Le Prince de Niflheim
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Quand Prompto avait quitté Gralea, la capitale impériale, il avait cru trouver la mort en rejoignant Insomnia." Tandis que la guerre fait rage entre le royaume du Lucis et l'Empire de Niflheim, le prince impérial Prompto Argentum prend une décision lourde de conséquences pour son avenir et celui de son pays - Univers Alternatif Prince!Prompto.
1. La proposition du prince impérial

**_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette nouvelle fanfic sur_ Final Fantasy XV _. Si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu, attention, cette histoire pourrait comporter des SPOILERS. Merci de votre compréhension._  
**

 ** _Cette fanfiction est de type Univers Alternatif où Prompto est Prince de Niflheim. Niveau personnages, on retrouve des visages classiques (Noctis, Luna, Régis, Aranea, Wege, etc...) ainsi que de nouveaux personnages qui seront plus mentionnés que réellement présents dans le récit. Malgré de nombreuses relectures, veuillez pardonner et éventuellement me signaler des fautes de frappe, de grammaire ou d'orthographe.  
_**

 ** _Pour information, si ça vous intéresse, les âges des personnages:_**

 ** _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret et Stella Aurum Aldercapt : 24 ans_**

 ** _Noctis Lucis Caelum : 20 ans_**

 ** _Prompto Argentum Aldercapt : 19 ans et demi (l'histoire se passant en septembre, il va avoir 20 ans dans environ un mois)  
_**

 ** _Ravus Nox Fleuret : 30 ans_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 _Préface_

 _La guerre entre Niflheim, nation de l'Ouest qui fut la dernière demeure de la Glacéenne, et le Lucis, royaume de l'Est béni par la lumière du Cristal, avait commencé trente ans avant le début de cette histoire. A l'Ouest était l'Empereur Iedolas, avide de pouvoir et jaloux de la lumière qui protégeait le Lucis pendant son peuple se mourrait lentement dans les ténèbres du Fléau qui tourmentait Éos. A l'Est était Régis, roi du Lucis qui, pour protéger sa cité d'Insomnia contre les invasions impériales, érigea un mur protecteur autour d'elle grâce à la magie du Cristal._

 _Chaque nation eurent ses héritiers. Iedolas engendra deux enfants : d'abord Stella, princesse héritière de l'Empire, née la même année que la jeune Oracle Lunafreya; puis Prompto, second prince né d'une union illégitime. Il naquit la même année que Noctis Lucis Caelum, unique héritier du roi Régis. Cette histoire commence alors que le Lucis, plus menacé que jamais par l'Empire, reçoit une aide inespérée du prince de Niflheim.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La proposition du prince impérial**

Les mains de Prompto étaient moites tandis que les portes lisses de l'ascenseur se refermèrent silencieusement. Il aurait voulu poser une main sur la crosse rassurante d'un de ses pistolets, seulement on lui avait confisqué ses armes avant de le laisser entrer dans la Citadelle Royale, demeure des souverains d'Insomnia. Le jeune homme ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il se trouvait au cœur du royaume de Lucis, derrière le Mur érigé par nul autre que le roi Régis pour protéger sa cité des invasions extérieures. C'était un miracle que Prompto ait pu passer. Après tout, Niflheim et le Lucis se livraient une guerre sans merci depuis presque maintenant trente ans. Une guerre à laquelle Prompto avait participé.

Les Glaives du roi de Lucis savaient-ils qu'il avait du sang lucisien sur les mains ? Était-ce pour ça qu'ils le regardaient aussi froidement ? En dépit de la fierté toute impériale que sa sœur et ses précepteurs avaient tenté de lui inculquer durant toute son enfance, Prompto ne parvint pas à croiser le regard des deux Glaives présents avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Il avait littéralement supplié aux portes d'Insomnia de pouvoir demander une audience au roi Régis, et c'était seulement parce que les Glaives avaient bien voulu faire passer le message à leur souverain que Prompto avait pu passer. Le moment n'était pas à l'arrogance ni à la fierté. Le jeune homme fixa donc le sol d'un regard absent. Faute d'armes, ses doigts tripotèrent le pendant du ruban rouge passée sous sa ceinture de cuir, symbole de son appartenance à l'Empire.

Prompto ignorait pourquoi le roi du Lucis avait accepté sa demande d'audience imprévue et improbable. Quand il avait quitté Gralea, la capitale impériale, il avait cru trouver la mort en rejoignant Insomnia. Il pensait qu'on lui tirerait dessus sans plus de réflexion une fois qu'il serait reconnu. C'était ce qu'il se serait certainement passé si les situations avaient été inversées, si le prince du Lucis s'était présenté aux portes de la capitale impériale.

Une délicate sonnette retentit dans l'espace exigu de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva à destination. Les portes coulissèrent, dévoilant un hall relativement petit, mais haut de plafond et richement décoré. Prompto fit un pas presque timide à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, tentant d'ignorer les Glaives armés qui l'attendaient et lui jetaient des regards sinistres. Les yeux du prince impérial s'attardèrent sur les larges tableaux décorant les murs, racontant les vieilles légendes d'Éos et des Six Astraux. Il regarda ensuite l'immense fresque peinte au-dessus d'une grande porte devant mener à la salle du trône. Les lucisiens avaient toujours été attachés à la prophétie selon laquelle la lignée royale du Lucis engendrerait le « Roi de Lumière », chargé de sauver le monde des ténèbres et de bannir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'on appelait le Fléau des Etoiles, responsable de l'apparition des daemons. Prompto se sentit intimidé. Contrairement à la famille impériale, la lignée des rois du Lucis était très ancienne et remontait à pratiquement mille ans. Ils étaient les gardiens du Cristal d'Éos, le dernier lien entre l'humanité et le ciel. Qu'était Niflheim à côté ? Sa technologie pouvait-elle vraiment rivaliser avec une famille bénie des dieux eux-mêmes ? Il y avait longtemps, le territoire impérial était la demeure de la Glacéenne, mais Shiva était tombée dans un éternel sommeil, et les impériaux s'étaient peu à peu détournés des anciennes croyances.

Prompto fut mené par les Glaives devant la porte menant à la salle du trône. Un homme au visage dur se tenait devant elle. Prompto regarda brièvement la longue épée ceinte à la taille du guerrier, et ne tarda pas à reconnaître Cor l'Immortel. Ses muscles se raidirent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Le Maréchal Cor jouissait d'une terrible réputation à Niflheim. On disait que c'était lui qui avait tué le commandant Loqui Tummelt deux mois plus tôt, lors du siège de Lestallum au terme duquel le Lucis était parvenu à reprendre la ville de l'emprise impériale.

– Prince Argentum, le salua l'Immortel d'une voix froide. Sa Majesté est prête à vous recevoir. Permettez néanmoins que nous procédions à une ultime fouille avant de vous laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

On l'avait déjà fouillé pas moins de quatre fois depuis son entrée dans Insomnia, mais Prompto hocha la tête et resta docilement immobile tandis que deux Glaives se mirent à le palper des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune arme ni son portefeuille ou son téléphone, et on lui avait même pris son appareil photo. Un des Glaives attrapa le médaillon d'or, frappé des armoiries impériales, qu'il portait autour de son cou. Mais au mouvement de recul de Prompto, et après un petit signe négatif de la part de l'Immortel, il laissa retomber le bijou sur la poitrine du prince. Finalement, on ne trouva rien de plus à lui confisquer, et après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, l'Immortel fit un signe de la main, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Prompto s'avança lentement. La salle du trône du Lucis était plus petite que celle de l'Empire, mais pas moins imposante. Un tapis rouge carmin courait sur le sol de dallage noir, menant de la porte à un imposant escalier de pierre menant au dais du trône royal. Les murs de pierre blanche montaient pour former des ogives comme la voûte d'une cathédrale, percés d'imposantes fenêtres qui inondaient la salle de lumière, en dépit de ses teintes sombres. Le noir, Prompto le savait, était la couleur de la royauté du Lucis, autant que le blanc était celle des anciennes reines de Tenebrae et, assez ironiquement, de l'Empire. Une vingtaine d'autres Glaives formaient une rangée de part et d'autre du tapis menant au trône royal, et derrière eux s'amassait une petite foule de ce qui devaient êtres des dignitaires royaux.

Le prince impérial tenta de ravaler l'anxiété qui grandissait en lui et tissait lentement, mais sûrement, une fine pellicule de sueur sur ses tempes. Il sentit la proximité de l'Immortel, placé derrière lui sur sa gauche. Un geste menaçant, et la lame du Maréchal trancherait certainement sa gorge. Il sentait les regards curieux, méfiants et haineux des Lucisiens tandis qu'il s'avança vers le trône, la démarche lente mais les épaules néanmoins droites.

Le roi Régis l'attendait, assis sur son trône imposant. Il était vêtu de son uniforme noir, une capeline cousue de fils d'or sur les épaules et une ceinture d'or à la taille. Ses yeux, calmes mais attentifs, suivaient sa progression avec une attention particulière. Sur sa gauche se tenait un homme d'imposante carrure que Prompto reconnut comme Clarus Amicitia, Bouclier du Roi du Lucis. Sur sa droite se dressait nul autre que le prince héritier. Prompto ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard vers ce dernier. Le Prince Noctis ressemblait à son père, mais conservait sur le visage une certaine rondeur typique d'une enfance encore proche. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleus étaient perçants sous ses mèches d'ébène et sa posture droite laissait deviner l'entraînement militaire intensif qu'il avait dû suivre depuis son enfance. Prompto savait que le prince était un redoutable guerrier, et que dans ses veines coulaient le sang béni par le Cristal lui-même, permettant aux rois du Lucis de manipuler la magie d'Éos.

Sur les dernières marches menant au trône se tenaient encore trois personnes que le prince impérial regarda quelques secondes du coin de l'œil. Il reconnut facilement Gladiolus Amicitia, fils de Clarus et Bouclier du Prince, et Ignis Scientia, descendant de la lignée des conseillers royaux du Lucis. Mais son regard s'attarda sur la femme en robe blanche qui se tenait le plus près du trône. Sa gorge se serra en reconnaissant l'Oracle Lunafreya Nox de la Maison des Fleurets, ancienne lignée royale de Tenebrae. Prompto n'avait été qu'un enfant quand Niflheim avait envahi Tenebrae et assassiné la mère de Lunafreya, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement coupable d'être dans la même pièce que l'Oracle. Il baissa rapidement les yeux en croisant le regard de la jeune femme, comme si ses yeux l'avaient brûlé au plus profond de son âme.

Prompto s'arrêta devant les premières marches menant au dais. La sueur lui coulait le long du dos tant il avait peur. Il était conscient de n'être qu'un étranger – un ennemi – vêtu de son uniforme militaire blanc ceinturé de rouge. Il ne se sentait pas comme un prince, ni même comme un guerrier en ces lieux, mais comme un petit garçon sous le regard lourd de la royauté d'Insomnia. Son corps bougea heureusement tout seul, ses muscles prirent le dessus sur son cerveau embrumé. Il posa la main droite sur son cœur – le salut ancestral aux rois du Lucis – et posa brièvement son genou gauche au sol dans une courte révérence – le salut traditionnel aux empereurs de Niflheim – avant de saluer le roi Régis d'une voix presque trop basse, mais heureusement sans tremblements.

– Votre Majesté.

– Prince Argentum, répondit le roi.

Sa voix était grave et neutre, ne laissant rien deviner quant à son opinion sur la venue du prince ennemi dans son royaume. Prompto se redressa d'un mouvement souple. Ses épaules étaient droites, ses pieds bien d'aplomb et ses bras le long du corps. Mais il n'osa pas regarder le roi dans les yeux, préférant fixer son regard sur l'attelle en or adornant le genou gauche du monarque. Ainsi, les rumeurs sur la santé défaillante du souverain n'étaient pas fausses…

– Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, Prince, dit Régis après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence. Aux dernières nouvelles, votre empire et mon royaume sont en guerre. Quelle raison amène le second héritier de Iedolas dans ma cité ?

Prompto crut détecter de la menace dans les paroles du roi. Il baissa la tête avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais sa voix demeura ferme quand il répondit.

– Votre Majesté, je ne viens pas au nom de mon beau-père, Iedolas Aldercapt, Empereur de Niflheim. Je ne viens pas non plus au nom de ma demi-sœur, la Princesse Impériale Aurum Aldercapt, première héritière de Niflheim. Ma visite en votre cité est impromptue car elle est de mon plein gré et, je le crains, pas de celui de l'Empereur ou de son héritière.

Un étrange silence suivit son annonce. Des chuchotements empressés montèrent de la foule de dignitaires dans la salle du trône, mais Prompto resta immobile, refusant de laisser montrer les frissons qui parcouraient ses épaules raides. Il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil Amicitia et Scientia échanger quelques courtes paroles. Il sentit le regard du Prince Noctis sur sa tête, mais refusa de lever les yeux.

– Quelle raison, demanda lentement le roi après que le brouhaha se soit éteint, a pu ainsi donc pousser un prince impérial à passer outre l'autorité de son propre pays pour consulter l'ennemi ?

Prompto pouvait déjà entendre le mot « traître » dans la foule derrière lui, et dans les regards posés sur lui. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Des larmes lui brûlaient déjà les yeux, mais il les retint.

– Je…suis venu… Je suis venu ici, Majesté, pour vous proposer un armistice entre nos deux pays.

Cette fois, ce fut un cri indigné qui fusa dans la salle du trône, suivi de plusieurs sifflets. Un mouvement de colère secoua la foule, contenue tant bien que mal par les Glaives. Clarus Amicitia se pencha sur son roi pour lui glisser quelques paroles à l'oreille, et même l'Oracle quitta son poste sur les marches pour rejoindre le trône et parler au roi. Mais de tout cela, Prompto ne vit rien car son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et son regard se voila légèrement. Il s'efforça à respirer profondément pour garder contenance.

Le roi abattit soudainement sa canne contre le sol pour réclamer le silence, lequel retomba presque immédiatement. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le monarque, expectatifs, et même Prompto risqua un coup d'œil vers le visage du roi pour sonder son expression. Inflexible, mais une teinte de surprise était visible dans ses yeux alors qu'il rivait un regard curieux sur le jeune homme.

– Pardonnez ma question, Prince, mais quel armistice êtes-vous capable de nous offrir, si vous êtes venu ici sans le consentement ni même le savoir de votre empereur ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne peux effectivement pas vous offrir l'armistice de l'Empire, mais je peux vous donner celui du peuple impérial, répondit Prompto d'une voix rauque.

Comme le roi resta silencieux, Prompto poursuivit.

– J'ignore ce qu'il se dit sur mon pays en votre royaume, Majesté. Mais le peuple de Niflheim souffre autant que vous de cette guerre trop longue. Mon beau-père s'est trop longtemps laissé entraîner par son ambition et perd pied avec la réalité. Il n'est plus populaire auprès de son peuple et… la prise de Tenebrae n'a fait qu'augmenter l'animosité que lui portent les habitants de l'Empire. Nous n'aspirons désormais qu'à la paix, et c'est dans l'espoir de l'obtenir que je suis venu ici.

– Pourquoi Niflheim désirerait la paix alors qu'elle est si proche d'obtenir la victoire ? demanda rudement Clarus Amacitia, surprenant Prompto.

Le prince impérial leva les yeux vers le Bouclier Royal. Le regard de l'homme était méfiant, mais pas aussi méprisant que Prompto s'était attendu. Il s'était néanmoins préparé à cette question. Il était vrai qu'il appartenait au parti gagnant du conflit. Le Lucis avait jusque là réussi à défendre ses positions contre le Niflheim, mais il perdait peu à peu des forces et du terrain face aux attaques incessantes de l'Empire. Sa victoire à Lestallum n'était qu'un répit temporaire et une bien maigre victoire quand on savait que les troupes impériales occupaient toute la région de Duscae et visait à présent la région de Leide, frontalière avec la capitale royale. Le mur magique, érigé par le roi, épuisait littéralement la force vitale de ce dernier et cela se voyait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le Lucis tombe à son tour face à l'Empire.

– Ce n'est pas la victoire qui m'intéresse, mais la paix, réaffirma Prompto d'une voix plus forte. Comme je l'ai dit, mon peuple est resté attaché à la ville sacrée de Tenebrae et son Oracle, seule qui puisse encore repousser les ténèbres qui nous menacent tous. Vaincre le Lucis, avec qui Tenebrae est encore affilié, est vide de sens à mes yeux. L'Empire aura peut-être gagné cette guerre, mais nous finirons de toute manière par perdre face aux ténèbres du Fléau des Etoiles. Mon peuple est rongé par cette maladie, Votre Majesté, et toute la puissance militaire de l'Empire ne pourra rien pour le contrer.

Le roi fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien car l'Oracle s'était penchée vers lui pour échanger de rapides paroles. Le prince était également près du trône de son père et participait à la conversation, lançant de brefs regards vers Prompto. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec le prince, pensant décerner une grande perplexité dans les yeux de Noctis. Prompto attendit silencieusement que les délibérations royales se terminent. Il sentait le regard appuyé de l'Immortel sur sa nuque, mais l'ignora.

Finalement, Régis reprit la parole.

– Que nous proposez-vous, Prince Argentum ?

Prompto sentit son cœur rater un battement, réalisant que le roi était disposé à l'écouter. Il ne put retenir le regard surpris qu'il leva vers le roi, mais baissa rapidement les yeux sur les genoux du monarque.

– Je ne peux… Je ne peux vous offrir une paix immédiate, mais je peux vous donner les outils pour l'obtenir, répondit-il avant de racler sa gorge trop sèche.

– Vous voulez nous donner toutes les informations que vous avez sur l'Empire, clarifia l'Immortel.

Prompto réprima à peine un sursaut, surpris d'entendre parler le Maréchal. Il lui lança un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Le visage de l'Immortel était impassible, mais ses yeux étaient surpris et décontenancés tandis qu'ils examinaient le visage du prince impérial. Prompto hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention vers le roi.

– Des informations sur l'effectif militaire de l'Empire, les attaques, les plans, les armes… Je connais la situation sur le front pour l'avoir vécu personnellement en temps que prince et soldat impérial. Je peux vous offrir mes propres troupes, encore fidèles à mes ordres, stationnées non loin de Galdina, déclara le jeune homme en essuyant brièvement les paumes de ses mains contre les pans de son manteau blanc. Si vous gagnez cette guerre, votre Majesté, je vous offre mon allégeance, si tant est que vous la désirez.

Un vent glacé souffla sur l'assemblée. Des marmonnements furieux s'élevèrent ça et là. Prompto se sentit malgré lui rougir de sa dernière proposition. Pourquoi l'avait-il faite ? Il avait au départ simplement prévu de donner tous les moyens possibles à Insomnia pour gagner la guerre. Le Lucis ne désirerait certainement pas l'allégeance de l'ennemi, encore moins d'un traître comme lui. Mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que le roi du Lucis accepte sa proposition. Pour le convaincre de son honnêteté. Le roi semblait d'ailleurs plus perplexe que sceptique, ce que Prompto interpréta comme un signe positif.

– Que demandez-vous en échange ? demanda le monarque en détaillant le prince. Á part cette paix que vous semblez tant chérir ?

Les lèvres de Prompto récitèrent alors de mémoire le discours qu'il avait passé les deux derniers jours à répéter, pour être certain de ne rien oublier.

– D'épargner le peuple de Niflheim. De ne pas envahir l'Empire, mais de fonder une alliance avec lui. Mon beau-père refusera certainement tout pourparler, mais ma demi-sœur vous écoutera, si vous lui faites une proposition juste. Je demande à ce que mon pays garde sa souveraineté.

– Si nous gagnons avec votre aide, il serait alors plus simple pour tout le monde de vous placer directement sur le trône de l'Empire à la place de votre sœur, observa Clarus en croisant les bras. Vu que vous semblez d'ors et déjà enclin à fonder une alliance avec notre royaume.

Le roi darda un regard réprobateur vers son Bouclier – lequel haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant – mais tout le monde regarda Prompto, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme secoua la tête automatiquement.

– Je refuse de prendre le trône. C'est la place de la première héritière, comme le veux la tradition impériale. Majesté, je vous conjure de réfléchir à mon offre. Le futur ne pourra pas se construire si vous évincez ma famille. Mon beau-père était un homme bon avant de sombrer dans la folie qui est maintenant la sienne. Ma sœur croit poursuivre un but qui est juste…

– La Princesse héritière ne partage donc pas vos aspirations, Prince ? demanda une voix douce.

C'était la première fois que l'Oracle lui adressait directement la parole. Prompto se sentit rougir furieusement en voyant le regard océan de Lunafreya posé sur lui. Il irradiait de l'Oracle l'aura sage et ancestrale de celles qui ont été bénies par Éos. Une magie puissante pulsait en elle, douce mais imposante.

– N…Non, articula difficilement Prompto. Ma sœur est fière… Nous sommes un peuple guerrier et ambitieux. Mais elle saura écouter la voix de la raison une fois que la situation le lui imposera. Elle ne veut que le bien de notre peuple.

– Et pourtant, c'est vous qui êtes venu ici, seul et sans armes, et elle qui demeure sur le champ de bataille, remarqua le roi d'une voix neutre.

Brusquement, Prompto se sentit démuni et impuissant. L'implication des propos de Régis sonnait claire et douloureuse à ses oreilles. Il n'était que le second héritier, un bâtard royal qui plus est. Quelle valeur pouvait bien porter sa proposition, s'il n'avait pas l'aval de sa sœur ? Elle était l'héritière du trône impérial, le futur de Niflheim. Il aurait voulu pleurer de désarroi, mais resta admirablement composé.

– Ma demi-sœur et moi sommes différents, dit-il lentement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Comme vous le savez peut-être, elle partage le sang de l'Empereur, tandis que j'ai seulement hérité de celui de l'Impératrice défunte. Je ne suis rien pour mon beau-père, Majesté, mais je compte aux yeux de ma demi-sœur. Nous partageons un sang commun et nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble dans la cité Impériale. Mais elle accorde une confiance aveugle à l'Empereur et à ses conseillers, et au but insensé qu'ils poursuivent…

– Et vous, Prince Argentum ? Que recherchez-vous ?

Ce n'était pas le roi qui avait parlé, mais le prince. Prompto leva un regard surpris vers ce dernier. Noctis ignora les regards choqués ou étonnés de son entourage – Prompto crut voir Scientia faire les gros yeux au prince du Lucis – et garda toute son attention focalisée sur Prompto. Le prince impérial croisa le regard bleu de son homologue. Il se sentait intimidé par la majesté que dégageait le prince Noctis malgré son jeune âge. Noctis semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, et Prompto était incapable de dévier son regard.

– La lumière, murmura doucement le prince impérial d'une voix trop basse pour que la foule derrière lui puisse l'entendre clairement. Et l'espoir. Je veux croire en un meilleur avenir, et je pense qu'il est avec vous.

Sa voix s'éteignit, et pourtant il continua de regarder le prince Noctis. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui était… unique. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père physiquement, et même s'il dégageait moins de dignité royale que Régis, il semblait émaner de lui une force étrange. Quelque chose en lui incitait Prompto à vouloir s'incliner, à vouloir jurer allégeance au Prince Noctis, comme s'il avait la force de tirer Prompto vers le haut…

Clarus se racla bruyamment la gorge, tirant Prompto de sa transe. Il arracha son regard du Prince Noctis et remarqua alors l'expression indéchiffrable sur le visage du roi. Embarrassé, le prince impérial joignit les mains dans son dos et baissa les yeux.

– Nous avons entendu votre proposition, Prince Argentum, déclara Régis. Nous allons y réfléchir, et vous donner notre réponse après nos délibérations. En attendant, vous resterez sous la garde et la responsabilité de la Citadelle. Comprenez bien, Prince, que vous ne pouvez pas sortir et que vous ne serez pas libres de vos mouvements tant que nous n'avons pas rendu notre verdict. Vous êtes officiellement considéré comme un prisonnier de guerre.

La bouche sèche, Prompto hocha la tête.

– Je comprends, Votre Majesté. Puis-je vous demander combien de temps prendront vos délibérations ?

– Seriez-vous pressé, Prince ? demanda Clarus sur un ton frisant l'irrespect.

Oubliant momentanément sa position délicate, Prompto adressa un regard sombre au Bouclier Royal.

– Je suis venu ici sans le consentement de mon empereur et de ma demi-sœur, rétorqua-t-il. Mon absence ne peut s'éterniser longtemps avant que l'Empire ne s'aperçoive de mon geste, et vous perdrez alors l'avantage du temps et de la surprise.

– Donnez-nous deux jours, proposa le roi avant que son Bouclier ne puisse rouvrir la bouche. Dans deux jours, nous vous rendrons notre verdict.

Prompto hocha une seconde fois la tête.

– Bien, votre Majesté.

– Dans ce cas, nous allons immédiatement procéder aux délibérations, décida le roi. En attendant, vous serez confiné dans les quartiers qui vous seront assignés. Maréchal, occupez-vous du Prince Argentum et laissez-le sous bonne garde.

Un claquement retentit quand l'Immortel frappa sa poitrine du poing.

– A vos ordres, Majesté. Prince, venez.

Prompto sentit la main du Maréchal se refermer sur son coude. Son sang se glaça aussitôt et il dût se retenir de faire un geste pour se dégager. Avant d'être entraîné hors de la salle du trône, il salua une dernière fois le roi, le prince et l'Oracle – un poing sur le cœur, le genou à terre – puis marcha à la suite de l'Immortel, tentant d'ignorer les regards sur sa personne et la douleur qui pulsait dans son cœur.

OOO

Prompto fut enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait à une suite réservée à de prestigieux invités. La chambre était spacieuse, éclairée par une large fenêtre qui donnait en plein ouest. De lourdes tapisseries noires portant l'insigne royal étaient suspendues aux murs, et un large lit aux draps de soie beige trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bains, un écran plat incrusté dans le mur et deux fauteuils confortables. Un « clac » retentit quand l'Immortel verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Le prince impérial poussa un soupir fragile.

Lentement, il s'avança dans la pièce. Il défit sa ceinture de cuir et retira son manteau blanc. L'uniforme militaire de Niflheim était encombrant, destiné à protéger des tempêtes de neige et des températures glaciales de ce grand pays du nord-ouest. Dans le royaume du Lucis, il était bien trop chaud pour le porter tout le temps, surtout en ce début septembre dont l'air était encore chargé de la douceur estivale. Prompto l'abandonna sur un des fauteuils avec un soupir. Il portait en-dessous une tunique blanche et noire, ceinturée de rouge. La tenue était plus près du corps et, bien qu'épaisse, permettait une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il étira ses bras, puis alla se planter devant la fenêtre.

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide en cette fin d'été. Prompto pensa au ciel laiteux de sa ville natale. Il y avait longtemps que le soleil ne brillait plus beaucoup sur Gralea. Depuis le début de cette interminable guerre, en fait.

 _« Dans les livres d'histoire, Graela était une fière et immense cité se dressant dans la toundra de la Glacéenne avec impétuosité. Des buildings immenses se dressaient comme des stalagmites de glace vers le ciel. La nuit, la capitale impériale brillait de mille feux, bourdonnante d'une incessante activité. Á l'époque où l'Empire croyait encore dans les Six Astraux et bénéficiait de la protection des Oracles de Tenebrae, des lanternes étaient allumées les soirs où des aurores boréales traversaient le ciel de Niflheim, que l'on disait peintes par la Glacéenne pour émerveiller le peuple de Niflheim._

 _Cette époque était si lointaine que même du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Prompto ne l'avait jamais vécue. Il n'avait jamais vu de ciel bleu au-dessus de la capitale impériale, et encore moins d'aurore boréale. Il n'avait jamais vu la cité dépeinte dans les livres d'histoire, lumineuse et fière dans l'austère toundra. Gralea n'était plus la grande capitale du nord, bénie par la grâce de la Glacéenne, déesse protectrice de l'Empire. Elle était devenue sombre et froide comme du charbon, un joyau éteint que les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient plus à atteindre. Depuis l'apparition des industries et des bases militaires qui avaient fleuri partout depuis le début de la guerre contre le Lucis, Gralea était recouverte d'un éternel manteau de poussière grise qui la cachait à la lumière. Les daemons étaient apparus, avaient proliféré, et puis les Magitechs avaient été créés._

 _Prompto n'avait jamais connu que cette nation guerrière dans laquelle et pour laquelle il était né. Quand il était enfant, il avait passé de longs après-midis à rêver de l'ancien empire, l'époque où les gens souriaient encore et où la Glacéenne était vénérée dans de nombreux temples. Mais les temples avaient cédé la place aux complexes militaires et les encens de prière avaient été remplacés par les armes. Prompto allait bientôt devenir un homme, mais il ne cessait de rêver à ce passé inaccessible._

 _– Cesse de bailler aux corneilles, petit frère, le rabroua Stella. Père nous attends._

 _Prompto arracha son regard du ciel gris – l'équivalent d'une belle journée à Gralea – pour croiser le regard agacé de sa sœur. Son aînée semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tout comme Prompto, elle portait son uniforme de cérémonie, un long manteau blanc ceinturé de rouge. Par l'ouverture du manteau au niveau de sa poitrine, on pouvait apercevoir le plastron noir clouté d'argent qu'elle portait en-dessous. Autour de son cou était suspendu son médaillon d'argent pur, clairement visible contre le noir de son plastron. Il contrastait avec la mince couronne d'or ceignant son crâne, à peine visible dans ses mèches blondes._

 _– J'arrive, soupira Prompto._

 _Il rejoignit sa sœur d'une démarche lente. Stella fronça les sourcils, mais son expression avait perdu en hostilité._

 _– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore, Prom ? Tu as l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude._

 _Prompto ne releva pas l'insulte, l'esprit rongé par les doutes. Il avait cru pouvoir aider à faire avancer son pays quand il avait finalement pu officiellement intégrer l'armée impériale à ses dix-huit ans. Il était devenu commandant et participait activement à la guerre qui faisait rage depuis sa naissance. Mais plus il combattait, et plus sa conviction s'effritait. Prompto regarda sa sœur avec des yeux qu'ils savaient briller de toute l'incertitude qu'il ressentait._

 _– Tu crois que nous faisons ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante._

 _– A propos de quoi ? demanda Stella qui resserrait la boucle attachant le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture._

 _– Cette guerre._

 _Il entendit sa sœur pousser un long soupir._

 _– Prompto, on a déjà parlé de ça des dizaines de fois. Je sais que tu as horreur de la violence, mais il est parfois nécessaire d'user de la force pour faire ce qui est juste._

 _Le prince avait l'impression d'entendre les paroles de son beau-père dans la bouche de sa sœur. Il secoua la tête tout en éludant le regard de Stella._

 _– Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment juste ? Pourquoi vouloir à tous prix récupérer le Cristal ? S'il a été confié par les dieux aux rois du Lucis, c'est forcément pour une bonne raison !_

 _– Tu as passé l'âge de croire à ces histoires à dormir debout, le rabroua sévèrement la princesse. Cela fait longtemps que la toute-puissance des Astraux a été surpassée par notre technologie. De quel droit de petits dieux insignifiants pourraient gouverner notre société, hein ? Ils ne sont qu'un prétexte pour le Lucis pour s'accaparer le Cristal. Il devrait être à tout le monde, et surtout à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin ! Père veut le récupérer pour rendre l'Empire meilleur. Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de rêver au passé doré de Gralea, tu ne crois pas que le Cristal pourrait rendre notre pays meilleur ? Améliorer la qualité de vie de nos sujets ?Faire revenir la lumière sur notre cité ?_

 _Prompto se mordit les lèvres en voyant le regard fougueux de sa sœur._

 _– Je veux aider mon pays, insista-t-il. Je me demande juste si c'est la meilleure solution pour y arriver. Notre peuple souffre depuis longtemps… Et l'Empereur perd l'approbation de la population. Depuis que nous avons annexé Tenebrae…_

 _– Un mal nécessaire, affirma Stella d'un ton grave._

 _– Mais Dame Lunafreya a fui pour trouver refuge au royaume du Lucis…_

 _La seule Oracle restante sur Éos n'allait plus sur le vaste territoire de l'Empire pour bénir les pauvres âmes touchées par le Fléau des Étoiles. Privé de la lumière d'Éos, Niflheim sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans les ténèbres tandis que son peuple succombait à la maladie qui rongeait leur âme et leur corps. Prompto ne comprenait même plus pourquoi le blanc était une des couleurs de l'Empire._

 _– Même si l'Oracle a choisi de nous tourner le dos, son frère se bat toujours à nos côtés, rétorqua l'aînée. A travers Ravus, nous regagnerons l'allégeance de l'Oracle, une fois le Lucis vaincu et le Cristal entre nos mains._

 _Il y avait une conviction féroce dans la voix de la princesse, mais Prompto n'arrivait pas à y trouver le moindre réconfort. Il sentit la main de Stella dans ses cheveux. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas déplacer la fine couronne d'argent ceignant le crâne de son frère, la princesse se baissa et ramena sa tête contre la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Prompto regarda dans les yeux vert d'eau de Stella, brillants comme des gemmes._

 _– Je suis l'or et il est l'argent, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Prompto._

 _– Je suis l'argent et elle est l'or, répondit le plus jeune automatiquement._

 _– Nous sommes le peuple et la couronne, terminèrent-ils ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie, habitués depuis l'enfance à répéter cette formule rituelle._

 _Stella sourit brièvement et se redressa. Sa main ébouriffa les cheveux de Prompto avant de retomber le long de son corps._

 _– Arrête de t'inquiéter, Prom. Un jour, nous savourerons notre victoire, et l'Empire baignera dans la lumière du Cristal. Ensemble, on réussira._

 _Prompto hocha la tête, et suivit sa sœur vers la salle du trône où les attendait l'Empereur. »_

Prompto s'arracha à son souvenir douloureusement. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait sérieusement parlé de ses doutes à sa sœur. C'était il y a quatre mois. Après cette conversation, l'Empereur les avait envoyés sur différents fronts pour conquérir le Lucis. Le royaume de l'Est était grand, mais petit à petit, ses contrées étaient tombées sous la domination impériale. Seule résistait l'imprenable Insomnia, protégée par son Mur magique. Prompto se demanda distraitement ce que penseraient son beau-père et Stella s'ils savaient qu'il avait réussi à franchir le Mur.

Le jeune homme chassa aussitôt ces pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'Empereur ou à sa sœur pour le moment, sachant très bien ce qu'il deviendrait à leurs yeux s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait. Y songer le rendait malade. Prompto secoua la tête et ajusta automatiquement le bracelet d'argent qui décorait son poignet droit. Ca ne servait à rien de se ronger les sangs maintenant. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le roi du Lucis prenne sa décision.

Prompto n'essaya pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre – elle était certainement verrouillée – mais peu importait. Il avait vue sur le ciel. Au Niflheim, seuls les anciens priaient encore la Glacéenne selon les rites ancestraux. Ils avaient appris à Prompto comment prier. Prompto ignorait si la déesse pourrait l'entendre si loin de la toundra du Niflheim, mais il s'agenouilla néanmoins devant la fenêtre. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, il commença les incantations qu'il avait apprises par cœur dans les campagnes perdues de son pays, en essayant d'oublier le sourire féroce de Stella, le rire tonitruant de Loqui, le regard impénétrable de Ravus.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !  
_**


	2. Premières impressions

**_Voilà le second chapitre. L'ayant relu plusieurs fois, il n'y a normalement pas (trop) de fautes de frappe, de grammaire et d'orthographes.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XV ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premières impressions**

Un brouhaha agité régnait dans la salle du conseil quand Cor y arriva. La venue et la proposition imprévue du prince de Niflheim avaient entraîné l'organisation d'une réunion de conseil extraordinaire, préparée à la va-vite sur ordre du roi. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu d'une petite foule composée de ses plus proches conseillers et de quelques dignitaires. Quelques Glaives surveillanr l'entrée jetèrent un bref regard à l'Immortel quand il se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle. L'arrivée du Maréchal fut immédiatement remarquée par Régis qui lui fit un signe de main.

– Cor, viens par là.

Le roi était entouré du prince Noctis, de l'Oracle Lunafreya, de Clarus Amacitia et de Tellus Scientia *. Tout le monde conversait à mi-voix d'un air pressé, énervé ou inquiet. Lunafreya semblait anormalement agitée, ses doigts tordant le délicat pendentif en forme de croissant de lune suspendu à son cou. Comme tous les autres, elle leva les yeux vers l'Immortel quand ce dernier arriva à la hauteur du roi.

– Argentum est sous bonne surveillance, je présume ? demanda Régis.

– Oui, Majesté. Ulric et son équipe sont chargés de garder le couloir qui mène à sa chambre, et il est sous surveillance vidéo constante, assura Cor.

Le roi hocha la tête d'un air las. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne, mais refusait obstinément de s'asseoir sur une des chaises disponibles autour de la grande table trônant au milieu de la salle. Normalement, les membres du Conseil s'y installaient pour discuter et débattre des affaires du royaume, mais aujourd'hui, la foule formait de petits groupes éparpillés dans la pièce. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver.

– Il n'est pas venu ici avec des intentions hostiles, mais il vaut mieux rester méfiant à son égard, déclara Tellus en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne joue pas un double-jeu, renchérit Clarus d'une voix agressive. On ne peut jamais vraiment faire confiance aux impériaux.

– Le Prince Argentum est différent des siens, objecta Lunafreya d'une voix calme mais ferme. Il n'a jamais ressemblé à l'Empereur ou à sa sœur. Le geste qu'il vient de faire à l'égard du Lucis en est la preuve.

Le Bouclier du roi lança un regard sceptique en direction de la jeune femme.

– Sauf votre respect, Dame Lunafreya, il peut ne s'agir que d'une façade. N'oubliez pas que l'Empire a envahi votre ville…

Cor et tous les autres grimacèrent face au manque de tact de l'Amicitia. Lunafreya n'avait été qu'une enfant quand sa cité était tombée aux mains de Niflheim, douze ans auparavant. Elle avait vu les impériaux tuer sa mère, prendre son frère en otage et envahir son royaume. A l'époque, Noctis résidait à Tenebrae avec son père pour se faire soigner après avoir été blessé par un attentat perpétré par l'Empire. Lunafreya ne devait son salut qu'à Régis, qui les avait emmenés elle et Noctis quand il s'était enfui in extremis de la ville attaquée. Néanmoins, aucune autre ombre que celle d'une grande détermination n'assombrit le visage de la jeune Oracle qui lança un regard pénétrant à Clarus.

– Je le sais et je n'oublie pas, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Mais je ne souhaite pas m'attarder sur le passé que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer. C'est une offre inespérée que nous fait le Prince Argentum, une possibilité de cesser cette guerre…

– Encore faudrait-il qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un leurre, fit remarquer Cor.

L'offre était presque trop tentante pour y croire. Ce n'était pas un simple soldat en désertion qui était venu les voir avec la proposition de trahir son propre pays pour les aider à gagner la guerre, mais le Prince lui-même. Ça voulait dire avoir accès à la plupart des informations militaires de l'Empire, connaître les projets de Iedolas et de la Princesse Impériale, avoir accès à tous les secrets du gouvernement impérial… Il pourrait y avoir facilement anguille sous roche.

– Quel intérêt l'Empire espère-t-il en tirer s'il s'agit d'un piège ? interrogea Tellus. Il s'agit quand même du prince. Il serait facile pour nous d'en faire un otage et de nous servir de lui pour faire pression sur Iedolas.

– Argentum a dit qu'il n'avait pas de valeur aux yeux de son beau-père, répondit Cor. Il est possible qu'il dise la vérité, et que Iedolas se fiche complètement de son sort.

Clarus et le prince Noctis semblèrent tous deux sceptiques, mais le roi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Je pense que le prince disait vrai. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, il n'est pas le fils de l'Empereur.

– Il n'est pas de sang impérial ? demanda Noctis, perplexe.

En sa qualité d'ancien précepteur de Noctis, ce fut Tellus qui répondit à sa question avec tout le sérieux d'un professeur donnant son cours.

– Le prince Argentum est le fils illégitime de l'Impératrice Maxima. Elle est tombée enceinte alors que Iedolas était parti combattre sur le front, et n'a jamais essayé de cacher son adultère. Elle a cependant caché le nom de son amant tout le long de sa grossesse, et elle est morte en donnant naissance à son fils, emportant son secret avec elle. Encore aujourd'hui, nous ignorons la véritable identité du père du prince Argentum, mais nous soupçonnons qu'il s'agisse d'un des hauts-gradés de l'armée impériale.

– Je me souviens que ça avait fait un petit scandale à l'époque, ajouta Clarus d'une voix distraite. Tous les journaux en parlaient, même ici.

– Mais l'Empereur Iedolas a quand même fait d'Argentum son héritier ? insista Noctis. Je pensais que les enfants illégitimes ne pouvaient pas accéder au trône.

C'était néanmoins le cas au Lucis. La famille Caelum comptait quelques rares enfants illégitimes dans sa généalogie, et aucun n'avait jamais gouverné.

– Vous avez raison, Prince, répondit Tellus. Mais la décision de Iedolas se justifie d'un point de vue politique. A Niflheim, la tradition exige que l'Empereur engendre au moins deux héritiers. C'est un moyen pour l'empereur de sécuriser l'avenir de sa lignée et d'empêcher d'éventuels coups d'état. L'aîné, qui sera amené à régner, porte le titre d'Aurum. Le cadet, qui servira de conseiller à son aîné, porte le titre d'Argentum. Á eux deux, ils représentent la cohésion entre le pouvoir impérial et le peuple de Niflheim. Comme l'épouse légitime de Iedolas est décédée suite à son accouchement, il était dans son intérêt de reconnaître le Prince Argentum en tant qu'héritier, à la fois pour lui et pour sa fille unique. Sans la naissance du Prince Argentum, le règne de Iedolas et la future accession au trône de sa fille auraient été gravement compromis.

– Néanmoins, intervint Régis, ça ne veut pas dire que Ieodolas porte une affection particulière pour ce garçon. Maintenant que sa fille est grande et en âge de se marier et d'avoir ses propres enfants, le prince Argentum a moins d'importance… Et s'il a effectivement commis une trahison pour nous permettre de gagner, je suppose qu'il risque l'exécution s'il retourne à Niflheim, prince ou non.

– Mais s'il n'a pas d'importance aux yeux de Iedolas, il est possible qu'il serve de pion pour nous piéger, suggéra Clarus. Si l'Empereur se moque de son sort, alors rien ne l'empêchait de l'envoyer en première ligne ici pour nous raconter un joli mensonge, et nous tendre un guet-apens.

Cor devait admettre que c'était une possibilité, même si l'idée faisait froid dans le dos. Le prince impérial servait alors simplement de leurre, bon à sacrifier pour gagner définitivement la guerre. Ça ressemblerait bien aux techniques de l'Empire. Après tout, Iedolas était assez fou pour sacrifier le jeune homme. Ce n'était que son deuxième héritier et le fruit de l'infidélité de son épouse. Son héritière légitime se battait toujours à ses côtés, bien en sécurité derrière les murs de l'Empire.

A voir la tête du roi, l'Immortel déduisit que Régis pensait la même chose.

– Je ne pense pas que la Princesse impériale aurait laissé son père sacrifier aussi facilement son frère, objecta Lunafreya. Tant qu'elle n'est pas montée sur le trône, elle a toujours besoin de lui pour avoir l'appui du peuple impérial. Et même s'ils ont des opinions différentes, le prince et la princesse s'aiment sincèrement.

Il y avait une douceur nostalgique dans la voix de l'Oracle. Cor échangea un regard avec Régis. Même si Lunafreya avait passé les dernières années à Insomnia, elle n'avait jamais oublié son frère. Elle n'avait que quelques rares nouvelles de son frère, avec qui elle ne pouvait qu'échanger que quelques lettres avec ses messagers divins, Pryna et Umbra. Cor avait entendu que Ravus avait intégré l'armée impériale quelques années pus tôt, et agissait activement dans la guerre contre le Lucis. Cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme à poursuivre sa correspondance avec sa sœur.

Peut-être Lunafreya voyait-elle sa propre relation dans celle qui unissait Argentum à sa sœur. Régis se racla la gorge.

– Il est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir statuer, déclara-t-il. Il faut que nous restions aux aguets des agissements de l'Empire. Si Iedolas ignore réellement que le Prince est venu ici de son plein gré, ses actions parleront d'elles-mêmes.

– Ou il pourrait croire qu'on a capturé Argentum, signala Clarus en fronçant les sourcils. Ça pourrait lui servir de prétexte pour attaquer Insomnia de front.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le Mur et la présence de Lunafreya à Insomnia avaient plus ou moins épargné la capitale royale d'un siège. Iedolas était peut-être aveuglé par sa soif de conquête, mais il n'était pas encore totalement idiot. En tant que dernière Oracle, Lunafreya comptait encore beaucoup dans l'estime de la population. S'attaquer à elle une seconde fois pourrait provoquer la colère du peuple de Niflheim et compromettre définitivement la légitimité de Iedolas au pouvoir. Cependant, la présence d'Argentum à Insomnia pouvait constituer une raison suffisamment légitime pour attaquer la capitale.

– Le Prince Argentum a prétendu avoir des troupes encore fidèles à ses ordres, stationnées à Galdina, rappela Tellus. S'il dit vrai et que nous trouvons ces troupes, peut-être pourrons-nous y voir plus clair dans cette affaire.

La proposition fut accueillie par un silence pensif. La baie de Galdina, principal port du Lucis, était la voie la plus directe que possédait le royaume pour rejoindre le Protectorat d'Accordo, un archipel non loin des côtes lucisiennes qui avait refusé de participer à la guerre déchirant le monde. Sa capitale, Altissia, servait de refuge politique aux impériaux comme aux lucisiens à condition qu'aucun conflit n'éclate au sein de l'archipel. Accordo était devenu l'unique endroit au monde où régnait une certaine stabilité politique et où la guerre n'avait pas lieu d'être. Couper l'accès du Lucis à l'archipel, c'était le priver d'un des seuls refuges qu'il détenait encore.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les impériaux n'avaient pas attaqué la baie de Galdina, mais leurs invasions successives des territoires les rapprochaient inexorablement du port. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Galdina ne bascule dans le giron impérial.

– Si le prince Argentum dit vrai et qu'il souhaite nous aider, sa collaboration et celle de ses hommes nous seraient précieuses pour défendre Galdina, argumenta Lunafreya. Nous savons que depuis son échec à Lestallum, l'Empire cherche maintenant à s'emparer du port de Galdina pour nous isoler d'Accordo.

– Encore faudrait-il que ces troupes ne soient pas constituées de Magitechs, remarqua platement Clarus. Si c'était le cas, leur aide serait inexistante et leur témoignage d'aucune valeur. Ce ne sont que des robots…

– Ce sont peut-être d'authentiques soldats, rétorqua Tellus. Il n'y a pas que des Magitechs dans l'armée impériale. Et la Dame Lunafreya a soulevé un point important : Galdina est menacée par l'Empire. Il vise à nous isoler pour mieux nous attaquer, et il occupe déjà la quasi-totalité de Duscae et une bonne partie de la région de Cleigne. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons réussi à reprendre Lestallum que nous devons nous reposer sur nos lauriers. C'est déjà une chance que l'armée impériale ne se soit pas emparé de Cap Caem. Les informations du Prince Argentum pourraient vite s'avérer indispensables si nous voulons conserver tous nos avantages durant ce conflit.

Régis regarda son Bouclier et son conseiller en se grattant la barbe.

– Je pense que c'est déjà une bonne piste, déclara finalement le roi. Trouvons ces troupes. Cor, je te laisse t'en charger.

– Bien, Majesté, répondit le Maréchal en inclinant la tête. Dois-je amener Argentum avec moi ?

– Il serait plus prudent de le garder ici pour le moment, intervint Tellus. S'il dit vrai et que l'Empire ne sait rien de ses agissements, il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'on le voit avec nous, ou l'Empereur se doutera de quelque chose. Et s'il s'agit d'un piège pour tromper notre vigilance, nous pourrons toujours nous servir du Prince Argentum pour faire pression.

Le roi hocha la tête.

– Amène juste quelques Glaives avec toi, ordonna-t-il au Maréchal. Sois discret et rapide.

Cor frappa sa poitrine du poing avant de sortir de la salle du conseil.

OOO

Cor passa en revue toutes les affaires qu'on avait confisquées à Argentum lors de son arrivée dans la Citadelle. Il y avait une belle collection de pistolets et un fusil de précision, son portefeuille où se trouvaient quelques billets impériaux, son téléphone portable qui ne contenait aucune information intéressante, et un appareil photo. De toute évidence, Argentum favorisait les armes à feu – ce qui était précisé par le service de renseignement militaire d'Insomnia – et aimait prendre des photos – ce qui n'était pas précisé par le service de renseignements militaires. Quand Cor jeta un coup d'œil sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance de la chambre du prince impérial, il vit la silhouette de ce dernier agenouillée devant sa fenêtre.

– Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'il est comme ça, l'informa le Glaive chargé de la surveillance vidéo en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il essaie de faire…

– Il doit être en train de prier, grommela Cor.

– Ah bon ? Ils ont des dieux, dans l'Empire ?

– Peu importe. Je vais aller le voir, je dois poser des questions, rétorqua le Maréchal. Je préfère y aller seul, mais je veux une surveillance particulièrement accrue pendant que je le questionnerai. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a plus d'armes qu'il est inoffensif.

– A vos ordres.

Cor se dirigea vers l'aile où était enfermé le prince impérial. Il avait choisi la partie de la Citadelle habituellement réservée aux invités de marque. Elle avait à la fois l'avantage de proposer des chambres confortables, dignes d'un prince demandant l'asile politique, et d'être assez éloignée de l'aile hébergeant les appartements royaux pour ne pas représenter un danger direct au roi ou au prince. Toute l'équipe d'Ulric patrouillait d'ailleurs dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Argentum, conformément aux ordres de Cor. Le Maréchal trouva Ulric montant la garde devant la porte.

– Vigilance constante, rappela sévèrement l'Immortel en regardant le Garde Royal.

Ulric se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait jamais été du genre particulièrement bavard. Il s'effaça pour laisser Cor frapper deux fois contre la porte de la chambre dans un pur geste de politesse, puisque le Maréchal ouvrit la porte sans attendre d'invitation.

Il trouva sans surprise Argentum toujours agenouillé devant la fenêtre, le dos tourné à la porte. Cor la referma doucement derrière lui sans quitter le prince des yeux. Argentum avait ôté son manteau blanc, dévoilant une silhouette plutôt chétive et étroite, même si on lui devinait des épaules et des bras musclés sous sa tunique. Les mains d'Argentum étaient posées sur ses cuisses, les paumes vers le ciel, et il psalmodiait ce qui devait être une prière en gralean. Cor n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre la langue de Niflheim depuis bien longtemps. Les consonances âpres et rêches de la langue lui rappelèrent les souvenirs du début de la guerre et il réprima une grimace. Poliment, il décida de laisser le prince terminer sa prière.

Argentum releva la tête seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés vers le ciel visible derrière sa fenêtre, puis se releva et se retourna vers Cor. Le Maréchal nota la souplesse et l'agilité de ses mouvements. Malgré les apparences, le prince était un homme d'action. Il croisa sans flancher le regard bleu d'Argentum, qui cachait mal sa nervosité et tripotait inconsciemment la manche de sa tunique.

– Prince Argentum, dit Cor d'une voix inflexible. Je dois vous poser quelques questions.

– Je vous écoute, répondit Argentum d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ne semblait pas surpris, seulement résigné. Même dans la lumière du soleil dont un rayon s'était glissé dans la chambre, le visage du prince impérial était pâle, presque maladif. Si tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade pour tromper le Lucis, c'était plutôt réussi. Cor se serait senti inquiet pour le jeune homme, s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur endurci par d'innombrables batailles.

– J'irai droit au but, déclara-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Vous avez prétendu avoir encore des troupes fidèles à votre cause, stationnées à Galdina. Vous confirmez ?

– Oui, répondit doucement Argentum. C'est un bataillon indépendant de l'armée impériale. Il est dirigé par la Commandante Highwind. Je leur ai ordonné de rester à Galdina et d'attendre mes directives. Ils ne sont pas entrés dans la ville, pour ne pas alarmer la population.

– Comment comptiez-vous pouvoir leur communiquer vos ordres en venant ici ? interrogea Cor. Vous deviez vous attendre à vous faire emprisonner ou tuer.

– La Commandante Highwind a ordre de fuir si je ne donne pas signe de vie d'ici cinq jours. Et je pourrais toujours lui donner des ordres par téléphone, si je l'avais encore sur moi…

Cor fronça les sourcils.

– Votre portable ? Nous l'avons examiné, il n'y a aucun numéro enregistré dessus, et pas d'historique d'appels.

Argentum arqua un sourcil vaguement hautain, au grand agacement de Cor qui détestait se sentir largué.

– J'ai mémorisé son numéro, dit le prince en tapotant sa propre tempe. Highwind a toujours été très prudente en ce qui concernait son identité. Elle ne tolère pas qu'on garde de trace de contact avec elle. C'était une des conditions pour qu'elle travaille avec l'Empire.

– Cette Highwind n'est donc pas originaire de Niflheim ?

– Si, mais elle n'est pas entrée dans l'armée. C'est une mercenaire qui va et vient comme elle souhaite. Elle est sous mes ordres depuis un an, et a accepté de me suivre quand je lui ai fait part de mes projets ici.

– Aussi facilement ? répliqua Cor, plus qu'à lui-même qu'au prince.

Argentum répondit quand même, les yeux dans le vague.

– Oui, elle… Elle a ses propres doutes sur les réelles motivations de l'Empereur. Elle trouve qu'il dépasse les limites, même pour lui. Et puis, elle n'aime pas les conseillers qui gravitent autour du gouvernement impérial. Elle a plusieurs ennemis à Gralea.

Cor mémorisa soigneusement chaque information dans sa tête pour les rapporter à Régis. Il était intéressant d'apprendre que des mésententes existaient au sein du gouvernement impérial. Peut-être même des corruptions. L'Empire de Niflheim jouait toujours sur son image d'unité politique et militaire pour intimider le Lucis et annexer toujours plus de territoires lucisiens. Ils avaient même réussi à s'emparer de Lestallum au nord-ouest d'Insomnia, grande capitale industrielle et économique du continent, jusqu'à ce que le Lucis réussisse à reprendre la ville deux mois plus tôt au cours d'une bataille à laquelle Cor avait lui-même participé.

Néanmoins, Iedolas semblait trop aveuglé par sa soif de conquête pour remarquer les tensions internes qui perturbaient ses rangs. Cette Highwind semblait d'un caractère bien trempé, et d'une fidélité douteuse. Cor ne serait pas étonné qu'elle ait uniquement suivi le prince impérial à Insomnia pour s'éloigner de ses ennemis de l'Empire et demander asile et protection au Lucis.

Le Maréchal croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Argentum.

– Nous avons l'intention de chercher Highwind et ses troupes à Galdina, révéla-t-il en regardant le prince dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une éventuelle tromperie. Le témoignage de votre commandante et de ses soldats serviront à étayer, ou non, la véracité des intentions que vous prétendez avoir à l'encontre de notre royaume. Pouvez-vous nous affirmer que Highwind ou aucun de ses subordonnés n'ouvrira le feu si nous les abordons ?

Les yeux d'Argentum s'arrondirent tellement vite que ça aurait pu être comique.

– Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! s'étrangla-t-il. Aranea ne tirera pas sur des Glaives royaux, à part si elle cherche à se défendre. Nous sommes venus ici avec des intentions pacifiques.

– Certes, c'est ce que vous répétez. Vous affirmez donc qu'elle et ses soldats nous suivront sans faire d'histoire à Insomnia si nous le leur demandons ?

Argentum referma sa bouche – ouverte sous le choc et la peur sans doute – et poussa un petit soupir. Il dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant le sol. Il se mordit les lèvres et lança un regard dérobé vers Cor avant de détourner les yeux. Sa posture respirait le manque d'assurance et la peur. Cor s'était attendu à un guerrier plus inflexible, surtout venant d'un prince d'une nation militaire qui avait activement participé à la guerre. Comme Loqui, par exemple, hargneux et fier comme un paon. Ça lui avait coûté la vie d'ailleurs, transpercé par le katana de l'Immortel.

Le prince secoua finalement la tête, puis ôta le bracelet de cuir, serti d'une plaque d'argent frappé d'une variante des armoiries impériales, qu'il portait au poignet droit. Un morceau d'étoffe noir était noué autour de son poignet en-dessous, mais Argentum tendit le bracelet au Maréchal.

– Montrez-lui ceci, dit-il. Ça devrait lui suffire pour la convaincre de venir avec vous.

– Elle pourrait croire que nous l'avons retiré de votre cadavre, rétorqua Cor en prenant quand même le bracelet. Il serait plus simple que vous l'appeliez vous-même et la tenez informée de la marche à suivre.

Les sourcils d'Argentum se froncèrent et ses yeux reflétèrent une détermination butée.

– Non. Je sais que vous allez vouloir récupérer son numéro et sa localisation. Elle risque de tout lâcher et de disparaître dans la nature. Ce bracelet sera une preuve suffisante à ses yeux que je suis encore bien vivant et que le Lucis est prêt à écouter ma proposition.

– Encore une fois, elle pourrait croire qu'on vous l'a pris contre votre volonté, Prince Argentum.

Le jeune homme soupira.

– Alors dites-lui que NH-0186-7 vous envoie, et qu'il lui demande de coopérer avec le Lucis.

Comme le Maréchal haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, le prince précisa :

– Mon nom de code dans l'armée. Vous ne l'auriez pas su si je ne vous l'avais pas dit. Ça lui indiquera que je suis en vie.

Cor ne dit rien sur l'étrangeté du nom de code – les Glaives aussi en avaient, mais des surnoms avec des lettres et pas une série de chiffres – ni sur la main d'Argentum qui enserrait nerveusement son poignet droit, comme s'il se sentait nu privé de son bracelet. Il glissa le bijou du prince impérial dans sa poche et se contenta de hocher la tête. Argentum lui révéla enfin les coordonnées de la Commandante et ses troupes, lui conseillant de venir de jour et de ne pas chercher à cacher leur identité.

Le Maréchal hocha la tête une nouvelle fois sans dire un mot. Il en avait fini ici, mais avant de partir, il regarda Argentum droit dans les yeux.

– Je tiens à vous prévenir, Prince Argentum, que si un seul de mes hommes tombe durant cette opération, vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes et ceux de vos troupes devant notre roi. J'espère pour vous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, Cor sortit de la suite sans un regard en arrière. Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas le regard d'Argentum rivé sur son dos avec de l'inquiétude, mêlée à ce qui ressemblait à une grande fureur.

OOO

La première nuit de Prompto à Insomnia fut blanche. La ville portait bien son nom. Même dans le cœur de la nuit, Prompto pouvait entendre l'activité de la capitale malgré l'isolation de ses quartiers. Il pouvait également entendre les pas incessants des gardes patrouillant devant sa porte. De toute manière, il était trop nerveux pour s'endormir, malgré l'aspect terriblement confortable de son lit. Il ne cessait de se répéter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'Immortel, son intervention auprès du roi Régis, et la réaction d'Aranea quand les Glaives les aborderont à Galdina. Avait-il seulement bien agi ? Même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute sa véritable motivation – la paix, la _lumière_ – il s'interrogeait sans relâche sur la manière dont il avait exécuté ses plans. Il s'était mis en danger en venant ici, et avait également mis en danger Aranea et ses troupes, même si ces derniers l'avaient volontairement suivi au Lucis.

Et si tout dérapait ? Si la rencontre entre Aranea et les Glaives dégénéraient et finiraient en un bain de sang ? Prompto serait certainement exécuté sur le champ, et le Lucis clamerait que le Niflheim avait tenté de les infiltrer, aggravant encore plus le conflit… Pire encore, si l'Empereur ou Stella s'apercevaient un peu plus tôt que prévu de son absence ? Prompto avait compté sur l'indifférence que lui portait Iedolas et l'emploi du temps surchargé de sa sœur qui contrôlait les troupes autour de Lestallum pour se donner un peu moins d'une semaine de marge avant qu'on remarque finalement sa disparition. Mais s'il y avait un imprévu ? Si Stella essaierait de le contacter, et s'apercevrait qu'il avait quitté Gralea ? Si le Chancelier Impérial s'apercevait de son absence ? Ce dernier courait généralement le monde et passait peu de temps dans la Capitale Impériale. C'était un être imprévisible, fourbe et d'une redoutable intelligence. Prompto ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Le prince passa donc la nuit à se ronger les ongles d'inquiétudes, et ne finit pas dormir que deux courtes heures dans un des fauteuils. A son réveil, la lumière pâle de l'aube se glissait déjà par la fenêtre, révélant un ciel duquel les étoiles disparaissaient progressivement. Le jeune homme avait mal à la tête et les muscles raides à cause de la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et consentit à prendre une douche rapide pour se réveiller.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures après son réveil – à 10h38 si on pouvait se fier à l'horloge high-tech accrochée au mur – que Prompto entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se figea, les mains toujours contre l'écran de la télé qu'il avait passé les dix dernières minutes à essayer d'allumer, sans succès – et comme personne n'essaya d'entrer dans sa chambre après plusieurs secondes de silence, le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

– En…Entrez, appela-t-il.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, prêt à voir débarquer une armada de Glaives, ou peut-être même le _Roi_ en personne ! Mais ce qu'il vit fut bien pire : l'Oracle Lunafreya apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était suivie de près par le Prince Noctis, Ignis Scientia et Gladiolus Amicitia. Un grand garde aux cheveux tressés fermait la marche, et il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, ses yeux rivés sur Prompto. Ce dernier déglutit, certain d'avoir perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Il regarda prudemment chacun des nouveaux-venus, gardant une distance de sécurité avec eux.

L'Oracle était sans doute celle qui l'intimidait le plus. L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était presque… trop. Trop étouffante, trop… lumineuse ? Prompto grimaça. Lui qui recherchait la lumière, voilà qu'il se plaignait d'en avoir trop. Avait-il donc vécu si longtemps dans les ténèbres de Niflheim qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la lumière ? La jeune femme portait la même robe blanche que Prompto lui avait vue la veille. Elle lui souriait avec gentillesse, mais Prompto n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il regarda involontairement en direction du prince du Lucis, qui se tenait à côté de Luna, l'air nonchalant. Mais les yeux bleus du Prince Noctis étaient vifs et acérés, et l'examinaient méticuleusement des pieds à la tête. Prompto essaya de ne pas rougir. Amicitia et Scientia se tenaient derrière la paire royale, le premier l'air menaçant et le second méfiant.

Le silence était tendu. Prompto ignorait si c'était à lui de briser la glace. Il commença à réfléchir à un moyen d'entamer la conversation sans paraître trop suspect – « Vous avez bien dormi ? » semblait un peu trop hors-sujet, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » faisait trop agressif, « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » sonnait trop lèche-bottes, voire même carrément insultant – quand Lunafreya décida finalement de prendre les devants.

– Prince Argentum ? Pouvons-nous vous déranger quelques minutes ?

– Euh… bien sûr… Faites comme chez vous… Enfin, vous êtes déjà chez vous, mais je vous en prie…

Maladroitement, il désigna les fauteuils. Prompto se sentait idiot, mais Lunafreya inclina poliment la tête et s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Noctis, après avoir lancé un regard indéchiffrable vers Prompto, s'installa dans le second avec un exceptionnel manque de grâce. Prompto s'assit sur le bord du lit en leur faisant face, cherchant vainement à cacher sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas être encerclé par tant d'étrangers à la fois, et la présence de l'Amacitia et du Glaive le rendait d'autant plus nerveux.

Noctis désigna Scientia d'un vague geste de la main.

– Ignis vous a apporté un plateau, si vous voulez manger.

– Vous devez avoir faim, renchérit Lunafreya.

Le regard de Prompto convergea vers Scientia quand ce dernier s'avança d'un geste raide. Il remarqua pour la première fois le plateau de nourriture que tenait le conseiller royal. Après avoir prudemment regardé le prince impérial, Scientia déposa le plateau sur le lit à côté de Prompto. Le jeune homme regarda l'assiette remplie de ce qui ressemblait à du riz et des épinards. Une bouteille d'eau était posée à côté, et il y avait une cuillère pour seul couvert. Prompto inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et la dévissa lentement. Ses yeux passaient de l'Oracle au prince royal. Lunafreya le regardait avec la mine patiente d'une mère aimante, tandis que Noctis semblait plus renfrogné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le silence devenait affreusemement pesant. Prompto pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, et avait l'impression que ses battements résonnaient dans la pièce toute entière. Il se força à parler malgré sa bouche sèche.

– Ce n'est pas… que je ne souhaitais pas vous voir, Dame Lunafreya, Prince Noctis. Mais je pensais que vous seriez les dernières personnes à vouloir me voir.

– Le roi Régis à lui-même autorisé notre visite, le rassura Lunafreya. Nous nous sommes dit que si vos intentions sont honnêtes que vous souhaitiez réellement travailler avec le Lucis, nous devrions au moins faire l'effort ne pas complètement vous traiter comme un prisonnier de guerre.

Prompto était étonné de voir l'Oracle encline à le croire aussi vite. Apparemment, elle était bien la seule dans le groupe, car tous les autres le regardaient avec réserve. Le prince impérial hocha néanmoins la tête en signe de remerciement. Un étrange silence tomba dans la chambre, lourd et gênant. Prompto aperçut du coin de l'œil les regards que s'échangeaient Scientia et Amicitia. Il garda néanmoins la majeure partie de son attention focalisée sur l'Oracle et le prince du Lucis.

Lunafreya reprit la parole, permettant d'évacuer quelque peu la tension générale.

– Prince Argentum, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais je voudrais vous poser une question quelque peu personnelle.

Le prince impérial leva brièvement les yeux vers elle. Son regard était doux, mais à la fois franc, direct et pénétrant.

– Pas… Pas de problème…, bégaya Prompto. Je vous écoute.

– Le Maréchal Cor, qui vous a interrogé hier, a dit qu'il vous avait vu prier. Je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec la culture impériale, mais j'ignorai que les Six étaient encore vénérés sur vos terres.

Prompto haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement la question qu'il attendait, mais il supposait qu'il était compréhensible que Lunafreya la lui pose. Elle était l'Oracle, l'intermédiaire entre les Six et les humains, la parole d'Éos personnifiée. Il intercepta le regard intéressé de Scientia, qui semblait lui aussi intrigué par la question. Prompto hésita brièvement à répondre honnêtement – on lui avait appris dès son enfance à garder secret les fondements de sa culture natale, Niflheim était avant tout une base militaire avec ses secrets – mais l'aspect religieux de l'Empire n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un secret d'état.

– Vous n'avez pas tort, Dame Lunafreya, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. L'Empire ne croit plus vraiment dans le pouvoir des Six. Ça doit faire presque un siècle que les Astraux ne sont que des légendes à Niflheim. Vous ne trouverez personne à Gralea qui prie encore pour leur demander leur faveur. Plus aucun temple n'a été construit depuis trente ans. Mais on peut encore trouver des personnes âgées qui continuent à honorer les Six, dans les campagnes. J'ai appris les incantations de prière avec eux.

Lunafreya hocha doucement la tête.

– A qui adressiez-vous vos prières, hier ? demanda-t-elle.

Automatiquement, Prompto tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Il était encombré de nuages sombres aujourd'hui, prêts à déverser des litres de pluie sur Insomnia.

– La Glacéenne, la déesse mère de l'Empire, répondit le jeune homme.

Amacitia ne retint pas un ricanement désabusé qui s'attira tous les regards.

– L'Empire de Niflheim a une déesse mère ? Vous rigolez. Ça fait des années que plus aucun culte n'est rendu aux Six à Niflheim.

Prompto ne vit pas Scientia écraser lourdement le pied du Bouclier car Lunafreya se pencha légèrement vers lui pour accrocher son regard. Le visage du prince impérial passa au rouge vif tandis qu'il fixait les prunelles sans âge de l'Oracle.

– « Au commencement des âges, les Étoiles confièrent Éos aux Six Astraux, et les divinités se partagèrent le monde », récita-t-elle. « Le géant, l'Archéen, sauva Cleigne et ses gens du Météore, qu'il soutient depuis sur ses épaules et accorde à son peuple force et protection de la terre. La dragonne aquatique, l'Hydréenne, s'est lové dans les eaux nourricières d'Accordo et est devenue la gardienne d'Altissia, capitale sur les eaux. La grande déesse, la Glacéenne… »

– « …choisit de demeurer sur les terres de l'Ouest », termina Prompto d'une voix timide. « Elle se prit d'affection pour les gens vivant dans le froid et la neige, et leur accorda ses faveurs. »

Il avait lu cette légende dans un des rares livres de cosmologie qu'il avait pu trouver dans un petit village reculé du nord de l'Empire, à flanc de montagne. Il y avait appris que chaque région du monde avait sa divinité attribuée, avec la particularité que Tenebrae et le Lucis se partageaient les faveurs du même Astral, le Dragonéen Bahamut. Il était heureux de constater que l'Oracle connaissait bel et bien cette légende, qui devait donc avoir au moins un fondement de vérité.

– Je ne comprends pas, intervint pour la première fois le Prince Noctis, faisant tressaillir Prompto, mais Noctis regardait Lunafreya d'un air interrogateur. Si l'Empire a voué un culte à Shiva dans les temps anciens, comment ça se fait que Niflheim ne croit plus dans le pouvoir des Astraux aujourd'hui ?

Lunafrrya ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais elle resserra les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son avant de tourner la tête vers Prompto. Sous son regard expectatif, Prompto comprit bien vite qu'elle lui laissait le soin de donner les explications à Noctis.

– C'est un peu long à expliquer, dit-t-il en regardant Noctis d'un air un peu intimidé. Pour que vous compreniez, je dois vous raconter la légende de Shiva.

Il reçut des hochements de têtes et des regards curieux en guise de réponse. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait intéressé. Prompto commença donc son récit, en tentant vainement d'ignorer ses joues en feu et son cœur qui battait la chamade contre sa poitrine.

– La légende, commença le jeune homme d'une voix tremblotante, dit que Shiva a accordé ses faveurs aux ancêtres du peuple impérial au début des âges. Cependant, elle dût s'absenter de Niflheim car elle voulait rejoindre son aimé, l'Infernien Ifrit qui résidait sur le continent du Lucis. Avant de quitter Niflheim, la légende dit que la Glacéenne désigna parmi la population celui qui allait devenir le premier Empereur. La Glacéenne lui donna son titre et a instauré le système des héritiers Aurum et Argentum afin d'assurer la protection et la pérennité du peuple de Nilfheim pendant son absence.

– C'est donc Shiva qui a fondé la dynastie impériale ? interrogea Scientia d'un air très intéressé. Voilà qui est surprenant…

– C'est en tout cas ce que dit la légende, précisa Prompto avant de poursuivre. A partir de là, deux versions de la légende coexistent. La version du pouvoir impérial prétend que la Glacéenne est revenue en Niflheim il y a environ un siècle. L'Empire s'était depuis beaucoup développé sur le plan technologique et militaire. L'Empereur était à cette époque mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Afin de tester la puissance de son armement, il a ordonné à ce qu'on tire sur la Glacéenne avec des canons. La déesse aurait été tuée sur le coup, et c'est à cette époque que le pouvoir impérial s'est détourné définitivement du culte des Astraux, convaincu que leurs pouvoirs étaient supérieurs à celui des divinités.

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec telle attention que Prompto essaya de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Le sang lui battait littéralement aux oreilles tant il était nerveux.

– La seconde version, reprit-il tant bien que mal, est celle du peuple et je l'ai apprise dans les petits villages de campagne et au pied des montagnes. La Glacéenne n'a pas succombé aux attaques de l'Empire. Elle avait le cœur brisé par le rejet de son aimé Ifrit. Elle est revenue épuisée à Niflheim et elle a sombré dans un profond sommeil. Néanmoins, elle continuerait d'accorder ses faveurs au peuple impérial, malgré le mépris que lui porte aujourd'hui l'Empire.

Prompto pouvait sentir le goût amer des regrets dans sa bouche. Il était plus que probable que c'était grâce à Shiva que le pouvoir impérial avait été fondé à Niflheim, et que se soit également elle qui avait instauré le système des deux héritiers impériaux que Prompto et Stella représentaient aujourd'hui. C'était terriblement ironique qu'aujourd'hui, ni Iedolas ni Stella ne croient encore à cette même déesse qui avait aidé à fonder leur dynastie. Á leurs yeux, les Astraux n'étaient plus que des outils, des réserves inépuisables d'énergie dont l'Empire manquait cruellement.

– Je suppose que l'Empire a choisi de croire à la première version de la légende ? devina Scientia.

– Un prétexte de plus pour envahir le monde, grommela Amacitia.

Prompto fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il songea que ça faisait un peu moins de deux ans qu'il priait régulièrement la Glacéenne, comme pour la supplier de s'éveiller pour sauver l'Empire. Comme pour lui montrer que, si l'Empereur et sa première héritière avaient choisi de l'ignorer, un des membres de la famille impériale croyait toujours en elle, et lui demandait toujours de protéger le peuple impérial. Il ignorait sincèrement si la déesse entendait ses prières…

– Peut-être certains Astraux ont-il cessé d'écouter l'humanité, déclara la douce voix de la Dame Lunafreya. Mais d'autres sont toujours là, parmi nous, et continuent de nous accorder leurs faveurs.

Le prince impérial leva la tête et son regard plongea dans les iris bleu océan de l'Oracle. Il y avait dans son regard une lumière pâle, pareille à la lueur des étoiles, et une sagesse ancestrale pétrie d'une force ancienne.

– Le Fléau des Étoiles ne peut pas toucher celui dont le cœur se remplit d'espoir, poursuivit la jeune femme. Malgré toute sa noirceur, l'Empire ne pourra pas éternellement oppresser son peuple dans les ténèbres.

Ses doigts fins effleurèrent les mains de Prompto. Ce dernier ne réprima qu'au dernier moment un sursaut nerveux. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Lunafreya lui rappelait un peu Stella. Pourtant, malgré une petite ressemblance physique, les deux femmes n'avaient rien en commun. Lunafreya était une force tranquille et sage, Stella était vive et meurtrière comme une flamme. Brusquement, Prompto se sentit noyé par un immense sentiment de nostalgie, comme si la présence de Lunagreya lui rappelait l'époque bénie où, enfant, Stella était son guide, sa meilleure amie, la sœur qui l'avait guidé et protégé.

– Moi, j'aimerai poser une question d'ordre plus pratique, intervint brusquement le Bouclier du prince d'une voix sonore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'Amacitia. Scientia lançait un regard furieux à ce dernier, redoutant certainement que son collègue face encore une remarque désobligeante. Cependant, le géant de muscles n'avait d'yeux que pour Prompto, qu'il fixait d'un regard féroce. Prompto croisa son regard sans flancher, habitué depuis longtemps à des yeux bien plus durs – comme ceux de Stella, ou de Iedolas. Comme le prince Noctis restait muet, autorisant silencieusement son Bouclier à poser sa question, Amacitia poursuivit.

– J'aimerai savoir exactement quel rôle vous avez joué dans cette guerre jusque là. Vous êtes entré dans l'armée impériale, non ?

– Oui, murmura Prompto en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ?

– On pourrait commencer par le poste que vous occupez dans l'armée, proposa Amacitia.

Le prince impérial réprima un soupir.

– Je suis… ou plutôt j'étais Second Commandant, juste en-dessous de ma sœur qui est Première Commandante.

– Pardonnez-moi, intervint Ignis en inclinant poliment la tête. Mais n'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour occuper un poste d'une telle importance ? Au Lucis, les grades de dirigeants sont limités aux personnes de plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Prompto haussa les sourcils, incapable de masquer son étonnement. Certes, il savait plus ou moins que le Lucis était une nation moins militaire que le Niflheim, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que les règles régissant l'armée lucisienne soient si différentes de celles de l'armée impériale.

– Á Niflheim, l'armée joue un rôle central, expliqua-t-il. Le service militaire est obligatoire pour les citoyens, par exemple. Et dans la tradition impériale, chaque héritier de l'Empereur intègre l'armée à dix-huit ans. C'est une sorte de rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Ma sœur et moi-même avons été formés depuis longtemps pour nous préparer à ce rôle. Ma sœur est devenue Première Commandante à dix-huit ans, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est chef des armées impériales. En temps que Second Commandant, j'avais la charge des troupes Magitecks, et je commandais aussi le Grand Général. Votre frère, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lunafreya.

L'Oracle entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants de larmes soudaines. Prompto se sentit immédiatement très mal à l'aise. Ravus Nox de la maison Fleuret avait vécu seul à Tenebrae après que l'Empire ait annexé son royaume et que sa sœur avait réussi à fuir au Lucis. Il avait rejoint Gralea quand il avait eu vingt ans pour suivre la formation militaire de Niflheim. Prompto avait grandi aux côtés du jeune homme austère qu'était Ravus, et avait combattu également à ses côtés. Ravus ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à sa sœur, à l'exception de ses yeux. Ils avaient les mêmes iris, et le même regard.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'il a intégré l'armée ? demanda Scientia.

– Dix ans maintenant, répondit Prompto. Il a rapidement gravi les échelons. Ma sœur et lui ont beaucoup combattu ensemble.

Stella avait toujours aimé se battre. Quand Prompto y repensait, il trouvait de moins en moins étonnant que Ravus et elle se soient plutôt bien entendus. Quand Ravus avait intégré l'armée, il avait été désigné comme instructeur personnel de Stella. De ce début précaire était née une complicité ambiguë entre eux.

 _« Accroupi au bord du tatami, Prompto regardait avec attention les deux combattants. La salle d'entraînement de Gralea était vide à l'exception de lui, Stella et Ravus._

 _Chacun d'un côté du tatami, les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Á gauche, Ravus avait dégainée son épée dont la lame nue brillait à l'éclat des néons. Ses longs cheveux d'or blanc étaient noués en catogan, ne laissant qu'une unique mèche ondulée danser le long de sa tempe droite. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur son adversaire, acérés comme ceux d'un faucon. Face à lui, Stella se tenait droite et fière, comme le voulait son héritage impérial. Sa propre épée, un long sabre effilé et tranchant, était pointé en direction de Ravus. Ravus et Stella devaient bien être les deux seuls soldats de l'armée impériale à préférer les armes blanches aux armes à feu. Même Prompto avait toujours favorisé les pistolets aux épées._

 _Néanmoins, quand les deux adversaires se lancèrent soudain l'un contre l'autre, le jeune prince ne put ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui perça son cœur. Ravus et Stella se déplaçaient silencieusement, rapidement et surtout gracieusement. Stella virevoltait littéralement autour de Ravus avec des gestes souples et des bonds aériens. Ravus faisait danser sa lame avec dextérité et élégance dans l'air, chaque fois parée par celle de Stella. Leur combat s'apparentait plus à une danse parfaitement orchestrée, mais Prompto n'était pas dupe. La férocité de leurs coups se reflétait dans l'éclat métallique avec lesquels leurs épées se rencontraient. Stella faillit trancher le bras de Ravus, lequel esquiva d'un pas de côté et riposta par un coup de pied. Stella réussit à ne pas basculer à terre, mais se figea en sentant la lame de Ravus sous son menton._

 _Prompto se redressa à demi en voyant sa sœur en délicate posture. Il savait que Ravus ne tenterait rien contre Stella – il n'était qu'un soldat tandis qu'elle était la princesse, et plus important encore, ils étaient amis – mais c'était un instinct qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfréner : chaque fois qu'il voyait sa sœur en danger, il voulait s'élancer et la défendre à tout prix. Cependant, il se força à se rasseoir et ne pas déranger l'entraînement, certain que Stella lui en voudrait s'il intervenait. Il savait combien sa sœur affectionnait ces moments d'intimité avec son instructeur et celui qui devait probablement être son meilleur ami._

 _Ravus et Stella se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, complètement silencieux. Enfin, le plus âgé recula d'un pas, la lame le long de sa jambe. Stella se redressa et rengaina sa propre épée._

– _Bien joué, Général, lança-t-elle._

 _Ravus cilla à peine et rengaina à son tour._

– _Merci, Votre Altesse. Vous avez également bien combattu. Puis-je vous suggérer de mieux surveiller vos déplacements pour notre prochain combat ?_

 _Stella hocha la tête avant d'essuyer la sueur coulant sur son front. Elle était en nage, mais Ravus ne transpirait pas d'une goutte. Il paraissait tout aussi composé qu'avant sa passe d'armes. Prompto était secrètement impressionné. Comment Ravus faisait-il pour paraître toujours impeccable, quelle que soit la situation ?_

– _Voulez-vous que j'entraîne également Son Altesse votre frère, Princesse Aurum ? demanda Ravus en lançant un bref regard vers Prompto._

 _Le blond se sentit blêmir. Combattre Ravus en combat singulier, et à l'épée ? Hors de question ! Prompto était doué avec les pistolets, pas les épées ! Il lança un regard paniquée à sa sœur. Les lèvres de Stella s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur._

– _Prompto, avec une épée ? Je ne sais pas, Ravus, ça me semble assez dangereux._

– _Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, Altesse, assura solennellement le jeune général._

– _Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, répondit Stella. J'ai plutôt peur que Prompto s'ampute lui-même d'un doigt avec sa propre épée. Il n'est vraiment pas doué avec une lame…_

– _Hé ! Stella ! s'exclama Prompto d'une voix outrée._

 _Le rire de son aînée lui répondit. Prompto se sentit rougir, d'autant plus quand sa sœur s'approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme s'il avait encore trois ans. Il la chassa d'un geste du bras en grimaçant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ravus, rouge d'humiliation. Il crut voit l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage impassible du jeune général. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait le prince et la princesse interagir ensemble, une douceur mélancolique teintait son regard habituellement froid._

– _Au fait, Ravus, mon père va-t-il t'envoyer sur le front prochainement ? demanda Stella en se retournant vers le général. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait t'envoyer à Tenebrae pour que tu organises l'envoi des troupes vers le Lucis ?_

 _Á ces mots, Prompto observa pensivement Ravus. Depuis son annexion, Tenebrae était devenu l'avant-poste militaire de Niflheim. L'Empire y faisait transiter ses troupes militaires avant de les envoyer dans le royaume du Lucis. Une persistante rumeur prétendait que Iedolas pensait à nommer Ravus commandant de Tenebrae afin qu'il organise lui-même l'avancée des troupes sur les territoires lucisiens. Sa prochaine cible était notamment Lestallum, dernière convoitise de l'Empire à cause du Météore, une puissante source d'énergie dont Niflheim voulait s'emparer. Réussir à prendre la ville s'apparenterait à une prouesse et une grande victoire militaire. Connaissant l'ambition de Ravus, Prompto ne serait pas étonné que le jeune général veuille s'emparer de Lestallum. Cependant, Tenebrae était également la ville de naissance de Ravus, et un lieu de souvenir douloureux pour lui._

– _Sa Majesté Impériale ne m'a pas encore fait part de ses projets à mon égard, répondit Ravus en croisant ses mains dans son dos. Néanmoins, j'espère être rapidement envoyé sur le front. Je veux pouvoir apporter ma contribution à la guerre._

– _Tu parles comme si tu n'avais encore rien fait, rit Stella. Cela fait pratiquement neuf ans que tu combats pour l'Empire._

– _Il y a une différence entre l'action d'un simple soldat et celle d'un général._

 _La princesse impériale regarda Ravus, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

– _Tu sembles très ambitieux depuis ta nomination, observa-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner : des grands projets pour le futur ?_

 _L'expression faciale de Ravus ne changea pas d'un iota. Mais ses yeux semblèrent briller d'un feu nouveau. Il croisa le regard de Stella sans hésiter._

– _Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, Votre Altesse._

 _Stella inclina la tête sur le côté. Lorsque Prompto leva les yeux vers elle, il vit que son regard était ardent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait prête à relever un défi._

– _Oh ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes me voler ma victoire ? lança-t-elle d'une voix espiègle. Le Lucis tombera, mais ce sera par mes mains et seulement les miennes, Général._

 _Il y avait du challenge dans la voix de la princesse. Ravus laissa un bref sourire percer sa mine austère._

– _Je relève le défi, Votre Altesse, répondit-il. Que le meilleur gagne._

– _Que le meilleur gagne ! répéta Stella avec un sourire carnassier. »_

C'était un an auparavant. Ravus venait d'être nommé Grand Général. Il y avait toujours eu un vif esprit de compétition entre Ravus et Stella, sans que Prompto n'ait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Par ailleurs, Ravus avait gagné en assurance après sa nomination. L'année suivante, il avait enchaîné les victoires militaires, organisant avec ingéniosité les attaques sur les villes stratégiques du Lucis. Pendant que les troupes de Stella avaient pris le contrôle de la région de Duscae, Ravus avait supervisé la construction de bases à Cleigne puis avait organisé l'attaque et la prise de Lestallum. Grâce à lui, l'Empire avait pu instaurer son emprise sur la ville et son précieux Météore pendant près de six mois. Ravus était alors devenu un des héros de la guerre, jusqu'à ce que le Lucis parvienne à reprendre Lestallum au court d'une bataille sanglante, à laquelle Prompto avait lui-même participé. Il n'aimait pas y repenser, et refusait obstinément de partager cette morbide anecdote de sa vie au Prince Noctis et à l'Oracle.

Maintenant qu'il avait l'Oracle Lunafreya devant lui, Prompto devinait facilement que Ravus était certainement motivé par la perspective de revoir sa sœur, ce qui expliquait son acharnement à multiplier les victoires militaires pour se rapprocher de la capitale royale. Le Mur d'Insomnia était après tout l'unique obstacle qui l'empêchait de la revoir. Son échec à Lestallum avait été un coup particulièrement dur qui l'avait poussé à se retrancher à Tenebrae. Prompto l'y avait d'ailleurs croisé, alors qu'il se rendait au Lucis pour rejoindre Insomnia. En voyant l'émotion qui brillait dans les yeux de Lunafreya, Prompto se sentit coupable de posséder sans doutes plus de souvenirs de Ravus que Lunafreya pouvait en avoir. Il lui lança un regard hésitant.

– Si… Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer quelques photos de Ravus, proposa-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai apporté mon appareil photo avec moi. On me l'a confisqué, mais si vous voulez…

Sa voix mourut quand Lunafreya, d'abord surprise, hocha la tête avec force. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle retenait obstinément. Prompto regarda alors d'un air perdu vers Noctis, lequel se tourna vers Scientia, ce dernier regardant le garde à côté de la porte. Celui-ci porta une main à son oreillette, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avant de murmurer quelque chose à Scientia qui se racla la gorge.

– Toutes mes excuses, Prince Argentum, dit-il. Mais il semblerait que notre service de sécurité ait totalement démonté votre appareil photos afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune arme cachée à l'intérieur.

Prompto sentit son cœur se serrer. Son appareil était un cadeau de Stella pour ses seize ans. C'était un bijou de technologie cher et particulièrement fragile. De toute évidence, il serait impossible de le remonter maintenant. Prompto se mordit les lèvres et ignora la colère sourde qui montait en lui.

– Pas de problèmes, rétorqua-t-il non sans une certaine raideur. Vous pouvez juste nous apporter la carte mémoire. C'est là-dedans que sont stockées toutes mes photos. On peut les récupérer avec un ordinateur.

Le garde murmura aussitôt quelque chose dans la minuscule radio cachée dans le col de sa veste noire avant de hocher la tête.

– Quelqu'un nous apporte tout cela tout de suite, confirma Scientia.

Prompto se permit un minuscule sourire en direction de Lunafreya. Il était heureux de pouvoir l'aider à sa manière. C'était comme un premier geste de rédemption de la part de l'Empire envers l'ancienne royauté de Tenebrae.

* * *

 _* Tellus Scientia est l'oncle d'Ignis et donc le conseiller de Régis._

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de le lire. A bientôt pour la suite!**  
_


	3. Interlude : Noctis

**_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire. Un petit chapitre pour cette fois, désolée. Le prochain sera plus long._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Interlude I**

 **Noctis**

Quand Noctis avait décidé d'accompagner Luna pour faire connaissance avec le prince Argentum, il n'avait pas vraiment su à quoi s'attendre. Sa première impression d'Argentum l'avait laissé assez perplexe. Le geste du prince, qui était volontairement devenu prisonnier de guerre du Lucis, lui paraissait complètement désespéré. Il était rarissime qu'un membre d'une famille royale se livre aussi facilement aux mains d'un ennemi. Devenir un otage quand on était de sang royal, ça voulait dire devenir un poids pour son royaume tout entier. Noctis lui-même avait été éduqué et entraîné pour que cette situation n'arrive jamais. Protégé par le Mur, il était resté inaccessible à l'Empire et comptait le rester aussi longtemps que possible.

Cependant, comme l'avait précisé Tellus la veille, Argentum n'était pas le fils de l'Empereur et avait une sœur aînée qui elle était l'héritière directe de Iedolas. Autrement dit, il avait certainement moins de valeur aux yeux de son pays que Noctis, unique héritier à la couronne, en avait pour le royaume du Lucis. Cette constatation lui faisait froid dans le dos maintenant qu'il avait Argentum sous les yeux. Débarrassé de son long et épais manteau blanc, le prince impérial paraissait nettement plus petit et malingre. Il devait probablement être plus petit que Noctis lui-même – lequel, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas très grand – et avait un corps mince, des épaules étroites, et une allure terriblement juvénile.

Fidèle à sa parole, Argentum était en train de montrer les photos enregistrées sur la carte mémoire de son appareil. Ulric, qui était posté à côté de la porte, avait fait apporter un ordinateur portable sur lequel le prince impérial montrait ses clichés. Argentum était assis au petit bureau de la suite, Luna et Noctis directement à côté de lui pour mieux voir l'écran. Argentum n'avait pas moins d'une centaine de photos stockées sur sa carte mémoire, mais elles dataient toutes de moins d'un an et aucune ne montrait Gralea ou l'intérieur du Palais Impérial.

– Voilà Ravus, annonça Argentum après avoir passé plusieurs photos de paysage d'une longue plaine blanche et morne qui devait appartenir à quelque région de la polaire Niflheim.

Tout le monde se pencha en avant, même Ignis et Gladio qui regardaient par-dessus les têtes de Noctis, Luna et Argentum. Noctis avait brièvement connu Ravus pendant son séjour à Tenebrae, douze ans auparavant. Á l'époque, Ravus avait été un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui, avec son visage sévère, avait parut comme un croque-mort aux yeux d'enfant de Noctis. Il avait toujours un peu effrayé le jeune prince, qui se cachait quand il le croisait dans un couloir. Cependant, Luna et lui avaient toujours partagé une profonde complicité. Luna avait beaucoup pleuré quand Régis l'avait emmenée avec eux au Lucis après l'invasion de Tenebrae. Elle était restée morte d'inquiétude pour son frère, jusqu'à ce que sa chienne Pryna la rejoigne à Insomnia, portant un message de Ravus. C'était ainsi qu'avait commencé une longue correspondance entre la sœur et le frère. Noctis n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec Luna, effrayé à l'idée de la blesser. Il s'était toujours senti un peu à l'écart de Luna à cet égard : lui-même était enfant unique et il craignait de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la douleur de l'Oracle.

Ce sentiment ne changea pas, même quand Noctis vit la photo de Ravus sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il constata que, malgré les années, le frère de Luna n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était peut-être un peu plus grand et plus large d'épaules. Il portait le même uniforme blanc ceinturé de rouge que le prince Argentum. Ses cheveux, plus blancs que blonds, tombaient en une cascade ondulée autour de son visage fin, mais austère. Ses yeux bleus – les mêmes que ceux de Luna – fixaient l'objectif avec une profonde indifférence. Le fourreau d'une longue épée était accroché à sa ceinture. La photo était prise de face, et montrait un paysage vert et humide dans lequel se découpait l'ombre d'un hélicoptère impérial rempli de Magitecks, comme une tâche d'huile sur une peinture de maître.

– C'était il y a six mois, dit Argentum. Dans la région de Duscae, pas très loin du Poste de Chocobos. Á l'époque, Ravus venait d'être nommé Grand Général de l'Armée Impériale suite à sa victoire à Lestallum.

– Ben voyons, railla Gladio. S'attaquer à une ville commerciale sans défense, y a vraiment pas de quoi être fi… Ouch !

Ignis écrasa subtilement le pied du Bouclier sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Noctis lança un regard vers Luna. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et se pinçait les lèvres pour les empêcher de couler. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'image de Ravus, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête lorsque Argentum lui demanda timidement si elle voulait voir la suivante. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de tergiverser sur Ravus et son choix de carrière.

Le cliché suivant montra Ravus dans la même région, mais il ne regardait plus l'objectif. Il se tenait face à une rangée impeccable de Magitecks qui semblaient attendre ses ordres, mitraillette au poing. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir derrière le flanc de l'hélicoptère impérial, portant l'emblème blanc et rouge de l'Empire sur sa carlingue noire.

– Ravus commande ces hommes ? demanda doucement Luna en regardant la photo.

Noctis ne se sentit pas la force de corriger Luna sur le terme « homme » au lieu de « robots ».

– Oui, répondit Argentum. En mon absence et celle de ma sœur, il est le chef de toutes les armées de l'Empire.

Il passa rapidement les deux photos suivantes car Ravus n'y apparaissait pas. Argentum avait seulement pris deux Magitechs en gros plan. Noctis grimaça en regardant les étranges visages verts où brillaient des yeux rouges et inexpressifs. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un Magiteck d'aussi près. La photo suivante était prise de loin, et sans doute à l'insu de Ravus. On le voyait de profil, un genou à terre devant un chien qui n'était autre qu'Umbra. Ravus était affairé à attacher un carnet rouge sur le dos du messager divin.

– Ravus n'a jamais vu cette photo, murmura Argentum. Je l'ai prise un peu par hasard…

– Il était en train de m'envoyer un message, dit doucement Luna.

– Si vous voulez que je la supprime, je le ferai, proposa Argentum en jetant un regard hésitant à l'Oracle.

Luna secoua aussitôt la tête.

– Non, au contraire, gardez-la. Ça me fait plaisir de voir mon frère ainsi. Ravus…

Elle poussa un soupir fragile. Sans réfléchir, Noctis tendit le bras et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Luna lui envoya un regard humide, mais elle souriait. Noctis se mordit les lèvres, incapable de trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Mais il serra sa main, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Argentum passa ensuite quelques photos de soldats impériaux. Au contraire des Magitecks, ces derniers étaient bien humains. Ils avaient retiré leurs casques et blaguaient ou jouaient au poker, certains tournés vers l'objectif, d'autres non. Comme Argentum, la plupart d'entre eux avaient des cheveux blonds clairs et une peau très pâle.

Pour Noctis, c'était étrange de voir ainsi les ennemis de son royaume, pris au beau milieu d'un moment intime et ordinaire. Á cause des Magitecks, les lucisiens avaient tendance à oublier que des soldats de chair et de sang se battaient aussi contre eux. Ils avaient même tendance à complètement oublier qu'un peuple vivait dans la toundra inhospitalière de Niflheim. L'Empire, bien que conquérant, gardait ses frontières obstinément fermées au monde extérieur, jusqu'à faire oublier aux autre nations que des civils vivaient également sous l'égide de l'Empire.

Comme pour prouver ses pensées, Argentum passa à une photographie qui semblait être prise sur le territoire impérial. Sur un fond de ciel blanc sur lequel se découpait la silhouette vertigineuse d'un pic noir aux versants abrupts, se dressait au centre du cliché une construction qui ressemblait à un temple. La bâtisse semblait avoir été faite avec un mélange de pierre blanche et de bois coloré. Des piliers d'un rouge profond soutenaient un toit en pagode de tuiles d'ardoise bleue. La photo était prise de telle façon qu'on voyait directement l'entrée du temple. Des gens vêtus d'habits chauds mais simples, gravissaient les marches pour entrer dans le temple, le dos tourné vers le photographe.

– C'est un des quelques temples dédiés à la Glacéenne qui restent, expliqua Argentum en se tournant vers Luna. Ici, c'est un petit village de campagne qui se trouve au nord-est. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris à prier.

– C'est une bonne chose, sourit Luna. Je suis heureuse de savoir que la foi aide les gens de Niflheim à surmonter les épreuves de la guerre.

Les photos suivantes montraient le temple sous des angles différents, et quelques maisons du village et leurs habitants. Plus que les maisons de pierre blanche, ce fut les gens que Noctis regarda avec attention. Des couples, des enfants, des jeunes, des anciens, tous regardaient vers l'objectif d'Argentum avec un sourire ou au contraire, le visage fermé. Ils étaient chaudement habillés, nullement dérangés par la neige qui parfois leur montait jusqu'aux cuisses. Une des photos montra Argentum lui-même, debout devant le temple qu'il avait photographié. Il ne portait cette fois pas l'uniforme militaire, mais était habillé d'une courte doudoune sans manches, blanche, assortie à son bonnet. Il portait à sa ceinture plusieurs gaines de revolvers. Une mitraillette reposait contre sa poitrine, retenue par une bandoulière, et on apercevait l'embout d'un long fusil de sniper par-dessus son épaule.

Argentum essaya de passer rapidement la photo, mais Noctis tapa sur la touche « retour » de l'ordinateur pour mieux observer le cliché. Il vit Argentum devenir rouge comme une tomate du coin de l'œil, mais le blond n'essaya pas de cacher la photo et attendit que tombe le verdict, silencieux mortifié. Ignis jeta la première pierre.

– Vous avez l'air bien équipé, pour quelqu'un qui veut apprendre à prier, commenta-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

– Je… C'était pendant un entraînement militaire, balbutia Argentum.

– Vous faites vos entraînements militaires à proximité des habitations ? interrogea Noctis, surpris. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

– C'est plutôt le village qui est très isolé, répondit timidement Argentum. Il est situé à plus de mille bornes de Gralea. En vérité, l'Empire a construit une base à quelques kilomètres de ce village. C'est une infrastructure ancienne, bâtie il y a plus de vingt ans. C'était un centre de recherches auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, c'est devenu un camp d'entraînement pour les jeunes recrues de l'armée. D'ordinaire, les soldats restent dans l'enceinte du camp et ne vont pas au village voisin, mais c'est moi qui ai décidé d'y aller.

Avant que Noctis ne puisse lui demander pourquoi, Luna prit la parole.

– Vous vouliez voir les temples de Shiva et apprendre à prier? devina-t-elle.

Le prince impérial hocha la tête, adressant même un minuscule sourire à la jeune Oracle. Noctis se sentit vaguement agacé que son amie ait déjà réussi à inspirer un certain degré de confiance avec Argentum, alors que quand il s'adressait à Noctis, Argentum ressemblait à un chiot terrifié. Était-il à ce point intimidant ?

– Oui, approuva le blond. Et je voulais également voir les gens. Je n'ai jamais pu voir mon peuple en-dehors des citoyens de Gralea avant mon service militaire. Le territoire de Niflheim est grand, et il existe une minorité qui vit à la campagne, dispersée sur l'ensemble des terres. Leur mode de vie a tendance à disparaître, parce qu'après leur service militaire, la plupart des jeunes choisissent de s'installer en ville. Et puis, avec le Fléau des Étoiles, c'est de plus en plus dur de vivre isolé.

Luna hocha la tête, le visage compatissant. Argentum l'ignorait certainement, mais ses paroles devaient être comme des coups de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Luna s'était toujours affairée à remplir ses devoirs d'Oracle avec rigueur et détermination, mais elle était incapable de soigner les gens de son propre pays et de Niflheim, condamnant la moitié du monde à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Noctis aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour au moins partager sa peine.

– Mmmh, fit Gladio en se penchant pour mieux regarder la photo. C'est du sacré matos que vous aviez là… Tireur d'élite, je présume ?

Noctis regarda la mine du prince impérial s'assombrir. Il hocha la tête.

– Entre autres, marmonna-t-il vaguement, clairement peu enclin à partager cette anecdote de sa vie.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe. Le visage de Luna restait fermé malgré la mélancolie qui voilait son regard, et Noctis ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. En regardant le harnachement d'Argentum sur la photo, il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire son père et ses conseillers quand il qualifiait Argentum de prince guerrier. Á l'inverse de Noctis, préservé derrière le Mur d'Insomnia, Argentum participait réellement à la guerre. Il était plus que probable qu'il avait tué des soldats du Lucis, même si c'était difficile à concevoir quand on voyait le jeune homme intimidé et apeuré assis à côté de lui.

Finalement, Ignis se racla la gorge bruyamment pour couper court au malaise ambiant.

– Prince Argentum, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous n'avez pas faim ? Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Argentum, qui devint rouge comme une pivoine. Le plateau apporté par Ignis était toujours posé sur les couvertures du lit. Á l'exception de la bouteille, qu'Argentum avait prise avec lui, l'assiette de riz et d'épinards avait refroidi sans avoir été touchée. Noctis pouvait comprendre la réticence de son homologue pour les épinards – beurk, les pires légumes du règne végétal ! – mais pas pour le riz. Sans compter qu'Argentum n'avait rien mangé du tout depuis hier.

Le prince royal se retourna vers Argentum. Le blond était si rouge que ses tâches de rousseurs avaient disparues. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il pressa les lèvres et se contenta de lancer un regard impuissant aux gens autour de lui. Noctis le regarda serrer la bouteille d'eau dans ses mains. Argentum avait dévissé le bouchon, mais il n'avait pas encore bu la moindre goutte. Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Attendait-il d'être seul ? Ou alors croyait-il que la nourriture et l'eau soient… drogués ou empoisonnés ?

Lorsque Noctis croisa le regard d'Ignis et Gladio, il sut que ses amis se posaient exactement la même question. Il était logique qu'Argentum, seul et en territoire ennemi, n'accorde aucune confiance à ses geôliers, même s'il s'était délibérément livré à Insomnia. Noctis pouvait comprendre la réticence d'Argentum à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Lui-même, en temps qu'unique prince héritier, avait été très tôt sensibilisé aux diverses tentatives d'enlèvement et d'assassinat dont il pouvait faire l'objet. La nourriture empoisonnée constituait un risque classique.

Noctis regarda un long moment Argentum qui ne cherchait même plus à trouver une excuse pour expliquer son manque d'appétit. Le prince impérial, dans le pantalon et la tunique noire qu'il portait sous son uniforme blanc, lui parut soudain bien trop frêle à son goût. Si Argentum devait rester à Insomnia pour collaborer avec eux, il valait mieux qu'il commence à manger tout de suite. Sur ces réflexions, Noctis tendit le bras et prit la bouteille des mains d'Argentum. Le prince impérial leva brutalement la tête et le regarda dévisser le bouchon de la bouteille pour en boire deux longues gorgées.

– Votre Altesse, que… ? commença Ignis avant que Noctis ne l'interrompe.

– Désolé, mais j'avais soif.

Il rendit la bouteille à Argentum, qui le fixa longuement sans rien dire. Derrière eux, Gladio et Ignis avaient l'air à la fois incertain et mécontent, mais le regard de Luna était approbateur. Noctis adressa un discret sourire à sa meilleure amie avant de reporter son attention sur Argentum. Il n'eut le temps que de croiser le regard interloqué du blond, avant que ce dernier ne détourne aussitôt les yeux, feignant de s'intéresser à la photo sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Pour un prince impérial, Argentum manquait beaucoup d'assurance, songea Noctis en croisant les bras. Mais il ne put réprimer un intense sentiment de satisfaction quand Argentum ôta le bouchon de la bouteille, lui jeta un regard en coin comme pour avoir son approbation, et commença à boire à petites gorgées.

OOO

La chambre de Luna, située dans l'aile sud-est de la Citadelle, était toujours baignée d'un généreux soleil le matin. Les appartements que la jeune Oracle occupait depuis maintenant douze ans étaient spacieux et sobres. Afin de mettre à l'aise sa jeune invitée à l'époque, Régis avait fait retirer les draps sombres et les tentures noires caractéristiques du Lucis pour les remplacer par des voiles blancs et avait même réussi à faire importer des fleurs de Tenebrae juste avant que l'Empire établisse son blocus sur la ville des Oracles. Malgré toutes les intentions de son père, Noctis savait que l'arrivée de Luna à Insomnia avait été très dure pour son amie. Elle n'avait que douze ans et elle avait dû assister à l'enterrement de sa mère en regardant la rediffusion télévisée que Niflheim avait bon gré mal gré consentit à diffuser.

Néanmoins, rien dans les appartements de Luna ne respirait la tristesse aujourd'hui, mais plutôt une douce mélancolie. Après l'annexion de Tenebrae, nombre d'anonymes avaient envoyé des lettres, des cartes et des cadeaux de soutien à la toute jeune Oracle. Ces présents étaient pieusement conservés par Luna depuis toutes ces années, et si une partie était maintenant conservée dans des placards, les cadeaux les plus récents étaient affichés aux murs ou posés sur des étagères. Le nombre de présents avaient redoublé en intensité depuis que Luna avait officiellement pris ses fonctions d'Oracle quand elle avait eu seize ans. Quand elle n'était pas dans la Capitale Royale, elle parcourait sans relâche le territoire libre du Lucis pour bénir les villes et les villages, et guérir les malades touchés par le Fléau des Étoiles Ainsi, le miroir de Luna était recouvert de lettres des gens qu'elle avait guéri, de dessins d'enfants et de photographies des lieux qu'elle avait visité en sa qualité d'Oracle. Elle avait une petite bibliothèque chargée de livres de Cosmologie que Noctis, enfant, s'était plu à lire en sa compagnie dans l'espoir d'apaiser la peine de sa meilleure amie.

Noctis se sentait toujours très à l'aise dans la chambre de Luna, même maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes. Les appartements de son amie étaient lumineux et calmes, ressemblant à un sanctuaire qui le protégerait de tous les maux du monde. Il était assis sur le sol, caressant la tête d'Umbra qui lui léchait les mains. Pryna, la chienne aussi blanche qu'Umbra était noir, était elle assise docilement aux pieds de Luna. Installée à son bureau, l'Oracle lisait l'une des nombreuses lettres qu'on lui envoyait quotidiennement, souvent des gens qui voulaient la remercier de les avoir guéris, ou des personnes la suppliant de venir bénir leur ville. Son Trident, que Régis avait miraculeusement réussi à emporter avec eux lors de leur fuite de Tenebrae, reposait innocemment contre le mur.

– Luna ? appela Noctis, se détestant momentanément de briser le silence, mais également incapable de retenir la question qui lui tournait dans l'esprit depuis des heures.

Luna leva aussitôt son regard océan pour le plonger dans celui de Noctis.

– Que penses-tu du Prince Argentum ? demanda le plus jeune non sans hésitation.

– C'est un jeune homme rongé par ses peurs et ses doutes, répondit Luna après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il craint l'avenir et les conséquences de ses actes, mais il semble pourtant très déterminé. Son geste ressemble à un éclat d'espoir dans les ténèbres qui rongent maintenant l'Empire.

– Tu ne crois pas que ça peut être un piège ? tenta d'argumenter le prince. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se méfier…

– C'est la méfiance qui déchire et sépare l'humanité, cher Noctis. Si nous voulons achever cette guerre et entamer un processus de paix, il nous faudra faire confiance à notre ennemi, que nous le voulions ou non.

Elle regarda Noctis avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

– Je veux avoir confiance dans les actions du Prince Argentum, insista-t-elle.

– Même si c'est dangereux ? répliqua Noctis en se levant pour s'approcher de son amie, Umbra sur les talons. Même s'il nous trahirait ?

– C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, confirma tranquillement Luna.

Quand on l'entendait, on pourrait croire Luna inconsciente, ou bien très naïve. Noctis savait que c'était là l'opinion de nombre des conseillers d'Insomnia sur la jeune Oracle. Elle refusait de considérer les risques, disait-on. Mais Noctis savait qu'il n'en était rien. Luna ne cherchait pas à se mentir, elle voulait simplement _croire_. Elle croyait au pouvoir du Cristal, elle croyait en la destinée de roi Élu qu'était Noctis, elle croyait à un monde débarrassé du Fléau qui entachait Éos. C'était _son_ rôle, celui d'Oracle, de repousser les ténèbres et de protéger le peuple d'Éos grâce à la bénédiction de Bahamut.

Noctis aurait aimé partagé la conviction de Luna, mais il en était incapable. Les doutes sur les réelles intentions d'Argentum persistaient dans son cœur malgré les paroles de l'Oracle. Il regarda un moment Umbra jouer avec Pryna sur le sol, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour s'attendrir du spectacle. Quand Umbra réussit à ôter le morceau d'étoffe verte qui ceignait la patte de la chienne blanche, Luna recula sa chaise et prit Pryna sur ses genoux pour resserrer le bandeau autour de sa patte.

– C'est la peur qui tourmente le cœur, déclara-t-elle tout en caressant l'épaisse fourrure blanche de la chienne. Notre rôle est de nous dresser contre cette peur.

– Parce que ce sont ce que les dieux attendent de nous ? demanda Noctis sans pouvoir masquer l'once de lassitude dans sa voix.

Il avait de nombreuses fois entendu un tel discours de Luna. Depuis qu'il avait été choisi comme roi Élu par le Cristal quinze ans auparavant, Lunafreya et son envoyée céleste Gentiana lui racontaient les histoires des Astraux et le rôle qu'ils avaient confié à la lignée des Oracles de Tenebrae et à la lignée royale du Lucis, unies depuis des siècles pour protéger le Cristal et vaincre le mal qui rongeait Éos. Noctis avait grandi bercé par ces légendes, racontées par les immenses peintures qui décoraient les murs de l'antichambre menant à la salle du trône. Il comprenait qu'il était le Roi Élu et qui lui incomberait, tôt ou tard, de chasser définitivement les ténèbres du monde, mais il ne réalisait pas vraiment encore en quoi cela consisterait.

Luna lui attrapa le poignet, tirant momentanément le prince de ses pensées. Ses doigts longs et fins étaient chauds contre la peau de Noctis.

– Ce ne sont pas seulement les Astraux qui dictent la conduite humaine, Noctis, dit-elle d'une voix plus grave. Les divinités nous confèrent des pouvoirs – elle désigna son Trident d'un geste du menton – afin de nous donner les moyens de nous battre contre les ténèbres. Mais ce n'est ni la magie des Oracles ni celle des Rois du Lucis qui dictent notre réelle conduite.

Elle se leva, forçant Pryna à bondir au sol, et posa une main ferme contre la poitrine de Noctis.

– C'est notre cœur, murmura-t-elle. Et mon cœur me dit et me répète de ne pas avoir peur. Je veux croire en un monde meilleur, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce monde voit le jour.

Noctis regarda les yeux clairs de Luna, brillants comme des étoiles pendant une nuit d'été. Il pouvait discerner la sagesse dans son regard, sentir sa magie d'Oracle contre celle du Cristal qui coulait dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir, ses bras se glissèrent autour de la taille de son amie et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement contre celle de Luna dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

 ** _Petite précision: l'histoire ne tournera pas autour du couple Noctis/Luna. Mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa de les mettre en couple, parce que c'est toujours suggéré dans le jeu, mais jamais vraiment exploité.  
_**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**


	4. La Commandante Highwind

**_Bonjour/bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre, qui introduit un nouveau personnage dans l'intrigue.  
_**

 ** _Petite précision : les phrases en italiques dans le texte (à l'exception des flash-backs de Prompto) sont en gralean, la langue de l'Empire. Les lucisiens (dont Luna) ne la comprennent pas._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Commandante Highwind**

Quand Cor, sa subordonnée directe Monica Elshett et leurs soldats arrivèrent dans la Baie de Galdina, le soleil se couchait. Ses derniers rayons jetaient des reflets rougeoyants sur la mer et la longue plage de sable fin. Sous ses allures de carte postale, Galdina cachait un poste stratégique important pour le royaume du Lucis. Son port était l'accès le plus direct pour se rendre au Protectorat d'Accordo, seule nation à être restée neutre au sein du conflit. L'archipel servait à la fois de refuge et de point de passage entre les deux continents ennemis. Il était en effet plus facile de rejoindre Accordo en navire puis de faire voile de là vers Niflheim plutôt que de tenter de traverser l'océan d'un seul tenant. Néanmoins, et comme l'avait fait remarqué Lunafreya à la Citadelle, l'Empire visait Galdina depuis quelques temps. Niflheim avait déjà envahi toute la région voisine de Duscae, comme en témoignait l'ombre des larges vaisseaux noirs qui flottaient lourdement dans le ciel, à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Les coordonnées données par Argentum menèrent Cor et ses soldats vers une petite crique, isolée de la Baie par des flancs de falaise à la roche déchiquetée. L'endroit semblait paisible et serein, mais Cor resta sur ses gardes.

– Il n'y a personne, souffla un des soldats. Argentum s'est moqué de nous…

– Ou ça pourrait être une embuscade, gronda Cor avant de se redresser. Couvrez-moi.

– Maréchal ? appela Monica.

L'Immortel l'ignora et s'avança seul dans la crique. Il invoqua son katana, qui apparut dans sa main droite dans un tourbillon d'étincelles bleues, tout en marchant sur le sable, tous les sens en alertes. Il se planta devant la ligne lointaine de la mer, qui s'était retirée en cette heure de marée basse, puis embrassa les alentours du regard.

– Je suis Cor Léonis ! cria-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter ses propres soldats toujours cachés dans l'angle de la falaise. Je suis venu chercher les troupes impériales sous les ordres du Prince Argentum ! Si vous êtes ici, montrez-vous, ou nous considérerons que le Prince Argentum nous a menti. Son intervention auprès du roi sera considérée comme une tentative d'infiltration dans…

Soudain, un objet tranchant et glacé se glissa sous le menton de Cor, appuyé contre sa carotide. Les épaules de l'Immortel se raidirent, mais il retint son réflexe d'élever sa propre lame pour repousser la lance qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

– Je vous déconseille de respirer trop fort, Maréchal, roucoula une voix féminine, sucrée comme du miel mais plus venimeuse que la salive d'un cobra. Ou ce sera la fin de la légende de l'Immortel.

« Voilà donc la fameuse Highwind, » pensa Cor, en priant pour que Monica et ses soldats restent cachés. Il leva lentement sa main libre en signe de reddition. La lance de l'impériale pressa plus fort contre sa gorge.

– Pas de mauvais tour, Maréchal. Rangez votre épée – _gentiment_ – et ordonnez à vos hommes de sortir de leur cachette.

– Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas venu seul ? grogna Cor en renvoyant son katana dans l'Arsenal fantôme de Régis.

Un ricanement sarcastique résonna derrière lui.

– Inutile de bluffer. Nous vous avons venir depuis la route principale. Une troupe d'environ quarante soldats ? Vous n'êtes pas très discrets, avec vos uniformes noirs. Maintenant, appelez vos hommes, où j'envoie les miens les attaquer sur le champ.

– Et risquer la sécurité de votre prince ? Vous oubliez qu'il est retenu à Insomnia. Soyez certaine que si un seul de mes soldats meure aujourd'hui, votre prince le paiera de sa vie.

Il y avait une telle dureté dans la voix du Maréchal qu'il était impossible de douter de sa sincérité. Cor sut qu'il avait fait mouche lorsque seul le silence lui répondit.

– Qui me dit que le Prince Argentum est encore en vie ? demanda finalement la mercenaire.

Cor extirpa aussitôt le bracelet d'Argentum de sa poche. Le bijou brilla de mille feux dans les rayons du crépuscule quand le Maréchal le brandit en l'air.

– NH-0186-7 m'envoie, dit Cor d'une voix lente pour ne pas trébucher sur la série de chiffres qui était supposée être le nom de code d'Argentum.

Les muscles tendus, il attendit la réaction de Highwind, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'Argentum ne lui avait pas menti. Si Highwind engageait le combat, Cor savait qu'il risquait de perdre des soldats. Heureusement, au bout de quelques longues secondes, la lance s'abaissa avant de complètement disparaître du champ de vision de Cor. L'Immortel poussa un soupir inaudible, puis fit lentement volte-face. Une grande femme aux cheveux blond platine se tenait derrière lui. Elle portait l'uniforme des Guerriers-Dragons, une guilde de guerriers qui avait disparu du Lucis depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années et dont Cor ne connaissait l'existence que grâce aux livres d'histoire.

– Á présent que nous nous sommes entendus, dites à vos soldats de sortir de leur cachette, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Highwind le foudroya du regard, mais obtempéra en levant la main d'un geste impérieux. Aussitôt, une troupe de soldats émergea de ce qui ressemblait à une cavité creusée dans la falaise, un peu plus loin. Ils portaient des tenues neutres qui ne trahissaient rien de leur appartenance à l'Empire, mais certains avaient noué autour de la taille un long morceau d'étoffe blanc portant les armoiries impériales. Parmi eux se trouvaient des Magitecks qui se déplaçaient mécaniquement sur le sable. Cor les examina d'un rapide coup d'œil, avant d'ordonner à ses propres soldats de sortir de leur cachette pour encercler les soldats impériaux. Ils n'opposèrent aucune résistance lorsque les Glaives commencèrent à les désarmer méthodiquement.

Highwind les imita, tendant sa lance à Cor, avant d'ôter le casque lui cachait la moitié du visage. Des yeux d'un bleu limpide se plantèrent dans ceux de Cor, sans même un soupçon de peur.

– Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il, Cor l'Immortel ?

Elle cracha son nom comme du poison. Cor résista à l'envie de faire réapparaître son katana. Il n'était pas aimé à Niflheim et il le savait. Rien n'empêchait Highwind d'avoir dissimulé un poignard dans sa manche et de le lui planter dans le cœur. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, la commandante impériale leva les yeux au ciel, puis recula de quelques pas en écartant les bras.

– Ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée, Maréchal. Fouillez-moi, j'ai encore au moins cinq armes cachées dans les replis de ma tenue.

Elle fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Si Cor demeura impassible, le jeune soldat derrière le Maréchal rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cor dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette technique de diversion vieille comme le monde. La première chose qu'on apprenait aux femmes qui intégraient l'armée, c'est que leur charme sera toujours un atout pour mener la danse. Néanmoins, Cor avait sa botte secrète.

– Monica, fouillez-la.

– A vos ordres, monsieur, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme en s'avançant vers Highwind.

Tandis que Monica fouillait scrupuleusement la commandante, Cor reporta son attention sur la troupe impériale. Elle était constituée d'une trentaine de soldats assez lourdement armés, et d'une quinzaine de Magitecks. Le Maréchal profita de l'occasion pour examiner de plus près ces curieuses machines humanoïdes dont l'Empire était si friand pour mener son expansion militaire sur le Lucis. Les robots étaient aussi grands que Cor et larges d'épaules. Ils étaient lourdement équipés, protégés par d'épaisses armures qui seraient sûrement trop lourdes à porter pour des hommes ordinaires, et avaient pour arme de service un fusil-mitrailleur. Les Magitecks restaient debout et immobiles, ne levant pas la tête, même quand Cor se planta devant eux.

– Ils sont en état de veille, déclara un soldat impérial non loin de Cor. Ils ne réagiront à aucun de vos gestes. Vous pouvez les toucher, si vous le souhaitez.

– Non merci, répondit froidement le Maréchal avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le soldat impérial semblait au milieu de la trentaine, et avait des cheveux roux qui rappelaient un peu ceux de Loqi Tummelt, mais les traits de son visage étaient bien plus amicaux que l'ancien brigadier-général de l'Empire.

– Wedge, Monsieur, répondit-il en s'inclinant brièvement.

– Vous êtes un mercenaire, vous aussi ?

Wedge hocha la tête.

– Je suis sous les ordres de la Commandante Highwind depuis dix ans, Monsieur.

– Tous les soldats présents ici sont des mercenaires ? demanda Cor en regardant autour de lui.

– Une grosse majorité, oui. Nous formons un bataillon indépendant, dirigé par la commandante Highwind. Nous avons toujours eu des idéaux politiques différents du pouvoir impérial. Ça créé des tensions. Mais il y a quelques soldats de l'armée impériale qui se sont ralliées à notre cause.

Le Maréchal regarda le dénommé Wedge en arquant un sourcil circonspect.

– Votre cause ? répéta-t-il. Développez.

– Renverser l'Empire, déclara le rouquin sans détour, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Vous avez un peu trop d'assurance à mon goût.

Un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres de Wedge, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague.

– On peut faire confiance à la Commandante Highwind, Monsieur. Elle n'est peut-être pas très sympa, mais elle est intelligente. Si elle a décidé de suivre le prince, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

– Et quelle raison cela pourrait être ? demanda Cor, de plus en plus intéressé.

– Les mercenaires savent reconnaître quand le vent tourne, Monsieur, affirma Wedge avec beaucoup de sérieux. La Commandante n'aime pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer dans l'Empire, en ce moment. Ça fait un moment qu'elle dit que tout va finir par s'écrouler, et je préférerai être du bon côté de la barrière quand ça se passera, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Cor ne voyait pas exactement, à vrai dire, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que pouvait bien trafiquer l'Empire pour qu'un de ses héritiers, ainsi que des hommes de sa propre armée, décident qu'il fallait mieux pour eux de tourner le dos à leur propre nation, devenant ainsi des traîtres aux yeux du Niflheim ? Et pourquoi vouloir se rendre forcément au Lucis ? Cor n'était pas idiot, il avait tout de suite remarqué que, comme il s'en était douté, Highwind était une opportuniste. Elle avait vu en Argentum une occasion d'échapper aux griffes de l'Empire, et à celles des nombreux ennemis qu'elle avait dû s'y faire. Mais pourquoi n'avoir tout simplement pas abandonné Argentum à son sort, une fois sortie du territoire impérial ? Pendant qu'Argentum était à Insomnia, il aurait été facile à Highwind et à sa troupe – qui, de toute évidence, obéissait d'avantage à la Commandante qu'au prince – de filer en douce et laisser Argentum se faire condamner ou tuer par le Lucis.

La confiance qu'Highwind accordait à Argentum était démesurée. Elle était là, en train de rendre armes – Monica en avait déjà trouvé trois en fouillant ses jambières – et d'ordonner à ses hommes de se rendre aux Glaives sans opposer de résistance, au lieu de profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir et disparaître définitivement des radars. Que pouvait proposer Argentum pour bénéficier de l'allégeance d'une femme comme elle ?

La réponse la plus logique était que Highwind et ses hommes recherchaient la protection du Mur, érigé par Régis. C'était le dernier bouclier que l'Empire n'était pas encore parvenu à briser. Mais il était connu du monde entier que le vieux roi faiblissait, et qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir cette protection éternellement. La guerre qui déchirait le monde était une guerre d'usure, et Niflheim avait toutes les cartes en main pour la gagner. Le niveau de confiance qu'Highwind accordait à l'entreprise désespérée d'Argentum était bien trop élevé pour une femme telle que la commandante.

Cor dut s'interrompre dans ses pensées quand Monica annonça enfin avoir terminé sa fouille. Elle présenta les deux dagues et quatre pistolets qu'elle avait trouvés sur Highwind.

– Bien, fit le Maréchal gravement. Et concernant les autres soldats ?

– Désarmés, et coopératifs jusqu'ici, monsieur, répondit Monica.

– Dans ce cas, attachez-les et embarquez-les dans les camions. On a de la route a faire avant d'arriver à Insomnia.

Comme ses hommes, Highwind se laissa docilement attacher les poignets derrière le dos. Elle demanda cependant à récupérer le bracelet d'Argentum avant de laisser Cor lui lier les mains.

– Comme gage de votre bonne foi, Maréchal, susurra-t-elle. J'exige de voir le Prince Argentum de mes propres yeux dès notre arrivée à la Capitale Royale.

– Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Highwind, rétorqua Cor en serrant les menottes autour des poignets de la mercenaire.

Il dut esquiver le coup de tête de Highwind quand cette dernière pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Ses mouvements étaient terriblement rapides et ne manquaient pas de puissance. Même attachée, elle restait dangereuse.

– Si vous désirez connaître les petits secrets de l'Empire, je pense qu'il serait sage de m'écouter, dit-elle, les yeux brillant comme des braises. Argentum contre toutes les infos que je détiens sur Niflheim. Et je veux voir le prince vivant, et entier.

Pour toute réponse, Cor la poussa en avant sans un mot.

OOO

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Cor et sa troupe arrivèrent à Insomnia. Le Maréchal en profita pour ramener discrètement les nombreux prisonniers impériaux à Insomnia. Des geôles creusées dans le sous-sol de la Citadelle serviraient de lieu de détention temporaire aux soldats impériaux en attendant de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire d'eux. De nombreux conseillers royaux protestèrent contre la décision de Régis d'avoir accordé l'entrée à l'intérieur du Mur d'un nombre aussi conséquent de soldats impériaux et de Magitecks. Insomnia était supposée être le dernier bastion s'élevant encore contre l'ombre de Niflheim qui grandissait sur le monde. Beaucoup de conseillers étaient apeurés à l'idée que les prisonniers, bien que désarmés, fomentent une rébellion et attaquent la Citadelle de l'intérieur.

Régis resta sourd aux protestations de ses conseillers, mais Clarus ne semblait pour sa part pas non plus emballé par l'idée.

– Ils ont raison, tu sais, lâcha le Bouclier Royal tandis qu'il se tenait avec le roi dans l'ascenseur. J'aime pas savoir autant d'impériaux dans la Capitale. Argentum, passe encore. Mais un bataillon entier ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? soupira Régis, d'un air exaspéré. Ce ne sont jamais que trente hommes et quinze robots probablement désactivés. J'ai toujours plus de deux cents hommes et femmes surentraînés qui assurent ma protection et celle de Noct dans la Citadelle.

– Il suffit d'un pour tout renverser, rétorqua gravement Clarus. Il suffit qu'un nous échappe et se faufile jusqu'à ta chambre en pleine nuit pour t'assassiner. Régis, si tu tombes, Insomnia toute entière tombera avec toi.

– Je suis au courant, Clarus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer aussi facilement. Mais cette histoire m'intrigue, et cette Highwind ne parlera pas si ses hommes sont en danger. Il vaut mieux les laisser ici pour le moment.

Clarus leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à l'histoire d'Argentum ? Que ses hommes vont prêter allégeance au Lucis juste parce qu'il leur en donne l'ordre ?

– Je refuse de rejeter la moindre hypothèse à ce stade, répliqua Régis avec fermeté. Le geste du prince impérial n'est pas aussi inconsidéré qu'il n'y paraît. C'est visiblement un jeune homme troublé par la politique de son propre pays.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes regarda son ami, l'air songeur. Régis arborait son masque de roi, digne, sévère et inflexible. Mais Clarus connaissait Régis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus se faire duper par l'apparente indifférence du roi. Il était clair à ses yeux que le jugement de Régis à l'égard d'Argentum était adouci en raison du jeune âge du garçon. Le prince impérial était né deux mois après Noctis, et Régis ne pouvait sans doute pas s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ce jeune homme et son propre fils. Clarus lui-même avait toujours eu plus ou moins de compassion pour les deux enfants impériaux, nés dans un empire belliqueux et sous l'égide d'un empereur assoiffé de conquête, qui jalousait le Lucis pour son Cristal depuis de longues années. Mais Clarus s'était toujours souvenu qu'il était le Bouclier du roi du Lucis avant même d'être un père. Si un gosse sorti du Niflheim menaçait d'une manière ou d'une autre la vie de Régis, Clarus n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'abattre.

Régis semblait l'oublier, et la mission de Clarus était aussi de lui rappeler la dangerosité de la situation.

– Tu n'as jamais envisagé la possibilité que tout cela ne soit qu'un énorme piège ? demanda le Bouclier. Qu'Argentum ait été envoyé ici en infiltration, avec mission de gagner ta confiance et pour pouvoir t'assassiner ?

– Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, admit calmement le roi. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour affirmer ou infirmer quoi que ce soit. En plus, le fait qu'il ait amené avec lui tout un bataillon de l'armée impériale, dont des unités Magitecks, me fait penser qu'il s'agit davantage que d'une mascarade pour tromper notre vigilance.

– Ce sont surtout des mercenaires, corrigea Claus en fronçant les sourcils. Techniquement parlant, ils ne font pas partie intégrante de l'armée impériale…

– De plus, Cor m'a rapporté en arrivant que les hommes sous les ordres de Highwind pensent que quelque chose d'étrange se trame dans l'Empire, poursuivit le roi sans prêter attention à ce que disait son ami.

– Ça, c'est pas nouveau. Iedolas a perdu la boule depuis un bon moment…

– Ce n'est pas spécifiquement à l'Empereur que je pense, répliqua Régis juste avant que la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentisse, signalant leur arrivée à destination. Mais autant en avoir le cœur net.

Le roi sortit de l'ascenseur avant que Clarus ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Le Bouclier Royal ravala un soupir agacé et suivit docilement le roi. Ils se trouvaient au second sous-sol, l'endroit où les Glaives interrogeaient les suspects et les maintenaient en cellule d'observation. Tandis que les soldats du bataillon impérial avaient été enfermés dans les geôles, se trouvant un étage plus bas, la commandante Highwigh était détenue à cet étage, sous la supervision directe de Cor.

Le roi et son Bouclier parcoururent un long corridor étroit, éclairé de néons, avant de finalement bifurquer à droite et tomber sur une rangée de portes identiques, chacune estampillée d'un chiffre différent. Deux soldats montaient la garde devant la porte numéro deux. Ils s'inclinèrent brièvement quand Régis apparut devant eux.

– Le Maréchal interroge la prisonnière, Votre Majesté, l'informa l'un des gardes, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la carrure forte. Le seigneur Scientia, et son fils sont déjà dans la salle d'observation.

Régis hocha la tête et entra, suivi de près par Clarus. La salle d'observation était plongée dans la semi-pénombre, mais les silhouettes de Tellus et Ignis se détachaient clairement de la large fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur la salle d'interrogation adjacente. Régis y vit le dos tourné de Cor, qui se tenait devant la prisonnière, assise sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. La lumière froide et les murs nus de la salle d'interrogation contribuaient à donner une atmosphère pesante à la pièce, mais la femme assise devant Cor ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Ses longs cheveux blonds viraient au blanc sous la lumière blafarde du néon, et ses yeux clairs étaient plus aiguisés que la lame d'une épée.

Tellus et son fils tournèrent la tête quand Régis et Clarus s'avancèrent à leur hauteur.

– Elle a dit quelque chose ? demanda le Bouclier d'un ton bourru.

– Seulement qu'elle voulait voir le Prince Argentum de ses propres yeux, répondit Tellus à mi-voix.

– Elle n'a rien dit sur les intentions du prince ? questionna à son tour Régis.

– Elle n'affirme ni n'infirme la version du prince. Elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu Argentum.

Clarus laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé.

– Bah on va pas aller loin, comme ça… tu parles d'une coopération totale !

Tellus lança un regard presque sévère au Bouclier, signe qu'il allait lui faire la leçon.

– On ne peut pas lui reprocher de se montrer prudente. Elle est tout de même en plein territoire ennemi.

– J'vais pas la plaindre, rétorqua Clarus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si elle a choisi de suivre son cher prince jusqu'ici, elle ferait bien de s'en tenir jusqu'au bout.

– Clarus, il faut savoir se montrer diplomatique…

Régis poussa un long soupir, sentant l'inévitable dispute arriver. Malgré le nombre d'années que Clarus, Tellus et Régis avaient passé ensemble, le roi avait toujours vu son Bouclier et son conseiller se chamailler sur la meilleure marche à suivre. Ça avait commencé quand ils n'étaient que des enfants, et ça continuait même maintenant qu'ils étaient supposés être des adultes mûrs et responsables. Régis secoua la tête, avant d'ordonner le silence d'un geste de main. Aussitôt, Clarus et Tellus devinrent silencieux. La voix de Cor résonna dans la salle d'interrogation.

– Comment avez-vous échappé à la vigilance de vos supérieurs pour venir jusqu'à Galdina sans vous faire remarquer ? Comment le Prince Argentum a-t-il réussi à s'exfiltrer au Lucis sans que personne ne remarque son absence ?

Comme d'habitude, Cor posait peu de questions, mais indéniablement les bonnes. Régis s'était lui aussi interrogé sur la façon dont Argentum avait ainsi pu rejoindre le Lucis au nez et à la barbe de Iedolas, de sa sœur et de son armée. On ne pouvait pas ignorer l'absence d'un des héritiers impériaux aussi facilement.

– Je me demande qui aurait pu aider le Prince Argentum, souffla Ignis. Peut-être cette personne pourrait-elle nous aider à espionner Niflheim.

– Cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse, Ignis, rappela Tellus.

– Une hypothèse plus que probable, rétorqua Clarus en lançant un regard appuyé au conseiller royal. Ce doit être un haut-dignitaire… Peut-être Ravus, non ?

Régis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ravus, fils aîné de feu la Reine Sylvia, demeurait l'un des plus cuisants échecs et un des plus grands regrets de la vie du roi. Quand Niflheim avait attaqué Tenebrae, le palais avait été mis à sac par les impériaux si vite que Régis n'avait même pas pu tenter de sauver la reine Sylvia. La précédente Oracle était morte en sauvant son fils. Impuissant et terrorisé à l'idée que son fils puisse mourir, Régis n'avait pu qu'attraper Noctis dans ses bras et prendre Lunafreya par la main. Ils avaient pris la fuite, ignorant les hurlements de Ravus, ployé au-dessus du corps sans vie de sa mère.

Encore aujourd'hui, Régis ne parvenait pas à oublier cette nuit cauchemardesque. Après avoir rejoint Altissia, il s'était retrouvé avec deux enfants traumatisés. Noctis s'était à peine remis de la blessure qui avait failli le paralyser, et Lunafreya s'était silencieusement effondrée en larmes quand elle avait finalement réalisé que sa mère était morte et que son frère était resté aux mains de l'Empire. Régis l'avait tenue dans ses bras et l'avait laissée pleurer contre son épaule en tentant d'ignorer sa propre douleur. Á dix-huit ans, Ravus avait perdu titre, famille et foyer. Quand Régis avait appris que le jeune homme avait rejoint l'armée impériale, sa douleur n'en avait que redoublé. Il imaginait aisément que Ravus devait à présent cultiver une rancune féroce envers le roi qui avait laissé sa mère se faire tuer et l'avait abandonné à son sort. Comment aurait-il pu alors aider Argentum à rejoindre le Lucis dans ces conditions ?

– Qui a aidé le Prince Argentum ? insista Cor malgré le silence de sa prisonnière. Il devait être aidé par quelqu'un dans l'armée… Quelqu'un qui est resté à Niflheim…

La Commandante ne desserra pas les dents, se contentant de fixer Cor avec un regard bazooka. Le Maréchal émit un sifflement impatient.

– Écoutez, Highwind, vous n'avez que deux options. Ou vous coopérez, et vous pourrez revoir le prince Argentum, ou vous vous obstinez dans le silence, et…

– Je crois, l'interrompit Highwind d'une voix claquante comme un coup de fouet, que nous nous sommes mal compris, Maréchal. Je ne dirai rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu le Prince Argentum de mes propres yeux.

– Pourquoi vous êtes aussi bornée à ce sujet ? Vous avez accepté de nous suivre jusqu'ici sans broncher, et maintenant vous exigez à tout prix de voir le prince ? Argentum nous a assuré que vous vous montreriez coopérative. Apparemment, il avait tort.

Le visage de Highwind se déforma, traversé par un sourire carnassier.

– Le prince Argentum aime donner des ordres. Ça ne veut pas dire que je doive aveuglément les suivre.

– Pourtant, vous lui avez obéi au point de vous rendre aux mains de l'ennemi, observa froidement Cor.

– Et je refuse de continuer tant que je n'aurais pas vu Son Altesse Impériale, répliqua la commandante.

Un silence glacial tomba dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cor et Highwind s'affrontaient du regard sans que l'un ou l'autre ne flanche. Les sourcils de Régis se haussèrent, et même Clarus émit un petit sifflement d'admiration.

– Je dois avouer qu'elle a du cran, dit-il.

– On dirait que l'Immortel a trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, renchérit Tellus avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Régis devait lui aussi admettre que la mercenaire l'impressionnait un peu. Cor était connu comme _la_ terreur du Lucis, aussi bien sur les champs de bataille que dans les salles d'interrogatoire. En plus de sa fameuse réputation d'immortel, il dégageait une présence et une autorité proprement terrifiantes, qui suffisaient généralement à terroriser les prisonniers de guerre pour qu'ils dévoilent tous leurs secrets en moins de dix minutes. Highwind, cependant, semblait être faite du même moule que Cor.

Le roi regarda la prisonnière d'un air songeur. Highwind avait servi l'armée impériale et fréquenté des grands commandants de l'Empire. Elle devait non seulement avoir des informations d'une valeur inestimable sur les effectifs militaires de Niflheim, mais peut-être aussi des soutiens qui étaient restés à Gralea. Peut-être était-il possible, à travers elle, d'avoir des espions au service du Lucis dans les rangs de l'armée impériale, comme l'avait suggéré Ignis ? La possibilité était peu probable, mais néanmoins alléchante.

– Organisons une rencontre avec Argentum, décida le roi. Il n'y a qu'à cette condition qu'elle acceptera de parler.

– Tu es sûr ? grogna immédiatement Clarus. C'est pas très prudent de leur permettre de se voir. Ils pourraient comploter quelque chose…

– Dans tous les cas, le temps nous est compté, rétorqua Régis en se tournant vers son Bouclier. Tôt ou tard, l'empereur ou la princesse Aurum finiront pas se rendre compte de la disparition d'Argentum. Si on veut garder l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, il faut qu'on agisse vite.

Tellus hocha la tête. Clarus secoua la tête, l'air résolument réprobateur, et s'enfonça dans un silence buté.

OOO

 _« La cité était en flammes et en sang. Les canons rugissaient au rythme des explosions, recouvrant pleurs et cris. Le ciel était zébré de panaches de fumée noire qui s'élevaient comme un mauvais présage au-delà des nuages. Ce qui avait commencé comme un siège sans conséquences deux jours auparavant s'était transformé en un carnage de plus en plus meurtrier. Parce que Ravus s'était obstiné à s'accrocher à Lestlallum, il n'avait pas voulu battre en retraite, même quand les troupes lucisiennes qui campaient devant Lestallum avaient trouvé un moyen de s'introduire à l'intérieur de la ville – sans doute avec l'aide des citoyens qui vivaient sous le joug impérial depuis six mois._

 _Prompto se dressait au milieu de ce qui était autrefois la grande place du marché. Elle n'avait plus rien de paisible ni d'attractive : c'était un champ de bataille jonché de cadavres, les pavés étaient baignés de sang, et les bâtisses qui se dressaient autrefois fièrement avaient été réduites en ruine par les propres canons de l'Empire. Ravus n'avait montré aucun scrupule : dès que les premières troupes lucisiennes s'étaient introduites dans l'enceinte de Lestallum, il n'avait pas hésité à river les canons des aéronefs impériaux sur la ville pour en chasser les intrus, même si ça voulait dire détruire la moitié de la cité pour le faire. L'Empire n'avait que faire de Lestallum après tout. Seuls importaient le Météore du Titan et la centrale qui canalisait l'énergie qui s'en dégageait._

 _Sauf que ça ne suffisait pas. Tous les soldats et Magitecks présents dans le secteur ne parvenaient pas à repousser l'attaque du Lucis. Les soldats lucisiens étaient moins nombreux, mais ils étaient épaulés par les civils et bénéficiaient de la magie du Cristal. Ils gagnaient du terrain sur les impériaux, retranchés dans une petite partie du centre-ville. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'Empire perde la ville. Prompto tentait tant bien que mal de défendre leurs positions, mais il savait d'ors et déjà que c'était un combat perdu d'avance._

 _Quand des soldats lucisiens apparurent au bout de la rue débouchant sur le carnage qu'était devenue la place du marché, le prince leva méthodiquement ses revolvers et tira à un rythme soutenu sur les silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la moitié d'entre elles disparaître brièvement dans des tourbillons d'étincelles bleues._

– _Ils arrivent ! hurla-t-il en l'intention de ses hommes. Préparez-vous !_

 _Il ne restait que la moitié de son bataillon, dont quelques Magitecks. Ses soldats poussèrent des grognements sauvages, abrutis par les combats à répétition. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme ça, Prompto allait bientôt devoir ordonner l'évacuation. Á cet instant, un vaisseau impérial flotta pesamment au-dessus d'eux en cachant le soleil. L'appareil déversa au sol une troupe de Magitecks qui atterrit dans un fracas de métal devant Prompto. Le prince impérial poussa un cri de désarroi._

– _Ravus ! hurla-t-il dans la radio intégrée dans son armure. C'est inutile d'envoyer plus de Magitecks ! Nous ne pourrons pas tenir plus longtemps !_

– _Maintenez vos positions, Prince, rétorqua implacablement la voix du général, crachotée par la radio._

– _Par Shiva… ! grogna Prompto._

 _Les Magitecks étaient placés en première ligne et servaient de bouclier aux soldats humains, placés derrière eux. Ils protégeaient Prompto, qui rengaina ses revolver et attrapa le lance-roquette attaché dans son dos. Il s'agenouilla par terre et balança son arme sur l'épaule. La plupart des Glaives s'étaient engagés dans la ruelle et fonçaient vers eux, prêts à se téléporter sur la place pour engager le combat. Les hommes de Prompto ne supporteraient pas un nouvel assaut, même avec les Magitecks envoyés en renfort par Ravus. La meilleure solution était de tenter de réduire le nombre d'adversaires. Comme les lucisiens étaient compactés ensemble à cause de l'étroitesse de la ruelle, ils constituaient une cible parfaite pour Prompto._

 _Le rang formé par les Magitecks masquait Prompto de leur champ de vision. Le prince impérial arma rapidement le lance-roquette, puis souleva la visière de son casque pour viser._

– _Dégagez ! ordonna-t-il._

 _Le rang Magiteck se scinda aussitôt en deux pour lui dégager la vue. Les lucisiens étaient proches. Prompto, qui avait une excellente vue, reconnut alors parmi eux une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille : Cor l'Immortel. Les yeux du prince impérial s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis d'horreur. Momentanément, son souffle se coupa et ce fut tout son corps qui se figea. Son doigt, posé sur la gâchette, était incapable de presser la détente. Le_ Maréchal Leonis _était_ là, _devant eux ! Rares étaient les soldats impériaux qui avaient pu se vanter d'avoir survécu à un face-à-face avec l'Immortel, et quand c'était le cas, ils étaient mutilés et agonisants, et ne pouvaient que marmonner des flots de paroles incompréhensibles sur le Maréchal.  
_

 _« On est tous morts, » pensa Prompto, figé de terreur._

 _Il prit un certain temps à se rendre compte que l'Immortel et les Glaives ne s'avançaient plus vers eux. D'un côté, les lucisiens étaient agglutinés dans la ruelle sans oser s'avancer sur la place, et de l'autre, les impériaux attendaient dans l'espace ouvert que leur prince daigne enfin presser la détente. Prompto crut croiser le regard glacial de l'Immortel au loin. L'homme le fixait, mais ne devait sûrement pas reconnaître le prince sous son casque. C'est à cet instant que Prompto remarqua enfin l'étrange lueur orange qui brillait dans la main du Maréchal : une fiole remplie de magie de feu, un puissant sortilège dont Prompto avait trop de fois constaté les ravages._

 _La scène devait ressembler à un tableau : chaque armée se toisait du regard avant de lancer l'assaut. Les yeux acérés de l'Immortel étaient plantés dans ceux de Prompto, comme pour le défier de tirer le premier. Le prince impérial n'arrivait pas à se sortir de sa torpeur. « On est tous morts, on est tous morts ! » se répétait-t-il en boucle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix tonitruante résonne derrière lui, brisant l'instant comme un coup de marteau sur un miroir._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!_

 _Prompto sursauta. Il vit à peine les yeux de l'Immortel se lever vers la silhouette qui se dressait maintenant à côté du prince impérial. Le jeune homme reprit contenance. Sans se laisser davantage de temps pour réfléchir, il rajusta le poids de son lance-roquette sur son épaule et visa. La tête de l'Immortel apparut dans son viseur. Son doigt effleura la gâchette. L'Immortel leva sa fiole, prêt à la lancer pour lâcher le sortilège sur eux._

– _PROMPTO ! hurla la voix à côté de lui._

 _Prompto pressa la détente. L'Immortel lança la fiole dans les airs. Le monde se réduisit à une vague de flamme et une explosion qui détonna dans toute la ville. Et puis plus rien. »_

Un bruit sourd et insistant tira brutalement Prompto du sommeil. Le prince se redressa sur son lit, les yeux exorbités. Les contours de sa chambre dans la Citadelle lui apparurent flous dans la lueur du crépuscule qui se glissait par sa fenêtre. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, grimaça en sentant la sueur froide qui perlait sur son front et coulait le long de son dos. Des réminiscences de son rêve – non, c'était des souvenirs – lui revinrent en tête, n'inspirant que terreur et dégoût en lui. Les draps du lit lui collaient au bras. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal des couvertures et se leva, uniquement pour sursauter violemment quand de nouveaux coups ferme furent frappés contre sa porte.

Prompto lança un regard hagard vers la porte.

– Entrez ? hasarda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Son garde du corps attitré, l'homme aux cheveux tressés, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aucune expression particulière ne marquait son visage, mise à part une légère suspicion tandis qu'il regardait le prince des pieds à la tête.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda le Glaive.

– Je… Je me suis endormi, bredouilla Prompto en essayant de cacher les tremblements de son corps.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge nouée, et ses mains moites de sueur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était endormi après la visite de la Dame Lunafreya et du Prince Noctis. Après avoir passé une nuit quasiment blanche, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais Prompto n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, et encore moins dans une situation de stress comme celle-ci. Prompto s'était simplement assis sur son lit pour ne plus tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, mais apparemment, il s'était assoupi. L'horloge de sa chambre lui indiqua 17h58. Il avait dormi pratiquement sept heures.

Le Glaive le regarda encore quelques secondes sans rien dire, mais décida visiblement de ne pas insister.

– Je suis venu vous informer que le roi a organisé une rencontre ici avec votre subordonnée, la Commandante Highwind.

– Ils l'ont retrouvée ? s'exclama Prompto sans parvenir à masquer son soulagement.

Le soldat hocha gravement la tête. Il lança au prince un regard indéchiffrable. Prompto crut discerner une étincelle de compassion – à moins que ce ne soit de la pitié ? – dans ses yeux bruns.

– Le roi, le Maréchal et leurs gardes vont arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Je vous suggère de vous préparer.

Il désigna du menton la porte qui menait à la salle de bains. Prompto hocha la tête d'un geste raide. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoya le reflet d'un jeune homme blême aux cheveux trempés de sueur et aux vêtements froissés. Le prince ouvrit la robinet d'une main tremblante, s'humecta les lèvres et se trempa le visage d'eau froide. Il ferma les yeux, revit des fragments de son rêve briller comme des éclairs derrière ses paupières closes.

Les bâtiments déchiquetés de Lestallum. Le regard terrifiant de l'Immortel planté dans le sien. La voix tonitruante dans son dos.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »_

Des larmes brûlantes lui échappèrent, roulèrent sur ses joues. Il étouffa ses sanglots dans sa manche, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au lavabo pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il ne voyait plus son reflet, il ne voyait plus la porcelaine blanche de la baignoire ni même la silhouette du Glaive dans sa chambre par la porte entrouverte. Il ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'était le sang dans le ciel recouvert de fumée noire. Il ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'était le goût âcre de la cendre dans sa bouche.

 _« PROMPTO ! »_

Une grande explosion. Et puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

OOO

Prompto grimaça en sentant les menottes que « son » Glaive avait glissées sur ses poignets quelques minutes plus tôt. En réponse, le soldat lui posa une lourde main sur son épaule. Le prince ignorait si c'était en guise d'avertissement ou de soutien. L'homme n'avait rien dit, mais Prompto était persuadé qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer dans la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tôt. Avait-il pris pitié de son ennemi ? Prompto grimaça intérieurement. Heureusement, il ne tremblait plus, et après une rapide douche, il était reparu composé et calmé pour la rencontre à venir.

Conformément aux dires du Glaive, le roi avait débarqué dans sa chambre, suivi d'Amacitia et de Scientia avec qui il échangeait des messes basses. Ça avait été très dur pour Prompo de voir le Maréchal rentrer dans sa chambre à son tour, l'air plus austère que jamais, et accompagné de Glaives lourdement armés. Prompto dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler et paraître le plus indifférent possible à la présence de l'Immortel. L'entrevue organisée entre les deux impériaux allait être surveillée de près, et ne réunirait qu'un comité restreint. Même le prince royal était tenu éloigné de la rencontre, observa Prompto quand il constata non sans déception l'absence de son homologue. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, le Prince Noctis avait semblé intrigué par les photos qu'ils avaient vues ensemble. Prompto avait remarqué son regard s'attarder sur les silhouettes des Magitecks alignées en rang d'oignons, sur les visages nus des soldats impériaux qui avaient retiré leurs casques, sur les regards des paysans qui vivaient dans les montagnes enneigées. Noctis était intrigué par Niflheim et ses habitants, et Prompto aurait voulu que le prince puisse voir Aranea et constater par lui-même que tous les soldats de l'armée impériale n'étaient pas des barbares sanguinaires qui ne pensaient qu'à envahir son royaume.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné. Il ne devrait pas penser aux états d'âmes du Prince Noctis maintenant. Il avait bien plus important à faire pour le moment. Même si le roi lui avait assuré qu'il ne le laisserait voir Aranea uniquement que pour celle-ci consente enfin à répondre à leurs questions, Prompto savait très bien que son comportement serait jaugé et évalué par les nombreux témoins agglutinés dans sa chambre. C'était un test, autant pour lui que pour Aranea. S'ils échouaient à convaincre les Lucisiens de leurs bonnes intentions, Prompto allait voir son beau rêve tomber à l'eau. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'Immortel se sépara du roi et de ses conseillers pour rejoindre Prompto en deux grandes enjambées. Le prince impérial réprima à peine un sursaut. Il sentit la main de son Glaive se resserrer sur son épaule. L'Immortel ne sembla rien voir. Il se campa devant le prince, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard plus noir qu'un ciel d'orage.

– Highwind va être amenée ici, annonça-t-il d'une voix polaire. Elle est menottée et sera escortée par un soldat comme vous l'êtes. Vous êtes autorisés à vous parler, mais _uniquement_ en lucisien. Il faut que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce puissent comprendre chacun des mots que vous et votre subordonnée prononcerez. Est-ce bien clair ?

– Transparent, grinça Prompto qui refusait de se laisser intimider par le Maréchal.

– Votre rencontre devra être brève et ne durera certainement pas plus de quelques minutes. Si le roi, ses conseillers ou moi-même posons une question à Highwind ou vous, vous êtes tous les deux tenus d'y répondre avec honnêteté.

Le prince hocha la tête sans un mot. L'Immortel retourna et fit un signe de main à un Glaive qui attendait à côté de la porte fermée. Ce dernier murmura aussitôt dans le minuscule micro glissé dans la doublure de son uniforme. La porte de la chambre fut ouverte quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant une femme aux cheveux cuivrés portant la tenue noire des soldats royaux. Elle tenait fermement par le bras sa prisonnière, qui s'avança dans la pièce d'une démarche altière. Prompto sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant la silhouette familière d'Aranea, qui posa aussitôt son regard acéré sur lui.

Le bref éclat de soulagement que Prompto devina dans les yeux bleus de la Commandante disparut presque aussitôt, remplacé par un sourire carnassier. Aranea pressa le pas, tirant presque sa geôlière derrière elle comme un vulgaire boulet. On l'avait dépouillée de son armure de Chevalier-Dragon et de ses armes, la laissant en simple tunique blanche et noire, ce qui donna une impression étrange à Prompto. Il n'avait encore jamais vu sa terrifiante subordonnée sans son armure. Aranea s'avança jusqu'à arriver directement devant Prompto en ignorant les regards rivés sur elle et posa un genou à terre en inclinant la tête, effectuant la révérence impériale.

– _Salutation, Prince Argentum. Que l'argent brille sur la couronne impériale._

Prompto grimaça en entendant les mots en gralean prononcés par sa subordonnée. Il jeta un regard incertain vers le roi et ses conseillers. Régis semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose, mais son Bouclier était déjà furieux.

– On avait dit pas de gralean ! brama-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers les deux impériaux.

– Calme-toi Clarus, l'interrompit Scientia en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du géant de muscles. Ce n'était que le salut impérial : « Salutation au Prince Argentum. Que scintille l'argent de la couronne de l'Empire ».

La traduction n'était pas tout à fait exacte, mais Prompto était néanmoins impressionné par le fait que Scientia connaisse suffisamment de gralean pour pouvoir le comprendre. Comme beaucoup d'autres aspects de sa culture, la langue impériale était jalousement cachée par l'Empire. Rares étaient ceux hors de Niflheim capable de parler, comprendre ou lire la langue impériale. Amacitia se calma, mais son visage conserva son expression orageuse. Il pointa un doigt sur Aranea.

– Toi, contente-toi de parler en Lucicien, ou l'entrevue va tourner court.

L'homme faisait peur, mais il en fallait bien plus pour effrayer Aranea. Loin de se laisser démonter, la mercenaire se releva d'un mouvement souple, la main de sa geôlière toujours sur son bras. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard torve en direction du Bouclier Royal avant de reporter toute son attention sur Prompto.

– Votre Altesse, vous semblez en bonne santé, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

– C'est le cas, confirma Prompto en risquant un bref sourire. Je suis bien traité depuis mon arrivée ici. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour vous, Commandante.

– Affirmatif. Je n'ai à me plaindre que d'une séance d'interrogatoire parfaitement inutile conduite par l'Immortel.

Ce disant, elle coula un regard noir en direction du Maréchal, qui demeura impassible.

– Mes troupes ont également été toutes rapatriées ici à ma connaissance, reprit la mercenaire en se retournant vers le prince.

– Et les unités Magitecks avec vous ? questionna Prompto, la gorge nouée.

– En état de marche, mais en veille. Prêtes à être examinées.

Prompto allait hocher la tête, mais comme il s'y attendait, il fut interrompu par l'Immortel qui s'avança d'un pas en leur jetant un regard méfiant.

– Comment ça, examinées ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Les autres Lucisiens semblaient tout aussi surpris et sur leurs gardes. Après avoir adressé un discret signe de tête à Arena, Prompto se tourna pour faire face à l'Immortel, mais c'était le roi qu'il regarda. Il se força à redresser les épaules et à regarder le monarque dans les yeux. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait être convaincant.

– J'ai ordonné à la Commandante Highwind d'amener avec elle une troupe de Magitecks afin que vous puissiez les examiner comme bon vous semble. Je crois comprendre que le Lucis n'a jamais pu analyser le fonctionnement de nos Magitecks depuis leur création.

– Non, effectivement, répondit Scientia en plissant les yeux. C'est un secret que l'Empire a bien gardé depuis des années. Vous seriez prêts à nous laisser accéder à ces unités ? Je pensais que les Magitecks constituaient l'avancée technologique impériale la plus perfectionnée.

– C'est le cas, répondit Prompto en s'efforçant d'avoir une voix ferme. Et c'est pour ça que je vous laisse les examiner. J'espère que cet acte saura être une preuve de ma bonne foi et de la sincérité de mes actes envers le Lucis.

Il fut frustré de ne voir aucune émotion trahir le masque lisse collé sur le visage du roi. Régis était bien plus doué que Iedolas pour cacher ses pensées. Rien sur son visage ou dans ses yeux ne trahissaient la nature de ses pensées. Contrairement à son monarque, Amacitia était bien plus expressif. Son visage ne décoléra pas malgré l'annonce du prince impérial.

– Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de conserver des doutes à votre égard, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton loin d'être désolé. Qui nous dit que vos Magitecks ne sont pas piégés, programmés pour nous attaquer dès que nous baisserons notre garde ?

– Rien ne vous empêche de les détruire si vous en avez peur, rétorqua Aranea d'un ton cynique.

Le visage du Bouclier s'assombrit davantage. La mercenaire n'aidait pas à plaider leur cause. Prompto lui lança un regard éperdu, la priant silencieusement de se taire. Sa subordonnée haussa les épaules, mais retomba docilement dans le silence. L'Immortel se racla bruyamment la gorge, rompant l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

– Maintenant que vous avez vu que votre prince est en bonne santé, j'ose espérer que vous allez vous montrer plus coopérative à nous donner les informations que nous demandons, déclara-t-il à d'Aranea.

La mercenaire se permit d'adresser un sourire insultant au Maréchal, au grand désarroi de Prompto qui avait espéré que la Commandante se montrerait un peu moins arrogante en territoire ennemi. Il s'était de toute évidence trompé.

– C'était le marché, répondit la jeune femme. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole quand on tient une promesse qu'on m'a faite, Maréchal.

– Je préfère le constater par moi-même, grogna l'Immortel. Nous retournons immédiatement en salle d'interrogation.

Il fit un petit signe à la femme qui tenait toujours le bras d'Aranea, mais avant que cette dernière n'ait pu entraîner sa prisonnière vers la porte, la mercenaire se planta fermement devant Prompto.

– Attendez ! Je souhaite encore dire quelque chose au Prince Argentum !

La mercenaire glissa ses mains menottées devant elle dans l'une des poches de sa tunique, et en extirpa le bracelet d'argent de Prompto. Elle le luit tendit, et le prince impérial s'en saisit lentement de ses propres mains entravées, essayant d'ignorer les nombreux regards qui suivaient chacun de leurs gestes. Les yeux bleus de glace de sa Commandante se plantèrent dans les siens, durs et intransigeants comme le blizzard de Niflheim.

– Je crois, Altesse, que vous avez égaré ceci… Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos affaires, mon Prince.

Prompto rougit en entendant le ton sarcastique d'Aranea. Il hocha prestement la tête.

– Entendu, Commandante.

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il repoussa tant bien que mal le bracelet de ses menottes pour glisser le précieux accessoire sur son poignet droit, au-dessus du ruban de cuir qui encerclait déjà sa peau. Aranea eut l'air satisfait. Elle s'inclina une seconde fois devant Prompto, et prononça encore une fois un salut impérial en gralean, sans doute par pure provocation.

– _Que l'or illumine les terres blanches de l'Empire, mon prince. Prenez soin de vous._

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?! brailla aussitôt Amacitia tandis qu'Aranea était finalement entraînée hors de la chambre par le Maréchal à bout de patience.

– C'est un second salut impérial, répondit Scientia en agrippant le Bouclier par le bras. « Que l'or brille sur le territoire clair de l'Empire. » C'est bien ça, prince Argentum ?

La voix du conseiller tira Prompto de ses songes, qui fixait la porte laissée ouverte par laquelle avait disparu Aranea. Le prince cligna des yeux, surpris d'être mis à contribution par Scientia, mais hocha la tête.

– C'est exact. Vous comprenez très bien le gralean, Seigneur Scientia.

Prompto avait voulu faire un compliment sincère au conseiller, mais sa remarque fut interprétée avec méfiance car Scientia fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre la langue impériale au début de la guerre. Je n'ai que rarement eu l'occasion de la parler avec natifs, malheureusement, je crains donc de ne pouvoir que la comprendre et non pouvoir la parler.

Car le Lucis était en guerre contre l'Empire, et que Scientia n'avait sans doute pas pu converser avec des ennemis qui envahissaient son royaume et tuaient ses camarades. Parce que les tonalités rêches du gralean devaient être de mauvais augure dans la capitale royale, la langue de l'ennemie, laide et vicelarde, porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles. Prompto retint un soupir douloureux et ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation sur ce sujet délicat.

La tension s'était peu à peu évacuée de la pièce avec le départ d'Aranea. Les Glaives parlaient entre eux à voix basse, puis les uns après les autres, quittèrent la chambre à leur tour. Prompto leva la tête quand le roi, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança pour lui faire face, flanqué de près par son Bouclier et son conseiller. Le Glaive aux cheveux tressés resserra douloureusement les doigts sur l'épaule du prince impérial, cette fois en signe d'avertissement de ne rien attenter contre le monarque où il subirait de lourdes représailles – sans doute une lame tranchant sa gorge, pensa nerveusement Prompto qui déglutit et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Régis.

Pour cette rencontre secrète entre les deux prisonniers impériaux, le roi n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se lester de son attirail royal. Il portait un costume simple – bien que coûteux – noir et estampillé de l'emblème royal. Seul l'Anneau du Lucii, brillant à son annulaire droit, le marquait comme un représentant de la lignée royale du Lucis. Il n'en demeurait pas moins imposant, aussi Prompto pria intérieurement pour que ses jambes ne tremblent pas. Il se sentit néanmoins violemment rougir quand le roi le regarda un long moment dans le plus parfait des silences. Finalement, et au grand soulagement du blond, il prit la parole.

– Je dois avouer, Prince Argentum, que pour le moment, aucun de vos actes ne m'a amené à douter de la sincérité de vos intentions. Vos subordonnés se sont également montrés plus ou moins coopératifs à notre égard.

Le souffle court, Prompto se força à hocher la tête, mais il était tellement stressé qu'ils agrippaient ses mains menottées l'une dans l'autre pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent.

– Je vous ai demandé de nous accorder deux jours pour considérer votre proposition, poursuivit Régis calmement. Un conseil exceptionnel sera organisé demain après-midi durant lequel sera votée notre réponse, en considération de tous les évènements qui se sont produits depuis votre arrivée à Insomnia. Sachez que le degré de coopération de Highwind sera un facteur important sur notre décision.

– Je comprends, répondit le prince d'une voix rauque.

– Je voudrais avoir une réponse claire à la question que je vais vous poser, poursuivit le roi avec gravité. Si jamais nous acceptons de faire alliance avec vous, quelles sont exactement les conditions pour obtenir votre collaboration ?

Prompto s'humecta les lèvres, prenant le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à sa réponse. Il s'était répété la liste de ses revendications toute la nuit précédente pour être certain de ne pas en oublier une seule.

– Je demande l'asile politique pour la Commandante Highwind et ses soldats tout le temps que durera le conflit. En cas de victoire du Lucis, je demande à ce que ma sœur soit nommée Impératrice du Niflheim, et qu'aucune répercussion militaire ou économique ne soit imposée à l'Empire. Dans l'idéal je désirerais qu'une alliance soit forgée entre nos deux pays.

Quand Prompto referma la bouche, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il risqua un regard vers le roi. Si Régis resta impassible, Amacitia derrière lui semblait proprement scandalisé, et même Scientia arborait une expression partagée entre surprise et dédain.

– Vous demandez beaucoup, pour un prisonnier de guerre, grogna Amacitia.

– C'est plutôt le minimum, en contrepartie de ce que nous pouvons vous offrir, rétorqua le blond dans un rare accès de colère. Je vous rappelle qu'en échange, mes hommes et moi-même nous engageons à répondre à toutes vos questions, à vous fournir toutes les informations que nous détenons sur l'Empire, et même à nous engager militairement à vos côtés.

Amacitia haussa vaguement les sourcils sans se départir de son expression sceptique. Le roi se racla la gorge, ramenant immédiatement l'attention générale sur lui. Quand Prompto leva la tête pour regarder le monarque, les yeux bruns de Régis se plantèrent dans les siens avec une intensité que Prompto ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

– Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, Prince Argentum. Rien ne garantit que notre réponse à votre demande sera favorable. Nous pouvons refuser et vous garder comme otage. Nous pouvons nous servir de vous comme monnaie d'échange contre le Niflheim pour négocier un accord de paix, si cela sert nos propres intérêts. En êtes-vous bien conscient ?

Prompto poussa un soupir fragile et inaudible.

– Oui, souffla-t-il. J'ai remis mon sort et celui de mon pays entre vos mains dès l'instant où j'ai quitté Gralea pour venir ici.

Il crut apercevoir le roi froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais quand il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du monarque, le visage de Régis était redevenu un masque de parfaite neutralité.

– Alors soit, répondit-il. Nous vous tiendrons informé de notre décision demain soir, au plus tard à 23h. Priez donc Shiva pour que votre Commandante et ses hommes apportent satisfaction à nos attentes. Á ce stade, ils sont les seuls qui pourront pencher la balance en votre faveur.

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, ces paroles auraient sonné comme une menace. Mais de la part du roi Régis, Prompto crut entendre une note d'espoir.

* * *

 _ **Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla dans cette fic. Et qu'il y en aura encore plus dans les chapitres suivants. Mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, et laissez-moi une review si ça vous dit (si ça vous a plus, si ça vous a pas plu, dans tous les cas, des critiques constructives sont les bienvenues).  
**_


	5. La réponse du Lucis

**_Bonjour/bonsoir pour ce quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Veuillez pardonner les éventuelles coquilles, fautes de frappe, de grammaire et d'orthographe.  
_**

 ** _Rappel : les phrases en italiques dans le texte (à l'exception des flash-backs de Prompto) sont en gralean, la langue de l'Empire. Les lucisiens (dont Luna) ne la comprennent pas._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **La réponse du Lucis**

Le conseil devant décider de la réponse à donner au Prince Argentum ne débuterait qu'à 13h, et naturellement, Noctis y était convié. Lui qui détestait les longues réunions politiques et stratégiques auxquelles il était prié d'assister depuis le début de son adolescence était cette fois impatient que le conseil commence. Luna, en sa qualité de représentante de Tenebrae et Oracle d'Éos, y était également invitée. Elle était d'ailleurs partie dans sa chambre pour se préparer, même si la réunion ne commençait pas avant trois bonnes heures.

– Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps pour commencer la réunion ? râla le prince en examinant les différentes tenues qu'Ignis avait sorti de sa penderie pour les étaler soigneusement sur les draps sombres de son lit. Le conseil promet déjà d'être long, alors en plus si on retarde le début…

– Il faut laisser le temps au Maréchal d'interroger la Commandante Highwind, Altesse, répondit le jeune Scientia qui sélectionnait les cravates de Noctis. Les informations qu'elle donnera constitueront une variante non-négligeable sur laquelle s'appuiera le conseil pour prendre sa décision ce soir.

– Autrement dit, si Cor estime que les informations que lui donne Highwind sont bidons, le conseil refusera la proposition d'Argentum ?

Ignis hocha la tête avant de sortir une cravate bleu nuit pour aller avec un des costumes noirs du prince.

– Elle semblait très peu encline à coopérer avant que le roi ne lui permette de voir son prince, déclara-t-il d'un air pensif. Elle a tenu tête au Maréchal tout le temps de l'interrogatoire. Je dois avouer, c'était assez impressionnant à regarder.

– Ouais, l'Immortel qui ne terrifie pas un prisonnier, c'est une première, approuva Gladio, disgracieusement avachi sur le canapé trônant devant le large écran plat encastré dans le mur. Même mon père n'en revenait pas.

– Il ne faut pas oublier que cette Highwind appartient est apparemment un Chevalier-Dragon, fit remarquer Ignis. Au vu de la réputation qu'ils jouissent même ici, je ne serais pas étonné que même le Bouclier du Roi soit quelque peu sur ses gardes. Tu ne crois pas, Gladio ?

Ce dernier darda un regard noir à Ignis, qui répondit par un regard moqueur. Les yeux bleus de Noctis valsèrent de son conseiller à son Bouclier avec le sentiment qu'une information importante lui échappait.

– Attendez, c'est quoi, un Chevalier-Dragon ?

Ignis leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir auquel Noctis était tellement habitué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à en être vexé. Ça, c'était l'attitude d'Ignis quand il était profondément affligé par l'ignorance de son prince. Le jeune homme s'attendit donc à un sermon en règle sur l'importance de la culture suivie d'une longue tirade explicative sur cette histoire de Chevalier-Dragons. Mais ce fut Gladio qui prit la parole, abaissant son livre et se redressant dans une position un peu plus convenable.

– Il s'agit d'une guilde secrète et ancestrale de guerriers. On ignore exactement quand et comment elle a été fondée, mais certains livres de Cosmologie en font mention dès l'ère des premiers rois du Lucis. Ils formaient l'élite des guerriers au Moyen-âge, mais sont lentement tombés dans le déclin il y a environ trois cents ans. Au Lucis, ils ont complètement disparu il y a cinquante ans.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea le prince.

Gladio haussa les épaules.

– Personne ne sait exactement. Ils formaient une société complètement indépendante du royaume dans lequel ils vivaient, c'est peut-être à cause de désaccords politiques qu'ils ont été évincés. En tout cas, ils sont toujours célèbres, même ici.

– Ce sont des guerriers aux compétences spéciales, ajouta Ignis. D'après les livres que j'ai consulté sur le sujet – et que, si tu les aurais lu aussi, Noct, tu saurais _aussi_ – ils étaient utilisés pour l'infiltration, les assassinats et l'espionnage. Ils étaient très redoutés, et en vérité, ils le sont encore même ici.

– Et pas pour rien, enchaîna Gladio d'un ton bourru. Certaines légendes prétendent même que certains guerriers-dragons sont capables de manipuler une forme de magie primitive…

Á ces mots, les sourcils de Noctis se haussèrent tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. La magie était et serait toujours l'apanage des membres de sang royal. Seuls les rois du Lucis et leurs descendants, et les reines de Tenebrae et leurs descendantes, étaient capables de manipuler la magie d'Éos. Cela voulait-il dire que des ancêtres de Noctis ou de Luna aient fait partie de cette Guilde ?

– Ce ne sont que des légendes, Noct, dit Ignis comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Aucune de ces rumeurs ne sont fondées, et la possibilité que les Guerriers-Dragons puissent se servir de la magie me semble plus qu'improbable. Ce qui m'étonne plus, c'est que cette guilde existe encore au Niflheim.

– Peut-être que Highwind et Argentum pourront nous apprendre plus sur ce sujet, grommela Gladio. J'avoue être assez curieux sur ces Chevaliers-Dragons. Mon père m'en a souvent parlé.

Effectivement, Gladio semblait assez calé sur le sujet, ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Noctis. Pour les Amaticia, cette guilde secrète de guerriers aux compétences inégalées devait apparaître comme une menace à ne pas négliger. Où un rêve d'enfant qui devenait réalité. Peut-être même que Gladio voudrait rencontrer en personne Highwind pour en découvrir plus.

– Ton père t'a dit comment ça s'est passé, la rencontre entre la Commandante et Argentum ? demanda le prince à son Bouclier.

– Un peu. Argentum s'est montré assez coopératif tout le long de l'entrevue. Il a répondu à toutes les questions que le roi et les autres lui ont posé. Il semblait honnête, mais mon père n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'il mente.

– C'est vrai qu'au vu des circonstances, on peut se permettre d'avoir des doutes, reconnut Ignis. Mais on ne peut pas oublier le fait que lui et sa subordonnée sont prêts à nous révéler tous les secrets militaires et tactiques de Niflheim. C'est le genre d'informations qui pourraient nous aider à gagner la guerre.

– Á condition qu'ils ne nous racontent pas de salades, ajouta Gladio en grimaçant.

– Bien entendu, dit Ignis avec un petit hochement de tête.

Noctis resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser à propos d'Argentum, de sa proposition et même de Niflheim. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Empire autrement qu'à travers les rapports de guerre et les conseils militaires. Nombreux étaient les Glaives blessés qui revenaient à Insomnia et incapables de retourner sur le front. Ils parlaient des monstres de l'Empire, des robots tueurs qui exécutaient leurs ennemis sans état d'âme. Niflheim avait lentement envahi les côtes du Lucis, puis avaient occupé la totalité de la région de Duscae. Ils avaient progressivement étendu leur emprise sur une bonne partie de Cleigne, jusqu'à leur prise partielle de Lestallum. Les populations avaient alors émigrés par milliers vers les territoires encore libres du Lucis. Insomnia avait accueilli un nombre toujours plus croissant de réfugiés derrière son Mur ces dernières années. Les noms de Iedolas et de ses héritiers avaient toujours été associés à cet Empire violent qui avait envahi le royaume de Luna et qui menaçait celui de Noctis.

La venue imprévue d'Argentum à Insomnia avait chamboulé son point de vue sur la situation actuelle. Noctis ne parvenait pas à comprendre le prince impérial. Il s'était livré en son âme et conscience à son ennemi en leur proposant de les aider à vaincre sa propre nation. En écoutant les conversations de son père avec Clarus, Tellus, Cor et Luna, Noctis réalisait qu'Argentum semblait être le mouton noir de sa famille et ne partageait pas les idéaux guerriers de l'Empereur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Noctis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Argentum pouvait être un leurre utilisé par Iedolas pour tromper la vigilance du Lucis…

Le prince se passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse de cheveux noirs. Ça l'agaçait d'être aussi partagé en ce qui concernait Argentum. Son attitude, ses photos de Ravus et des villages campagnards de Niflheim, son ton implorant et ses regards de chien battu… Il était très difficile de ne pas _vouloir_ croire à ses bonnes intentions. Mais si c'était un piège ? Si c'était une machination particulièrement bien travaillée de l'Empire pour infiltrer Insomnia de l'intérieur ? Pour assassiner le roi ? Pour kidnapper Luna ? Après tout, si les légendes étaient vraies sur les Chevaliers-Dragons, Highwind pouvait représenter une réelle menace. Les possibilités étaient multiples. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Luna et rougit violemment en repensant à l'odeur parfumée de l'Oracle, la douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais considéré Luna comme autre chose que l'Oracle qui avait promis de l'accompagner et le soutenir pour accomplir sa destinée, sa meilleure amie qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, elle était devenue autre chose. « Une âme sœur », souffla une voix douce dans l'esprit du prince. Une chaleur diffuse se répandit dans son cœur à cette pensée.

Ignis se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Noctis qui fit de son mieux pour paraître tout à fait composé.

– Bon, Noct. Costume noir avec cravate bleue, ou costume bleu avec cravate noire ?

OOO

Il était 21h58, mais le conseil était loin d'être à son terme. Assis à côté de son père, Noctis frotta ses yeux fatigués d'un geste bref mais las. Il en avait assez d'être assis sur une chaise, enfermé dans une salle dont l'air commençait par être alourdi par la sueur des autres personnes, toutes aussi épuisées que lui. Seuls Luna et deux conseillers – dont l'un était l'homme le plus agaçant que Noctis avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter – avaient encore assez d'énergie pour mener un débat animé.

– On ne peut pas croire aveuglément tout ce que nous raconte Argentum ! martelait, un homme joufflu aux cheveux noirs jais, qui répondait au nom de Livius. Les impériaux ne nous ont jamais donné aucune preuve de vouloir trouver une solution pacifique au conflit. Ils se contentent d'attaquer et d'envahir notre royaume depuis près de trente ans ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ces sauvages s'attaquent à Galdina et nous coupent définitivement du protectorat d'Accordo!

– Mais que se passera-t-il si nous ignorons la proposition du prince impérial ? rétorqua Luna. L'alliance proposée par le prince Argentum représente peut-être notre unique et seule chance de terminer cette guerre pacifiquement…

– Où ce pourrait être un piège, fit remarquer Clélia, une femme aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches argentées. Pardonnez-moi, Dame Lunafreya, mais cette possibilité n'est pas à exclure…

Luna fronça les sourcils d'un air résolu.

– Le prince Argentum s'est livré à Insomnia, il nous a permis de retrouver et récupérer ses troupes armées et est parvenu à convaincre sa subordonnée, la commandante Highwind, de coopérer avec nous et de nous transmettre toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur l'Empire, récita-t-elle. Ces actions sont autant de preuves que les intentions du prince Argentum sont motivées par la paix et non la guerre.

Des grognements à peine étouffés se firent entendre ça et là autour de la grande table ronde qui accueillait les conseillers, le roi, le prince et l'Oracle. Noctis se pinça les lèvres en apercevant un de ses voisins les plus proches rouler des yeux. Ils pensaient tous que Luna était naïve, candide. Cela agaça profondément Noctis dont la jambe gauche fut agitée d'un tic nerveux. Ils oubliaient tous un peu vite que Luna était l'Oracle, et pas juste une pauvre petite réfugiée de Tenebrae…

Un homme aux tempes grisonnantes se racla la gorge avant de relancer le débat, se tournant vers Cor.

– En parlant de cette Commandante Highwind, Maréchal, que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet ? Vous l'avez longuement interrogée…

– C'est exact, répondit Cor de sa voix éternellement caverneuse. Elle s'est montrée très coopérative après avoir pu voir son prince de ses propres yeux. Elle a répondu à toutes mes questions sans broncher. Nous avons déjà pu collecter quelques données précieuses sur les effectifs militaires de l'Empire, non seulement à Gralea mais également sur le territoire occupé par les impériaux. Toutes les informations qu'elle nous a donné jusqu'à maintenant sont résumées dans le dossier.

Il montra une épaisse chemise plastifiée contenant une petite pile de papiers que le Maréchal avait distribués en plusieurs exemplaires aux conseillers avant le début de la réunion. Noctis n'avait que balayé l'ensemble du dossier d'un œil distrait. Highwind avait surtout révélé l'effectif militaire présent sur le territoire du Lucis, ainsi que les troupes en réserve qui résidaient à Tenebrae.

– Comme vous avez pu le constater, poursuivit Cor, l'armée impériale se divise en trois branches distinctes : les soldats impériaux qui sont des hommes de chair et de sang, les Unités Magitecks qui constituent le plus gros de l'effectif militaire impérial, et les mercenaires comme la Commandante Higwind. J'ai trouvé très intéressant que les mercenaires ne fassent pas partie à proprement parler de l'armée officielle, et qu'ils constituent un corps indépendant qui travaille pour l'Empire en échange de primes.

– En quoi ce détail a-t-il pu retenir votre intention ? houspilla Livius d'un air mauvais. Á part nous indiquer que cette Highwind et ses soldats sont des opportunistes dont le sens de la loyauté se limite à la quantité d'argent qu'on leur offre ?

La moue méprisante du sénateur fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque l'Immortel le gratifia d'un regard foudroyant.

– Cette information, Sénateur, siffla le Maréchal d'une voix glaciale, est significative sur le fonctionnement de l'Empire, dont nous ne connaissons presque rien. D'après ce que Highwind a pu me dire, les mercenaires sont considérés comme des soldats de seconde zone. Certains travaillent pour l'Empire, mais la plupart vivent dans les campagnes où ils chassent les daemons qui menacent les villages isolés. Ils ne partagent pas la volonté de conquête de Iedolas et se rangent du côté du peuple. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils aient rallié la cause du prince Argentum.

– Y aurait-il donc une possibilité que les mercenaires restés à Niflheim puissent se retourner contre l'Empereur sur ordre d'Argentum ? demanda Tellus à côté de Luna.

Noctis sentit son estomac se tordre d'excitation. Une révolte interne de l'Empire ne pourrait être qu'au bénéfice du Lucis. Une guerre civile pourrait détourner le Niflheim de sa conquête des territoires lucisiens, et donner enfin à Insomnia l'occasion de riposter et chasser une bonne fois pour toutes l'ennemi de leurs terres. Mais le visage de Cor resta sombre.

– Même si ce serait le cas, les mercenaires représentent une part trop minoritaire au sein de l'Empire. Ils se feraient écraser par l'armée impériale et les Magitecks.

– Maréchal, intervint Régis, faisant taire les messes basses que s'échangeaient les conseillers. Highwind vous a-t-elle dit comment le Prince Argentum est parvenu à rejoindre Insomnia sans attirer les soupçons de l'Empire ?

Tout le monde regarda Cor avec une attention particulière.

– D'après Highwind, le Prince Argentum et elle-même ont participé à la bataille de Lestallum, répondit le Maréchal. Argentum a été blessé pendant la bataille, et sa sœur a ordonné son rapatriement à Gralea pour recevoir des soins. Highwind et son bataillon ont été réquisitionnés à Duscae pour assurer la surveillance du territoire envahi. Après quelques semaines, Highwind a reçu un appel du Prince l'informant de sa décision de rejoindre Insomnia et lui enjoignant de gagner la Baie de Galdina. Le Prince l'y a rejointe deux jours plus tard.

– Et comment le Prince s'y est-il pris pour quitter le territoire impérial ? interrogea Tellus.

– En passant par Tenebrae, apparemment. Comme vous le savez, la ville est devenue un point de transit par lequel passent les troupes impériales avant de rejoindre notre royaume. Argentum se serait faufilé à bord de l'un des vaisseaux de combat à destination d'une base militaire à Duscae pour déserter de son poste.

– Sans se faire voir ni aider ? lança un conseiller d'un air sceptique. Cela est dur à croire…

– Pour le moment, aucun nom n'a été révélé, admit Cor en fronçant les sourcils. Mais peut-être que Highwind préfère attendre de savoir quelle sera notre décision vis-à-vis de la proposition d'Argentum avant de nous en dire plus.

Un brouhaha agité secoua les conseillers autour de la table. Noctis, qui avait attentivement écouté le discours du Maréchal, ne put réprimer un frisson en apprenant qu'Argentum avait participé à la bataille de Lestallum. C'était un des affrontements les plus directs et les plus violents de la guerre, sans compter un des plus récents. Lestallum était tombée aux mains impériales six mois plus tôt. D'après les espions lucisiens, les impériaux cherchaient à tirer profit de l'énergie du Météore grâce à laquelle la ville était devenue le centre économique de sa région. Insomnia avait fondé un partenariat avec la capitale de Cleigne afin de bénéficier de l'énergie du Météore. Cela expliquait pourquoi Régis avait choisi, deux mois auparavant, d'attaquer de front la ville occupée.

Autant Noctis comprenait la décision de son père, autant la simple pensée de la bataille de Lestallum ne lui évoquait qu'horreur et dégoût. Même si le Lucis était sorti victorieux, la bataille de Lestallum avait été un sanglant massacre où des Glaives et soldats impériaux avaient perdu la vie par centaines. La ville avait été à demi détruite par les bombardements impériaux, et de nombreux civils avaient perdu la vie malgré les tentatives d'évacuation de la population par le Lucis. Le prince royal grinça des dents en réalisant que peut-être Argentum avait croisé Cor pendant ce bain de sang, lequel s'était une nouvelle fois distingué lors de cette bataille en tuant l'un des principaux généraux de l'armée impériale.

La sénatrice Clélia se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

– Et concernant les Magitecks, dit-elle, pensez-vous que nous pouvons en tirer quelque chose ?

– C'est très probable, affirma aussitôt Cor. Selon Argentum, il les a amenés avec lui afin que nous les examinions. Je dois avouer que cette proposition est tentante. Nous ignorons tout du fonctionnement des unités Magitecks. En apprendre plus sur eux nous permettrait de mieux nous défendre sur le champ de bataille.

Un silence songeur accompagna les déclarations du Maréchal. Il était clair que la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur la plus redoutable des armes impériales était alléchante. Même l'expression orageuse qui froissait le visage de Livius céda la place à un air plus pensif. Il tapota un instant la surface brillante de la table avec des doigts potelés, puis leva une main pour demander à faire une déclaration. D'un geste de la tête, le roi lui donna la parole. Livius se leva.

– Je refuse de croire sur paroles ces impériaux, déclara-t-il. Ils demandent l'asile politique en échange d'informations dont nous ne pouvons pas vérifier la véracité. Comment savoir s'ils jouent franc jeu ? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas une tentative de l'ennemi pour nous manipuler ?

– Nous ne pourrons pas le savoir si nous ne faisons rien, lança Luna d'une voix froide.

– Justement ! s'écria Livius. Ne leur donnons pas l'opportunité de nous rouler dans la farine ! Je propose que nous examinions les unités Magitecks, et que nous envoyions les soldats impériaux dans un centre pénitentiaire adéquat, loin de la Citadelle pour plus de sécurité. Je suggère également de garder le Prince Argentum en état d'arrestation et de nous servir de lui comme otage pour faire pression sur Niflheim. Même si, d'après ses dires, l'Empereur se fiche de son sort, la princesse impériale se montrera peut-être sensible à nos demandes. On pourrait trouver là un moyen de négocier la fin de la guerre à notre avantage.

– Si nous menaçons Argentum de quelque manière que ce soit, Highwind et ses hommes cesseront de coopérer, rétorqua le Maréchal en fronçant les sourcils. Nous risquerions de perdre de précieuses informations sur Niflheim.

– Dont nous ignorons la véracité, insista le sénateur avec force. Nous pourrions tomber dans un piège, suivre des informations erronées qui ont pour but de précipiter la chute d'Insomnia.

Quelques têtes hochèrent autour de la table, tandis que d'autres visages demeuraient fermés, dont celui de Luna. Noctis regrettait d'être séparé d'elle par trois sièges, ou il aurait tendu la main pour prendre la sienne sous la table. Á la place, le prince reporta son attention sur Tellus qui avait repris la parole tandis que Livius se rasseyait.

– Je pense que nous gagnerons plus à accorder ne serait-ce que le bénéfice du doute au prince Argentum, déclara le conseiller. La collaboration d'Argentum pourrait nous aider à mettre fin à la guerre bien plus vite que si nous nous contentons de nous servir de lui comme simple otage. De plus, il pourrait nous aider à négocier avec sa sœur.

Livius afficha un rictus mécontent, mais resta silencieux. La sénatrice Clélia se racla à son tour la gorge pour prendre la parole.

– Néanmoins, Argentum pourrait mentir, tout comme ses subordonnées, dit-elle. N'oublions pas que nous avons fait entrer l'ennemi derrière le Mur, au cœur même d'Insomnia. Sa Majesté et Son Altesse vivent entre les mêmes murs où est détenu le Prince Argentum, sans oublier que le Cristal est conservé ici-même, à la Citadelle. Jamais encore notre ennemi ne s'est trouvé aussi proche de notre roi et du Cristal. Ne nous montrons pas trop crédules et évitons de baisser notre garde.

Cette fois, des approbations plus franches se firent entendre. Noctis vit même Clarus hocher ouvertement la tête, alors qu'il ne faisait pas techniquement parti du conseil, mais se trouvait là pour escorter le roi comme toujours. Luna semblait elle aussi partagée. En tant qu'Oracle, son destin était directement lié à celui de la lignée royale du Lucis, et la sécurité de Régis et plus particulièrement de Noctis lui tenait à cœur. Sans compter Insomnia, qui dépendait toute entière de Régis et de Noctis pour ne pas tomber face à Niflheim. La capitale et ses alentours directs représentaient les derniers bastions de liberté face à l'Empire de l'ouest. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer aussi facilement la sécurité de leur ville à cause d'Argentum.

– Que proposez-vous ? demanda Tellus à Clélia.

La sénatrice se leva à son tour. Elle examina les visages autour d'elle d'un regard sévère.

– Je suggère un compromis. Accorder une confiance aveugle à un prince ennemi, aussi inoffensif et sincère puisse-t-il paraître, me semble irréfléchi dans la situation où nous nous trouvons. Accordons notre protection au Prince Argentum et la Commandante Highwind. Mais ne laissons pas un bataillon entier de mercenaires impériaux ici, dans la Citadelle, à proximité de Sa Majesté, du Prince et du Cristal. Qu'ils soient transférés dans un centre pénitencier. Á défaut de l'asile politique, ils bénéficieront de la protection des prisonniers de guerre. Quant au Prince Argentum et à sa Commandante, qu'ils ne puissent pas se déplacer librement dans la Citadelle, et qu'ils ne puissent jamais accéder à des armes ou des informations sensibles sur notre gouvernement.

Le roi se pinça discrètement les lèvres, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sous la lumière agressive du plafonnier, ses traits tirés et ses yeux cernés étaient clairement visibles. Cette réunion s'était trop longtemps éternisé. Régis se leva, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

– Cette réunion n'a que trop duré, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'étaler le débat plus longtemps, annonça le monarque. Il est temps de voter notre réponse. Qui souhaite accepter la proposition du Prince Argentum et se range du côté de la sénatrice Clélia ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celles de Luna et de Tellus. Noctis leva également la sienne, tout en jetant un regard autour de lui. Il estima grosso modo qu'une bonne moitié des membres du conseil avaient voté pour. La différence contre le camp adverse serait minime, et se jouerait certainement à une ou deux voix près seulement. Le roi lança un regard vers le greffier qui était assis à un petit pupitre de bois à côté de la grande table du conseil. Ce dernier avait la charge de comptabiliser les voix. Il adressa un hochement de tête au roi, et celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers les conseillers.

– Qui refuse la proposition du Prince et s'aligne avec la proposition faite par le sénateur Livius ?

Plusieurs conseillers levèrent le bras. Le roi laissa le temps au greffier de compter et de noter le nombre sur une feuille avant de poursuivre.

– Qui s'abstient de voter ?

Aucune main ne se leva. Les conseillers s'entreregardèrent sans rien dire. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la table. On pouvait pratiquement sentir la tension vibrer dans l'air. Noctis risqua un petit coup d'œil vers son père. Ce dernier demeura impassible et se tourna finalement vers le greffier, l'invitant à se manifester d'un geste de la main. Le petit homme malingre se leva maladroitement de son pupitre, sa feuille entre ses mains moites, et sa voix chevrotante s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

– Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse, messieurs et mesdames les conseillers, voici les résultats du vote. Vingt-quatre voix pour, vingt-quatre voix contre, aucune abstention.

La surprise se peignit sur pratiquement tous les visages. Même Tellus, ordinairement composé, haussa les sourcils. Noctis, les yeux écarquillés, croisa le regard du conseiller de son père. De toutes les réunions politiques auxquelles le prince avait assisté, il n'avait encore jamais vu un tel cas de figure. Le vote présentait une égalité parfaite, et en l'absence d'abstention, il n'y avait aucun moyen de trancher.

Tellus tourna la tête vers le roi, imité peu à peu par tous les conseillers, Noctis et Luna. Dans une telle situation, il revenait au roi de prendre la décision finale. C'était une des lourdes tâches du trône, et Noctis en comprit toute l'étendue en apercevant une lueur d'incertitude briller brièvement dans les yeux de son père avant de disparaître la seconde suivante. Le roi resta de longues secondes silencieux et immobile, sans aucun doute conscient que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

– Majesté ? demanda doucement Tellus. Votre décision ?

Le roi leva la tête. Ses traits étaient tendus, sa mâchoire contractée, et ses yeux résolus.

– Je me range de l'avis de la sénatrice Clélia. Je choisis l'alliance avec le Prince Argentum.

OOO

Noctis suivit son père, Clarus et Tellus dans les appartements privés du roi. Le prince avait une boule dans la gorge sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la décision de son père, ou bien de la tension qui avait régné parmi les conseillers alors que tout le monde se dispersait pour enfin se retirer pour la nuit. Noctis avait surpris plus d'un regard noir ou dédaigneux dirigés vers le dos de Régis, qui avait quitté la salle du conseil sans attendre, flanqué de Tellus et Clarus. Luna était restée derrière, en plein débat avec Livius qui contestait la décision du roi.

C'était la première fois que Noctis vivait un tel cas de figure. C'était comme une petite révolution, une perturbation d'un ordre bien établi que son propre père avait bouleversé. La décision de Régis allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait enseigné à Noctis : se montrer prudent, et jamais ne mettre en danger le royaume ou lui-même. Et pourtant, le roi venait d'accepter de collaborer avec l'ennemi. Noctis déglutit. En voyant son père se ruer vers le cabinet où il conservait sa réserve personnelle d'alcools, il sut que les mêmes doutes devaient ronger le vieux roi.

Clarus attendit que Régis ait englouti un premier verre avant de prendre la parole, rompant le silence tendu qui régnait sur le petit groupe.

– Tu sais ce que je pense de ta décision, Régis.

La voix de l'Amacitia était grave et n'avait plus rien de sa chaleur habituelle. Le roi ne se retourna même pas pour regarder son Bouclier.

– Je sais, confirma-il d'une voix rauque.

– Votre popularité risque de chuter, indiqua platement Tellus en prenant la bouteille d'alcool des mains du monarque pour lui servir lui-même un second verre.

Régis poussa un long soupir à ces mots.

– Au diable ma popularité, rétorqua-t-il sans entrain. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai perdue auprès des immigrés et de mes propres Glaives.

– C'est différent cette fois, gronda Clarus. Ce n'est pas un simple désaccord politique que tu risques, c'est carrément ta vie ! Bordel, Régis, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Accorder l'alliance à un prince ennemi ? Pour ce qu'il pourra nous rapporter ? On est déjà en train de perdre la guerre, comment veux-tu qu'un prince et une quarantaine de soldats impériaux puissent nous aider à changer la donne ?

– Clarus…, tenta de tempérer Tellus.

Mais le Bouclier l'ignora complètement. Ses yeux brillants d'une rage soudaine étaient rivés sur le dos tourné de Régis.

– Tout ce que tu as accomplis ce soir, c'est d'avoir accepté la présence d'un potentiel assassin dans la Citadelle ! Un prince guerrier d'une nation ennemie et un Chevalier-Dragon dont nous ne savons _rien_ du danger qu'elle peut représenter ! Qu'espères-tu faire avec cette décision ? Tu es prêt à risquer ta vie et celle de ton fils ?

Noctis écarquilla les yeux quand son père jeta brusquement son verre contre un buffet. Les éclats de verre tintèrent en se répandant au sol, en même temps que quelques gouttes d'alcool. Des morceaux de verre étaient fichés dans la main du roi. Régis serra les doigts, ignorant les gouttes de sang qui coulaient entre ses jointures. Le regard qu'il riva sur Clarus était incandescent, presque rougeoyants dans la lumière douce de l'halogène. Le prince sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais encore il n'avait eu peur de son père, mais à la vue du roi qui se dressait maintenant de toute sa hauteur face à son Bouclier, Noctis ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

Toute la rage de Régis n'était pourtant que focalisée sur Clarus, lequel n'ayant même pas la décence de paraître effrayé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Clarus ? tonna le roi d'une voix anormalement grave. Que je me serve d'Argentum comme d'une monnaie d'échange ? La vie de ce gamin contre la fin de la guerre ? Nous savons tous ici très bien que Iedolas n'acceptera aucun pourparler !

– Alors tu préfères laisser un héritier impérial et un Guerrier-Dragon se balader dans la Citadelle à leur gré ? Tu as toujours été trop crédule, Régis, siffla Clarus en lâchant un ricanement désabusé.

– Clarus, ça suffit ! s'exclama Tellus en se dressant entre le roi et son Bouclier.

Reclus dans un coin de la pièce, Noctis observa la scène avec la gorge serrée. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Clarus s'opposer aussi sauvagement à son père, La colère du Bouclier l'impressionnait autant que celle du roi. C'était comme voir une force ancienne, inamovible, qui l'avait protégé et guidé toute sa vie, se fendre en deux, se distordre, et finalement de se briser. Il fut incapable de dissimuler son malaise, même quand Régis posa finalement les yeux sur lui. La colère qui déformait son visage s'estompa presque aussitôt, remplacée par une profonde mélancolie.

– Noct…

Le roi fit un geste de main. Noctis s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui. Il pouvait sentir Clarus littéralement bouillonner de colère, mais l'Amacitia recula docilement quand le prince passa devant lui pour rejoindre son père.

– Laissons sa Majesté et son Altesse discuter, grommela Tellus en poussant l'Amacitia.

– Oui, railla Clarus qui ne parvenait pas à faire taire sa fureur. Essaie donc de changer l'avis de ton père, Noct. S'il a un peu de jugeote, il t'écoutera !

Tellus souffla au Bouclier de se taire. Heureusement, Régis ne daigna pas réagir à la provocation de Clarus. Noctis avait espéré que la tension s'estomperait lorsque les deux hommes auraient quitté la chambre, mais il n'en fut rien. Régis se laissa tomber sur l'élégant canapé de cuir noir, un troisième verre à la main. Noctis s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui. Il le trouva brusquement très vieux. Il s'était habitué aux rides naissantes au coin de ses yeux et autour de sa bouche, à ses cheveux et sa barbe argentée. Mais c'était la première fois que la vue des épaules voûtées de son père lui parut aussi… nette. Il pouvait voir la fatigue et la peur ronger le corps et l'âme de Régis, pesant de plus en plus lourd sur son dos ployé. Son père était un vieux monarque fatigué, usé par la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Les attributs royaux de son costume ressemblaient à des chaînes, l'anneau du Lucii glissé à son majeur était comme un talisman maudit.

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme.

– Papa…, murmura-t-il finalement après plusieurs secondes d'un trop lourd silence.

– Si tu veux me dire que Clarus a tort, ce n'est pas la peine, déclara Régis d'une voix morne. En réalité, j'ignore qui a tort et qui a raison dans cette histoire.

– Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, osa souffler le prince du bout des lèvres.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de son père.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu as voté pour l'alliance avec Argentum. Mais ce qu'a dit Clarus n'est pas vide de sens. Je nous mets tous les deux en danger.

– Clarus exagère, non ? répliqua Noctis. Il n'y aura qu'Argentum et sa commandante dans la Citadelle. Tous les autres soldats impériaux seront envoyés en prison. Ce n'est pas à eux deux qu'ils pourront nous atteindre…

– Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, Noct. Les Guerriers-Dragons sont redoutés pour de bonnes raisons. Quant à Argentum, il a activement participé à la guerre. Il n'est pas aussi inoffensif qu'il paraît.

Régis vida son verra d'un trait et le reposa d'un mouvement un peu brusque sur la table basse face à lui. Sa main blessée saignait toujours et répandait des tâches pourpres sur le canapé. Sans réfléchir, Noctis attrapa la main de son père, puis leva la sienne au-dessus de la paume coupée. Un voile bleuté émana de ses doigts alors que la magie du Cristal bourdonnait dans ses veines et sous sa peau. Lentement, la plaie sur la main de Régis se referma.

– Tu as fait des progrès en magie médicale, observa tranquillement le roi.

– Luna m'a pas mal aidé.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira brièvement la mine austère du roi. Il regarda son fils avec une tendresse non-dissimulée.

– Je suis heureux tu sais. Pour vous deux.

Noctis se sentit violemment rougir. Régis lui lança un regard amusé, laissant pour la première de la soirée son visage s'adoucir dans une expression attendrie.

– Comment tu sais… ? balbutia le prince en tentant de cacher ses joues cramoisies.

– Il y a des choses qu'un père ne peut pas ignorer, Noct. Je pense sincèrement que vous formez un très beau couple.

En l'espace d'une seconde, la conversation était devenue terriblement gênante pour le jeune prince. Pourtant, une douce chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine en entendant les paroles de son père. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand la main de Régis ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

– Je veux que tu puisses vivre heureux, Noct. Avec Luna, avec le peuple tout entier, dans un monde en paix.

– C'est pour ça que tu as choisi d'accepter la proposition d'Argentum ?

La main de Régis retomba lourdement sur son épaule. Le prince regarda son père dans les yeux. Ses prunelles, rouges de colère quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient maintenant baignées d'une profonde mélancolie. Régis lui-même ne croyait pas à ce monde en paix auquel il rêvait, Noctis en était persuadé, mais pourtant, le vieux monarque continuait à s'accrocher à cet unique espoir.

– Je veux simplement croire en un monde meilleur, Noct, murmura Régis.

« Je veux croire en un monde meilleur » avait dit Luna juste avant que Noctis ne l'embrasse. Pendant un instant, juste un instant, plus rien n'importait, sauf Régis et Luna. Pendant cet instant, Noctis voulut s'autoriser à rêver à un futur meilleur, sans frontières ni guerres. Lui aussi voulait croire à cet espoir irréel, car à quoi bon avancer sinon ?

OOO

Une frénésie toute particulière bourdonnait dans la Citadelle. Prompto avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Il venait d'apprendre que le Lucis avait accepté sa proposition. C'était une victoire en demi-teinte, il le savait. Après tout, ses hommes n'avaient pas obtenu l'asile politique qu'il leur avait demandé, et seraient bientôt transféré dans une prison quelque part dans la ville. Prompto s'était senti trahi, mais Aranea avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Elle et le prince impérial avaient récupéré certains de leurs effets personnels – à l'exception de leurs armes – et ils n'étaient plus confinés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans leurs quartiers, même s'ils devaient être impérativement escortés par des soldats chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de leur chambre. Bien évidemment, ils restaient enfermés dans la Citadelle.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la décision du roi avait déclenché un immense tollé parmi les dignitaires du Lucis. Depuis ce matin, les conseillers royaux se disputaient ou protestaient en chœur dans la salle du trône ou même dans les couloirs. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le roi avait interdit au public l'accès au couloir menant aux appartements de Prompto, séparant le prince impérial du reste de la Citadelle. Bien loin du tumulte qui agitait le palais, le jeune homme se reposait dans la quiétude de sa chambre. Il peinait toujours à croire que le Lucis avait accepté sa demande insensée. Á côté de lui, Arena ricana.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites vos yeux de chiot battu, Altesse ? Vous devriez être content que le roi du Lucis ait pris pitié de vous…

– Ne te moques pas, grogna le plus jeune. Je n'ai réussi à obtenir qu'un compromis. Seules quelques-unes de mes revendications ont été respectées.

– Oui, et bien, on ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous accueillent à bras ouverts. Nous restons ennemis.

Elle envoya un regard appuyé au jeune homme. Prompto soupira d'un air dépité. Aranea avait raison. Même si le roi avait décidé de coopérer avec lui, ce n'était pas ça qui allaient rendre les lucisiens indulgents ou amicaux à son égard. Ils étaient des adversaires qui s'étaient battus les uns contre les autres. Aranea comme Prompto avaient forcément abattus des Glaives dont ils pouvaient croiser les camarades ou même la famille dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. L'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Prompto savait qu'Aranea était encore affectée par la mort de Biggs, son sous-lieutenant depuis de longues années, mort tué dans la région de Cleigne lors d'une escarmouche conduite par les Lucisiens six mois auparavant.

– Tu n'es pas inquiète pour tes hommes ? demanda Prompto.

– Que peut-il leur arriver ? soupira Aranea en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils seront emprisonnés, pas exécutés. On a vécu bien pire au Niflheim.

– J'aurais voulu obtenir l'asile politique pour tout le bataillon.

– Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Altesse, railla la mercenaire. Vous devriez être content de ce que vous avez réussi à obtenir. On aurait pu nous tuer ou nous vendre à l'Empire en échange d'un processus de paix.

Prompto grimaça et se regarda dans l'immense miroir de sa chambre. Les cernes sont ses yeux et son teint blafard faisaient vraiment peine à voir. Combien de fois ses instructeurs lui avaient répété que l'apparence était primordiale pour une personne de haut-rang ? Il devait irradier le pouvoir, la confiance en soi et la force. Pour le moment, il ne ressemblait à rien, malgré le ruban de soie rouge et les ornements qui le marquaient comme membre impérial de Niflheim. Frustré, il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

– Combien de temps avant que votre père ou votre sœur comprenne où nous sommes et vos intentions ? demanda soudain Aranea.

Prompto grinça des dents, lança un regard à la commandante dans le miroir avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Il prit une longue et lente inspiration, puis commença à arranger la ceinture de son uniforme avec des gestes nerveux.

– Ne joue pas à ça, murmura-t-il finalement.

– Ah, fit Aranea en souriant comme une tigresse. Je vois… _Ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose, c'est ça ?_

Les mains de Prompto s'immobilisèrent. Aranea savait toujours frapper là où ça faisait mal. Elle lui rappelait Stella. Elle avait au moins pris la peine de parler en gralean pour que leur conversation – probablement sur écoute – ne soit pas comprise des lucisiens. Ça risquait d'attiser les soupçons, mais c'était toujours mieux que de laisser les lucisiens comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Prompto attendit que les battements devenus frénétiques de son cœur se calment avant de répondre.

– _Je l'ignore_ , répondit-il à mi-voix sans se retourner vers Aranea. _Mais j'ai des doutes._

– _Laissez-moi deviner… Le Grand Général, c'est ça ? Il vous a vu à Tenebrae quand vous avez rejoint Galdina._

La commandante ne reçut qu'un lourd silence en guise de réponse. Prompto sentait la peur et les doutes lui ronger littéralement les os. Il avait effectivement croisé Ravus quand il s'était rendu à Tenebrae. Prompto était resté à peine plus d'une heure dans l'ancienne capitale des Oracles, le temps d'embarquer dans un vaisseau de Magitecks destinés à renflouer les troupes occupant Duscae. Mais ça avait été suffisant pour que Ravus le voie, au détour d'un couloir de l'aéroport militaire. Le Grand Général avait plissé les yeux en l'apercevant, mais quand Prompto s'était éloigné de lui, il ne l'avait ni appelé ni suivi.

Il était impossible que Ravus n'ait pas compris que Prompto avait déserté. Le prince impérial était supposé rester à Gralea pour une durée encore indéterminée. Il en avait forcément informé Stella… Ou bien…

– _Peut-être qu'il n'a rien dit à personne_ , souffla pensivement Prompto.

Aranea resta silencieuse, mais arqua un sourcil, le sommant de développer.

– _Peut-être qu'il n'a rien dit_ , répéta Prompto. _Parce qu'il veut récupérer sa sœur._

Était-ce une théorie qui tenait debout ? Prompto l'ignorait, mais ça expliquait pourquoi Ravus n'avait pas essayé de le retenir quand il l'avait vu à Tenebrea. Rien ne l'avait empêché de mettre Prompto aux arrêts : après tout, le prince avait désobéi aux ordres de sa sœur et future impératrice. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Ce détail, qui avait échappé au jeune homme dans le feu de l'action, titillait maintenant sa curiosité avec insistance. Était-il possible que Ravus l'ait laissé partir pour tenter de récupérer Luna ?

– _Vous pensez que c'est un allié ?_ demanda finalement Aranea.

– _Un complice_ , corrigea Prompto en se passant une main sur la bouche. _Peut-être._

Il entendit Aranea soupirer derrière lui. Quand il leva la tête, ce fut pour voir la mercenaire secouer la tête comme une enseignante devant un enfant têtu.

– Vous êtes trop naïf, votre Altesse. C'est votre plus gros défaut.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'offusqua Prompto en pivotant sur ses talons.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Aranea.

– Ça veut dire que les ennemis sont partout, mon prince, susurra-t-elle. Dans l'Empire comme dans ce royaume. N'allez pas croire que la magie des Oracles et celle des Rois épargnent le peuple lucisien de la traîtrise…

– Qui suis-je pour accuser les autres de traîtrise ? cracha Prompto non sans une colère sourde mêlée d'un profond dégoût. N'est-ce pas ce que je suis devenu pour mon Empire ? Pour mon peuple ?

– Vous avez fait ce choix en votre âme et conscience, Altesse, rétorqua la commandante sans une once de compassion dans la voix. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Le regard de Prompto s'assombrit aussitôt. Aranea ressemblait à une lionne cruelle qui jouait avec sa proie, qui s'amusait de la détresse de son prince. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'accompagner : pour fuir ses ennemis à Gralea, ou bien pour le torturer sur son choix moral ? Sans doute les deux. Il la détesta de sa cruauté, de son soutien qui ressemblait à une lame à double tranchant. Il se détesta ensuite lui-même de sa propre faiblesse, surtout quand il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il tourna aussitôt le dos à sa commandante et feignit l'indifférence.

C'était sans compter que le miroir qui lui faisait face et qui reflétait son visage tordu par la tristesse, parfaitement visible pour la mercenaire dont le visage resta parfaitement impassible.

– J'ai trahi mon peuple et j'ai trahi ma sœur, marmonna le prince d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

– Vous oubliez que j'ai moi aussi tout quitté pour vous suivre, rétorqua l'aînée d'une voix sèche.

– J'ai trahi ma sœur, répéta Prompto en levant ses yeux rougis, fixant ceux d'Aranea dans le miroir. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

Aranea n'avait pas de sœur, pas de parents. Sa seule famille était ses hommes, ses soldats, et ils l'avaient tous accompagnée au Lucis.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda la mercenaire, provocante. Dites-moi, prince, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un traitre ?

Son ton était goguenard, ses yeux plus froids que l'acier. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle contre Prompto. Le jeune homme refusa de se laisser démonter, malgré la douleur vive qui fusa dans sa poitrine.

– Ca fait mal, répondit-il. Ça fait un mal de chien.

 _« – Levez-vous, Prince Argentum._

 _La voix grave et solennelle de Caligo Ulldor résonna dans l'immense salle du trône impérial. Littéralement rongé par le stress qui faisait trembler ses mains et inondait son uniforme sous des litres de sueur, Prompto se releva d'un mouvement qu'il espérait majestueux et gracile. Des dizaines de regards étaient rivés sur sa personne, remplis de jugements et peu d'entre eux amènes, mais tout le monde applaudit quand, au signal de Caligo, Prompto se retourna pour faire face à la foule des plus hauts gradés de l'armée et des hauts-conseillers du gouvernement réunis dans la salle du trône._

 _La cérémonie de la majorité civile coïncidait toujours avec celle d'entrée dans l'armée à Niflheim. Prompto se souvenait parfaitement de celle de sa sœur, quatre ans plus tôt. La cérémonie, bien que très pompeuse, avait été grandiose et accueillie avec plus de ferveur que la sienne. Après l'investiture de Stella au grade de Grande Commandante, un banquet immense avait été organisé, plongeant le royaume impérial dans un rare moment d'insouciance. Ravus s'était même laissé tenter par quelques verres sous l'insistance d'une Stella déjà pompette, alors que Loqui avait été pour sa part plus qu'éméché et avait braillé un chant patriote au milieu d'une troupe aussi alcoolisée que lui._

 _Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était bien plus convenue pour la cérémonie de Prompto. Les invités ne semblaient accorder que la moitié de leur attention à la cérémonie et répétèrent la formule de salutation au prince du bout des lèvres. Était-ce parce qu'il n'était que le second héritier, donc théoriquement jamais destiné à régner ? Ou bien à cause d'une lassitude causé par la guerre contre le Lucis, à laquelle Stella participait activement depuis maintenant quatre ans ? Ou tout simplement, parce que l'empereur lui-même n'accordait aucune intention à son propre héritier ? Il n'avait pas bronché quand Prompto lui avait solennellement juré allégeance, l'air ouvertement impatient d'en avoir fini avec cette cérémonie._

 _Le jeune homme de maintenant dix-huit ans tenta d'ignorer sa déception et, après que Caligo annonça la cérémonie achevée et que tout le monde quitta la salle du trône, alla rejoindre sa sœur. Debout à côté d'un Ravus impassible, Stella bourdonnait littéralement d'excitation. Ses yeux brillaient comme des gemmes, encadrés de ses mèches d'or. Elle enferma son frère dans une étreinte d'ourse une fois qu'il fut à portée de main._

– _Aïe ! Stella, doucement, se plaignit le plus jeune, même si un grand sourire barrait son visage._

– _Ce n'est pas le jour pour faire ta chochotte, Prom, riposta Stella en l'enlaçant. Félicitation, Second Commandant !_

 _L'insigne d'argent, identique à celui d'or pur de Stella, brillait sur les manches du manteau de Prompto. Après celui de Stella, c'était le grade le plus important de l'armée impériale. Au contraire de sa sœur, Prompto n'était pas foncièrement heureux d'avoir été promu à l'armée. Il était trop bien conscient que sa nouvelle fonction l'obligerait à participer activement aux campagnes militaires de Niflheim, à l'instar de Stella. Les mêmes devoirs tomberaient immanquablement sur les épaules de Prompto._

– _Merci, répondit le jeune prince d'une voix étranglée, à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte de son aînée._

– _Je suis fière de toi, Prom._

 _Une joie immense – et certainement très enfantine – engloutit Prompto qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il laissa sa sœur lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste familier d'affection, sans ressentir l'habituel agacement de constater que Stella le dominait encore de quelques centimètres. Il se retourna vers le trône et regarda l'empereur qui échangeait maintenant des conciliabules avec le chancelier. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir descendre du dais pour féliciter lui-même son héritier._

 _Stella avait suivi son regard et il ne fut pas bien difficile pour elle de comprendre les pensés de son cadet. La princesse héritière attrapa son frère par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la salle du trône, suivi par un Ravus toujours aussi impassible._

– _Ne pense pas à Père, ordonna-t-elle. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, et nous allons le célébrer dignement !_

– _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ? demanda Prompto d'un ton méfiant._

 _Stella ne répondit rien, évidemment. Le frère et la sœur – et Ravus – parcoururent plusieurs longs corridors avant de finalement débouler dans… les cuisines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Prompto s'y rendait. Enfants, lui et Stella s'y étaient souvent rendus en douce pour se gaver de gâteaux et de bonbons, à l'époque où il y en avait encore dans l'Empire. Les cuisines impériales étaient vastes et froides, ressemblant aux cuisines de grands restaurants avec du matériel dernier-cri et d'immenses frigos. Les quelques cuisiniers qui y travaillaient quand le prince et la princesse débarquèrent s'inclinèrent profondément, mais Stella les ignora, préférant entraîner Prompto vers le fond de la salle._

 _Un joyeux boucan résonnait d'une des tables de métal alignées contre le mur. Prompto écarquilla les yeux en voyant une troupe de soldats – dont la Commandante Highwind – trinquant joyeusement des chopes remplies d'un liquide ambré. Un énorme pichet en fer passait de main en main. Loqui, debout sur la table, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, regarda Stella et Prompto, avant qu'un large sourire étire ses lèvres._

– _Regardez qui va là, les gars ! brailla-t-il en levant son verre si brutalement que la moitié de la liqueur qu'il contenait tomba sur la figure. V'là le nouveau Second Commandant_!

 _Une clameur alcoolisée salua l'arrivée de Prompto qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux_. _Stella attrapa deux chopes sur la table et en tendit une à Prompto, qui grimaça en sentant les effluves de la liqueur envahir ses narines._

– _Stella, je ne sais pas si…_

– _Pas de jérémiades ! le rabroua sa sœur en passant son bras libre autour de ses épaules. Aujourd'hui, petit frère, tu deviens un homme !_

 _Elle se tourna vers la troupe qui les regardait, certains encore lucides, d'autre ricanant bêtement. Elle leva bien haut son verre et cria :_

– _Á mon frère, le Prince Argentum Aldercapt !_

– _Au Prince Argentum ! crièrent les voix comme celle d'un seul homme._

 _Tout le monde éclata de rire et descendit son verre cul-sec. Prompto suivit le mouvement avec moins d'entrain, peu habitué à sentir une liqueur aussi forte lui brûler littéralement l'œsophage puis l'estomac. Il toussa dès la première gorgée, provoquant l'hilarité générale._

– _Le Prince n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ! lança un homme à la droite de Highwind – il s'appelait Biggs, Prompto l'apprendra le lendemain – en riant._

– _Il sait pas boire ! renchérit Loqui qui s'agitait tellement qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mais on va lui apprendre, hein les gars ?!_

– _OUAIS ! hurlèrent les soldats._

 _Plusieurs verres plus tard, Loqui était par terre et riait comme un dément tandis que deux hommes tentaient de le relever pour le reconduire dans ses quartiers. Ravus n'avait consenti à tremper ses lèvres que dans un unique verre qu'il n'avait pas fini, clamant qu'il ne boirait pas de « l'alcool destiné à déboucher les tuyaux de canalisation ». Cela provoqua un éclat de rire général qui se termina en concours de beuverie entre Highwind et Ravus. Prompto regardait, impressionné, Ravus boire les verres alignés devant lui sur la table en rivalisant de vitesse avec Highwind, quand il sentit Stella l'attraper par l'épaule pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart._

 _Stella avec les joues rouges, mais elle était encore loin d'être ivre. Prompto, de son côté, avait l'esprit embué par l'unique verre qu'il avait bu. Mais pas même le début d'ivresse qui lui engourdissait les doigts ne pouvait lui faire oublier les paroles que Stella lui glissa à l'oreille :_

– _Á partir de maintenant, on sera toujours ensemble, hein Prom ? On gagnera cette guerre et on gouvernera ensemble._

– _L'or et l'argent, bafouilla Prompto par habitude, un sourire idiot aux lèvres._

– _L'argent et l'or, confirma Stella avec un sourire féroce. »_

Il aura fallu moins de deux ans à Prompto pour rompre le serment qu'il avait fait à son pays, et pour trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa sœur. Sa main gauche frôla du bout des doigts la surface de son bracelet d'argent autour de son poignet droit. Il pouvait sentir le regard vif d'Aranea suivre chacun de ses mouvements, mais choisit de l'ignorer. Il pensa à Stella sur le champ de bataille, enivrée de violence et rêvant de victoire pendant que son père, terré derrière les murs épais du palais impérial, délirait sur le Cristal du Lucis, s'imaginant déjà le Roi de Lumière.

La lumière était ici, au Lucis, Prompto en était persuadé. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à estomper la douleur qui fusait à chaque battement de son cœur.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques positives comme négatives m'aident beaucoup quand j'écris la suite._**


	6. Je m'appelle Prompto

**_Bonjour/bonsoir, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Voici le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Rappel : les phrases en italiques dans le texte (à l'exception des flash-backs et des rêves de Prompto) sont en gralean, la langue de l'Empire. Les lucisiens (dont Luna) ne la comprennent pas._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Je m'appelle Prompto**

 _« – Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!_

 _Prompto sursauta. Son doigt effleura la gâchette. L'Immortel leva sa fiole, prêt à la lancer pour lâcher le sortilège sur eux._

– _PROMPTO !_

 _Prompto pressa la détente. L'Immortel lança la fiole dans les airs. Le monde se réduisit à une vague de flamme et une explosion qui détonna dans toute la ville. Prompto ignora combien de temps avait pu s'écouler quand il rouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos contre les pavés froids et irréguliers. Le soleil lui rentrait dans les yeux, mais il n'avait même pas la force de lever la main pour se les couvrir. Tout son corps était traversé d'une douleur lancinante qui paralysait ses muscles. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer._

 _Il ne voyait rien, si ce n'était le soleil dans le ciel, les volutes de fumée noire qui s'élevaient parmi les nuages blancs. Une ombre gigantesque qui se dressa soudain au-dessus de lui, et s'affaissa lourdement sur le prince, lui cachant tout : le ciel strié de panaches obscurs, le soleil aveuglant, le chaos d'un champ de bataille où il ne restait plus que les morts et les survivants. Prompto reconnut la voix grave de son mentor qui lui chatouilla l'oreille._

– _Ne bouge pas, ne respire pas, ne parle pas._

 _Un hoquet surpris et paniqué secoua le corps de Prompto d'un minuscule soubresaut. Il sentait le poids lourd et familier de son mentor plaquant son corps au sol. Des bruits de pas rompirent l'étrange silence qui régnait sur les restes de Lestallum. Prompto aurait voulu sursauter, paniquer, mais son corps refusa obstinément de réagir. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon, plaqué au sol par le corps de son mentor.  
_

– _Ne bouge pas, répéta ce dernier contre son oreille. Les secours arrivent. Ravus arrive. Ne bouge surtout pas._

 _Prompto aurait voulu au contraire hurler. Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus proches, et s'accompagnèrent aussitôt du sifflement caractéristique d'une épée qu'on dégainait. Prompto sentit son mentor tressaillir brusquement. Une voix grave et austère s'éleva dans l'étrange silence qui régnait sur le champ de bataille._

– _D'après votre réputation, je vous aurais cru plus courageux. Et pourtant je vous trouve à jouer les morts parmi les cadavres de vos camarades._

 _Le mentor de Prompto se redressa lentement. Le prince pouvait sentir sa main contre sa taille, glissant silencieusement un des pistolets du prince hors de son étui._

– _La guerre ne connait aucune loi, Maréchal Leonis. Les gagnants sont des survivants, les perdants sont des morts._

– _C'est ainsi que l'Empire enseigne le code d'honneur à ses soldats ?_

 _Son mentor éclata d'un rire dément. Prompto aurait voulu pleurer ou crier. Il ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder la lame de l'Immortel qui miroitait les reflets aveuglants du soleil, regarder les mèches de cheveux roux qui dansaient au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux verts rivés dans ceux de Prompto.  
_

– _Les gagnants sont les survivants, répéta son mentor en plantant son regard dans celui de Prompto avec un sourire dément qui dévoila des dents ensanglantés. Les morts sont les perdants._

– _Et que sont les prisonniers pour l'Empire ? demanda froidement l'Immortel. Que deviendriez-vous pour votre Empereur si je vous ramènerai enchaîné comme un chien à Insomnia ?_

 _Le cœur de Prompto battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de son mentor brillaient avec une ardeur folle, et Prompto_ connaissait _ce regard. Il le redoutait. Il l'avait vu trop de fois sur le champ de bataille, ce regard enivré par l'adrénaline du combat, aveugle à toute forme de danger. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier, ou même gémir. Se manifester de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, attirer l'attention de l'Immortel. Mais il était paralysé par son propre corps, un simple spectateur impuissant. Il aurait voulu pleurer de rage et de dépit, mais ses yeux secs ne laissèrent échapper aucune larme._

– _Au Niflheim, roucoula son mentor, nous ne faisons jamais de prisonniers. Ça ne fait pas partie de notre… culture._

 _Prompto le regarda se lever d'un mouvement raide et lent. Son armure était déchirée, littéralement carbonisée. Par le sortilège de l'Immortel ou par la roquette de Prompto, le prince l'ignorait. La lame de l'Immortel était placée contre sa nuque. Prompto pouvait voir son propre pistolet serré étroitement dans la main droite de son mentor. Il regardait Prompto avec ces mêmes yeux ardents, ce même sourire dément. Il tremblait d'excitation, comme un gosse qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire._

– _Vivre et mourir pour l'Empire, c'est ça ?_

 _La voix de l'Immortel était moqueuse. Prompto vit le sourire de son mentor s'élargir._

– _Á mon tour de devenir un héros, Maréchal, murmura-t-il._

 _Un coup de feu. L'éclat aveuglant d'une lame. Et du sang, du sang, du sang… »_

Prompto se réveilla en poussant un cri désarticulé. Il cligna des yeux d'où s'échappait un flot intarissable de larmes avant de reconnaître les alentours maintenant familiers de sa chambre dans la Citadelle, plongés dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme se redressa maladroitement dans son lit tout en s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Son cœur battait à un rythme affolé dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était encore sur le champ de bataille, comme si l'Immortel se dressait toujours au-dessus de lui telle une ombre terrible, comme si son mentor recouvrait son corps du sien pour le protéger une dernière fois.

Le prince secoua férocement la tête pour en chasser ses souvenirs et renifla. Il était sujet aux cauchemars depuis sa plus tendre enfance – ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de Stella, même si elle n'avait jamais refusé de le laisser dormir avec elle quand ils étaient petits – mais les terreurs nocturnes n'étaient apparues que depuis qu'il était monté sur le front. Au début, il entendait seulement le rugissement des canons, puis ce furent les cris désespérés des mourants, et la vue du sang qui avaient hanté ses nuits. Et depuis deux mois, c'était la même scène qui se répétait en boucle, quasiment nuit après nuit, comme un disque rayé, comme si une partie de son esprit était resté bloquée et refusait d'avancer.

Deux coups brefs contre la porte de sa chambre arrachèrent Prompto à ses pensées. Il leva la tête au moment où Nyx Ulric passa la tête à l'intérieur.

– Tout va bien, Prince Argentum ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Oui, souffla Prompto d'une voix blanche. Oui, je vais bien.

Il ne fit pas le moindre effort pour paraître convaincant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ulric le voyait dans cet état, et le Glaive n'avait jamais insisté. C'était lui qui était chargé de l'escorter partout où il allait depuis que Prompto vivait à la Citadelle, et il s'était habitué au caractère introverti du prince. Prompto s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse exactement comme il faisait à chaque fois que Prompto lui assurait qu'il allait bien – hocher la tête, lui demander s'il voulait un verre d'eau, refermer la porte – mais le Ulric ouvrit plus largement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Prompto se raidit aussitôt, lançant un regard méfiant au soldat. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, Ulric ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison de le craindre, mais Prompto n'aimait pas le savoir près de lui alors qu'il était dans cet état et en cruel manque d'armes. Ulric dut percevoir son malaise, car il ne s'approcha pas du lit et garda ses deux mains le long du corps, parfaitement en évidence.

– Pardonnez mon impudence, Prince Argentum, murmura Ulric. Mais je sais reconnaître un homme qui souffre du syndrome post-traumatique lorsque j'en vois un. J'ai vu assez de mes compagnons d'armes en souffrir.

Un frisson glacé secoua l'échine de Prompto, qui dût fermer brièvement les yeux pour ne pas paniquer. Il appuya lourdement son front contre ses genoux et respira profondément et longuement. C'était une technique que Biggs lui avait apprise pour calmer les crises de panique. Ça ne suffisait pas toujours, mais Prompto se força à inspirer et expirer le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce que la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir finisse par enfin se retirer. Quand il releva la tête, Ulric n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, mais ses yeux vifs observaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

– Voulez-vous en parler ? demanda le Glaive d'une voix étrangement douce pour un homme qui dégageait une telle aura de dangerosité.

– Je ne préférerai pas, souffla Prompto en se laissant tomber contre son oreiller.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la chambre, le genre de silence que Prompto avait toujours détesté et qu'en temps normal, il s'efforçait toujours de briser. Mais pas cette fois-là. Il n'était pas à Gralea ni devant Iedolas. Il était un prince étranger dans la Citadelle d'Insomnia, en face d'un soldat lucisien qui aurait pu être un des nombreux hommes qu'il avait tué sur le champ de bataille, oui qui aurait pu être celui qui avait abattu un de ses compagnons devant ses yeux.

Ulric se racla la gorge, et Prompto s'attendait à le voir enfin partir, mais le Glaive resta planté devant la porte.

– Si vous le désirez, vous pourriez parler de vos cauchemars à la Dame Lunafreya, suggéra-t-il. Les Oracles sont de puissants guérisseurs.

Prompto se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers en soupirant. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il vivait désormais à Insomnia, en sa qualité de « collaborateur-prisonnier ». Avec Aranea, il avait donné toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur le Niflheim. Néanmoins, Prompto était inquiet. L'Empire n'avait envoyé aucun message au Lucis, n'avait fait aucune annonce publique, n'avait rien exprimé sur la désertion du second héritier impérial. C'était comme s'ils ignoraient tous que Prompto avait déserté et rejoint l'ennemi en emmenant avec lui tout un bataillon de mercenaires. Ni Iedolas ni Stella n'avaient fait d'annonce publique.

En attendant une réaction de l'Empire, Prompto apprenait doucement à s'accoutumer à la vie au Lucis. Il s'était notamment lié d'une étrange complicité avec le prince Noctis. La Dame Lunafreya était plus absente, prise par un emploi du temps surchargé bien qu'elle soit confinée à Insomnia. Mais sa douceur, sa mélancolie et son désir d'en savoir plus sur Ravus l'avait davantage rapprochée de Prompto. Parfois, elle se joignait à lui pour prier la Glacéenne, accompagnée de ses deux chiens et de son escorte divine, la mystérieuse Gentiana.

La suggestion d'Ulric était tentante, mais Prompto finit par secouer mollement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Non, soupira-t-il. Inutile de la déranger avec ce genre de choses. On a tous des problèmes plus importants à régler.

– Pardonnez-moi d'insister, Prince Argentum, mais vous faites des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Comment espérez-vous être opérationnel si vous êtes incapable de dormir ?

Le blond jeta un regard presque amusé vers le Glaive.

– Pour un soldat, vous êtes borné, remarqua-t-il. C'est ainsi que le Lucis entraîne ses soldats ? Á remettre en question les ordres ?

– C'est grâce à cela que je suis encore en vie, répliqua Ulric. Et, selon mon opinion personnelle, vous aussi, Prince Argentum.

Un rire désabusé échappa à Prompto. Il l'entendit rebondir contre les murs, résonner dans l'air ténu de sa chambre, et il continua à rire, même si au final, il ne trouvait rien de drôle.

– On m'a appris, articula-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, que les gagnants étaient les survivants.

 _« Les morts sont les perdants. »_

 _« Á mon tour de devenir un héros ! »_

– Celui qui vous a appris cela est loin d'être un idiot, commenta Ulric d'une voix neutre.

Il n'avait même pas l'air dérangé par la crise de rire hystérique de Prompto. Il avait la tête de celui qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, de la folie des anciens combattants. Prompto avait l'impression d'être un fou, pas un gagnant. Son mentor s'était trompé. Son mentor n'était qu'un idiot. Il lança un regard fatigué au Glaive.

– Il est mort, murmura-t-il. Il est mort sous mes yeux en riant comme un idiot.

Ulric ne trouva pas de réponse à lui donner. Prompto n'en attendait pas. Il ferma les yeux, et même derrière ses paupières closes, il ne voyait que du sang, du sang, du sang…

OOO

– Á quoi joue l'Empire ? demanda très sérieusement Tellus Scientia.

Assis à côté d'Aranea autour d'une longue table comptant le roi Régis, quelques sénateurs et des commandants de l'armée lucisienne, Prompto regardait le conseiller du roi. Il était grand et maigre comme une perche, habillé aussi sobrement qu'impeccablement, ses cheveux poudrés d'argent par l'âge brillant dans le halo de lumière projeté par le luminaire du plafond. Ses yeux vifs examinaient consciencieusement le visage des deux impériaux derrière les lunettes discrètes perchées sur son nez droit.

Étreint par la lassitude, Prompto n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de paraître offusqué quand Aranea répondit à sa place.

– Ça, c'est la question à dix mille bronzes de l'Empire, mon poussin, railla-t-elle, souriant comme une ogresse quand Scientia parut offusqué par le surnom.

– Dix mille bronzes ? répéta Noctis.

Le prince royal était présent pour cette énième réunion entre le roi du Lucis et le prince de Niflheim. Assis à côté de son père, il avait eu l'air de s'ennuyer ferme tout le long de l'entrevue. La question posée par Scientia avait cependant semblé titiller sa curiosité. La réponse d'Aranea aussi, car il lançait à Prompto un regard interrogateur. Le prince impérial sourit d'un air un peu gêné, heureux mais néanmoins intimidé que Noctis se réfère maintenant directement à lui pour répondre à ses questions.

– Il s'agit de la monnaie impériale, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Noctis hocha la tête. Prompto peinait à croire qu'il avait réussi à fonder ce qui ressemblait à un début d'amitié avec son homologue du Lucis aussi rapidement. En à peine deux semaines, les deux princes avaient réussi à se trouver des points communs. Derrière le faste de la royauté, Noctis n'était qu'un jeune homme qui rêvait d'une vie normale, qui aimait dormir longtemps comme un adolescent et qui se plaisait à voler la voiture de son père pour vadrouiller dans les rues d'Insomnia. Il avait une sorte d'insouciance que Prompto lui enviait malgré lui. Le roi Régis avait toujours préservé son fils unique de la guerre, et l'image de la mort restait très lointaine dans la vie de Noctis malgré le symbole de la Faucheuse qui marquait les emblèmes royaux du Lucis. Á ses côtés, Prompto avait l'impression de vivre une adolescence qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'apprécier.

Scientia se racla la gorge, ramenant l'intention générale sur lui.

– Tout cela ne répond pas à ma question, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement agacée. Á quoi joue l'Empire ?

– De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? rétorqua une nouvelle fois Aranea avant que son prince ne puisse lui-même répondre à la question. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien. Grâce à nous, votre armée a su repousser les attaques de l'Empire sur Galdina, et a pu organiser une ligne de défense efficace autour de Lestallum. Ce doit être la première fois depuis dix ans que vous gagnez du terrain au lieu d'en perdre.

Cette fois, Prompto ne se priva pas du plaisir de donner un coup de pied dans la jambe de sa commandante. Deux semaines de captivité et de collaboration ne lui avaient pas appris un semblant d'humilité, à son grand désarroi. Á chaque réunion, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer des lucisiens. Elle ressemblait à une tigresse en cage qui jouait avec son dompteur. Aranea lança un regard glaçant à Prompto, qui resta de marbre, la mâchoire serrée.

Heureusement, aucun des lucisiens ne sembla remarquer la tension entre les deux impériaux. Les sourcils de Scientia se froncèrent en signe de désapprobation, mais ce fut le Maréchal Cor qui prit la parole.

– Ne faites pas l'idiote, Highwind. Vous savez très bien de quoi nous parlons. Pourquoi l'Empire n'a-t-il pas encore réagi à votre désertion ?

– Nous nous attendions à l'envoi d'un émissaire pour parlementer, ou à une attaque directe contre Insomnia en représailles, ajouta un conseiller dont Prompto ne reconnaissait pas le visage et se souvenait encore moins du nom.

– Pourquoi l'Empereur et la princesse Aurum n'ont-ils envoyé aucun message ? enchaîna Scientia en plantant son regard inquisiteur dans celui de Prompto.

La vérité, c'était que Prompto n'avait aucune réponse. En faisant ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était attendu au pire : un bouleversement dans l'Empire aux conséquences presque aussi désastreuses qu'une explosion nucléaire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Iedolas annonce publiquement sa déchéance, brûle tous les portraits officiels de son second héritier, que Stella se jette corps et âme dans la bataille et qu'elle organise une attaque d'envergure encore jamais eue contre Insomnia. Mais rien. C'était le silence radio depuis deux semaines, et la situation commençait à inquiéter Prompto.

Comme il le redoutait, l'absence de réaction de l'Empire commençait à attiser les soupçons des lucisiens à son égard. La question de Scientia en cachait une autre, bien plus lourde de sens, que Prompto pouvait percevoir dans les regards tournés vers lui. Car pourquoi l'Empire ne réagirait-il pas à la désertion de l'un de ses héritiers ? Á moins que l'héritier en question ne soit en fait qu'un espion. « Êtes-vous un espion ? » lui demandaient les lucisiens tournés vers lui. Prompto planta littéralement ses dents dans ses lèvres pour retenir un cri indigné.

– Je l'ignore, répondit-il après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu et d'une voix aussi posée qu'il en était capable.

Clarus Amaticia, debout derrière le large siège du roi, laissa échapper un grognement désabusé. Le Bouclier n'avait jamais aimé Prompto ou Aranea, et leur avait fait savoir avec ses remarques acerbes, ses regards noirs, et sa façon de toujours se placer à proximité du roi Régis dès que Prompto ou Aranea était dans la pièce.

Aranea lança un regard plein de défi au géant de muscles.

– Le prince Argentum ne ment pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claquante comme un coup de fouet.

– Cela doit vous arranger de ne rien savoir, railla Amacitia.

– Clarus, siffla le roi en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son Bouclier.

Mais le mal était déjà fait : Aranea s'était levée d'un geste si brusque qu'elle faillit renverser sa chaise, posant sa main sur l'espace vide à sa taille où elle aurait transporté le fourreau d'une dague si on lui avait rendu son armure. Les Glaives présents derrière les impériaux s'avancèrent aussitôt, les mains prêtes à brandir leurs armes. Mais la commandante n'avait d'yeux que pour le Bouclier royal.

– C'est une menace, Amacitia ? siffla-t-elle.

– Juste une remarque, Highwind, répondit le géant sur le même ton.

Ils ressemblaient à deux lions rivaux qui se tournaient autour. Les conseillers semblaient tendus, les yeux rivés sur Aranea comme s'ils craignaient de la voir bondir sur la table pour sauter à la gorge d'Amacitia. Prompto savait que si Amacitia lui en donnait l'occasion, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Il allait se lever à son tour, agripper Aranea par le bras et tenter de calmer les esprits, quand Régis se racla la gorge.

– Nous devrions conclure cette séance, décida le roi d'une voix calme mais ferme de celui qui s'attendait à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Nous reprendrons ce débat un autre jour.

Presque aussitôt, tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle de réunion en silence, non sans lancer dans la direction du prince impérial et de sa commandante des regards peu amènes. Prompto poussa un petit soupir soulagé. Ses genoux craquèrent de protestation quand il se leva, et les muscles raidis de ses épaules le lancèrent douloureusement quand il étira brièvement ses bras.

La collaboration, pensa Prompto avec amertume, n'était pas aussi douce ou plaisante qu'il l'aurait voulu. Même si le roi lui avait donné le bénéfice du doute, sa décision n'avait pas fait l'unanimité à Insomnia. Une colère sourde grondait parmi les ministres et les gradés de l'armée royale, et ça se voyait chaque fois que Prompto devait se rendre à une réunion afin de révéler tous les secrets de l'Empire au Lucis.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, un homme replet aux cheveux noirs plaqués contre son crâne rond le bouscula rudement en se dirigeant vers la porte, et ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard vers Prompto. Ce dernier se frotta l'épaule en réprimant un grognement. Á côté de lui, Aranea fusilla le jeune prince du regard, comme si c'était de sa faute.

– Vous ne comptez rien dire ? grinça-t-elle entre dents.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? souffla Prompto. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force ici. Il vaut mieux ignorer et attendre que ça passe.

– Cela fait deux semaines, fit remarquer froidement la commandante.

Elle était encore plus désagréable que d'habitude avec lui. Prompto savait que c'était probablement parce qu'elle était encore irritée par sa joute verbale contre Amacitia, mais il n'avait pas non plus la patience de se montrer conciliant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? cracha-t-il non sans dédain. De me comporter comme toi ?

– C'est une solution, répondit sèchement Aranea en croisant les bras. Plutôt que de vous laisser marcher sur les pieds…

– Nous ne sommes pas des _alliés_ ici, Aranea. Les lucisiens ont toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de nous. Je…

– Argentum ?

Le prince et sa commandante levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Noctis se tenait devant eux, l'air à la fois hésitant et impatient. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Prompto remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans la salle de réunion. Plongé dans sa conversation avec Aranea, il n'avait même pas remarqué le roi s'en aller. Prompto sentit son estomac se tordre d'anxiété. Il n'avait même pas salué Régis, ce qui, pour un prince ennemi bénéficiant de l'asile politique, pouvait s'apparenter à un flagrant manque de respect.

Noctis leur lança un regard indéchiffrable.

– Si vous vous disputez à cause de Livius, dit le prince royal, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est qu'un vieux con borné.

– Livius ? répéta Prompto qui tentait de ravaler son angoisse.

– L'homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui qui t'as bousculé.

– Tu as de la chance que ton père ne t'entende pas, Noct, retentit une voix sèche derrière Noctis. Ce n'est pas un langage à tenir quand on est de sang royal.

Ignis Scientia venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Il ressemblait énormément à son oncle, avec vingt ans de moins et avait l'air tout aussi pétri que ce dernier par l'étiquette royale. Quand on le voyait, on avait du mal à réaliser qu'il n'avait que deux ans de plus que Noctis et Prompto. Il dardait un regard réprobateur sur le prince royal, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Scientia, le salua Aranea d'une voix railleuse.

– Commandante Highwind, lui répondit sèchement Ignis. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser,, mais le Prince Argentum est attendu pour déjeuner avec Son Altesse, Gladiolus et moi-même.

Prompto se permit un rare sourire. Partager un repas avec Noctis et sa garde rapprochée était devenu un rite autour duquel s'était constituée une confortable routine. Noctis était un hôte accueillant qui s'était donné pour mission de faire découvrir sa culture à Prompto. La méfiance des premiers jours avait disparu avec une étonnante rapidité. Peut-être parce que Prompto et lui avaient le même âge. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des princes. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils se comprenaient plus que Gladiolus et Ignis pouvaient comprendre Noctis ou que Stella et Loqui n'avaient jamais compris sur Prompto.

Ignis regarda pensivement Aranea avant de proposer du bout des lèvres :

– Peut-être désirez-vous vous joindre à nous ce midi ?

Il avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui demandait juste par politesse, et qui espérait de tout son cœur qu'on lui réponde par la négative. C'était bien mal connaître Aranea, songea Prompto, qui savait que la mercenaire n'allait certainement pas laisser filer l'occasion de saisir la perche si généreusement tendue par Ignis. Aranea sourit comme un ogre.

– Mais certainement, seigneur Scientia, roucoula-t-elle. Bien entendu, j'ose espérer ne pas déranger le Prince Noctis par ma présence…

– J'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit l'intéressé qui regardait impatiemment l'heure sur son téléphone. Bon, je meurs de faim. Vous venez ?

Ignorant l'air pincé d'Ignis qui fusillait Aranea du regard, Prompto emboîta le pas à son homologue.

– On mange quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Noctis lui lança un regard complice.

– Un repas typiquement lucisien. Tu as déjà entendu parler du « Crown's Nest » ?

OOO

– Wow…, laissa échapper Prompto en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Devant lui, Noctis venait de poser une assiette où trônait le plus large et le plus épais burger que Prompto n'avait encore jamais vu, posé sur une astronomique pile de frites. Noctis lui servit ensuite un grand verre de soda, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Pour le déjeuner, le petit groupe hétéroclite s'était installé dans la cafétéria du personnel de la Citadelle. A cette heure, le personnel était majoritairement occupé soit aux cuisines soit au service. La pièce était vide et calme, parfaite pour un repas dans un semblant d'intimité et de convivialité.

– C'est la première fois que tu en manges, je parie, lança Noctis avec un sourire fier.

– J'avais déjà vu des enseignes de ce restaurant près du Relais de Chocobos à Duscae, admit Prompto. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité d'entrer. Les impériaux sont mal accueillis par la population locale, alors…

Le prince impérial passa une main gênée sur sa nuque devenue rouge. Heureusement, Noctis accepta l'explication sans rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête, et ni Ignis ni Gladiolus ne choisirent d'ajouter un commentaire. Prompto regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir manger directement au « Crown's Nest » d'Insomnia, mais étant bloqué à la Citadelle, Noctis avait dû commander leur nourriture pour qu'on leur livre directement.

Si Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus et Aranea avaient tous commandé un burger avec une généreuse portion de frites, Ignis était le seul à avoir jeté son dévolu sur une grande salade mélangée. Le jeune Scientia fronça des sourcils en interceptant le regard dégoûté que son prince jeta à son assiette.

– Quoi que tu puisses en dire, Noct, une salade est largement meilleure qu'un burger. C'est moins gras, moins sucré, plus diététique et rempli de vitamines.

– Ouais, ouais… C'est tout plein de légumes, grommela le prince royal en ouvrant son burger pour ôter les rondelles de tomates et la feuille de salade glissée entre le steak et le fromage. Tu les veux, Argentum ?

Prompto hocha la tête et laissa Noctis déposer ses légumes au-dessus de sa propre pile de frites. Gladiolus et Aranea avaient eux déjà entamé leur burger avec le même entrain. Ignis poussa un soupir contrit et planta sa fourchette dans une première feuille de salade. Prompto saisit maladroitement son burger et en mordit une minuscule bouchée, sous le regard amusé de Noctis.

– Alors, c'est bon ? demanda le prince du Lucis.

– Hyper-bon ! s'exclama Prompto, la bouche pleine et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Si le pain et la viande n'avaient rien de nouveau pour lui, les sauces étaient pleines de nouvelles saveurs complètement inconnues. Elles explosaient en bouche comme un feu d'artifices multicolores. Prompto était incapable de définir exactement quels ingrédients étaient utilisés, mais l'ensemble avait un goût travaillé et exotique. Depuis qu'il vivait à la Citadelle, il avait principalement goûté les plats cuisinés par Ignis, qui était chef cuisinier en plus de conseiller et majordome personnel de Noctis. Jusque là, sa recette de curry était de loin ce que Prompto avait préféré, mais les hamburgers du « Crown's Nest » n'étaient pas loin de le détrôner.

– Pas mal, lâcha Aranea qui avait engloutit son hamburger en trois bouchées et qui s'attaquait maintenant à ses frites.

– Ça vaut pas les Cup Noodles, marmonna Gladiolus entre deux bouchées.

– Tu n'es pas mieux que Noct, soupira Ignis en faisant les gros yeux à Gladio. Je me tue à vous faire des repas sains et équilibrés, et j'ai un Prince qui préfère la malbouffe saturée en sucre et en gras, et un Bouclier qui se gave de nouilles lyophilisées sans intérêt sur le plan énergétique.

Prompto n'arriva pas à réprimer un petit rire en écoutant la conversation. Il remarqua le regard en coin que lui lancèrent les trois hommes, mais feignit de ne rien voir. Les chamailleries enfantines de Noctis et ses gardes lui rappelaient des souvenirs de son enfance aux côtés de Stella, et des quelques camarades avec qui il avait partagé de longues semaines de campagne militaire en territoire hostile. La nostalgie avait un goût doux-amer sur la langue de Prompto, qui refusa cependant d'oublier les éclats de rire partagés avec sa sœur, ou les blagues peu subtiles échangées avec Loqui, Wedge et Biggs sur le champ de bataille.

L'atmosphère à la Citadelle, bien que feutrée et emprunte de solennité, n'avait rien en commun avec celle qui régnait dans le palais impérial de Gralea. Il y régnait une chaleur et une convivialité qui n'existait plus à Gralea. Les gens qui se croisaient se saluer ou même s'arrêtaient pour discuter avec animation dans le couloir. Il y avait une grande cafétéria où tout le monde pouvait se retrouver pour déjeuner ou simplement prendre un café. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des gens rire, ou au contraire se disputer, au détour d'un couloir. De plus, le service de communication de la Citadelle organisait des visites guidées à l'intention des civils, rajoutant un cachet supplémentaire à l'atmosphère déjà hétéroclite. En comparaison, Gralea ressemblait à un caillou froid abandonné au milieu de la toundra glacée, un lieu sans chaleur ni compassion humaine, plus habitée par des robots que des êtres humains.

C'était ça qu'il manquait à Gralea, et dans l'ensemble de l'Empire, songea le prince impérial en regardant autour de lui. Des choses aussi simples qu'une cuisine pour prendre un bon repas, des gens chaleureux, des rires échangés. Quand il regardait Insomnia, il n'avait pas l'impression que la capitale royale était à la tête d'une nation en guerre. Le Mur qui protégeait les habitants des ravages du conflit les déconnectaient également de la réalité. Ils ne souffraient pas d'un manque de rationnement, ne souffraient pas de bombes ou de mortiers, encore moins de morts. L'ambiance ici était tellement différente de celle qui devait encore prédominer à Lestallum, probablement encore occupée à enterrer ses morts et à reconstruire péniblement ses bâtiments ravagés.

Était-ce un cadeau ou un fardeau que le Roi donnait à son peuple en le préservant à ce point de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ? Les citoyens royaux savaient tous, théoriquement, que la guerre faisait rage, qu'ils perdaient territoires après territoires à l'Empire. Mais qu'était une connaissance théorique face à une véritable expérience de la guerre ? Areanea avait tué. Prompto aussi, et ça le hantait, nuit après nuit. _« Les gagnants sont les survivants »_ murmura la voix familière de ses cauchemars dans son esprit. Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux cernés d'une main lasse.

– Fatigué ? demanda Noctis à côté de lui.

Prompto lui jeta un regard. Aranea, Ignis et Gladiolus étaient en grande conversation sur les différences entre la cuisine lucisienne et la cuisine impériale, laissant les deux princes libres de discuter dans une relative discrétion. Noctis paraissait sincèrement soucieux.

– Encore des cauchemars ? ajouta le prince royal à mi-voix.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Prompto en se sentant aussitôt blêmir.

Ses cauchemars étaient censés rester secrets. Seuls Aranea et Nyx étaient au courant, et si la mercenaire n'avait aucun intérêt à les divulguer aux lucisiens, Nyx avait promis de n'en parler à personne…

– Ulric est allé en parler à Luna ce matin, expliqua Noctis en parfaite contradiction avec les pensées de Prompto. J'étais à côté, j'ai entendu la conversation. Tu as des terreurs nocturnes, c'est ça ?

Prompto déglutit. La frite qu'il était en train de mâcher glissa douloureusement le long de son œsophage, laissant un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme éluda le regard de Noctis, la bouche pincée. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et il dût se forcer à respirer profondément pour ne pas faire une crise de panique devant tout le monde.

– Si tu veux pas en parler, y a pas de problèmes, bafouilla finalement Noctis après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd.

Prompto releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Le brun arborait une moue coincée quelque part entre énervement et incompréhension, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Prompto poussa un soupir inaudible. Il s'en voulait d'avoir contrarié son homologue. Noctis et lui s'entendaient relativement bien en dépit de leur situation. Le prince impérial ne souhaitait pour rien au monde compromettre la fragile relation qu'il avait instaurée avec lui. Et puis, il avait _envie_ de lui faire confiance. _Envie_ de se confier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Le blond s'humecta les lèvres, puis agrippa nerveusement son médaillon d'or contre sa poitrine.

– C'est pas des cauchemars, murmura-t-il en fixant un point invisible sur la table. C'est des souvenirs. De la guerre.

L'odeur de la cendre lui monta dans les narines. Le vacarme des bombes semblaient résonner dans le silence de la cafétéria vide. Prompto pouvait sentir les yeux de Noctis sur lui, vifs et attentifs. Il ne leva pas la tête.

– C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, continua-t-il. Pour être honnête, je fais des cauchemars depuis que j'ai commencé à participer aux combats. Mais normalement, ça va, ça vient. Ça disparait. Ça réapparait. J'ai un peu de répit entre les épisodes. Cette fois… cette fois, c'est différent. Je… je fais toujours le même rêve, encore et encore.

Le rire fou de son mentor lui vrilla les tympans si soudainement que Prompto tressaillit, avant de se souvenir que c'était uniquement dans sa tête. Son poing se serra plus fermement autour de son médaillon, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée en pleine mer.

– La bataille de Lestallum ? devina Noctis. J'ai entendu Nyx le mentionner, ajouta-t-il d'un air coupable quand Prompto lui lança un regard surpris.

Pour un Glaive, ce garde était pire qu'une commère, pensa Prompto avec plus de lassitude que de colère. Il hocha la tête, les paupières mi-closes pour cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes.

– Ouais, Lestallum… J'ai… Mon mentor est mort pendant l'affrontement.

– Ton mentor ?

– Celui qui était mon éducateur militaire, expliqua le blond d'une voix cassée. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais enfant. Il est mort en voulant me protéger.

La douleur ressemblait à une boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Il ravala obstinément ses sanglots et ses larmes, refusant de perdre la face non seulement devant Noctis mais également devant Ignis, Gladiolus et Aranea. Pour se donner contenance, il attrapa son verre de soda et en but trois grandes gorgées, ne prêtant aucune attention au goût parfumé de la boisson. Il restait encore une impressionnante pile de frites dans son assiette, mais il n'avait plus aucun appétit.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Noctis.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il l'était sûrement. Le regard qu'il braquait sur Prompto était hésitant, légèrement humide, rempli d'incertitude, de peine, de crainte aussi. Il ressemblait presque à un enfant qui ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Prompto secoua la tête.

– C'est pas de ta faute, dit-il.

Le Prince Noctis n'était pas celui qui avait tué son mentor. Celui qui avait tué son mentor était Cor Leonis.

OOO

Après le déjeuner, Noctis décida d'emmener Prompto dans un coin de la Citadelle que le prince impérial n'avait apparemment encore jamais vu. Ces derniers jours, entre les réunions militaires et les rencontres avec le roi, le Maréchal et ses nombreux conseillers, Prompto avait pu visiter les principales pièces de la Citadelle royale, notamment l'immense salle de bal au dernier étage et l'interminable galerie où étaient suspendus les tableaux des anciens rois du Lucis.

Cette fois, Prompto suivait son homologue le long d'un petit couloir étroit qui n'avait pas l'air très fréquenté. Les deux princes n'étaient plus accompagnés que d'Ulric, chargé comme toujours de surveiller Prompto. Gladio et Ignis avaient eux décidé d'aller à la salle d'entraînement, accompagnés d'Aranea qui avait longuement insisté pour pouvoir assister à leur entraînement. Sa commandante était en manque d'exercice, Prompto le savait, mais les lucisiens refusaient toujours de les laisser approcher ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une arme. Le jeune homme espérait seulement que la mercenaire saurait se montrer patiente.

– C'est là, indiqua Noctis en poussant une porte dérobée.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Prompto, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Prompto s'avança avec prudence, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une large chapelle, aux murs d'un blanc laiteux qui contrastait furieusement avec les teintes sombres de la Citadelle. De larges piliers de marbre soutenaient un plafond en coupole troué d'une large baie vitrée par laquelle la lumière du soleil automnal se déversait en une cascade dorée. Au centre de la pièce se dressaient six statues d'albâtre, disposées en cercle. D'énormes bouquets fleuris ornaient les statues, dont des pétales fanés parsemaient le sol de dalles blanches. Le lieu inspirait une telle paix et une telle pureté que Prompto hésita même une seconde à s'avancer davantage, craignant de souiller l'endroit de sa simple présence.

Noctis le devança, l'air nullement intimidé par la solennité des lieux. Il jeta un regard vers le puits de lumière avant de se retourner vers son hôte.

– Voici le Sanctuaire des Six, annonça-t-il. C'est ici qu'on priait traditionnellement les Astraux dans les temps anciens. Le sanctuaire était désaffecté depuis presque un siècle, mais mon père l'a fait rénover quand Luna est venue habiter ici. C'est là qu'elle préside certaines cérémonies ou qu'elle prie pour avoir les faveurs des Astraux. Comme tu aimes prier, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait…

Sa voix se termina sur une note hésitante. Prompto, qui était subjugué par la beauté du sanctuaire, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se sentait terriblement intimidé. L'air ici était plus froid que dans le reste de la Citadelle, lui rappelant presque Niflheim. La douceur de température du Lucis était quelque chose dont il avait encore du mal à s'habituer. La blancheur des lieux avait elle aussi quelque chose de rassurant, les rappelant les plaines blanches de son empire. Mais l'obscurité caractéristique du Niflheim était complètement absente. L'endroit ne respirait qu'une profonde sérénité.

– Je…, balbutia finalement Prompto en arrachant son regard du plafond pour regarder Noctis. C'est… C'est magnifique…

Le visage de Noctis se fendit aussitôt d'un large sourire. D'un geste de main, il invita Prompto à se rapprocher des statues. Le blond s'avança timidement. Les statues étaient à taille humaine et montées sur un piédestal de pierre sur lesquels étaient déposés les bouquets de fleurs. L'un d'eux se composait exclusivement de fleurs aux pétales violets à l'aspect poudré.

– Ce sont des fleurs de Sylle, dit Noctis en le regardant effleurer une des fleurs du bout des doigts. Ce sont…

– Les fleurs des Oracles, termina Prompto à voix basse. Je… Je sais. Il y en a des champs entiers à Tenebrae.

La fleur de Sylle avait été l'emblème des Reines de Tenebrae jusqu'à l'annexion du royaume par l'Empire. Comme la vente des fleurs de Sylle, qui ne poussaient que dans une petite province maritime du royaume de Tenebrae, représentait un marché fructueux, l'Empereur n'avait pas détruit cette dernière trace de la royauté des Oracles. Prompto avait de nombreuses fois vu Ravus errer dans les champs de fleurs violettes, avec l'air d'un petit garçon perdu qui recherchait les siens. Parfois, Umbra l'accompagnait, parfois Ravus s'agenouillait seul au milieu des fleurs et restait là, sans bouger, de longues heures.

– Je ne les ai plus vus depuis douze ans, avoua Noctis derrière lui. Quand j'étais à Tenebrae, Luna m'emmenait parfois dans un de ces champs. Elle les adorait.

Prompto se retourna lentement. Noctis avait le visage fermé, le regard mélancolique.

– Tu te souviens ? osa demander le blond. De la prise de Tenebrae ?

Noctis devait avoir huit ans à l'époque. Le prince du Lucis avait été en convalescence dans la demeure des Oracles quand Iedolas avait ordonné l'attaque. Sans doute avait-il espéré capturer ou tuer le jeune prince à l'époque, et s'approprier définitivement le Cristal. Prompto n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quoi une attaque de Magitecks pouvait ressembler aux yeux d'un enfant. Sans doute plus cauchemardesque que pour les adultes. Certainement bien plus traumatisant. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le prince royal se rembrunit aussitôt.

– Un peu, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est allé très vite, et c'était brutal. Mon père a juste eu le temps de nous attraper, Luna et moi, et de s'enfuir. Je me souviens d'un homme immense qui se tenait au-dessus du corps de la mère de Luna…

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Prompto. Le sac de Tenebrae avait été un bain de sang, il le savait. Mais entendre Noctis décrire l'attaque avait quelque chose d'encore plus horrible. C'était… réel. Comme les batailles que Prompto avait vécu. Il songea que si Noctis avait assisté au meurtre de la Reine Sylvia, alors la Dame Lunafreya devait également l'avoir vu. Une petite fille de douze ans avait vu sa propre mère mourir sous ses yeux. Prompto sentit les siens se remplir dangereusement de larmes, alors que la culpabilité lui tordait le cœur.

– Je… Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui a ordonné l'attaque, si ? grommela Noctis d'un ton abrupt en se retournant. C'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

« C'est à ton empereur » crut entendre Prompto. Le jeune homme regarda le dos raide de Noctis tourné vers lui. Dans son uniforme noir, le prince du Lucis détonnait avec la blancheur du Sanctuaire, mais curieusement, il allait bien avec le décor. Il y avait une étrange correspondance entre la noirceur de ses vêtements et la clarté du Sanctuaire, entre l'emblème royal de la Faucheuse dans son dos et les statues disposées autour d'eux. Noctis appartenait à cet endroit, réalisa silencieusement Prompto, tandis que lui-même, malgré son uniforme blanc, était comme une tâche d'huile sur un beau tableau. Il n'avait pas à être ici, et pourtant il y avait été invité.

Noctis avait toujours le dos tourné, mais il le surveilla du coin de l'œil quand Prompto commença à examiner chaque statue avec attention. Il reconnut d'abord l'Hydréenne, déesse des eaux et protectrice d'Accordo. Il y eut ensuite l'Archéen Titan, représenté soutenant le Météore au Disque de Cauthess. Le voir ramena des souvenirs sombres à Prompto qui détourna rapidement le regard. Le Foudroyeur Ramuh, gardien de la région de Duscae, avait la forme d'un vieil homme enveloppé dans un long manteau qui toisait Prompto par-dessous des sourcils broussailleux. L'Infernien Ifrit et la Glacéenne Shiva étaient représentés enlacés, mais chacun regardait dans la direction opposée, comme séparés l'un de l'autre.

– C'est le Dragonien ? demanda Prompto en s'arrêtant devant une statue qui représentait un homme en armure doté d'une paire d'ailes.

A l'inverse des autres statues, celle-ci était sculptée dans une roche d'un noir profond. L'Astral brandissait une large épée dont la forme rappelait celle utilisée par les soldats lucisiens.

– Oui, confirma Noctis en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches. C'est Bahamut. Des Six, c'est l'Astral dont nous sommes le plus proches, Luna et moi. D'après la légende, c'est lui qui a donné aux Oracles le Trident et le pouvoir de guérir, et à mes ancêtres l'Anneau du Lucii et la magie du Cristal.

– Est-ce que le roi prie ? interrogea Prompto en désignant le bouquet de fleurs déposé au pied de la statue.

– Non. Je crois que c'est Luna qui a déposé ces fleurs. Mon père et moi, on ne prie pas vraiment… Nous sommes liés de façon plus directe aux Astraux. Du moins à Bahamut.

Il leva sa main droite en démonstration. Aussitôt, une nuée d'étincelles d'un bleu limpide naquit au creux de sa paume jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une dague. L'arme se matérialisa entre les doigts du prince qui en saisit aussitôt le manche. Prompto regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la magie du Cristal à l'œuvre, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'admirer d'aussi _près_. Noctis fit un geste du poignet et la dague disparut dans une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles bleues qui s'évanouirent dans l'air froid du Sanctuaire.

– Waw, souffla Prompto.

– Voilà le cadeau de Bahamut à mon plus lointain ancêtre, déclara Noctis sans enthousiasme. La magie du Cristal. Elle coule littéralement dans nos veines. Seuls les membres de la lignée des Caelum peuvent en hériter et la manipuler.

– Mais certains soldats lucisiens peuvent faire de la magie, protesta Prompto en lançant un regard à Ulric qui se tenait à l'écart.

Noctis hocha la tête, le visage sérieux.

– Les Glaives, oui. Il existe un pacte qui permet à un roi du Lucis de partager sa magie avec ses vassaux. C'est un procédé dangereux, car la magie utilisée par les Glaives ne vient pas d'eux, mais est puisée directement dans les réserves du roi. Cela l'affaiblit et le fragilise. C'est pourquoi le nombre de personnes avec qui on peut partager sa magie est limité.

Ainsi, si le roi Régis paraissait si fatigué et usé, ce n'était pas seulement à cause du Mur, songea Prompto. Ses Glaives qui combattaient sur le front lui coûtaient eux aussi une énergie considérable. Régis avait sans doute espéré que ses Glaives puissent aider à gagner la guerre, mais la supériorité numérique du Niflheim avait jusque là dominé le conflit. Sans l'intervention de Prompto, peut-être Insomnia serait-il déjà tombé, lâché par son roi qui était à bout de forces.

– Est-ce que tu as lié un pacte avec quelqu'un ? demanda Prompto en lançant un regard curieux à Noctis.

– Uniquement Gladio, parce qu'il est mon Bouclier, et Ignis, parce qu'il est mon conseiller. C'est un truc entre nos trois familles. Nous sommes unis de génération en génération.

Noctis commença à faire apparaître des objets divers avec sa magie, principalement des armes, mais aussi sa canne à pêche et sa collection d'hameçons, des livres, et même une console de jeux.

– Je prends tous ces objets de mon Arsenal Fantôme, expliqua-t-il. C'est une sorte de poche dans une dimension parallèle à laquelle j'accède grâce à la magie du Cristal. J'y stocke principalement des armes, les miennes et celles de Gladio et Ignis. Eux aussi peuvent invoquer leurs armes de cette manière, en piochant directement dans mon Arsenal en se servant de ma magie.

– Tu le sens, quand ils prennent des armes ? questionna Prompto qui avait l'impression d'être un petit enfant qui découvrait le monde.

– Ouais, sourit Noctis. Impossible de ne pas le sentir.

– Ca fait mal ?

– Non. C'est… c'est une sensation difficile à décrire. Comme un picotement dans tes veines. C'est plus fatiguant qu'autre chose.

Le prince royal fit finalement apparaître, d'un geste élégant de la main, un objet de forme rectangulaire que Prompto identifia bientôt comme un appareil photo. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec envie le superbe appareil, que son œil expert analysa comme un instrument de qualité supérieure. Son objectif devait être bien plus performant que celui de son ancien appareil photo. En y regardant de plus près, Prompto remarqua le reflet argenté de l'emblème royal du Lucis sur l'appareil.

– Il est à toi ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir masquer son envie.

– C'est moi qui l'ai acheté, confirma Noctis sur un ton dégagé. C'est un des meilleurs appareils numériques qu'on puisse trouver à Insomnia. Il est étanche et résistant aux chocs. C'est un Reflex avec une très haute sensibilité ISA…

Il s'interrompit quand Prompto fronça les sourcils.

– Tu veux dire ISO ?

Le prince du Lucis rougit légèrement, sous le regard amusé et perplexe du blond.

– Euh… ouais…, marmonna-t-il. Je m'y connais pas des masses en appareil photo, si tu veux tout savoir.

– Pourquoi tu l'as acheté, alors ? demanda Prompto.

Est-ce que c'était un caprice de prince ? Prompto connaissait cette ritournelle, Stella et lui avaient eu chacun leur épisode où ils s'étaient procurés des objets dont ils n'avaient aucun besoin mais qu'ils avaient pris quand même sur un coup de tête. Adolescente, Stella avait acheté une gigantesque hache et s'était mise dans la tête d'apprendre à la manier pour terrifier ses adversaires sur le champ de bataille. Mais l'arme avait été trop lourde pour qu'elle la soulève facilement et la hache avait fini par moisir dans l'armurerie sans que personne n'y touche. Prompto avait lui jeté son dévolu sur une magnifique selle de chocobo rapportée du Lucis. Il était dingue de chocobos depuis qu'il avait appris leur existence en lisant un livre sur le Lucis, et comme il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux au Niflheim, il s'était rabattu sur une selle cloutée d'argent dont il n'avait aucune utilité. Elle devait encore être dans sa chambre, à prendre la poussière.

Mais Noctis lui tendit soudain l'appareil d'un geste un peu brusque.

– C'est pour toi, dit-il sans le regarder dans les yeux. C'est pour… pour remplacer celui que le service de sécurité à détruit.

Prompto écarquilla les yeux. En même temps, il sentit son cœur se serrer momentanément, avant qu'une douce chaleur se déploie dans sa poitrine. Un sourire idiot étira lentement ses lèvres alors qu'il tendit maladroitement les mains pour prendre l'appareil. Il regarda Noctis qui avait l'air gêné, mais néanmoins satisfait de lui.

– _Merci_ , balbutia Prompto en gralean. Je… Je veux dire merci. C'est… Je m'y attendais pas.

Noctis haussa les épaules.

–Y a pas de quoi. Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

Il le disait d'un air naturel, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Aux yeux du prince du Lucis, ça ne l'était sûrement pas. Noctis avait l'impression d'être juste quelqu'un qui offrait un cadeau à un ami. Mais pour Prompto, ça représentait beaucoup plus. Il avait combattu les lucisiens sur le champ de bataille, il avait du sang des Glaives royaux sur les mains. Noctis avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui planter son épée dans le ventre. Et pourtant il l'avait accueilli, l'emmenait manger des plats traditionnels, lui faisait visiter la Citadelle. Et finalement, lui avait offert un cadeau. Pas seulement l'appareil photo, mais sa _confiance_.

Prompto en tremblait d'émotion. Il avait toujours été trop sensible. Un défaut sur le champ de bataille. Une qualité pourtant ici, face à Noctis. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait offrir un cadeau à Noctis. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir si ce n'était son honnêteté.

– Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Mon nom n'est pas vraiment Argentum…

– Hm ? fit Noctis en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– C'est juste un titre, sous lequel je suis né parce que je suis le deuxième héritier de l'Empereur, expliqua Prompto. Les noms des héritiers impériaux sont rarement connus en-dehors d'un cercle très privé.

C'était même jamais le cas. Stella n'était Stella que pour Prompto, Iedolas et Ravus. Le nom des héritiers impériaux portait une dimension strictement personnelle que les lucisiens ne percevaient que rarement. Á voir l'expression perplexe de Noctis, il ne la percevait pas non plus.

– D'accord…, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Prompto resta quelques secondes silencieux. C'était un cadeau qu'il offrait à Noctis. Un immense cadeau, même si le prince royal ne le réaliserait sûrement pas. C'était un cadeau lourd de conséquences aussi. Mais Prompto avait déjà choisi sa voie en quittant Gralea, en allant à Insomnia. Le regard de Noctis – perplexe, mais honnête, ouvert – le confortait dans sa détermination. Il sourit, et tendit la main.

– Je m'appelle Prompto. Prompto Argentum Aldercapt. Ravi de refaire ta connaissance, Noctis.

* * *

 _ **Bon, on avance tout doucement dans l'intrigue. J'espère que le rythme ne vous paraît pas trop lent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Autre petite note : je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) en photographie. J'ai fait quelques humbles recherches sur notre ami à tous Wikipédia et quelques sites spécialisés pour ne pas paraître trop inculte, mais que les pros de la photo me pardonnent si j'ai fait des grosses fautes de débutant.**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**_


	7. La décision de Lunafreya

**_Hello tout le monde, me revoilà (enfin) pour ce sixième chapitre. Je le publie plus tard que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, par manque de temps essentiellement et d'énergie. Entre le boulot et les petits soucis de la vie quotidienne, je n'écris pas forcément de manière très régulière. Donc je vais avancer à mon rythme, et ne vous inquiétez pas si je prend un peu de temps à publier, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné la fic (si ça se produirait, je ferais une petite note pour le signaler)._**

 ** _En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire en (lente) progression. Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. J'essaie de les repérer, mais certaines m'échappent toujours._**

 ** _Et attention, gros SPOILERS sur la fin du jeu dans ce chapitre._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La décision de Lunafreya**

Assis derrière son imposant bureau royal, Régis poussa un long soupir. Il lâcha son élégant stylo pour frotter les muscles raides et douloureux de sa jambe lésée, glissant ses doigts sous l'attelle en or et massant directement la peau par-dessus son pantalon. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard mélancolique vers la large baie vitrée qui donnait une vue spectaculaire sur Insomnia et ses environs. Quand on voyait les gratte-ciels de la ville se détacher du ciel bleu et clair de cette fin de septembre qui portait encore toute la douceur de l'été, on avait du mal à imaginer que le Lucis était en train de perdre la guerre. Les habitants de la capitale royale étaient jusqu'ici bien protégés par le Mur magique de Régis, isolés du reste du monde. Il leur était terriblement facile d'oublier qu'à seulement deux cents kilomètres de là, les troupes impériales patrouillaient autour de Lestallum, occupant toujours une grosse majorité de la région de Cleigne, et tentaient des attaques jusque là vaines contre Galdina.

Régis ne pouvait pas nier que l'aide inespérée du Prince Argentum et de ses hommes y étaient pour beaucoup. Les impériaux avaient fait preuve d'une collaboration irréprochable à l'égard des lucisiens, malgré la méfiance et l'hostilité ouverte de nombreux sénateurs, qui auraient souhaité de servir du prince comme d'un moyen de pression contre Iedolas et la princesse Aurum. La commandante Highwind leur avait également été d'une grande aide. Grâce à ses conseils, le Lucis avait pu organiser une défense efficace autour de Galdina et empêcher les troupes impériales de s'emparer de cet important point stratégique.

Trois coups secs donnés contre la porte close de son bureau interrompirent Régis dans ses pensées.

– Entrez ! ordonna-t-il.

Il s'attendait à voir Clarus ou Tellus, il fut donc particulièrement surpris quand il vit Lunafreya pénétrer dans son bureau, suivie par Gentiana, son escorte divine. Cette dernière referma doucement la porte derrière elle, tandis que la jeune Oracle s'avança vers le bureau.

– Bonjour, Majesté, le salua Lunafreya. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas…

– Aucunement, répondit aussitôt Régis en se levant. Ma chère Lunafreya, tu sais bien que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire timide, le même que celui qu'elle arborait quand elle avait douze ans et que Régis la dans ses bras pour la consoler de la perte de sa mère et de l'absence de son frère. Régis ne pouvait pas prétendre être devenu comme un père pour la jeune Oracle, mais il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Il l'avait vu naître et grandir, il l'avait vu prendre soin de Noctis et avoir juré de le protéger, il l'avait vu prendre ses fonctions d'Oracle et remplir sa mission sur Éos alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

Sur un geste de Régis, Lunafreya s'assit sur une des chaises devant le bureau. Derrière elle, Gentiana se dirigea de son habituelle démarche aérienne vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage, même si ses yeux étaient comme toujours fermés. Il se dégageait de la divinité une permanente odeur de fleur qui caressa les narines de Régis.

– J'ai vu Noctis dans le couloir en venant ici, l'informa Lunafreya. Il était avec le Prince Argentum. Il semblerait qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

La nouvelle réchauffa le cœur du vieux roi, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était heureux que son unique enfant parvienne à forger un lien avec un autre jeune de son âge, même si c'était le prince d'une nation ennemie.

– Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, dit-il. Même si ça n'enchantera pas tout le monde.

– Vous voulez parler du sénateur Livius ?

– Lui parmi d'autres. Mon choix de collaborer avec le prince impérial est loin de faire l'unanimité. On me reproche d'être trop conciliant, voire même naïf… Certains estiment que j'aurais dû profiter de la situation pour faire pression sur Niflheim, d'autres pensent qu'Argentum est un traître qui nous espionne pour le compte de l'Empire…

Le silence inhabituel de Niflheim face à la désertion d'Argentum, loin de rassurer les conseillers royaux, les confortaient au contraire dans l'idée que toute cette histoire ne devait être qu'un énorme piège. Même Tellus soutenait cette théorie et ne cessait de répéter à Régis de se méfier. Lunafreya poussa un soupir attristé.

– La peur ne cessera probablement jamais d'animer les cœurs. Mais nous ne devons pas désespérer. Qui sait, peut-être que Noctis parviendra à construire une solide amitié avec le Prince Argentum. Ce pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle ère.

– Tu as toujours été très optimiste, commenta Régis.

– C'est mon rôle, sourit la jeune femme.

Oui, pensa distraitement Régis. C'était le rôle de l'Oracle d'apporter l'espoir et la lumière aux peuples. Le rôle du Lucis était de protéger les gens et le Cristal. Au final, l'union de leurs deux magies irait définitivement à bout du Fléau des Étoiles. Une profonde mélancolie tomba aussitôt sur le monarque à ces pensées. La destinée des Caelum prendrait bientôt fin, avec Noctis. Choisi par le Cristal comme le Roi Élu, il serait le dernier représentant de sa lignée, le Roi par lequel s'incarnera la lumière du Cristal. Noctis ignorait encore ce que cela allait impliquer, mais Lunafreya et Régis étaient eux conscients de l'avenir qui attendait le jeune prince.

Comme si elle avait senti la détresse du roi, Lunafreya se pencha en avant sur son siège et captura le regard de Régis dans le sien.

– Ne soyez pas triste, Majesté, implora-t-elle. Les chemins que nous pouvons emprunter sont innombrables. Noctis aura le choix de sa destinée, comme j'ai eu le choix de la mienne.

– Je l'espère, répondit Régis. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple de changer l'avis des dieux.

Il lança un regard au dos tourné de Gentiana. La divinité n'avait pas bougé, mais il savait qu'elle les écoutait attentivement.

– Parfois, ce sont les actes des hommes qui suffisent à changer une destinée, déclara Lunafreya, énigmatique. Le choix du Prince Argentum est bien plus qu'un acte désespéré pour sauver son peuple. C'est un geste d'amour, de compréhension, de courage. Il sera peut-être le trait qui unira nos deux peuples… Le lien qui me permettra de revoir Ravus.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éteignit sur une note hésitante. Le cœur de Régis se serra douloureusement quand il remarqua que les yeux bleus de Lunafreya étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de larmes, à peine visibles dans les rayons du soleil. L'Oracle était celle qui portait et apportait la lumière des Six en elle, mais Régis savait que le cœur de Lunafreya était depuis longtemps rongé par une peine et une profonde douleur, qui voilait son beau regard d'un immense chagrin. Parfois, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait en emmenant Lunafreya avec lui lors du sac de Tenebrae. Peut-être aurait-elle été mieux là-bas, auprès de son frère, même si ça voulait dire rester sous la coupe impériale…

Régis se massa les tempes. Son cœur, tout comme son corps, était trop vieux et trop fatigué par cette vie de douleur, de sacrifices et de combat perpétuel. La magie du Cristal drainait impitoyablement dans ses forces vitales pour maintenir le Mur en état, et la destinée de Lunafreya et Noctis pesait toujours plus lourd dans son cœur. Il aurait voulu voir ces deux enfants grandir et vivre dans un monde en paix, loin de la magie, des Six, du Cristal.

– L'Oracle voulait annoncer quelque chose d'important au Roi Régis, annonça soudain la voix cristalline de Gentiana, brisant le silence contemplatif qui était tombé sur le bureau.

L'escorte divine s'était retournée pour regarder Régis et Lunafreya de ses yeux éternellement clos. Régis haussa les sourcils. Lunafreya hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait l'air à la fois accablé et déterminé.

– Oui. Il est temps pour moi de partir, Votre Majesté. Mon devoir m'appelle, je dois reprendre mon pèlerinage.

Régis, peut-être parce qu'il s'en était déjà douté en son for intérieur, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était trop vieux, n'arriva pas à être surpris par cette annonce. Il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une immense fatigue, qui l'accabla d'autant plus. Ses larges épaules se ployèrent davantage sous le poids invisible du fardeau qu'il devait porter. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, résigné quand il ne vit aucune once d'hésitation dans les iris bleus comme l'océan.

– Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il quand même, dans le vain espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

– Certaine, l'assura Lunafreya. Le Fléau a gagné de nouvelles contrées du Lucis, les gens souffrent et ont besoin de la bénédiction de Bahamut. Je ne peux plus rester ici.

Le vieux monarque hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en droit de se mettre en travers du chemin de Lunafreya, et il ne comptait pas le faire. Elle était la seule Oracle en Éos capable de repousser les effets dévastateurs du Fléau. Quelques années plus tôt, quand l'Empire n'avait pas encore envoyé ses troupes sur le territoire lucisien, Lunafreya faisait régulièrement des pèlerinages sur tout le territoire du royaume pour soigner les gens et bénir leurs villes et villages. Elle était même allée jusqu'à rejoindre le Protectorat d'Accordo pour soigner des réfugiés impériaux bloqués sur l'archipel, touchés par le Fléau et incapable de gagner le Lucis à cause du blocus imposé par Niflheim.

Á l'époque, la situation avait été suffisamment stable pour que Lunafreya aille de ville en ville sans craindre d'attaque, mais depuis que l'Empire était parvenu à prendre toute la région de Duscae, Régis avait imploré Lunafreya de rester derrière le Mur protecteur d'Insomnia. La situation était trop peu stable sur le front pour que la jeune Oracle puisse poursuivre son pèlerinage sans risque de se faire kidnapper, ou même tuer. Lunafreya avait accepté de rester confinée dans la capitale royale, mais Régis savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la contraindre de rester éternellement à Insomnia. Elle avait sa propre mission à remplir, et peut-être qu'elle avait interprété l'acte du Prince Argentum comme le signe qu'il était temps pour elle de partir.

– Le Lucis a réussi à stopper l'avancée des troupes impériales grâce au Prince Argentum, la situation sur le front est plus sécurisée aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'a été des années auparavant, dit Lunafreya comme pour essayer de rassurer le roi. Je ne m'aventurerai pas sur les territoires occupés. Je demeurerai dans la région de Leide, mais je désire également aller à Cleigne et rejoindre Lestallum. Je n'ai attendu que trop longtemps pour bénir cette ville touchée par la guerre.

– Les alentours de Lestallum restent dangereux, répliqua aussitôt Régis. Même si nous avons regagné la ville, le Niflheim garde ses troupes aux abords de la ville. C'est quasiment certain qu'ils essaieront de te capturer si tu te rends là-bas. D'autant plus depuis que nous détenons leur prince. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas attaqués à Insomnia.

– Les troupes impériales ne peuvent rien contre le Mur pour l'instant, argumenta Lunafreya. Concernant ma décision de partir, elle est prise, en dépit des risques.

Les risques de non seulement se faire capturer, mais également de servir d'otage à l'Empire. Régis pouvait imaginer Iedolas ou la princesse se servir de la jeune Oracle pour monnayer un échange avec Argentum… Quand il consulterait ses conseillers sur le sujet, Régis était certain que tout le monde lui répondrait de ne pas laisser partir Lunafreya. La situation était trop périlleuse, malgré leurs récentes victoires militaires à Galdina et autour de Lestallum. Et pourtant…

– Quand comptes-tu partir ? demanda le roi après un court silence.

– Dans une semaine. Le mois de septembre touche à sa fin, et je voudrais être à Lestallum pour présider la consécration de l'Archéen.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions d'Oracle huit ans auparavant, Lunafreya vivait au rythme des célébrations dédiées aux Six. Chaque région était traditionnellement associée à un Astral, même si les rites ancestraux dédiés aux divinités avaient été oubliées avec le temps, voire complètement effacés de l'histoire dans le cas de Niflheim. La région de Cleigne, dans laquelle s'était établie Lestallum, était placée sous la protection de l'Archéen Titan depuis que ce dernier avait rattrapé le Météore qui avait failli s'écraser dans la région. En parallèle, chaque Astral avait deux mois de l'année qui leur étaient consacrés, au terme desquels des célébrations étaient organisée et traditionnellement présidées par l'Oracle. Titan était l'Astral des mois d'août et septembre, et une grande fête était prévue à Lestallum pour honorer l'Archéen, et en même temps pour fêter la libération de la ville.

C'était pour ces nombreuses raisons que Lunafreya était très attendue à Lestallum. Après l'occupation et la bataille sanglante qui avait finalement abouti à sa libération, la ville avait plus que jamais besoin de la bénédiction de l'Oracle. Le choix de Lunafreya se justifiait de manière politique et médiatique, mais Régis soupçonnait que la jeune femme soit motivée par une toute autre raison.

– Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Empire a tenté de s'attirer les faveurs de l'Archéen, dit-il en cherchant à capturer le regard de Lunafreya. Mais sans l'Oracle, il est impossible de parler aux Astraux. Si tu te rends là-bas, tu offres à Niflheim la possibilité de recevoir la bénédiction du Titan.

– Même si je désirais parler à l'Archéen, il ne forgera un pacte qu'avec le Roi Élu, répliqua la jeune femme. Les Astraux ne se lient qu'à la lignée des Fleuret et à celle des Caelum.

Il y avait dans sa voix un soupçon d'incertitude qui n'échappa pas à Régis. Il jeta un regard vers Gentiana, qui restait obstinément silencieuse. Tout le monde savait, au moins de manière générale, que sur les Six Astraux, il en manquait un : l'Infernien. Il y avait très longtemps, l'Infernien Ifrit était l'Astral dédié à la région de Leide et avait un sanctuaire sur le Mont Ravatogh, un volcan aujourd'hui éteint. Mais l'Astral avait disparu du jour au lendemain et n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. S'il n'était pas mentionné dans les anciennes légendes de la Cosmologie, il aurait été complètement oublié par l'histoire. Par le passé, certaines Oracle, avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'Infernien aurait pu mourir, mais aucune preuve n'était là pour le confirmer ou l'infirmer.

Régis poussa un soupir résigné.

– Bien. Je suppose que Gentiana viendra avec toi…

– Ainsi que Pryna, précisa la jeune femme. Umbra restera ici, auprès de Noctis.

Pour la première fois, Lunafreya éluda le regard du roi. Noctis était sujet sensible tout autant pour Régis que pour la jeune femme.

– Je sais que Noctis sera peiné par mon départ, murmura la jeune femme en regardant Gentiana qui se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre. Peut-être même qu'il se sentira trahi.

– Il comprendra tes raisons, tempéra Régis. C'est un adulte maintenant, et même s'il est encore jeune, il a bien plus de maturité qu'on le croit.

Noctis avait toujours eu une réputation de prince gâté et d'enfant surprotégé par son père. La plupart des sénateurs lucisiens le considérait encore comme cet enfant fragile qui avait failli perdre la vie, attaqué par une Marilith quand il avait seulement huit ans. Mais sous son masque d'adolescent attardé, Noctis était un jeune homme bien conscient de ses responsabilités et prêt à les endosser quand le temps sera venu. Les erreurs de jugement qu'il commettait parfois étaient surtout dues à son inexpérience, et non à un caractère apathique.

– Je le sais, affirma Lunafreya. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais… J'aimerai rester auprès de lui. Le soutenir et l'accompagner pendant ces moments difficiles, en attendant que viennent des jours meilleurs.

– Que l'Oracle ne désespère pas, intervint la voix douce de Gentiana. Les sentiments de l'Oracle à l'égard du Roi Élu constitueront toujours un lien qui unira à jamais vos deux cœurs.

La jeune femme rougit brusquement aux paroles de son escorte, tirant un sourire amusé à Régis. Le vieux roi avait observé ces deux enfants grandir et jouer ensemble. Lunafreya avait très tôt joué son rôle de protectrice envers le jeune prince du Lucis. Mais Régis n'était pas aveugle. Il avait remarqué que la profonde amitié qui reliait l'Oracle au Roi Élu s'était muée en quelque chose d'autre, de plus intime. Il l'avait vu dans les regards de Noct, dans les mimiques de Lunafreya.

– Sache, commença Régis d'une voix lente, que si jamais les temps nous sont favorables un jour, je serais heureux de bénir votre union. Vous formeriez un superbe couple.

Lunafreya rougit de plus belle, mais elle adressa cette fois un petit sourire timide au roi. Quand Régis tendit la main au-dessus de son bureau, Lunafreya y glissa la sienne sans hésiter.

– Majesté ? appela doucement Lunafreya après quelques secondes.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Régis releva lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme.

– Si jamais…

La voix de Lunafreya se cassa. Elle se racla la gorge, battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'étaient amoncelées dans ses yeux, et reprit :

– Si jamais je venais à être capturée, promettez-moi de ne pas céder, même si ma vie était en danger.

Régis resta impassible, mais son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts agrippèrent plus étroitement ceux de Lunafreya. L'Oracle le regardait sans ciller, triste mais déterminée, comme la petite fille qu'elle avait alors été douze ans auparavant, brisée par la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille mais résolue à se tourner vers l'avenir.

– Promettez-moi, implora Lunafreya.

– Je ne cèderai rien, promit Régis d'une voix rauque.

Car Lunafreya était l'Oracle avant d'être cette enfant qui avait grandi sous les yeux de Régis. Et c'était son devoir que d'accompagner celui des Oracles, même si cette promesse brisa quelque chose en lui. Impuissant, le vieux roi se contenta de s'accrocher à la main frêle de Lunafreya, tout en essayant d'ignorer les doutes qui tourmentaient son cœur.

OOO

Le Lucis était une monarchie parlementaire. Ce qui voulait dire que, même si Régis aurait toujours le dernier mot, il était dans l'obligation de soumettre chacune de ses décisions à l'avis du Conseil Royal, une assemblée de quarante-huit conseillers que la presse avait coutume d'appeler des « sénateurs ». C'est pourquoi le monarque et la jeune Oracle durent convoquer la tenue du Conseil Royal en vue de leur annoncer le départ prochain de Lunafreya.

– Absolument _hors-de-question_! asséna Livius en tapant la table des conseillers de son gros poing.

Régis resta impassible et royal comme il se devait de l'être devant ses sujets, mais l'envie de se frotter la tempe de fatigue et d'exaspération lui brûlait les doigts. Á côté de lui, Lunafreya ne cilla pas non plus. De toutes les personnes réunies autour de la table, ils étaient bien les seuls à être aussi calmes. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, l'annonce de la décision de Lunafreya se heurtait à une opposition quasi-totale.

– Vous ne pouvez pas autoriser la Dame Lunafreya à quitter Insomnia ! reprit Livius dont la voix montait dans les aigus à cause de la colère. Nous sommes en _pleine guerre_ , Majesté !

Il avait l'air proprement hystérique, son visage rond et charnu plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre sur lequel contrastait le relief d'une veine bleutée, juste au niveau du front. Livius était réputé pour son caractère impulsif et ses impressionnantes colères. Issu de la classe modeste de la société, il était entré en fonction il y avait seulement quatre ans et était un membre encore récent du Conseil. Cela ne l'avait néanmoins pas empêché de se forger une terrible réputation auprès de ses collègues et du pouvoir royal. Ni Lunafreya ni Noctis ne l'aimaient, et Régis mentirait s'il affirmait que lui-même appréciait le sénateur, mais on pouvait au moins lui concéder qu'il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Tellus se leva, plus calme mais le visage néanmoins terriblement austère alors qu'il regarda Livius avec des yeux glaciaux.

– Sénateur, je vous prierai de vous calmer, sous peine de vous voir exclu de cette réunion.

Livius laissa échapper un hoquet outré, mais referma la bouche. En tant que conseiller royal directement relié au roi, Tellus était, avec Régis, le seul membre du Conseil à pouvoir expulser un de ses membres pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Le sénateur darda un regard noir au Scientia tout en se rasseyant lentement. La sénatrice Clélia prit aussitôt le relais et leva la main avant de se lever pour prendre la parole, le visage grave.

– Majesté, je me range de l'avis du sénateur Livius. Dame Lunafreya, la situation est trop instable et dangereuse pour vous aventurer au-delà du Mur, et ce même si la situation sur le front s'est stabilisée. Vous représentez une cible de choix pour le Niflheim. Que se passerait-il si vous êtes capturée ?

Elle regardait directement Lunafreya, sans ciller. La sénatrice Clélia était l'une des rares femmes à être entrée dans le cercle privé des conseillers royaux. Elle venait d'une famille de la petite noblesse lucisienne, lointaine cousine de la famille Amacitia. Elle en avait hérité des traits altiers qui s'affaissaient quelque peu avec l'âge, des yeux d'un bleu électrique au regard acéré, et de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle coiffait toujours en un chignon sévère. Elle travaillait pour Régis depuis pratiquement quinze ans et avait elle aussi vu Lunafreya grandir. Sans doute entretenait-elle une affection maternelle envers la jeune Oracle.

– Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais mon devoir d'Oracle est à mes yeux ma priorité, répondit fermement Lunafreya. Il est nécessaire que je reprenne mon pèlerinage et que je vienne en aide aux gens qui souffrent, au-delà des frontières d'Insomnia.

Livius poussa un soupir excédé, les coudes appuyés contre la table comme s'il se retenait de se relever d'un bond, ce qui devait être probablement le cas.

– Sauf votre respect, _Dame Lunafreya_ , dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la gravité de votre situation. Vous n'êtes pas que l'Oracle, vous êtes la reine légitime de Tenebrae. Vous êtes liée directement au roi et au prince héritier. Si l'Empire venait à vous capturer, vous deviendriez une otage dont Niflheim pourra se servir pour faire pression sur _nous_.

Sa tirade fut suivie par des gestes approbateurs de tous les autres sénateurs. Régis remarqua la peur qui marquait certains des visages autour de la table. Les conseillers étaient terrorisés à l'idée de perdre Lunafreya. Même si elle n'avait techniquement aucun pouvoir à Insomnia et dans le Lucis, elle demeurait l'Oracle d'Éos et avait à ce titre un rôle symbolique très puissant. Elle ressemblait presque à un trophée que Régis était parvenu à sauver du sac de Tenebrae douze ans auparavant, et dont ses sujets ne voulaient pas se séparer. Et puis il y avait Noctis. Noctis serait prêt à tout pour sauver Lunafreya.

– C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, répliqua l'Oracle en ignorant les regards choqués rivés sur elle. Le peuple du Lucis ne m'est redevable en rien. Si jamais je venais à être capturée, je vous supplie de ne pas céder à une tentative de chantage.

– Vous êtes prête à prendre ce risque, mais pas _nous_ , protesta un jeune homme d'une voix fluette à côté de Clélia. Et que dira le peuple si vous êtes capturée ?

Lunafreya poussa un discret soupir, un masque de mélancolie sur le visage.

– Le peuple du Lucis comprendra, je l'espère, ma décision. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les Six m'appellent, et les peuples hors de la capitale royale ont besoin de la bénédiction des Astraux. Je ne peux la leur refuser.

– Je m'y oppose ! rugit aussitôt Livius en brandissant la main. Nous peinons déjà à défendre nos frontières contre ces maudits impériaux ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre en plus de perdre l'Oracle !

Livius était le genre d'homme à croire que plus il hurlerait, plus grandes étaient ses chances d'obtenir gain de cause. Tellus se leva une nouvelle fois pour le sommer de baisser d'un ton, d'une voix tranchante et glaciale qui avait le don de terrifier ses interlocuteurs. Mais cette fois, Livius refusa de se rasseoir et lança un regard de défi au conseiller royal.

– Pourquoi me répéter sans arrêt de me taire, Seigneur Scientia ? cracha-t-il avec une impressionnante dose de venin dans la voix. Parce que je dis la _vérité_?

– Vous outrepassez vos droits, Sénateur, siffla Tellus d'une voix dangereuse.

La tension était plus que palpable dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde observait Tellus et Livius comme deux adversaires sur un ring de boxe. Régis allait finalement se lever pour intervenir, mais Lunafreya le devança d'une seconde. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle se dressa brutalement, repoussant sa chaise qui racla bruyamment le sol.

– Il suffit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air.

Elle fixa d'abord Livius, puis Tellus, avec des yeux brillants. Les deux hommes se rassirent lentement.

– Il suffit, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Je vous en prie, il est inutile de se battre.

– Sans vouloir vous contredire, je trouve qu'il y a au contraire matière à débattre, rétorqua la sénatrice Clélia en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je suis d'accord, concéda la jeune femme en hochant la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes. Vous avez le droit de ne pas être en accord avec mon choix. De le contredire, de vous y opposer et de le critiquer. Cependant, quoique vous puissiez dire, la décision finale ne revient qu'à moi, et à moi seule.

Elle leva rapidement la main pour couper court à la vague de protestations qui commença à monter.

– Comme l'a très justement précisé le sénateur Livius, je suis l'héritière du trône de Tenebrae. En ma qualité de reine, mes décisions relatives à mes déplacements et mon destin n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Seul le peuple souverain de Tenebrae pourrait avoir la légitimité de contester mon choix. L'autorité royale du Lucis ne saurait m'empêcher de partir.

Livius était livide de colère, et la bouche de Clélia formait une ligne étroite sur son visage fatigué. Tous les autres membres du conseil semblaient quant à eux estomaqués par l'impertinence de l'Oracle.

– Vous oubliez, dit un des sénateurs d'une voix glaciale, que vous êtes une réfugiée protégée par le roi du Lucis.

Régis ne put s'empêcher de trouver particulièrement lâche d'essayer de persuader Lunafreya par les sentiments. Lâche, mais judicieux, dut-il reconnaître à contrecœur en voyant la jeune femme à côté de lui marquer un temps de pause avant de répondre. Le vieux roi n'avait jamais essayé de jouer sur le sentiment de culpabilité pour retenir Lunafreya à Insomnia, sachant que viendrait inéluctablement le jour où elle partirait. Lunafreya était une jeune femme sensible facilement attendrie. Néanmoins, quand l'Oracle reprit finalement la parole, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Je suis redevable à votre peuple et à Sa Majesté pour m'avoir protégée pendant toutes ces années. Mais en dépit de la dette que je vous dois, mon choix ne changera pas, et ma décision est prise.

Son ton était inflexible, et seul Régis pouvait discerner la profonde tristesse qui teintait son regard. Elle était résolue, mais aussi résignée. Tout comme lui. Ils savaient que cette situation – la guerre, Niflheim, le Fléau – ne pourrait qu'aboutir à un unique dénouement dont Régis ne voulait pas penser.

De nouvelles protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre autour de la table. Tellus tenta vainement de ramener le calme. Livius était livide et le visage de Clélia était figé dans une expression de colère froide. Les éclats de voix des sénateurs ressemblaient à un vent de révolte qui grondait. Régis se sentit encore plus vieux et plus fatigué, surtout quand Clélia lui adressa directement la parole, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

– Que pense sa Majesté de la décision de Dame Lunafreya ?

Un silence quasi-religieux retomba aussitôt sur l'assemblée. Les quarante-huit conseillers reportèrent toute leur attention sur leur monarque. Régis laissa quelques secondes de silence régner dans la salle, balayant du regard tous les visages expectatifs tournés dans sa direction.

– Je n'ai nulle intention d'intervenir, que ce soit en faveur ou en défaveur de l'Oracle. Elle n'est pas liée par le sang ni par un serment au trône du Lucis. Sa décision n'appartient qu'à elle.

Il vit Livius se lever brutalement, prêt à bramer en signe de protestation.

–Si vous désirez retenir l'Oracle ici contre sa volonté, ajouta le roi d'une voix forte en fixant Livius du regard, elle ne sera non plus notre hôte, mais notre otage. Je m'y refuse _catégoriquement_. Pour ma part, il n'y a rien à négocier.

Il acheva sa réponse sur une note de finalité qui ressemblait au glas d'un gong. Les conseillers le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds dans un silence consterné. Même Tellus ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Livius semblait muet de rage, mais Clélia resta aussi inamovible qu'un roc dans sa propre colère, plus glaciale que la toundra de Niflheim.

– Et que répond sa Majesté, si je demande à soumettre la décision de l'Oracle à un vote immédiat ?

Elle avait posé sa question sur le ton de celle qui connaissait déjà la réponse, ce qui devait probablement être déjà le cas. Elle le mettait au pied du mur, elle voulait qu'il annonce tout haut ce qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui. Régis refusa de soupirer de dépit et affronta la sénatrice du regard.

– J'en appellerai au code premier et fondamental de notre royaume, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Celui qui m'autorise, en ma qualité de souverain légitime du Lucis, de refuser le droit de décision au Conseil. Le résultat de votre vote sera invalide. Ma décision est prise.

– C'est un scandale ! hurla Livius.

Tous les autres sénateurs l'approuvèrent à grands cris. C'était sans doute la première fois que Régis voyait son Conseil aussi unanimement réunis contre lui et Lunafreya.

– Cette séance est levée, annonça-t-il sans plus de préambule, coupant court aux protestations outragées.

– Vous faites une grave erreur, Majesté, lança Clélia en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

Régis, qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle du conseil accompagné de Lunafreya, se figea. Clélia était immobile à côté de Livius et entourée de tous les autres conseillers. Ils devaient offrir un étrange tableau : les sénateurs étaient d'un côté, Régis, Lunafreya, Tellus et Clarus de l'autre. La fracture qui les divisait était terriblement visible, et tout le monde dans la pièce devait en prendre conscience.

Le roi sentit une immense lassitude tomber sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Il ploya le dos, avant de hocher la tête avec résignation.

– L'avenir seul pourra nous le dire, répondit-il.

Il quitta la salle du conseil sans plus attendre, sentant les regards des sénateurs lui brûler la nuque. Lunafreya le suivait silencieusement, le visage fermé. Le plus dur était encore à venir : il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Noctis.

OOO

Comme Lunafreya l'avait redouté, Noctis prit très mal la nouvelle.

– Tu pars ? _Maintenant_?

Le prince avait l'air choqué, en colère et trahi. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Umbra qui vint se coller contre ses jambes dans une tentative de le calmer, et garda ses yeux écarquillés sur l'Oracle. Lunafreya poussa un discret soupir et s'assit sur le canapé noir derrière elle. Les appartements de Noctis étaient aux couleurs de la royauté lucisienne avec peu de place pour la fantaisie. Le décor se réduisait aux armoiries officielles gravées et brodées un peu partout sur le mobilier. Lunafreya avait imploré Régis de la laisser annoncer seule à Noctis la nouvelle. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète pour le vieux roi, usé bien trop rapidement par la situation toujours plus précaire de son royaume.

– Dans trois jours, confirma la jeune femme d'un ton défait. Je suis désolée, Noctis, mais la situation actuelle ne me laisse pas le choix. J'ai pendant trop longtemps négligé mon rôle d'Oracle. Je dois répondre à l'appel de Bahamut et reprendre mon pèlerinage.

Pour elle, tout comme pour le roi Régis, il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais pour Noctis, ça ressemblait davantage à une corvée dont la jeune femme aurait pu se passer. Le prince fronça les sourcils, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches comme à chaque fois qu'il était bouleversé et qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire… les impériaux sont toujours en train d'envahir le pays. Même si tu partais sous escorte, ils pourraient te capturer, ou même te…

Il s'interrompit, mais Lunafreya pouvait clairement lire en ses pensées. « Te tuer ». Son cœur se tordit douloureusement dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Noctis était encore jeune, et inconscient de la réelle destinée qui les attendait tous les deux. Même si la magie des Six coulait littéralement dans ses veines, il n'avait jamais été en contact avec les Astraux, au contraire de Régis et Lunafreya. Le seul véritable lien qu'il entretenait avec les divinités résidait en la personne de Gentiana, et cette dernière était peu bavarde.

– Est-ce que c'est à cause de P… d'Argentum ? demanda soudainement Noctis. Á cause de ce qu'il a fait ?

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de Lunafreya. Noctis la connaissait trop bien. Même s'il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, il pouvait lire en Lunafreya presque aussi facilement que Gentiana. Le prince avait remarqué la rapide et l'étrange complicité que l'Oracle avait nouée avec l'héritier impérial. Ce n'était ni étonnant ni surprenant : ils venaient de la même terre, ils étaient issus du même peuple, et Argentum connaissait personnellement Ravus. Il était le premier et l'unique lien direct que Lunafreya avait avec la seule famille qui lui restait, et le royaume qu'elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner toutes ces années auparavant.

– Je ne peux pas nier que sa venue ici ait influencé ma décision, admit la jeune femme en joignant les mains sur ses genoux. Le prince Argentum a choisi d'agir pour ce qu'il croit être juste. C'est à mon tour d'œuvrer, à présent.

Noctis déglutit. Il irradiait la peur, les doutes et la résignation. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à cet enfant blessé et malade que Lunafreya avait rencontré pour la première fois à Tenebrae dans le palais de sa mère. Lunafreya aurait voulu se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha. Noctis n'était plus cet enfant, et elle en prenait conscience. Il serait bientôt le roi élu par le Cristal, le Roi de Lumière. Et Lunafreya avait son propre rôle à jouer dans cette longue histoire. Elle se contenta donc de regarder Noctis se débattre avec ses démons intérieurs.

– Je… Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas t'accompagner…, lâcha le prince après quelques secondes de silence.

– Je crains que non, murmura tristement l'Oracle. Ta place demeure ici, en ton royaume. Pour ma part, j'ai mon propre devoir à accomplir.

Noctis fixait le sol du regard. Ses yeux se voilaient déjà d'une pellicule humide qu'il s'efforçait de retenir derrière ses paupières. Lunafreya poussa un délicat soupir, caressant distraitement les oreilles de Pryna assise à ses pieds, et souhaitant que la situation ait pu se passer autrement.

– J'ai cru constater que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec le prince Argentum, déclara-t-elle pour dissiper la tension. Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien.

– J'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'on soit ami, rétorqua distraitement Noctis en se frottant le crâne d'un geste nerveux. Mais il est… sympa. Ouais, sympa.

– T'a-t-il révélé son véritable nom ?

Le prince leva enfin la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un regard surpris, avant de hocher la tête d'un air profondément perdu.

– Oui, comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit aussi, ou...

– Pas du tout, répondit Lunafreya avec un sourire mélancolique. Même si nous partageons de nombreux points communs, le prince Argentum ne m'a jamais révélé son véritable nom. Tu es sans doute l'unique personne dans la Citadelle à avoir reçu ce privilège, hormis peut-être la Commandante Highwind.

La jeune femme sut qu'elle avait titillé la curiosité de Noctis quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « privilège » ?

– Bien que je ne sois pas très familière avec la culture de Niflheim, j'ai appris certaines des coutumes de la lignée impériale pendant mon enfance, expliqua patiemment Lunafreya. Je sais par exemple que les prénoms des héritiers impériaux sont strictement confidentiels, et ne sont connus que par leur entourage très proche, généralement leur famille. C'est une part fondamentale d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils ne partagent qu'avec très peu de gens. Très rarement hors du cercle familial, en fait.

Noctis cligna des yeux comme un hibou, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

– Mais il me l'a dit à _moi_. Alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux semaines… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il me considère comme son ami ?

Il rougit légèrement, l'air soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Sans doute réalisait-il qu'Argentum devait le considérer avec beaucoup plus d'égard que lui-même en ressentait pour l'héritier impérial.

– Peut-être pas un ami dans le sens strict du terme, corrigea pensivement Lunafreya. Mais comme une personne qui mérite son entière confiance. Et, dans le cadre politique et militaire, c'est un symbole d'allégeance.

Une expression estomaquée se peignit aussitôt sur le visage du prince. En tant qu'enfant de la royauté, Noctis savait que les empereurs et les rois de pays voisins ne se juraient pas allégeance, ils fondaient des alliances. L'allégeance était un acte réservé aux _vassaux_ envers leur _souverain_. Gladiolus et Ignis avaient voué allégeance à Noctis. Gentiana avait prêté allégeance à Lunafreya.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Qu'il me reconnaît comme… comme son _roi_?

Le jeune homme, qui avait déjà l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier, devint blême quand Lunafreya hocha gravement la tête.

– C'est un acte politique fort, Noctis. Sois-en conscient.

– Mais… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? balbutia le plus jeune en haussant le ton. C'est complètement prématuré ! Il me connait à peine !

– Et bien, il te fait confiance, je pense. Il croit en ton pouvoir et ta force.

Noctis secoua furieusement la tête.

– Ca n'a pas de sens ! s'insurgea-t-il. S'il voulait vraiment prêter allégeance à quelqu'un, il aurait dû la donner à mon père. C'est toujours lui, le roi !

Il se mit à gesticuler nerveusement dans tous les sens, ne s'immobilisant que lorsqu'Umbra poussa un gémissement sonore en frottant sa truffe humide contre son pantalon. Noctis le caressa machinalement, mais ses yeux écarquillés étaient toujours rivés sur Lunafreya. La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux et se leva. Noctis la regarda sans un mot tandis qu'elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Qui sait ? murmura-t-elle. Peut-être est-il désespéré ? Ou peut-être a-t-il vu en toi la lumière qu'il cherche pour sauver son peuple…

– Arrête, marmonna le prince en rougissant. Si quelqu'un doit incarner la lumière ici, c'est toi…

Il montra du menton la robe blanche de Lunafreya, qui détonnait dans le décor sombre de la chambre princière. Lunafreya enroula lentement ses doigts autour de ceux de Noctis, ignorant le visage toujours plus rouge de ce dernier, puis leva leurs mains jointes devant eux. La magie des Oracles, dorée et chaude comme les rayons du soleil, s'échappa par volutes de leurs paumes collées l'une contre l'autre pour dessiner de délicates arabesques au-dessus de leurs têtes. Noctis inspira profondément en sentant la magie de Lunafreya contre la sienne, qui coulait dans ses veines.

– Nos deux magies représentent respectivement la Lumière, répondit doucement l'Oracle. Mais c'est en toi que s'incarnera la Lumière du Cristal.

Elle sourit en voyant des étincelles bleues jaillir des doigts de Noctis et se mêler à sa propre magie. Les joues du prince étaient plus rouges que des tomates trop mûres, mais il laissa sa magie se joindre à celle de Lunafreya pour dessiner un ballet dans les airs. La magie des Oracles et des Rois du Lucis ressemblaient au mythe d'Ifrit et de Shiva, songea Lunafreya en regardant les arabesques bleues et dorées au-dessus d'elle. Deux entités opposées de par leur nature, mais complémentaires. Deux forces qui s'unissaient dans un but commun.

– C'est presque trop de responsabilité, soupira Noctis en secouant la tête.

Il lâcha les mains de Lunafreya et laissa sa magie s'évaporer dans les airs, ne laissant plus que celle de l'Oracle, qui se déployait sous la forme d'un ruban doré au-dessus de lui.

– C'est beaucoup de responsabilité, reconnut Lunafreya. Mais j'ai foi en toi, et en ta force.

– Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

– Je le dis, parce que je le crois, le corrigea presque férocement la jeune femme en capturant son regard. Et le prince Argentum doit lui aussi y croire.

– Parce qu'il est inconscient, marmonna le jeune homme.

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire à son amie. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis lui embrassa le front en ignorant ses joues rouges.

– Peut-être, dit-elle. Mais c'est la première personne à te reconnaître comme un roi… Penses-y, Noctis. Rien en ce monde n'est anodin.

Non, rien n'était anodin, quand on était l'Oracle ou le Roi du Lucis dans ce monde. Noctis allait doucement s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _ **Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour être honnête, il a été dur à écrire et je ne suis pas trop satisfaite du résultat. Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**_


	8. Interlude : Prompto

**_Bonjour/bonsoir, voici un second interlude pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre.  
_**

 ** _Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, grammaire et orthographe. J'essaie de faire attention, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous en voyez._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Interlude II**

 **Prompto**

La Citadelle était une forteresse cachée sous l'apparence d'un palace. C'était probablement le lieu le plus sécurisé de toute la ville, mais le bâtiment n'avait rien d'austère ni de militaire. C'était un lieu de vie, où même les civils – surtout des journalistes – pouvaient entrer pendant certaines plages horaires. Prompto était jaloux, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Le Lucis était une terre hospitalière, privilégiant la paix et l'art de vivre. Et le soleil… Le soleil brillait continuellement sur Insomnia, comme attiré par le Cristal, qui devait résider quelque part dans une chambre forte, bien caché des yeux du monde.

Debout dans un des petits jardins intérieurs, Prompto admirait la lumière rasante du soleil couchant. Septembre touchait à sa fin, et le soleil projetait ses rayons rougeoyants au travers des branches des arbres qui poussaient entre les murs de la Citadelle, comme une parure végétale. Assis directement sur le gazon impeccablement tondu, Prompto se laissait aller à un rare moment de détente. Les feuilles des arbres arboraient des reflets mordorés, offrant au prince impérial un spectacle de couleurs dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser. Á côté, Niflheim était une terre morne où seuls le blanc et le gris dominaient des paysage où la végétation se faisait rare. Quant aux jardins, il n'y en avait jamais eu aucun. L'Empire était une terre de neige et de glace, où seuls proliféraient des minerais de charbon et de cobalt. Autrefois, les flancs des montagnes de Niflheim regorgeaient de filons d'or, d'argent et de diamants, qui avaient jadis fait la richesse de l'Empire. Mais les gisements avaient été épuisés depuis longtemps et les mines laissées à l'abandon depuis des décennies.

Le monde avait besoin de lumière pour vivre. C'était une évidence, mais Prompto le réalisait de plus en plus chaque jour passé à Insomnia. Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois, et de découvrir la beauté et l'étendue du monde comme un enfant. Il avait passé tout le temps libre de sa journée à prendre des photos avec l'appareil offert par Noctis. Il s'était amusé à photographier les feuilles rouges et or sous tous les angles, ou le ciel où s'étiraient des nuages orangés, ou encore la silhouette familière de Nyx, adossé à un mur. Prompto aurait aimé que la vie soit toujours aussi simple et tranquille. Mais le poids de son bracelet autour de son poignet et du médaillon autour de son cou lui rappelait toujours qui il était, et ce qu'il devait faire. Parfois, les ornements impériaux ressemblaient à des chaînes, dont il était incapable de se débarrasser.

L'aboiement d'un chien brisa le silence serein des lieux. Prompto leva la tête pour voir Umbra trottiner vers lui, seul depuis le départ de Lunafreya. L'Oracle avait quitté Insomnia hier matin, malgré les protestations des conseillers et de la population. Elle avait emmenée avec elle son chien blanc, mais avait décidé de laisser son chien noir à la Citadelle, sans doute pour qu'il reste avec Noctis. Le blond vit justement ce dernier entrer dans le jardin, à la suite du chien qui renifla les jambes de Prompto.

– Wow, tout doux, murmura Prompto qui manqua de lâcher son appareil photo.

– T'inquiète pas, Umbra est du genre amical, l'informa Noctis en s'approchant, les mains dans les poches. Il a l'air de t'apprécier.

Prompto hocha la tête, caressant maladroitement Umbra entre les oreilles. Bien qu'il ait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de voir Umbra lorsqu'il ramenait un message à Ravus, il n'avait jamais osé approcher le chien de l'Oracle. C'était un peu étrange de le voir ici, sans le carnet rouge attaché au dos, et de pouvoir le caresser sans que Ravus ne soit dans les alentours.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut me trouver, bredouilla le prince impérial tandis qu'Umbra commençait à lui lécher les doigts.

– Umbra sait lire dans le cœur des gens, enfin, c'est ce que dit Luna. Il doit voir que t'es sympa…

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de Noctis. Prompto arracha son regard du chien pour examiner le visage de son homologue. Noctis refusait de le regarder dans les yeux et semblait gêné, ou énervé, si on en jaugeait par sa posture raide. Il était peut-être perturbé par l'absence de Lunafreya. Prompto savait que l'Oracle et lui étaient proches, et que Noctis n'avait pas approuvé son départ. Á vrai dire, le prince impérial ignorait la raison de son départ. La situation hors du Mur était loin d'être suffisamment stable pour que la jeune femme s'aventure ainsi en terrain miné. Il espérait juste qu'elle échappe aux griffes de l'Empire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Noctis finit par s'asseoir en tailleur à côté du blond. Il ignora totalement Nyx qui, debout près du mur, les surveillait d'un œil de lynx comme à son habitude. Prompto l'observa arracher nerveusement plusieurs brins d'herbes, avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon.

– J'aimerai savoir un truc, annonça-t-il brusquement.

Il avait l'air presque en colère maintenant. Le cœur de Prompto se serra dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Noctis était énervé contre lui ? Y avait-il des nouvelles de l'Empire qui le bouleversaient ? Prompto n'était au courant de rien. Il resta immobile, attendant que le prince royal poursuive avec la même appréhension qu'un accusé attendant que le juge rende son verdict.

– Tu m'as dit ton véritable nom, dit Noctis d'une voix presque accusatrice. C'est pas anodin, je me trompe ? Tu n'étais pas censé me le dire en fait…

Le brun lança un regard furieux à son homologue. Prompto avait l'impression qu'une main lui comprimait la poitrine et rendait sa respiration difficile. Il n'avait pas prévu que Noctis se rende compte de l'importance de son geste si tôt. Le blond déglutit et baissa les yeux.

– Je voulais juste te prouver ma confiance, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Mais c'est plus que de la confiance, non ? rétorqua vertement Noctis en serrant les poings. Luna m'a dit que ça équivalait à un serment d'allégeance dans ton pays.

Prompto se sentit soudain très bête. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'Oracle puisse connaître les us et coutumes de Niflheim. Mais Lunafreya venait de Tenebrae. Elle venait du même continent que lui, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait les traditions impériales ! Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, peser le pour et le contre avant de donner une telle information à Noctis. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas la première fois : Stella avait toujours dit qu'il était trop impulsif. Loqui aussi.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Noctis. Il se mit à caresser nerveusement la fourrure épaisse d'Umbra, couché à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

– L'Oracle a raison, avoua-t-il d'une voix morne.

– Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu aurais pu prêter allégeance à mon père ! Si tu voulais faire un geste politique…

– Politique ? l'interrompit Prompto en laissant échapper un ricanement désabusé.

Noctis arbora une moue vexée. Ce fut au tour du brun de détourner les yeux.

– Je croyais que tu m'avais dit ton nom parce que tu voulais qu'on soit amis, des vrais amis, grommela-t-il.

– C'est le cas, répondit aussitôt le prince impérial. C'est… C'est vrai que je t'ai fait serment d'allégeance en te donnant mon véritable nom, mais… je voulais te faire un cadeau. Au Niflheim, ceux qui connaissent le prénom des héritiers impériaux sans faire partie eux-mêmes de la famille impériale sont des privilégiés. Ce n'est pas seulement un acte d'allégeance d'un vassal à un roi. C'est un acte de confiance. De vraie confiance. Pour de vrais amis.

Il pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais il se força à regarder le brun dans les yeux. Il souhaitait que Noctis comprenne ses intentions réelles. Il _voulait_ être son ami, et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait fonder une alliance et arrêter la guerre. Noctis et lui se comprenaient sur de nombreux aspects : leur enfance sans leur mère, leurs responsabilités royales, mais aussi leurs hobbies communs et leur rêve d'une vie tranquille. Á côté de Noctis, Prompto ne se sentait plus comme le second héritier, le fils illégitime de Iedolas, le petit frère stupide de Stella, ni même comme le traître qu'il était devenu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle valeur, d'être compris et apprécié pour qui il était, et pas ce qu'il représentait.

Il entendit Noctis pousser un grognement exaspéré. Le prince du Lucis se frottait furieusement le front.

– T'aurais pu faire autre chose, si tu voulais qu'on soit amis ! Me faire un cadeau _normal_ , quoi !

– Comme quoi ? rétorqua Prompto non sans exaspération. C'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir en ville et faire du shopping pour t'acheter quelque chose !

– Je sais pas, moi ! T'aurais pu me donner ton bracelet, ou ton collier !

Noctis amorça un geste pour désigner le bijou autour de son cou. Aussitôt, la main de Prompto se referma sur son médaillon d'or dans un geste protecteur. Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Noctis, qui se figea. Son regard remonta lentement du poing que le blond avait refermé autour de son pendentif jusqu'à son visage qui devait exprimer une myriade de sentiments, mêlant crainte, incertitude, et une bonne dose d'embarras. Le lourd bracelet d'argent qu'il portait au poignet droit était lui toujours bien en vue, et brillait de mille feux dans les rayons crépusculaires du soleil.

La frustration qui déformait les traits de Noctis s'estompa, remplacée par une expression incertaine.

– Ton collier a beaucoup de valeur…, devina-t-il.

Prompto rougit malgré lui, furieux d'être aussi transparent. Mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

– Si je te l'avais donné, ça aurait été un geste encore plus fort que t'avoir révélé mon prénom, marmonna-t-il en desserrant lentement son poing, laissant apparaître son médaillon entre ses doigts. C'est le pendentif de ma sœur. Elle me l'a offert quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans.

Il joua maladroitement avec la fine chaîne en or autour de son cou, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

 _« Prompto avait les paumes moites, et son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son goût dans sa poitrine. Il resta immobile et silencieux, espérant que son visage n'était pas trop blême et que ses yeux ne reflétaient rien de la panique qu'il ressentait. Face à lui, Stella paraissait admirablement composée, presque même patiente, elle qui était d'ordinaire toujours agitée. Comme lui, elle portait son uniforme d'apparat et une fine couronne sur le crâne. La silhouette austère de Iedolas se dressait à côté d'eux, son visage ne trahissant aucune expression._

 _Les trois membres de la famille impériale se retrouvaient seuls dans l'immense salle du trône. Même les gardes, qui en surveillaient habituellement l'entrée, avaient été renvoyés par l'Empereur. Le silence des lieux intimida Prompto encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. La salle lui paraissait encore plus immense et plus austère maintenant qu'elle était vide. Il déglutit le plus discrètement possible et s'efforça de croiser le regard de sa sœur._

– _Mes enfants, déclara Iedolas d'une voix caverneuse qui se perdit dans les hautes voûtes du plafond, vous êtes aujourd'hui tous deux en âge de prendre les armes et de m'aider à diriger l'Empire._

 _Il s'approcha et tendit les bras. Sa main droite se posa lourdement sur l'épaule de Stella, et un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres._

– _Vous êtes ma chair et mon sang, reprit-il. Á vous deux, vous représentez ma couronne…_

 _Stella redressa aussitôt le menton. Prompto réprima à peine un sursaut quand il sentit la main gauche de son beau-père s'abattre sur son épaule._

– … _et mon peuple, termina l'Empereur en braquant un regard peu amène sur le prince. Vous êtes les deux facettes d'une même pièce, deux forces qui s'opposeront et se complémenteront pour le bien du peuple et de Niflheim. Vous êtes le socle sur lequel reposera mon trône, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment pour moi de vous céder le flambeau._

 _Il lâcha ses deux héritiers et recula d'un pas. Dans le silence quasi-religieux, Stella et Prompto s'avancèrent chacun d'un pas l'un vers l'autre. Le regard du plus jeune se vissa instinctivement sur le médaillon d'or pur passé autour du cou de sa sœur. Depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Stella avait toujours porté le bijou autour de son cou, tout comme Prompto avait toujours porté son propre médaillon d'argent autour du sien. Les deux héritiers les avaient reçus le jour de leur naissance._

– _Mon pouvoir et le vôtre ne sauraient subsister sans l'équilibre impérial, dit Iedolas en examinant ses deux enfants. Vous représentez aujourd'hui cet équilibre. Il incombe de votre responsabilité de le maintenir, jusqu'à la naissance de nouveaux héritiers._

 _Son regard s'attarda de longues secondes sur Stella en prononçant ces dernières paroles, ce qui n'échappa pas à Prompto. Le jeune homme resta de marbre, même s'il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Bien sûr, c'était sur Stella que reposaient tous les espoirs d'héritiers de Iedolas. Elle seule pouvait faire perdurer la lignée de l'Empereur, elle seule importait. Prompto n'était qu'une béquille dont Iedolas avait eu momentanément besoin au plus dur moment de son règne, mais son utilité toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Il ravala tant bien son amertume et se concentra sur l'instant présent._

 _Stella avait brièvement froncé des sourcils. L'expression torturée de son frère ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle lui intima de se reprendre du regard, incapable de parler en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Prompto tenta tant bien que mal de se recomposer. Iedolas n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui n'était même plus étonnant._

– _Vous savez qui vous êtes et qui est l'autre, poursuivit-il._

– _Je suis l'or et il est l'argent, répondit aussitôt Stella._

– _Je suis l'argent et elle est l'or, enchaîna Prompto._

– _Nous sommes le peuple et la couronne, conclurent-ils en chœur._

 _Iedolas hocha machinalement la tête. Il était aussi habitué à cette ritournelle que ses héritiers._

– _Vous connaissez le but de cette cérémonie : qu'aucun de vous n'oublie qu'il n'est rien sans l'autre. Procédez à l'échange, ordonna-t-il._

 _L'aînée fut la première à réagir. Elle défit aisément la délicate chaîne d'or, puis serra son médaillon dans son poing. Elle riva des yeux ardents sur Prompto quand il l'imita avec des gestes plus patauds. Prompto eut un pincement au cœur en ne sentant plus le contact familier de la chaîne autour de son cou. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ôtait son pendentif._

 _Les deux héritiers tendirent leur médaillon respectif à l'autre dans un même geste. Le médaillon d'or brillait dans la paume ouverte de Stella, celui d'argent dans la main de Prompto. Il y eut un instant où Prompto crut le temps figé. Il voyait sa main tendue devant lui, le visage de Stella face au sien. Iedolas ne semblait plus exister en cet instant, et même les murs froids du palais avaient disparus. Il n'y avait plus que Stella et Prompto, Prompto et Stella, l'or et l'argent réunis._

 _Il y avait une raison pour laquelle la cérémonie d'échange des médaillons était toujours tenue secrète, uniquement mise en place dans le cadre personnel de la famille impériale. C'était plus qu'un échange de médaillon. C'était un gage de confiance, de foi, et de fraternité. En cet instant, Stella et Prompto se promettaient d'être toujours ensemble pour gouverner ce pays malade qui était le leur. Les formules cérémoniales qu'ils répétaient depuis l'enfance prendraient à partir d'aujourd'hui tout leur sens._

 _Le moment fut brisé par Stella, qui tendit sa main libre pour prendre le médaillon d'argent au creux de la paume de Prompto. Le cadet suivit le mouvement en prenant le médaillon d'or dans la main de Stella. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent. Le visage de Stella était figé dans une expression solennelle, mais son regard était tendre. Les lèvres de Prompto s'étirèrent presque contre son gré. Il referma lentement les doigts autour du médaillon d'or, puis recula d'un pas en même temps que Stella._

– _Que l'or devienne l'argent, récita cette dernière en glissant le médaillon d'argent autour de son cou. Que la couronne n'oublie jamais le peuple._

– _Que l'argent devienne l'or, souffla Prompto en attachant la chaîne d'or autour de son cou. Que le peuple soutienne toujours la couronne._

 _Le médaillon de Stella reposait contre sa poitrine, étrangement brûlant. Il pouvait voir le sien – celui qu'il avait toujours porté, pendant dix-huit ans – briller au cou de Stella. Les deux héritiers se regardèrent. Ils avaient accompli la dernière cérémonie qui concluait leur alliance. Ils étaient prêts à gouverner, ensemble. Et à voir le regard brillant de Stella, l'aînée y croyait dur comme fer. »_

– Nous nous sommes jurés mutuellement allégeance ce jour-là, confia Prompto d'une voix rauque. Ce pendentif est à la fois gage de confiance et un avertissement : ne jamais oublier la couronne impériale. Ne jamais oublier ma sœur.

Á ce stade, il ne sentait même plus la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau ni ne voyait les reflets cuivrés des feuilles rouges au-dessus de sa tête. Il était revenu à Niflheim, dans le froid et la toundra blanche. Le visage de Stella dansait devant ses yeux, l'ombre de son beau-père l'engloutissait de la tête aux pieds. Sa place n'était pas à Insomnia, réalisa-t-il douloureusement. Sa place était là-bas, auprès de sa sœur et de ses hommes. Et pourtant… il avait renié tout ce qu'il connaissait pour venir ici.

La tête d'Umbra, posée sur ses jambes, était un poids chaud et rassurant qui le ramena doucement à la réalité tandis qu'il flattait le chien entre ses deux oreilles. Noctis était toujours assis, immobile, à côté de Prompto.

– Tu dois comprendre ma position, Noctis, soupira Prompto en basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel marbré de nuages roses et orangés. Au Lucis, un seul roi gouverne. Mais l'Empereur dépend de l'équilibre impérial pour gouverner. Aurum et Argentum sont dissociables, mais ils constituent un tout sans lequel l'Empereur ne peut diriger le pays.

– Je sais, répondit le brun d'une voix hésitante. Tellus m'a déjà expliqué que les héritiers impériaux représentent la cohésion entre le pouvoir et le peuple…

Prompto hocha brièvement la tête, le regard toujours au loin.

– Nous avons chacun un rôle, expliqua-t-il. L'héritier Aurum est celui qui est destiné à succéder à l'Empereur au pouvoir. Il est associé au pouvoir souverain, reconnu par le peuple. Son étendard est de couleur rouge, comme la ceinture de l'uniforme militaire. Argentum est associé au peuple et au territoire impérial. Son étendard est blanc, comme les terres blanches de Niflheim, et comme le manteau de l'uniforme. Il est à la tête du pouvoir législatif, et Aurum dirige le pouvoir exécutif et les armées.

– C'est pour ça que ta sœur combat sur le front ?

– Oui. On attend de l'héritier Aurum qu'il prenne les armes pour protéger le peuple en cas de conflit. L'héritier Argentum est celui qui reste normalement au Niflheim pour gouverner le pays et défende les frontières de l'Empire des invasions extérieures…

Sauf que la situation s'était inversée : Stella était au Niflheim, et Prompto avait rejoint Insomnia. Ça aurait dû être le rôle de Stella de quitter l'Empire, de défendre la couronne au-delà de leurs frontières, que ce soit en combattant ou en fondant des alliances. Ça aurait dû être à _Stella_ de venir à Insomnia pour implorer le roi Régis de faire cesser cette guerre interminable, de fonder une alliance avec le Lucis plutôt qu'a chercher aveuglément à voler leur Cristal. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur ne pouvait-elle pas voir que Iedolas avait sombré dans la folie ? Était-elle si avide de combat, de gloire, de sang ? Elle ne cessait de se battre depuis six ans, et ne se lassait pas, alors que Prompto avait pris les armes depuis à peine deux ans, et était déjà tourmenté par des cauchemars.

– Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, lança Noctis, arrachant le blond à ses pensées. S'il faut toujours deux héritiers, pourquoi Iedolas gouverne-t-il seul ?

– Aujourd'hui c'est le cas, dit Prompto d'une voix placide. Mais il a longtemps gouverné avec son frère cadet, l'ancien héritier Argentum. Il est mort à la guerre quelques mois avant ma naissance. Mon beau-père aurait pu perdre son trône, si je n'étais pas né. L'Empereur doit toujours être soutenu par l'équilibre impérial, qu'il soit représenté par lui-même et sa fratrie, ou par ses propres enfants.

– Donc, même quand ta sœur deviendra Impératrice, tu continueras à être Argentum et elle Aurum ?

– Oui, jusqu'à ce que l'Impératrice ait ses propres enfants, qui deviendront les nouveaux héritiers. Quelle que soit la situation, Niflheim est toujours gouverné par deux personnes, l'une garante du peuple, l'autre de la couronne.

– Et… qu'est-ce qui se passerait si l'héritier Aurum ne pourrait pas monter sur le trône ? Où s'il refuserait ?

La main de Prompto se figea dans la fourrure d'Umbra pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre ses caresses machinales. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, il avait des frissons dans le dos à la simple idée que Stella refuse le trône. La connaissant, c'était une alternative _impossible_. Heureusement pour lui.

– Dans ce cas, l'héritier Argentum deviendrait le nouvel héritier Aurum et monterait sur le trône. Si ça devait m'arriver, ma situation serait compliquée, étant donné que je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur cadette pour remplir le rôle d'Argentum à ma place. Je devrais vite avoir des enfants pour rétablir l'équilibre impérial, sinon je serais renversé par un coup d'état.

– Ce serait aussi facile de renverser l'Empereur ? rétorqua Noctis qui n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

Un sourire sans joie barra le visage de Prompto.

– Au Niflheim, nous n'avons pas la magie des Six pour asseoir notre souveraineté, dit-il en laissant échapper un ricanement désabusé. Nous ne devons notre légitimité qu'à la confiance qu'on veut bien nous accorder. Le système de l'équilibre impérial a fonctionné pendant des siècles, mais il a été corrompu.

Il repensa à son beau-père, engoncé dans son trône, sombrant dans la folie qui était la sienne. Prompto soupçonnait le Chancelier de ne pas y être complètement innocent. Et pendant ce temps, Niflheim était toujours rongé un peu plus par le Fléau, sans que personne au gouvernement n'agisse pour endiguer le mal.

– Les gens meurent à petits feux, marmonna Prompto plus pour lui-même que pour Noctis. Je les ai regardés s'éteindre sous mes yeux pendant trop longtemps. Mon beau-père m'a envoyé combattre sur le front dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, et j'ai cru que ça suffirait pour sauver mon peuple. Mais tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est un Empereur qui a failli à sa tâche. Il n'est plus digne du pouvoir que le peuple lui a confié.

Iedolas se fichait du peuple. Il ne rêvait plus qu'au Cristal, aveuglé par un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien, et s'était lancé dans une guerre sans merci contre le reste du monde, dans le seul but de subtiliser au Lucis la pierre dont ils avaient la garde.

– Je ne pouvais plus rester les bras croisés, reprit Prompto d'une voix plus dure. Je suis le seul héritier Argentum de Niflheim. Le peuple ne peut compter que sur moi. Si je dois prêter allégeance à la nation que mon propre pays essaie d'anéantir pour le sauver, alors je le ferais.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un regard indéchiffrable à Noctis. Le prince du Lucis était immobile et silencieux, une expression interdite sur le visage. Prompto crut le voir pâlir quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

– Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate en te confiant mon allégeance. Mais tu dois savoir que je suis prêt _à_ _tout_ pour l'Empire. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ceux que je suis censé protéger.

Il avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour. Il avait brisé l'équilibre impérial pour supplier leur ennemi de sauver son peuple. Il avait juré son l'allégeance à Noctis, parce qu'il voulait croire en lui. Parce qu'il rêvait d'un futur où le Fléau des Étoiles ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et où la guerre céderait enfin la place à la paix. Prompto fixa le ciel en essayant d'ignorer sa gorge soudain serrée.

Le pendentif de Stella brûlait sur sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu gouverner avec elle. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle renonce enfin à la guerre, et qu'elle s'oppose à Iedolas. Qu'elle prenne le trône, et qu'elle devienne l'Impératrice dont leur pays avait désespérément besoin.

– Hé…, fit Noctis à côté de lui, d'une voix qui paraissait à la fois lointaine et étranglée. Je… Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser. Si tu me crois vraiment digne de ton allégeance, je devrais plutôt te remercier.

Prompto cligna des yeux et regarda Noctis. Le prince royal arborait une mine penaude qui le rajeunissait. Prompto le trouva brusquement vraiment innocent. Comme un enfant. Les deux princes étaient différents, malgré leurs similitudes. Noctis n'avait pas encore pris le pouvoir, et ne réalisait pas pleinement la responsabilité que cela engendrait. Pas encore, mais il allait en prendre conscience bien assez tôt.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, mon allégeance ne t'engage à rien, dit le prince impérial avec un faible sourire. Elle n'a rien de publique, et de toute façon, tu n'es pas encore roi. Mais peut-être qu'on pourra la rendre officielle, si nous arrivons à mettre fin à la guerre.

Noctis hocha lentement la tête, l'air très incertain.

– Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'une alliance sera fondée entre nos pays.

Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste, mais pas pessimiste non plus. Il lança un regard timide vers Prompto. Le blond s'autorisa un sourire plus chaleureux, réconforté malgré tout par les paroles du prince royal. Il apprenait à devenir un roi, sous les yeux de Prompto. Un lourd fardeau pèserait sur lui une fois que le roi Régis ne serait plus. Prompto voudrait être présent pour l'aider, comme un allié et comme un ami. Peut-être bâtiraient-ils un avenir ensemble, sans guerre et sans frontières.

– J'espère, Noctis, soupira-t-il. J'espère que ce sera possible.

– … au fait, si j'ai le droit de t'appeler Prompto, alors t'as le droit de m'appeler Noct, proposa le brun d'un ton dégagé.

Le prince royal avait détourné le regard quand Prompto tourna la tête vers lui, mais ça n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de sourire de toutes ses dents, comme un idiot.

– Ok… Noct.

Le surnom avait une consonance étrange dans la bouche de Prompto. C'était comme une porte, ouverte par le prince royal du bout du doigt. Parfois, même dans les moments les plus sombres, une lueur d'espoir pouvait se mettre à briller. C'était ce que Prompto avait l'impression de voir, un mince espoir en la timide acceptation de Noctis : la lueur frêle d'une bougie au milieu des ténèbres. Il refusait de la laisser s'éteindre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et que les personnages ne vous semblent pas OOC (j'ai toujours un peu l'impression d'écrire un Prompto OOC en fait)._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre bonus. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite review._**


	9. Le mentor

**_Hello, voici le septième chapitre. Attention, GROS SPOILERS pour la fin du jeu dans ce chapitre. Certaines scènes sont un peu dures aussi (description de scène de guerre), attention pour les personnes sensibles._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Le mentor**

Cor Léonis n'était pas un homme réputé pour sa patience ou pour sa bonté. Là n'était pas son rôle. Il était l'Immortel, le Maréchal craint par les impériaux et révéré de l'armée lucisienne, le héros de Lestallum. Aussi ignorait-il comment Noctis avait pu réussir à le convaincre de laisser Argentum – un héritier impérial, un prince guerrier d'une nation ennemie – à profiter du stand de tir de la Citadelle. Il devait commencer à se ramollir sérieusement pour laisser Argentum toucher une arme à feu alors que le prince royal se tenait juste à côté de lui. C'était inacceptable.

Á côté de lui, Ulric sourit, ayant probablement remarqué l'anxiété voilée de colère sur son visage.

– Essayez de vous détendre, Monsieur.

– Quand j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, je vous le ferai savoir, Ulric, aboya Cor sans lâcher des yeux les deux princes.

Le Glaive et le Maréchal se tenaient tous les deux au fond de la salle de tir, observant les dos tournés d'Argentum et de Noctis. Ulric était présent pour, comme à son habitude, surveiller et escorter le prince impérial. Cor s'était quant à lui invité pour superviser la séance d'entraînement. Après tout, Argentum avait une arme entre les mains, et même s'il s'appliquait pour le moment à trouer la cible en papier face à lui, rien ne l'empêcherait de se retourner sans prévenir et de viser Noctis. Une simple pression du doigt sur la détente suffisait à compromettre l'avenir du royaume tout entier.

– Sauf votre respect, Maréchal, vous vous faites des cheveux blancs pour rien, insista Ulric. Son Altesse Royale ne risque absolument rien.

– Argentum a une arme entre les mains en ce moment même, Ulric.

– C'est un pistolet à billes, Monsieur.

Même s'il avait parlé d'une voix complètement neutre, Ulric avait réussi à mettre un soupçon de sarcasme dans son intonation. Cor lança un regard noir à son subordonné. Ulric était un bon élément, l'avait toujours été, mais il avait une sorte de rapport ambigu avec l'autorité. Il n'avait en tout cas pas peur de Cor, contrairement à un bon nombre de Glaives qui se mettaient au garde-à-vous sitôt que le Maréchal avait mis un pied dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Néanmoins, le Glaive avait raison. Argentum n'avait qu'un pistolet à billes. La seule arme « à feu » que Cor avait consenti à autoriser au prince impérial pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Argentum tenait son pistolet avec l'aisance d'un homme habitué à manipuler une arme : sa posture était parfaite, son bras tendu ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Le blond s'appliquait à trouer la cible en plein centre avec une facilité déconcertante. Cor lui-même devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Il savait par les services de renseignements qu'Argentum avait reçu une formation de tireur d'élite, mais sa performance n'en demeurait pas moins remarquable. Ce qui lui donna d'autant plus de raison de se méfier du blond.

Noctis poussa un sifflement admiratif une fois qu'Argentum eût vidé son chargeur.

– Et ben ! Tu sais t'y prendre avec un flingue !

Le blond rougit, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

– Oh tu sais, c'est pas grand-chose, Noct…

L'emploi du surnom de Noctis par le prince impérial n'échappa pas à Cor. Le Maréchal fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Ça faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que Régis avait accepté l'alliance avec Argentum, mais lui et Noctis semblaient déjà être devenus des amis. Cette soudaine complicité paraissait affreusement suspecte aux yeux du Maréchal.

– Ulric, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les deux princes. Estimez-vous que Son Altesse passe beaucoup de temps avec le Prince Argentum ?

Le Glaive était toujours collé à Argentum, il devait probablement avoir une bonne idée de la profondeur de la complicité unissant les deux princes.

– Entre deux et cinq heures par jour, Monsieur, répondit docilement Ulric. Parfois plus.

– C'est beaucoup, constata sèchement Cor. Peut-être même trop…

Noctis était trop naïf. Il voyait en Argentum un homologue, un égal, un potentiel ami du même âge et qui partageait les mêmes problèmes, mais il oubliait que c'était était un prince ennemi. Toute cette histoire pouvait être qu'un énorme piège. Noctis et Régis ne se méfiaient pas suffisamment. Cor savait quel genre de personne était Argentum : un gamin élevé sans amour ni reconnaissance de son beau-père, et qui recherchait la gratitude parentale à travers ses exploits militaires. C'était un guerrier avant tout, sans doute très dévoué à son pays et prêt à toutpour rétablir la prospérité de l'Empire.

Pour le moment, Argentum estimait qu'une coopération avec le Lucis était indispensable à la sécurité de Niflheim. Mais si jamais la situation sur le champ de bataille venait à changer, rien ne l'empêchait de retourner sa veste et de s'attaquer à Noctis ou Régis pour sauvegarder son propre peuple. Oui, pensa Cor en regardant Argentum qui riait maintenant à une blague de Noctis comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, Argentum était un prince qui connaissait son devoir et qui ne reculerait devant rien pour l'accomplir. Il s'était rendu à Insomnia et trahi son propre empereur pour sauver son peuple, il était tout à fait capable de tuer Noctis pour la même raison.

– Monsieur ? appela Ulric, dérangé par le silence de son supérieur.

– Cette soudaine amitié ne me rassure pas, grommela Cor en croisant les bras. Noctis ne devrait pas lui faire autant confiance.

Malgré les récentes victoires du Lucis sur le champ de bataille, l'Empire était bien trop passif pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Cor, Il trouvait l'Empereur et la princesse Aurum trop muets. Ils savaient probablement qu'Argentum avait fui avec ses mercenaires à Insomnia, et pourtant ils restaient silencieux. Pas d'attaque, pas de tentative de négociation. Ca ressemblait beaucoup trop au silence avant la tempête au goût du Maréchal.

– Ils sont jeunes, Monsieur, tenta de les défendre Ulric avec une sorte de nostalgie dans la voix. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont insouciants. Ils veulent seulement croire à un avenir meilleur.

– Ce n'est pas en croyant qu'on fait bouger les choses, soldat. C'est en agissant.

Ulric retomba dans le silence, comme la sentinelle qu'il était supposé être. Noctis avait le pistolet maintenant, et s'appliquait à viser la cible à son tour. Les armes à feu n'étaient pas les armes de prédilection des lucisiens, mais de par son statut de prince, Noctis avait appris à s'en servir. Sa visée était moins précise que celle d'Argentum, mais il se débrouillait. Argentum était derrière le prince lucisien, lui donnant des conseils pour améliorer sa posture et sa stabilité. Il se retourna brièvement, et son regard croisa celui de Cor.

Leur contact visuel ne dut pas durer plus d'une seconde. Rien ne changea sur le visage d'Argentum : son sourire ne disparut pas, les lignes amusées de son visage ne se déformèrent pas. Mais ses _yeux_ … par les Six, pensa Cor en plongeant son regard dans celui du prince impérial, les yeux d'Argentum changèrent du tout au tout. Les iris bleus se durcirent, la pupille se dilata, et un éclair brilla momentanément dans son regard avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Une seconde plus tard, Argentum s'était retourné vers Noctis et riait avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Cor était figé, les muscles tendus et en alerte.

– Maréchal ? l'appela Ulric au bout de quelques secondes, alerté par la tension qui irradiait de son supérieur.

– Surveille-les, ordonna Cor d'une voix bourrue en tournant les talons.

Il devait aller parler à Régis, immédiatement. Car ce qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux d'Argentum, c'était le regard d'un homme encore sur le champ de bataille : terrorisé, suivant aveuglément ses instincts, prêt à tout pour survivre. Á tout, et même à tuer.

OOO

 _« Pendant un long moment, le monde se résumait aux ténèbres. Son corps entier était ankylosé et semblait peser plus lourd qu'un bloc de béton. Il sentait à peine l'extrémité de ses orteils, ou de ses doigts. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans de l'eau si froide qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Les muscles de sa gorge vibrèrent quand il poussa un grognement, étouffé et lointain à ses propres oreilles. Il sentit un contact contre son bras, une main qui se referma brièvement autour de son poignet. Il était allongé sur le côté sur le sol. Sa hanche le faisait souffrir, et il reconnut la douleur familière des côtes cassées. Respirer faisait mal._

– … _pas le mo… tendez quoi ? Non !_

 _Le dernier mot fut crié si brutalement qu'il agit comme la sonnerie stridente d'une alarme. Son corps sursauta par réflexe, ce qui acheva de l'extirper du semblant d'inconscience dans laquelle il était plongé. Soudain, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil, de manière presque trop intenses, et son cerveau fut inondé d'une multitude d'informations alarmantes. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, et il avait_ mal _! Il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Ses doigts se refermèrent instinctivement en poing. Cette fois, il entendit clairement le râle d'agonie qu'il laissa échapper._

– _Prompto ! cria une voix qu'il connaissait mieux que nulle autre, et qui à cet instant lui vrilla littéralement les oreilles._

– _St…Ste…, balbutia-t-il._

 _Il sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux remonter le long de son œsophage. Son corps s'arqua de lui-même pour vomir sur le sol ce qui ressemblait au goût à un mélange de bile et de sang. Prompto laissa échapper un couinement pitoyable lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur lui comprima littéralement les os._

– _Merde, grogna Stella au-dessus de lui. Merde, Prom…_

 _Il ne remarqua même pas le tremblement dans la voix de sa sœur. Il ne voyait rien, ses yeux bien qu'ouvert étaient recouverts d'un voile noir. Il ne pouvait pas voir le sang qui coulait sous sa joue, ni celui qui engorgeait son uniforme en lambeaux. L'air était froid dans ses narines, et portait l'odeur de la poudre, des flammes et du sang. Son pantalon était lourd d'humidité. Peut-être de l'urine, peut-être du sang, plus probablement les deux._

– _On va t'évacuer, petit frère, résonna la voix de Stella. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir, ok ?_

 _Prompto ne put qu'émettre un râle._

– _Où… ? Où… Rav…us…_

– _Ravus n'est qu'un idiot ! pestiféra la princesse avec hargne. Il n'aurait jamais dû te laisser maintenir les positions !_

– _Où ? haleta Prompto qui délirait à moitié. Où… est…_

 _« Ne bouge pas ! Ne respire pas ! »_

– _Prom…, murmura Stella._

 _Le prince battit des paupières. Il ignora les gouttes de sueur mêlées à celles de sang accrochées à ses cils. Le visage de Stella lui apparut à la verticale. Ses propres vêtements étaient tachés de boue, déchirés par endroits. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe et teintait ses mèches dorées couleur rouille. Ses yeux d'habitude si féroces étaient élargis par la panique. Elle était blême, incertaine et inquiète. Prompto devait vraiment être dans un sale état pour qu'elle soit dans cet état._

 _Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici ? Sur le champ de bataille, dans les bras de sa sœur ? Ca rassemblait aux histoires des héros de guerre de Niflheim. Les héros mourraient toujours pour leur patrie, non ?_

 _« Vivre et mourir pour l'Empire, c'est ça ? »_

 _Une peur brutale s'empara de Prompto. Un sentiment d'horreur viscérale étreignit son cœur, lui glaça les os. C'était ça, la mort ? Le froid ? La peur ? La vue du prince se brouilla par des larmes brûlantes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux sans prévenir. Il vit les mains ensanglantées de Stella devant son visage, et les agrippa entre ses doigts comme si elle pouvait l'ancrer à la vie. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas… !_

– _St…ella…, hoqueta-t-il._

 _Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça ! Il voulait vivre. Il pria Shiva, pour qu'elle le_ _sauve_ _, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait… pas…_

– _Prompto !_

… _mourir._

 _Les paupières lourdes de Prompto se refermèrent sans son accord. Il ne put rien faire tandis que les ténèbres l'engloutirent de nouveau dans leur étreinte glaciale. »_

Prompto se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et la peau constellée de sueur. Les ombres maintenant familières de sa chambre à Insomnia se dessinèrent devant ses yeux écarquillés, rehaussées par l'éclat pâle de la lune qui s'était faufilée entre les rideaux de sa fenêtre, et traçait un rayon argenté sur le parquet. Dans le silence assourdissant, Prompto entendait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine que ses épaules en tremblaient. Il fixa d'un regard vide le mur face à son lit. Il avait l'impression de toujours serrer les mains de Stella dans les siennes, et de sentir le souffle froid de la mort sur sa joue.

Maladroitement, le jeune homme roula au bord du matelas et se leva, prenant un certain temps à se libérer de ses draps humides de sueur. Ses jambes tremblantes le soutirent à peine quand il se leva, mais il parvint à gagner la salle de bain sans trébucher. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il avait l'impression de sentir le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Il se rinça le visage à grands jets d'eau froide, ignorant son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait un flash-back _d'après_ Lestallum. La première fois qu'il se souvenait de la voix paniquée de Stella, et de sa propre douleur, sa propre peur. Il n'y avait que dans les contes pour enfants que les héros affrontaient la mort sans peur. Dans le monde réel, la mort n'était pas une grande lumière blanche et rassurante. C'était un trou noir et béant, qui avalait tout. C'était la douleur, le sang, les tripes à l'air et la dignité qui volait en éclat. Si Prompto était mort ce jour-là à Lestallum, il ne serait pas mort comme un héros, mais comme un lâche.

 _« Les gagnants sont les survivants. Pigé, Altesse ? »_

– La ferme, grinça Prompto à la voix spectrale qui résonnait dans sa tête.

– Prince Argentum ?

Le blond ne trouva pas la force de sursauter, ni même d'être surpris. Nyx était le témoin de ses terreurs nocturnes depuis son arrivée à Insomnia. La silhouette imposante du Glaive se découpait nettement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Prompto sentait plus qu'il ne voyait les yeux inquiets de son garde du corps attitré, rivés sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il s'accrochait au bord du lavabo comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée.

– Vous êtes pâle. Vous n'allez pas vomir ?

– Non, répondit Prompto en grinçant des dents.

Son corps était baigné de sueur froide, et son estomac se contractait dangereusement dans son ventre. Il refusait de rendre son dîner sur le carrelage impeccable de la salle de bain. Il était un prince en territoire ennemi, un prince en guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser transparaître ses faiblesses maintenant. Nyx, Lunafreya et Noctis étaient peut-être au courant pour ses cauchemars, mais les conseillers lucisiens ou les soldats ne devaient rien savoir. Encore moins maintenant que l'Oracle avait quitté Insomnia contre l'avis général, et que le roi se trouvait dans une position délicate envers ses propres ministres.

– Venez, soupira Nyx en s'avançant vers lui. Je vous reconduis dans votre lit.

– Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, protesta faiblement le jeune homme.

Mais il se laissa guider par le Glaive vers son lit, où il s'affala mollement contre les coussins. Il poussa un grognement plaintif quand Nyx alluma sa lampe de chevet et se couvrit les yeux avant que la lumière ne puisse lui transpercer les pupilles.

– Toutes mes excuses, Altesse, murmura Nyx, l'air sincèrement contrit.

Le soldat s'absenta quelques secondes, et revint avec un verre d'eau. Il le glissa d'autorité dans la main de Prompto. Le verre était glacial entre ses doigts déjà engourdis par le froid. Prompto eut momentanément l'impression d'être revenu à Gralea, alité après avoir miraculeusement survécu à la boucherie qu'était la bataille de Lestallum, seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre pour se battre contre ses cauchemars et sa culpabilité. Stella était retournée sur le front après l'avoir rapatrié à la capitale impériale, et Iedolas s'était éperdument fichu du sort de son beau-fils.

Mais cette fois, Prompto n'était pas seul. Nyx avait tiré une chaise et s'était assis à son chevet. La lumière crue que déversait la lampe de chevet soulignait les traits anguleux de son visage ainsi que son regard perçant. Le plus jeune n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour avoir honte de son état. Nyx était un soldat comme lui, qui avait survécu aux champs de bataille, probablement davantage encore que le prince impérial. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard, aucune tristesse. Juste une résignation fatiguée. Il regarda silencieusement Prompto finir son verre d'eau à petites gorgées, et le reprit des doigts tremblants du jeune homme pour le reposer sur la table de chevet.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à la Dame Lunafreya de vous aider ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de mes cauchemars derrière mon dos ? répliqua Prompto en fermant les yeux.

Il voulait échapper au regard perçant de Nyx, mais dans l'obscurité de ses paupières, il crut apercevoir le visage de Stella. Celui de son mentor. Celui d'Aranea. Ils étaient tous couverts de sang. Un violent frisson secoua l'échine de Prompto qui rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Nyx l'examinait comme un faucon examinait sa future proie.

– Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous allez vous rendre malade.

Un ricanement désabusé roula dans la gorge de Prompto.

– Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis déjà malade. Je l'étais déjà bien avant de venir.

– Vous êtes en territoire ennemi, ici, rétorqua Nyx d'une voix plus rude. Vous faites face à ceux que vous avez tués et qui ont probablement tué les vôtres. Ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Admettez que vous avez besoin d'aide.

Prompto ne daigna pas répondre. Peut-être – sûrement – qu'il avait tort de s'obstiner, mais quel choix avait-il ? Lunafreya était partie, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à Insomnia qui pourrait l'aider. De plus, il n'était pas en position de réclamer une aide médicale, pas à des gens qui doutaient encore de ses intentions.

– Tu as déjà frôlé la mort ? demanda distraitement le jeune homme, qui ne savait même pas s'il voulait connaître la réponse.

Nyx ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, plongés dans des souvenirs lointains. Unr ride apparut entre ses deux sourcils, et des lignes tendues se dessinèrent d'une part et d'autre de sa bouche.

– Pas pendant mon service, admit-il lentement. Mais avant que je ne rentre dans l'armée. Dans mon village natal. J'ai été blessé par balle.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Des troupes impériales ont fait un raid. Ils ont détruit mon village, tué tous ceux qui refusaient d'embrasser la cause de l'Empire. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont fui vers Insomnia. Je fais partie de ceux-là.

Le Glaive parlait d'une voix mécanique. Il énonçait les faits en refusant de laisser l'émotion le submerger. Prompto reconnaissait ce comportement. Les soldats – comme les médecins, d'ailleurs – se détachaient toujours des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues. C'était une réaction de défense, un moyen de ne pas se faire dévorer par la douleur, la rage, la culpabilité ou tout ça à la fois. Normalement, Prompto n'aurait pas insisté. Il n'aurait pas cherché la petite bête. Mais il voulait une réaction, une provocation. Il voulait donner un sens à ses cauchemars, à toute cette situation.

– Et ta famille ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Nyx leva la tête pour accrocher son regard au sien. Prompto regarda la pupille noir se rétrécir, son regard bleu se durcir jusqu'à devenir plus froid que les glaciers dans les montagnes de Niflheim.

– J'étais orphelin, répondit le Glaive. Mais j'avais une petite sœur. Elle avait dix ans.

Elle était morte. Tuée par les impériaux. Le sous-entendu était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Prompto affronta Nyx du regard.

– Est-ce que tu veux me tuer ?

Il était le prince et le commandant de la nation ennemie. Il portait l'uniforme blanc et rouge des meurtriers de la sœur de Nyx. Le Glaive avait le droit de réclamer vengeance. Mais le plus âgé ne cilla pas. Son regard était toujours aussi froid, ses muscles tendus sous son uniforme, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

– Je vous retourne la question.

Pendant un moment, l'espace d'une seconde, Prompto était tenté de répondre oui. Il ne voyait plus Nyx Ulric, il voyait l'uniforme noir des lucisiens. Il voyait l'épée qui virevoltait sous le soleil, l'acier souillé de sang. Il se souvenait de la douleur, du sang, de la panique de Stella et de sa peur viscérale de la mort dont le souffle glacial lui avait effleuré la joue.

 _« Vivre et mourir pour l'Empire ? Quelle connerie ! Les morts sont seulement des perdants. Tu ne perdras pas, Prompto. Pas avant moi, pigé ? »_

– Ta mort ne m'avancerait à rien, répondit finalement Prompto.

– La vôtre ne m'aiderait pas davantage, répliqua aussitôt Nyx. Et elle risquerait de déclencher une véritable guerre civile. Je suis comme vous, Altesse, je veux protéger les miens.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du prince. La peur commençait lentement à s'estomper, remplacée par une torpeur qui lui alourdissait irrémédiablement les muscles. D'une main malhabile, il tira les draps de son lit jusqu'à sa taille. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde, ses paupières aussi. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? marmonna-t-il.

Le visage de Nyx lui parut brusquement penaud. Un sourire contrit lui tordit la bouche.

– Vous me remercierez demain, assura le soldat.

Quelque part, dans la brume qui enveloppait le cerveau de Prompto, une alarme se déclencha. C'était dangereux d'être drogué. C'était mortellement dangereux d'être drogué par l'ennemi. C'était comme signer un arrêt de mort. Mais son corps refusa de paniquer, littéralement anesthésié par le produit que Nyx avait glissé dans son verre. Prompto se traita mentalement d'idiot de ne pas s'être méfié.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Ce sont des herbes que m'a données Dame Lunafreya. Elles vous feront dormir, sans cauchemars. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, Altesse.

Les lèvres de Prompto remuèrent sans qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son. Son corps était lourd comme une enclume, et ses paupières s'abaissaient irrémédiablement. Il sombra dans un sommeil de plomb, qui ressemblait à l'étreinte familière de la mort.

OOO

– Le prince Argentum n'est pas là ? demanda Ignis.

Noctis ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bol de céréales.

– Non. Ulric dit qu'il dort encore. Il a besoin de se reposer, apparemment.

Á côté du prince, Gladio émit un ricanement moqueur et abaissa le journal qu'il lisait sempiternellement chaque matin depuis cinq ans.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à Ulric ? Il se prend pour la nounou du Niff, maintenant ?

Devant les fourneaux, Ignis leva la spatule avec laquelle il touillait des œufs brouillés et la pointa vers le Bouclier d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

– Surveille ton langage, Gladio. Argentum est officiellement considéré comme un allié du royaume. Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça.

– Quoi, Niff ? répéta l'aîné en haussant un sourcil. C'est ce qu'il est, non ?

Ignis fronça le nez avant de se retourner vers sa poêle.

– C'est insultant. Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de l'appeler comme ça en public, sauf si tu veux déclencher un incident politique.

Gladio leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas davantage et se replongea dans la lecture de son journal. Un silence confortable retomba dans la cuisine, où flottait la délicieuse odeur d'œufs brouillés au fromage et de tartines toastées. Un rayon de lumière s'était faufilé par une des fenêtres ouvertes, inondant la pièce de la lumière matinale du soleil. D'ordinaire, Noctis détestait le matin – parce qu'il fallait se lever – mais il devait avouer que se réveiller avant midi une fois de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien. D'autant plus depuis le départ de Luna. L'Oracle était partie depuis maintenant dix jours. Elle avait présidé la consécration à l'Archéen une semaine plus tôt, qui avait lieu comme chaque année le dernier jour du mois de septembre.

L'absence soudaine de l'Oracle avait profondément marqué Noctis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, vulnérable aux attaques en-dehors du Mur, et de ressentir le vide qu'avait laissé son absence. Cela faisait des années que Luna et lui n'avaient pas été séparés. Umbra, laissé par l'Oracle à Insomnia, ne l'aidait pas à se consoler. Pourtant, le chien ne le quittait littéralement pas d'une semelle. Il était couché aux pieds du prince sous la table. Noctis se pencha pour le caresser distraitement derrière les oreilles.

– J'espère que le prince Argentum n'est pas tombé malade, dit Ignis en coupant le feu de la gazinière. Il m'a semblé un peu pâle ces derniers temps…

– Ce gamin est toujours pâle, Ignis, rétorqua Gladio sans lever les yeux de son journal. Quand on le voit, c'est difficile à croire que c'est un chef de guerre. Je pourrais l'aplatir au sol avec une main attachée dans le dos.

– Tu devrais te méfier, le sermonna le conseiller royal. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Il se dirigea vers la table où le prince et son Bouclier étaient attablés côte-à-côte, et y déposa la poêle. Noctis se servit aussitôt une large portion d'œufs, s'attirant les grognements bourrus de Gladio.

– Hé, prend pas toute la bouffe !

– Tu t'es déjà enfilé tout le bacon, rétorqua Noctis en protégeant son assiette des mains du géant.

Ignis les regarda d'un air désolé, avant de soupirer. Il prit le dernier œuf de la poêle, le coupa sobrement en deux et en donna la moitié à Gladio.

– Argentum a survécu à la bataille de Lestallum, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Ce n'est pas un fait de guerre anodin.

– Á mon avis, il était bien protégé par une armée de gardes, répondit Gladio en haussant les épaules. C'est un tireur d'élite, on l'a vu sur ses photos. Il n'a pas dû être mis en première ligne. De toute façon, les Nifs ne savent quasiment pas se battre au corps-à-corps. Á part les mercenaires comme Highwind, peut-être…

Bien qu'aucun des trois hommes ne l'aient vue, ils savaient par Cor qu'Aranea manipulait une lance et des dagues. Elle devait avoir un style de combat qui se rapprochait davantage des lucisiens. Noctis fronça les sourcils en se remémorant la séance de tir avec Prompto.

– Argentum se débrouille vraiment bien avec un flingue, tu sais, dit-il à l'adresse de son Bouclier. Il a des vrais yeux de lynx, il n'a pas raté sa cible une seule fois hier.

– Les pistolets ne servent à rien si tu es au milieu d'un combat, le rabroua sèchement Gladio. Les tireurs ont besoin d'être à distance et protégés pour être efficaces.

– N'empêche qu'une balle de pistolet sera toujours plus rapide et mortelle qu'une lame, intervint sereinement Ignis. Ce n'est pas pour rien si l'Empire a réussi à gagner du terrain sur le continent jusqu'à maintenant.

Il essuya un regard noir de Gladio sans broncher avant d'ajouter :

– Bien entendu, nous avons la magie des Rois. Un avantage qui est loin d'être minime.

Noctis poussa un soupir agacé.

– La magie, c'est pas jouet, rappela-t-il. Plus vous en utilisez, plus ça me fatigue. Faudra pas vous plaindre si je dors vingt heures d'affilée, la prochaine fois.

– Bien entendu, Altesse.

– Ca va, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, grommela l'Amacitia. Dis plutôt que c'est une bonne excuse pour pas aller t'entraîner. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas entraîné, d'ailleurs ?

Le prince resta obstinément silencieux. Avoir Gladio comme maître d'armes officiel n'avait pas que des bons côtés. L'Amaticia n'arrêtait pas de le traîner de force à la salle d'entraînement, sous prétexte qu'il avait toujours besoin de s'améliorer. Même si Noctis arrivait à battre son Bouclier maintenant qu'il maîtrisait bien sa magie. Lors de leur dernière joute, il avait même réussi à désarmer Gladio et à le tenir en joue avec une simple dague. Un exploit dont le prince n'était pas peu fier, mais qui n'était pas encore suffisamment impressionnant aux yeux du Bouclier.

– On se fait un combat, aujourd'hui ? insista ce dernier en flanquant un coup de coude au plus jeune. Allez, Noct ! Tu vas te ramollir si tu continues à pioncer et à jouer à tes jeux vidéo débiles toute la journée…

– Ils t'emmerdent, mes jeux vidéo, répondit platement Noctis en repoussant vainement le géant qui lui servait de protecteur.

Mais les yeux bruns de Gladio s'illuminèrent.

– Alors ? C'est oui ?

Noctis croisa le regard expectatif d'Ignis. S'il refusait, son conseiller allait le sermonner comme la mère poule qu'il était (« Noctis, un prince de ton rang doit entretenir son talent au combat. Ton père et Gladio ne seront pas éternellement là pour te protéger… » et blablabla). Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Umbra, qui appuyait son museau contre son genou. Luna lui manquait. Et même si la consécration de l'Archéen était passée, Noctis savait que l'Oracle n'allait pas rentrer immédiatement à Insomnia. Elle allait sans doute rester à Lestallum et dans les territoires toujours sous domination lucisienne, pour venir en aide à la population traumatisée par la guerre et le Fléau. Et lui, Noctis, tout prince qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile et frustré d'être bloqué à Insomnia pendant ce temps.

Peut-être qu'un combat allait le distraire un peu. Il hocha la tête.

– Ok, ok. Va pour une séance d'entraînement.

OOO

Prompto était furieux. Absolument furieux. Et merveilleusement reposé. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait profité d'un sommeil réparateur, débarrassé de cauchemars, et s'était réveillé à onze heure du matin. Sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Ulric pendant la nuit, était assise ce matin Aranea, son habituel rictus arrogant sur le visage. Un Glaive – qui n'était pas Ulric – les surveillait silencieusement depuis la porte de la chambre.

– Bien dormi, Altesse ? railla la mercenaire avec un sourire carnassier.

– Où est Ulric ? gronda Prompto d'une voix rauque.

– Il a eu d'autres obligations à remplir ce matin. Il vous passe le bonjour.

Le jeune homme fusilla Aranea du regard. La mercenaire haussa les sourcils, puis prit le verre vide sur la table de chevet et le renifla.

– J'ignore exactement ce qu'il vous a fait boire, dit-elle en reposant le verre. Mais vous avez de la chance que ce n'ait été que des somnifères. Si ça avait été du poison, je me serais retrouvée avec un cadavre sur les bras.

Prompto grogna et se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il avait été stupide, il le savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Aranea vienne lui faire la leçon. Apparemment, la mercenaire ne comprit pas le message, car elle reprit d'une voix dure :

– Je vous ai déjà dit que votre naïveté vous perdra, Altesse.

– Je sais que j'ai manqué de vigilance, concéda Prompto à contrecœur. Mais c'était juste des somnifères…

– Cette fois-ci, et parce que vous avez eu de la chance ! rétorqua la plus âgée avec agressivité. Ça aurait du poison, vous seriez mort, et plus rien n'aurait retenu les lucisiens de s'attaquer à mes hommes et moi !

Aranea se pencha brusquement en avant et agrippa le prince par les bras. Prompto tenta vainement de la repousser, mais la mercenaire avait toujours été ridiculement forte. Il ne put que grogner quand elle le secoua comme un prunier.

– _Vous êtes la seule chose qui empêche les lucisiens de nous exécuter comme du bétail ! Vous êtes notre seule unique garantie de survie si le Lucis gagne la guerre ! Nous vous avons tous suivi dans ce plan suicidaire parce qu'on a tous cru que vous aviez une minuscule chance de réussir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous laisser stupidement tuer à cause de votre candeur idiote ! Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, Prince !_

– Hé…, intervint mollement le Glaive, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il devait protéger Prompto de sa propre subordonnée.

Mais Aranea lâcha brusquement le prince, qui retomba comme une poupée de chiffon contre ses oreillers. Prompto avait déjà des larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Frustré et furieux – contre Ulric, contre Aranea, mais surtout contre lui-même – il les cacha en se couvrant les paupières. Un silence tendu était tombé dans la chambre. Il imagina le Glaive qui devait observer la scène, et sentit ses joues rougir d'humiliation. Un prince malmené par sa propre subordonnée, et devant un ennemi ? C'était le comble. Prompto allait devenir la risée d'Insomnia, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Quelle image renvoyait-il à ses ennemis avec lesquels il était censé être allié ? Un prince faible, fragile, timide. Rien à côté de la guerrière Stella qui se battait toujours sur le front.

– _Vous ne pouvez plus faire ce genre d'erreur_ , asséna encore Aranea.

– _Ca suffit_ , croassa Prompto. _Commandante, ça suffit._

La honte lui brûlait littéralement les entrailles. Il aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre, ou mieux, ne s'être pas réveillé du tout ce matin. Tout était de la faute de ce lâche d'Ulric, incapable de lui faire face et préférant le laisser avec cette folle de Highwind. Il espérait que la mercenaire ait suffisamment de retenue pour obéir à son ordre direct, au moins devant le Glaive. Heureusement pour lui, Aranea resta docilement silencieuse.

Sans plus un regard pou elle ou le soldat lucisien, Prompto se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il attendit d'être sous le jet presque brûlant de la douche multifonctions pour laisser librement couler ses larmes le long de ses joues et lâcha des sanglots étranglés, couverts par le vacarme de l'eau. Il se détestait. Il _se détestait_. Lui, et sa faiblesse. Son hésitation. Ses doutes constants. Ses incessantes erreurs. Aranea avait raison. Par sa négligence, sa naïveté, sa stupidité, il avait risqué la vie de la commandante et de ses hommes. Il se haïssait, littéralement. Il n'aurait pas dû vivre. Il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là à Lestallum. Iedolas aurait sûrement débouché une bouteille en secret pour fêter l'évènement. Stella aurait été dévastée, mais elle se serait relevée. Parce qu'elle était forte. Elle était la véritable héritière dont Niflheim avait besoin. Et rien de tout cela n'aurait plus la moindre importance. Plus pour Prompto.

Que faisait-il là, après tout ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Un traître pour sa famille, un lâche qui avait préféré fuir aux yeux de son peuple, un boulet pour Aranea qui ne voyait que ses petits profits. Mais elle avait raison. La vie de tout un escadron pesait sur les épaules frêles du prince. Peut-être même le destin de tout l'Empire. Et Stella… La main droite de Prompto se referma sur le médaillon en or suspendu à son cou. Il ignorait si Stella portait encore le sien, même après sa désertion. Il ignorait même si elle était encore en vie, si elle était quelque part sur le continent lucisien, ou revenue à Gralea auprès de son père.

Prompto était faible. Prompto était lâche. Prompto était en train de se décomposer, sous les yeux de ses subordonnés et des lucisiens. Il n'aurait jamais dû être prince. Il n'était pas né pour ça. Son regard s'échoua sur son poignet droit. Il n'avait pas retiré le bracelet de cuir qu'il portait toujours sous celui d'argent pur. L'accessoire était gorgé d'eau et lourd. Sans réfléchir, Prompto défit l'attache et laissa tomber le morceau de cuir par terre. Son poignet, encore plus pâle que le reste de son corps, apparut dans la lumière crue du luminaire.

Un code-barres. Une série de chiffres. Le tout tatoué en noir sur sa peau. NH-0186-7. Le premier et véritable nom du Prince Prompto Argentum Aldercapt. Son pire secret, et personne ne le savait. Pas même Stella. Surtout pas Stella. Si elle savait, elle le tuerait, sans hésiter, sans ciller. Prompto connaissait sa sœur. Et par tous les Six, mais il préférait mourir comme le frère qu'elle avait toujours connu, que comme le monstre qu'il aurait dû être.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Prompto se roula en boule sous le jet d'eau, et pleura silencieusement.

OOO

Ce fut dans un silence complet que le prince impérial rejoignit la salle d'entraînement une heure plus tard, escorté du Glaive et de sa commandante. Aranea n'avait plus une seule fois rouvert la bouche depuis ce matin. Elle regrettait peut-être s'être emportée contre le prince, même si Prompto en doutait. L'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie quand elle l'avait secoué comme un gamin désobéissant devant le Glaive ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Elle lui brûlait l'estomac, comme de l'acide, si bien qu'il avait renoncé à prendre un repas et rejoignit directement Noctis.

Le prince royal était en plein duel contre son Bouclier quand les impériaux arrivèrent. Gladiolus maniait une gigantesque épée – qui ressemblait davantage à un hachoir – avec une grâce insultante pour un homme qui ressemblait à une montagne de muscles et une arme qui devait pesait pas loin de cinquante kilos. Face à lui, Noctis faisait pâle figure, brandissant une lame devant être au moins aussi lourde que lui. Le prince avait cependant à son avantage la magie, dont il se servait allégrement : il se téléportait en une pluie d'étincelles bleues lumineuses tout autour de Gladiolus, comme un danseur dans une chorégraphie. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de très esthétique à regarder le combat.

Néanmoins, Prompto n'eut pas longtemps le luxe d'admirer le spectacle. Son attention fut capturée par les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient en retrait, observant elles aussi les adversaires. La première était Ignis, qui salua le prince impérial d'un hochement de tête poli. La seconde n'était nul autre que le Maréchal Léonis. Les yeux froids du héros de Lestallum s'enfoncèrent comme deux lames dans ceux de Prompto. Le blond se raidit instinctivement, s'efforçant d'ignorer le frisson qui lui secoua la colonne vertébrale.

– Prince Argentum, le salua sobrement Léonis. Highwind.

– Bonjour, Maréchal, roucoula Aranea derrière Prompto.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez souffrant ce matin, Prince. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux.

Prompto grinça des dents. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses battements résonnaient au-dessus des éclats d'épées. Il dût ravaler la bile qui lui était monté à la gorge et offrit un raide hochement de tête.

– Je me sens bien mieux. Merci de vous en soucier, Maréchal.

Sa voix était encore moins chaleureuse que celle de Iedolas quand il s'adressait à son beau-fils. Étonnant combien le prince illégitime pouvait ressembler à son beau-père par moment. Le dégoût de Prompto n'en fut que décuplé. Refusant obstinément de craquer, il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le duel entre Noctis et Gladiolus. Ses poings tremblaient le long de ses cuisses. Il les cacha dans les poches de son pantalon.

Gladiolus poussa un rugissement de victoire moins de cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir désarmé un Noctis qui semblait être à bout de souffle.

– Et voilà ! J't'avais dit que tu finirais par te ramollir si tu ne t'entrainais pas régulièrement, Noct ! claironna le géant avec un sourire arrogant.

– Ouais, ça va, ça va, soupira le plus jeune en essuyant son front constellé de sueur.

Sa moue vexée s'effaça quand il remarqua la présence de Prompto. D'un geste négligent du poignet, il fit disparaître son épée et quitta le cercle d'entraînement pour le rejoindre.

– Enfin réveillé ? plaisanta-t-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

Prompto n'arriva pas à retenir le violent sursaut en réponse. Il rougit en voyant Noctis froncer les sourcils, et éluda rapidement son regard.

– Ouais… Pas grâce à Ulric, marmonna-t-il.

– Nyx ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

A contrecœur, Prompto raconta sa mésaventure nocturne. Sans vraiment détailler le contenu de son cauchemar – ses blessures, la panique de Stella, l'étreinte glaciale de la mort – il insista lourdement sur la drogue qu'Ulric avait glissé dans son verre d'eau, à son insu.

– C'est un sale traître, conclut le blond non sans animosité.

– Peut-être qu'il a eu tort sur la forme, mais il voulait bien faire, le défendit Noctis d'une voix hésitante. J'veux dire… si t'as toujours des cauchemars, ça n'a pas pu te faire de mal de bien dormir au moins une nuit. Mon père en aurait bien besoin, j'crois.

Cette mention inattendue du roi arracha Prompto à sa rancœur. Il lança un regard interrogateur au brun.

– Quoi ? Le roi ?

– Ouais, soupira Noctis. Il ne le montre pas, mais il va pas bien en ce moment. Entre la guerre, le départ de Luna, et les sénateurs qui se sont ligués contre lui… je crois qu'il est au bout du rouleau.

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Prompto. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir le roi ces derniers jours, mais il avait bien senti que la situation était tendue à la Citadelle depuis le départ de Lunafreya. Il ne s'était cependant pas rendu compte que Régis était en si nette opposition avec le reste de son gouvernement. Si Prompto devait en juger selon sa propre expérience, ce n'était jamais bon pour un monarque de se dresser seul contre le reste de son gouvernement. Prompto et ses subordonnés en étaient la preuve vivante.

– Votre Altesse ?

La voix de Léonis, coupante comme la lame d'un rasoir, rompit la fragile quiétude que Noctis avait instauré. Tous les muscles de Prompto se raidirent alors que le prince royal et lui se tournèrent vers le Maréchal.

– Gladiolus veut faire une joute contre Highwind, les informa-t-il en désignant le Bouclier et la Commandante qui se faisaient déjà face dans le carré d'entraînement. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous entraîner en attendant que Gladiolus termine.

– Quoi ? Encore ? gémit Noctis en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tu ne t'acharnes pas sur Ignis, pour changer ? Lui aussi, il a besoin d'entraînement, je te signale.

Le visage austère de Léonis resta complètement impassible, mais ses yeux glissèrent vers Prompto. Le prince impérial réprima à peine un sursaut nerveux, et pria Shiva pour que rien de son ressenti intérieur ne transparaisse sur son visage. Même si ses mains tremblaient dans ses poches, même si des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Peut-être pourrais-je engager un duel amical avec Son Altesse Impériale ? proposa le Maréchal. Pour tester ses capacités sur le terrain. Qu'en pensez-vous, Prince Argentum ?

Non, pensa immédiatement l'esprit paniqué de Prompto. Non ! Mais ses lèvres demeurèrent figées, alors qu'il fixait le Maréchal dans les yeux. L'Immortel soldat du Lucis était là, devant lui. L'homme que tous les soldats impériaux redoutaient. Le héros de Lestallum, celui à cause de qui Ravus avait perdu la ville. Pendant un moment, Prompto crut voir les vêtements tachés du Maréchal, ses mains couvertes de sang.

Noctis adressa un regard incertain vers Léonis.

– Je sais pas si c'est une super idée, Cor…

– J'accepte, l'interrompit Prompto avant même de réaliser que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

– Argentum…

Prompto ignora l'appel de Noctis et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le côté du carré d'entraînement qui n'était pas occupé par Aranea et Gladiolus. Ces derniers étaient engagés dans un combat au corps-à-corps, sans armes. La force brute du Bouclier était largement supérieure à celle d'Aranea, mais la commandante compensait pas des mouvements rapides et agiles. Elle se défendait bien, même sans ses armes. Aucun des deux adversaires ne remarqua le prince impérial et le Maréchal qui se firent face.

– Je propose un duel à l'épée, annonça Léonis. Le premier à désarmer l'autre aura gagné.

Il fit apparaître dans un tourbillon d'étoiles bleues deux épées dont les lames étaient émoussées, faites pour l'entraînement. Il donna la première à Prompto et garda la seconde dans sa main droite. L'arme n'avait rien en commun avec le katana de l'Immortel, mais Prompto n'arrivait plus à voir la différence. Léonis avec une épée était dangereux. Il était létal. Une machine à tuer.

Prompto déglutit inconsciemment et serra étroitement sa propre épée dans sa main, déjà moite de sueur. Il n'était pas un bon épéiste, et il le savait. Les joutes entre Ravus et Stella lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Prompto ? Avec une épée ? »_

La voix moqueuse de Stella résonna à ses oreilles, comme si sa sœur était là, à côté de lui. Il l'ignora, comme il ignora son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire, vaguement conscient que ses pupilles devaient être étrangement rétractées, et hocha la tête.

– Quand vous voulez, Maréchal.

– Alors commençons ! ordonna ce dernier.

Le Maréchal bougea tellement vite que Prompto n'arriva pas à réagir à temps. Il eut à peine le réflexe de lever son épée pour parer la première attaque de l'Immortel. La force de l'impact le força à reculer de plusieurs pas. La deuxième fois que s'abattit l'épée – visant sa taille – le prince parvint à l'esquiver de justesse avec un pas de côté. Ce faisant, il offrit son dos, vulnérable, à son adversaire. Une erreur que Léonis ne lui pardonna pas, glissant immédiatement le tranchant heureusement émoussé de son épée contre le cou du blond.

– Vous ne vous méfiez pas assez, souffla-t-il sans baisser son arme. Sur un champ de bataille, vous seriez…

Le corps de Prompto réagit instinctivement. Sa main gauche agrippa l'épée appuyée contre sa carotide et son pied droit se leva pour donner un coup derrière lui. Son talon heurta la hanche de l'Immortel, qui voulut reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais Prompto garda une poigne de fer autour de l'épée de son adversaire, se servant de son poids pour tirer le Maréchal en avant. Le plus vieux fut contraint de lâcher son épée, mais il flanqua un coup de poing dans le rein du blond en réponse. Prompto poussa un grognement de douleur avant de contre-attaquer par un second coup de pied, plus violent, qui faucha l'Immortel en plein ventre.

Léonis tituba en arrière tandis que Prompto s'accroupit par terre, à la fois pour ne pas perdre complètement l'équilibre et pour garder son adversaire dans son champ de vision. Il avait lâché l'épée du Maréchal, et sa main se porta instinctivement à sa ceinture, pour dégainer son pistolet. Ses doigts se refermèrent bien évidemment sur du vide, et le temps qu'il réalise son erreur, Léonis avait déjà récupéré son épée abandonnée à terre et l'avait de nouveau logée contre la gorge du prince.

– Je croyais que le premier à désarmer l'autre aurait gagné, souffla Prompto en lançant un regard rempli de dédain à son adversaire.

– Il n'y a aucune règle sur un champ de bataille, Prince Argentum. Je pensais que vous en aviez conscience.

 _« La guerre ne connaît aucune loi, »_ susurra la voix douloureusement familière de son mentor aux oreilles de Prompto. _« Les gagnants sont des survivants. Les perdants sont des morts. »_ Son rire dément sembla même résonner dans la salle d'entraînement, le rire que Prompto avait entendu juste avant de voir une gerbe de sang voler dans le ciel de Lestallum. Prompto tremblait littéralement de la tête aux pieds, mais son regard ne flancha pas alors qu'il regardait l'Immortel droit dans les yeux. Il se redressa lentement, et la lame contre sa gorge suivit son mouvement.

– C'est ainsi que le Lucis enseigne le code d'honneur à ses soldats ? cracha-t-il avec une soudaine violence.

Il vit les yeux de l'Immortel se plisser, avant de s'écarquiller avec ce qui ressemblait à de la stupeur. La surprise dans le regard de l'inflexible Maréchal eut quelque chose de terriblement jouissif. Prompto se sentit aussitôt grisé par la sensation. L'humiliation de ce matin s'était transformée en fureur. Et c'était elle qui faisait tremblait ses mains, elle qui faisait monter des larmes de rage dans ses yeux. Il avait oublié le Lucis, il avait oublié Insomnia, il avait oublié les regards rivés sur eux, la présence de Noctis à seulement quelques mètres. Seules importaient sa colère, et sa douleur.

Il lâcha son épée. La lame ne faisait que l'encombrer. Prompto avait toujours préféré les armes à feu. Et quand il n'en avait pas à portée de main, il se rabattait sur ses poings. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois l'épée de Léonis par son tranchant émoussé, à deux mains cette fois. D'un geste brusque, il tira sur la lame et donna un coup de coude à son adversaire. Il avait visé le visage, mais l'Immortel avait esquivé au dernier moment. Le plus vieux tira sur son épée pour la dégager, en vain car Prompto s'y agrippait de tout son poids. Le blond se servit de leur proximité pour lui donner un coup de poing pile dans le creux du coude. Léonis lâcha instinctivement son épée et Prompto la jeta au loin comme si c'était une vulgaire baguette.

La rage rendait ses gestes plus brutaux, l'adrénaline pompait furieusement dans son organisme pour alimenter ses muscles. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son corps réagissait instinctivement, guidé par une peur primaire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sentait la poudre et la fumée dans l'air, il entendait le vacarme des armes, les cris de ses soldats. Lestallum était à feux et à sang, et lui Prompto essayait désespérément de survivre, de s'accrocher à la moindre parcelle d'espoir pour ne plus jamais sombrer dans les ténèbres froides de la mort.

L'Immortel n'était plus qu'une silhouette informe derrière le rideau formé de larmes accumulées dans ses yeux. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de la seconde de vulnérabilité de son adversaire. Le prince impérial se jeta de tout son poids contre lui dans un geste ni technique ni gracieux. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Prompto plaqua ses genoux contre les bras de son adversaire pour les immobiliser contre le sol. Léonis n'eut même pas la décence de paraître surpris. Il poussa cependant un grognement quand le bras droit de son adversaire comprima sa gorge.

– Vous vous souvenez ce que vous avez dit, Maréchal ? grinça Prompto dont les larmes tombaient directement sur le visage de l'Immortel. Vous l'avez traité de lâche parce que vous avez cru qu'il faisait semblant d'être mort.

 _« Ne bouge pas, ne respire pas, ne parle pas, »_ le supplia la voix de son mentor alors que Prompto gisait en sang au milieu des cadavres. Faible, impuissant. Prisonnier de son propre corps alors que celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile mourrait lentement, percé par le katana de Cor Léonis.

– C'était vous…, réalisa Léonis d'une voix rauque, à demi-étranglé par le bras sur sa gorge. Vous étiez allongé parmi les cadavres…

– Il voulait juste me protéger, cracha le blond avec toute la hargne qu'il avait emmagasiné. Mais vous l'avez égorgé comme un vulgaire porc, et vous l'avez laissé se vider de son sang !

Prompto ne voyait plus rien si ce n'était le visage froid de l'Immortel, n'entendait plus rien excepté son sang qui battait furieusement contre ses tempes. Léonis ne se débattait pas, même s'il commençait à haleter, incapable de respirer correctement. Lui n'avait pas peur de la mort, constata amèrement Prompto en voyant Cor n'amorcer aucun mouvement pour le repousser. Lui était le genre d'homme à ne pas craindre l'au-delà, à accueillir la Faucheuse sans broncher. Exactement comme… comme…

Deux mains rudes saisissant le prince par les épaules le sortirent brutalement de sa transe. Prompto hoqueta en se sentant soulevé comme un fétu de paille, puis brutalement poussé en arrière. Instinctivement, il leva un bras et son poing rencontra une mâchoire dure. Le jeune homme tituba et tomba en arrière avant de rouler sur le ventre pour se redresser le plus vite possible. Il entendit un juron par-dessus le sang qui lui battait aux oreilles, puis des éclats de voix.

Plusieurs silhouettes se tenaient autour de l'Immortel, qui se redressait lentement en position assise. Ignis était accroupi à côté du Maréchal, Gladiolus debout près d'eux. Le Glaive qui escortait les impériaux se dressait devant Noctis, son épée dégainée et pointée vers Aranea, qui s'était plantée devant Prompto dans une attitude protectrice.

– Putain, c'est quoi ce merdier ?! jura Gladiolus qui frottait sa joue douloureuse.

Le prince impérial était encore trop ahuri par sa colère pour prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Il tremblait comme une feuille, son visage baigné de larmes.

– Syndrome post-traumatique, répondit platement l'Immortel en massant sa gorge. Il a eu un flash-back, il a perdu le contrôle.

Son pragmatisme était une insulte pour Prompto, qui sentit un rire guttural entrecoupé de sanglots lui échapper. Il résonna comme un instrument mal accordé dans le silence glacial qui était tombé sur la pièce. Dans son état normal, Prompto aurait été mortifié par son état. Mais il n'avait plus la force d'être humilié. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une colère froide et une douleur sans nom qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

– La dernière fois que nous nous sommes fait face pour un combat, c'était à Lestallum, expliqua l'Immortel aux autres. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était le prince en personne qui se battait ce jour-là… C'était vous, qui avez tiré cette roquette ?

La question s'adressait directement à Prompto. Le jeune homme reprenait laborieusement son souffle, incapable de tarir le flot de larmes qui continuaient à lui ravager le visage.

– C'est vous qui avez tué Loqui, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix cassée et entrecoupée de sanglots.

Il ressentit un plaisir presque malsain en voyant les visages choqués des lucisiens. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer librement. Il releva la tête, arborant aux yeux de tous son visage rougi et ses yeux gonflés de larmes. _« Ne montre jamais ta faiblesse_ » répétaient sans cesse Stella et Loqui, mais que la dignité aille au diable. Sa douleur demeurait sa seule force.

– Loqui ? répéta timidement Noctis, dont le regard valsait entre Prompto et Léonis.

– Le Brigadier-Général Loqui Tummelt, présuma Ignis. L'homme que le Maréchal a neutralisé pendant la bataille de Lestallum.

Neutralisé. Le terme avait une consonance policée, propre sur elle, comme si Loqui avait simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Comme s'il n'avait pas agonisé de longues minutes, jusqu'à laisser un cadavre froid et avachi sur Prompto dans une ultime tentative de le protéger.

– C'était mon mentor, grinça le prince en se relevant lentement. Il était comme un frère pour moi.

Il voulut s'avancer vers Léonis, l'affronter directement du regard, mais Aranea l'empêcha de passer devant elle. La mercenaire était alerte, comme si elle craignait que l'un des lucisiens attaque Prompto. Ou peut-être craignait-elle que ce soit Prompto qui attaque le Maréchal. Noctis fixait son homologue avec une expression de choc absolu, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis par l'effroi. Bien entendu, pensa Prompto non sans amertume, pour le prince royal, Loqui n'était rien d'autre qu'un ennemi, un terrifiant meurtrier, un psychopathe qu'il avait fallu arrêter. Pas un ami, pas un frère d'arme, pas un mentor.

– J'étais blessé, incapable de bouger, poursuivit Prompto d'une voix étranglée. La quasi-totalité de mon bataillon était mort. Loqui était le seul survivant avec moi. Il a fait diversion quand il vous a vu venir vers moi.

Prompto avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Impuissant quand Loqui avait pris son pistolet, impuissant quand l'Immortel avait planté son katana dans sa poitrine. Et impuissant quand Loqui s'était effondré sur lui, les aspergeant tous les deux dans une mare de sang. Le prince avait littéralement pu sentir la vie s'échapper de son mentor, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

– Je l'ai senti mourir, murmura-t-il. Quand Ravus m'a retrouvé, il a dû pousser son cadavre pour me récupérer.

Prompto avait perdu connaissance peu après son sauvetage, lui-même au bord de la mort. Mais il se souvenait de chaque instant, chaque détail : le souffle étranglé de Loqui qui s'étouffait avec son propre sang, l'odeur insupportable qui se dégageait de la plaie béante dans sa gorge, le corps froid au-dessus du sien. Il leva la tête, planta son regard rempli de haine et d'amertume dans celui inflexible du Maréchal.

– Loqui est mort, et vous êtes devenu un héros. Cet idiot m'a protégé jusqu'à la fin, et vous êtes devenu le héros.

 _« Á mon tour de devenir un héros ! »_ avait hurlé Loqui avait de mourir. Loqui n'était pas un héros. Il était le perdant qui avait été tué sur le champ de bataille. Iedolas n'avait même pas cillé en apprenant sa mort, trop furieux d'avoir perdu Lestallum. Loqui n'était plus qu'un des nombreux anonymes morts au combat. Prompto n'avait même pas pu récupérer sa dépouille, abandonnée par Ravus quand il était allé chercher le prince.

La vérité, c'était que Prompto ressentait de la haine. Juste… de la haine, primaire et presque bestiale. Il avait baigné dans le sang de Loqui, et maintenant, son cœur criait vengeance. Loqui était mort, et Léonis se pavanait toujours derrière le Mur protecteur du Lucis. Un héros qui n'était qu'un meurtrier. Un meurtrier que Prompto rêvait d'abattre maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, et il se répugnait pour ça. Il se répugnait de répondre au sang par le sang, lui qui n'en pouvait plus de la violence. De vouloir venger Loqui, même s'il savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas à la vie.

Il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler, à commencer par ses mains. Rageusement, il essuya son visage ravagé de larmes. Les lucisiens l'observaient silencieusement, blêmes d'effroi ou livides de colère. Aranea resta elle aussi obstinément silencieuse. L'air était froid et lourd comme une chape de plomb. Prompto prit une inspiration tremblante. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, sous le regard des lucisiens, de l'Immortel. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que le meurtrier de Loqui.

Alors, sans un mot, il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Personne ne l'empêcha de partir. Personne ne prononça une parole. Prompto put sentir les regards rivés sur sa nuque, brûlants comme de la braise. Peut-être avait-il révélé sa douleur et sa faiblesse aux yeux de ses ennemis. Mais peu importait.

Sa douleur était sa seule force.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, en vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de le lire._**


	10. Doutes

**_Bonjour, et joyeuse Pâques ! Voici le huitième chapitre, avec de petits spoilers pour le DLC de Gladio. Comme d'habitude, j'ai relu maintes fois pour vérifier l'orthographe et les coquilles, mais il se peut qu'il en reste à droite à gauche (désolée, c'est pas facile de toutes les repérer)._**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Doutes**

Quand Régis vit son fils et Cor débouler dans son bureau sans le moindre regard pour l'étiquette royale, il ne fut pas étonné. Au contraire de Tellus, à côté de lui, qui feula comme un chat face aux deux arrivants.

– Altesse ! Maréchal ! Depuis quand vous permettez-vous d'entrer dans le bureau de Sa Majesté sans y avoir été invité ?

– Depuis que Cor a traumatisé Argentum, répondit sèchement Noctis en lançant un regard noir au Maréchal.

Le vieux roi déposa les papiers – des rapports des rares espions lucisiens encore infiltrés dans les troupes impériales occupant Duscae – et joignit les mains sur son bureau, tournant par habitude l'anneau d'argent glissé à son majeur. Il examina les visages devant lui. Noctis paraissait à la fois perturbé et profondément irrité par Cor, lequel arborait une expression austère mêlée d'une incertitude qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur le visage du terrifiant Maréchal. Elle rappela au vieux roi l'ancien Cor, un tout jeune soldat d'à peine seize ans, qui s'était lancé à corps perdu combattre Gilgamesh, la divinité mineure de Soldats de la Garde Impériale. La mort avait d'ailleurs failli l'y faucher. Cor ne devait sa survie qu'à Clarus, qui l'avait accompagné sur ordre de Régis. C'était suite à cette aventure qu'on avait commencé à l'appeler « l'Immortel », un surnom dont il n'avait depuis cessé de prouver la justesse à d'innombrables reprises. Mais Régis, Clarus et Tellus savaient tous trois que Cor avait changé depuis ce jour-là. Du gamin trop sûr de lui, il était devenu un guerrier méfiant et consciencieux, qui ne laissait plus jamais son orgueil guider ses décisions ou tromper son jugement.

Le Cor qui se tenait devant Régis aujourd'hui ressemblait à ce même gamin de seize ans, revenu à Insomnia avec des cicatrices sur tout le corps et le regard hanté de celui qui savait qu'il avait failli mourir. En dépit de l'air impassible que le Maréchal tentait d'afficher, le roi y décela aisément les doutes qui devaient le ronger de l'intérieur. Cor avait fait une erreur, et il le savait parfaitement.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieux roi.

Il regarda directement son ami dans les yeux. Le Maréchal soutint son regard, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent imperceptiblement.

– Le Prince Argentum a fait un violent flash-back, Majesté, répondit-il d'une voix raide, se réfugiant derrière la formalité pour cacher son malaise. Nous nous battions à l'épée dans la salle d'entraînement, et il semblerait que ses souvenirs aient pris le pas sur la réalité. L'épisode l'a… bouleversé.

– Il oublie de dire qu'il a failli tuer Argentum, ajouta Noctis d'une voix sifflante.

– Comment ça, tuer ?! s'affola aussitôt Tellus. Cor, ne me dis pas que vous avez utilisé de vraies épées !

Connaissant Cor, Régis en doutait. Son ami était un maniaque de la sécurité. C'était à peine s'il avait permis au prince impérial de se servir d'un pistolet à billes. Comme il s'y attendait, Cor secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de couler un regard agacé au prince à côté de lui.

– Bien sûr que non. Son Altesse fait référence à la bataille de Lestallum.

Régis sentit ses épaules se raidir et son cœur se serrer brusquement. Lestallum était de loin la bataille la plus sanglante de la guerre depuis le sac de Tenebrae. Il savait qu'Argentum y avait participé, ce qui expliquait les terreurs nocturnes dont il souffrait depuis son arrivé dans la capitale lucisienne. Ulric les avaient rapportés à Luna, qui les avaient ensuite révélées à Régis. Cor était également au courant, par l'intermédiaire d'Ulric. La possible instabilité psychologique d'Argentum l'avait inquiété. Il en avait parlé à Régis, quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Le Maréchal avait partagé ses inquiétudes quant à la capacité du prince impérial de poursuivre son rôle d'informateur et de figure politique au sein du conflit. Régis n'y avait pas prêté attention. Tant qu'Argentum continuait à remplir son rôle, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler.

De toute évidence, ce n'était plus vrai aujourd'hui. Et par la faute de Cor, qui plus est.

– Le prince Argentum se souvient de la bataille de Lestallum ? clarifia le roi de sa voix la plus calme.

– Il n'a jamais oublié, Majesté, le corrigea Cor en rentrant subtilement la tête dans ses épaules. Il a juste très bien caché son jeu. Nous nous sommes livré combat à Lestallum. Je ne m'étais alors pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de lui, car il portait un uniforme sans insigne particulier, et son visage était caché par son casque.

– Mais lui a toujours su ton identité ?

L'Immortel hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec. Il cachait encore quelque chose. Mais avant que Régis ne puisse l'inciter à cracher le morceau, il reprit la parole de lui-même.

– Il a été grièvement blessé pendant notre face-à-face. Il passait pour mort parmi les cadavres. Peut-être que je me serais rendu compte de son identité, si Tummelt ne m'avait pas attaqué.

– Tummelt ? répéta Tellus en fronçant les sourcils. Le brigadier-général ?

– Lui-même, confirma Cor. Il semblerait qu'il ait été le mentor et le garde du corps d'Argentum. Je l'ai tué sous les yeux du prince.

Régis encaissa le choc plutôt bien, restant calmement assis derrière son bureau, dégageant son habituelle aura de majesté et de force pétrie de sagesse. Mais intérieurement, il était dévoré par une panique paralysante. Quand il avait appris qu'Argentum avait participé à la bataille de Lestallum, il avait craint que le prince impérial croise un ancien ennemi dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait chassé les Glaives de l'aile où il avait logé Argentum, pour ça aussi qu'il avait choisi Ulric pour être le garde personnel du prince impérial – Ulric n'ayant jamais mis un pied à Lestallum.

Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, il n'avait pas pensé à Cor. Une erreur grossière de sa part, et dont ils payaient tous le prix aujourd'hui.

– J'aurais dû le savoir, laissa-t-il échapper, les yeux dans le vague.

– Cor aurait dû le savoir, corrigea aussitôt Tellus d'une voix sifflante en fusillant le Maréchal du regard. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, de le défier en duel si tu savais qu'il souffrait du syndrome post-traumatique ?

– Je voulais qu'Argentum extériorise ses sentiments, se défendit Cor sans se démonter. Vu son état psychologique, il aurait craqué tôt ou tard. Il vaut mieux que ce soit pendant un entraînement qu'en pleine négociation politique entre nos pays.

Sa réflexion suivait une certaine logique, mais Régis refusa de l'admettre à voix haute.

– Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision, dit-il à la place.

Il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil, attrapant sa canne que Tellus lui avait aussitôt tendue. Sa jambe lui faisait mal – comme toujours – mais pas autant que son crâne. Les migraines étaient un des effets secondaires les plus récents de son usage immodéré de la magie. Parfois, il saignait du nez en pleine nuit. Il avait caché ce dernier symptôme à Noctis, ne voulant pas paniquer son fils davantage. Machinalement, il passa un doigt le long de sa moustache pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, puis contourna lentement son bureau.

– Argentum doit pouvoir être en mesure de poursuivre son rôle d'informateur et de négociateur, déclara le monarque en décochant un regard sévère à Cor. Rôle qu'il ne pourra plus assurer s'il est trop brisé psychologiquement à cause de ton intervention.

– Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard, Régis, répliqua la Maréchal d'une voix caverneuse. Arrête de te voiler la face. Argentum est dangereux !

Le roi nota l'emploi du tutoiement, et même de son prénom. Une exception pour Cor, qui ne laissait tomber l'étiquette royale que quand il était immensément frustré. C'était la première fois que Noctis entendait le Maréchal s'adresser aussi familièrement à son père, comme le démontrait l'expression ouvertement surprise sur son visage, et même Tellus paraissait décontenancé. Le prince et le conseiller royal observaient, sans un mot, l'échange entre le roi et un de ses plus fidèles compagnons.

– Il est instable, insista Cor en haussant le ton. Quoi que tu veuilles croire, c'est un gamin brisé par la guerre et qui vit dans la peur.

– Tu n'en sais rien, grogna Régis en s'efforçant d'ignorer la colère qui montait en lui.

– J'en sais suffisamment pour affirmer qu'Argentum et complètement dépassé par la situation. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver son pays, même à nous planter un couteau dans le dos.

Régis avait l'impression d'entendre Clarus. Comme son Bouclier, le Maréchal avait toujours douté de l'intégrité d'Argentum, des motifs de son désir d'alliance avec le Lucis. Mais si Clarus y voyait une menace préméditée, Cor le considérait plutôt comme un danger incontrôlable. Une bombe à retardement, qui exploserait inévitablement. Et qui avait déjà explosé, d'ailleurs, grâce à Cor. Le Maréchal avait déclenché la réaction, et contrôlé les dégâts, comme le bon soldat qu'il était.

– C'est faux ! s'exclama brusquement Noctis en fusillant Cor du regard. Argentum n'est pas comme ça !

– Tu es trop naïf, Noctis, rétorqua l'Immortel en se tournant vers le prince. Tu ne connais encore rien de la guerre. Moi si, et Argentum également. Crois-moi, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre à Lestallum. Il a tiré une roquette qui a tué quinze de mes hommes.

Noctis blêmit, mais sa colère ne retomba pas pour autant.

– Ce n'est pas un traître !

– C'en est un pour Niflheim, gronda Cor. Sa parole n'a aucune valeur ! Il est temps que ton père et toi le compreniez.

– Mais…

– Ca suffit, les interrompit Régis.

Son fils referma la bouche à contrecœur. Un silence glacial tomba dans le bureau. Le roi ignora les regards tournés vers lui et se frotta le front dans une vaine tentative de chasser la migraine qui lui perforait les tempes. Il était fatigué, et dépassé. Il avait tant de choses à faire, à régler, à décider. La guerre faisait rage près de Lestallum, Lunafreya demeurait vulnérable aux attaques de l'Empire, la tension politique ne cessait de croître au sein de son propre gouvernement… Régis était le roi d'un royaume qui était en train de se disloquer sous ses yeux, pareil à un château de sable qui s'effritait sous ses doigts.

Argentum avait été la seule donnée, certes imprévue, mais invariable dans ses plans dernièrement. Le prince avait tenu sa parole et n'avait rien tenté contre Régis ou contre Noctis. Il était comme un socle sur lequel Régis avait inconsciemment espéré bâtir un processus de paix, pouvoir malgré tout offrir un monde délivré de la guerre à son fils unique. Peut-être était-ce de la naïveté de son part d'y avoir cru, comme le pensaient Cor et Clarus, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se terrer dans la peur et la méfiance.

Cependant, Cor était parvenu à briser Argentum, compromettant le peu d'espoirs que Régis avait misé sur lui. Peut-être le Maréchal avait-il eu raison, et qu'Argentum aurait inévitablement craqué. Peut-être disait-il vrai quand il affirmait que le prince impérial serait prêt à tout pour son pays, même à sacrifier le Lucis. Mais étrangement, rien de tout cela n'eu la moindre importance pour Régis à cet instant.

– Ca ne sert plus à rien de se disputer maintenant, annonça le roi en se redressant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Le prince Argentum a vécu un sérieux traumatisme, par notre faute. Á nous de l'aider de notre mieux pour qu'il se sente mieux. Où est-il ?

La bouche de Cor était réduite en une étroite ligne barrant son visage austère. La décision de son monarque ne lui plaisait de toute évidence pas, mais il répondit docilement à la question.

– Ulric m'a envoyé un message il y a dix minutes. Argentum est avec lui.

– Et où est Ulric ? demanda patiemment Régis.

Le Maréchal fronça les sourcils, éludant le regard de son roi comme un enfant pris en faute.

– Il refuse de me le dire, marmonna-t-il. D'après lui, ma présence pourrait perturber le prince.

Régis eut presque l'envie de sourire. Avec sa réputation, Cor n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. C'était aussi inhabituel que comique de le voir aussi désemparé face à l'insubordination d'un de ses soldat. Malheureusement, Régis n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

– Lui au moins à la tête sur les épaules, lança Tellus d'une voix sèche. Je vais le contacter pour lui demander de venir ici…

– Non, l'interrompit le roi. Il n'est pas en état d'être convoqué. Demande-lui juste où ils sont.

– Bien, Majesté.

Tellus tira son téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigna vers un coin du bureau. Régis lança un regard à Cor. Le visage du Maréchal demeura inflexible, refusant de céder.

– Tu te berces d'illusions, Régis, répéta-t-il. Tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe dans ton propre royaume. Tout menace de s'effondrer, et tu choisis de ne rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

– Que dois-je comprendre, Maréchal ?

L'expression sur le visage de Cor demeura indéchiffrable, mais son regard austère ne présageait rien de bon.

– La guerre prendra bientôt fin. Mais pas de la manière dont tu le souhaiterais. Tu devrais te méfier, Régis. De tes ennemis comme de tes alliés.

– C'est une menace ? gronda le monarque.

Les yeux de Cor se voilèrent de mélancolie. Il secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

– Seulement une mise en garde, Votre Majesté.

Sur ce, il s'inclina devant son roi et son prince, et se retira sans en attendre la permission.

OOO

Prompto s'était réfugié dans le sanctuaire de Luna. Noctis se sentait idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux alors qu'il se tenait avec son père à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Ulric en surveillait la porte, une sentinelle grave mais attentive dont Prompto avait l'air de tolérer la présence. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de la famille royale. Agenouillé devant la statue de Shiva et Ifrit, il était plongé dans ses prières. Le gralean résonnait âprement dans le silence velouté du sanctuaire, comme le vacarme de pierres contre la surface métallique d'un sceau.

– Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse, les salua Ulric à mi-voix en s'inclinant devant le roi et le prince.

Ulric n'avait jamais été du type souriant aux yeux de Noctis, mais aujourd'hui le visage du Glaive lui paraissait singulièrement sinistre.

– Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? demanda le vieux roi d'une voix fatiguée.

– Une bonne heure maintenant. Il était en larmes en arrivant. Il s'est calmé depuis qu'il a commencé à prier. Dois-je lui annoncer la présence de Sa Majesté et de Son Altesse… ?

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Ulric suggérait lourdement qu'il préférait que Régis laisse Prompto à ses prières. Noctis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sanctuaire par-dessus l'épaule du soldat. La silhouette agenouillée du blond lui tournait toujours le dos, la tête inclinée vers le ciel. Non loin du prince impérial se tenait Highwind, les bras croisés et le visage fermé tandis qu'elle surveillait le jeune homme.

– La commandante Highwind refuse de se séparer du prince Argentum, signala Ulric toujours à voix basse. C'est elle qui a recommandé à ce que le Maréchal Léonis n'aborde pas le prince, du moins pour le moment.

– Sage décision, concéda Régis avec un profond soupir. Ne dérangez pas le prince Argentum, Ulric. Nous attendrons.

Le monarque s'appuya contre le mur pour soulager le poids de sa jambe blessée. Il paraissait déterminé à laisser Prompto terminer sa prière, en dépit de la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Noctis se mordit les lèvres, encore secoué par tout ce qui venait d'arriver, et surtout par le comportement de Prompto. Il n'avait jamais vu le prince impérial dans une telle rage.

C'était Ignis qui avait donné l'alerte en premier en voyant Prompto tenter d'étrangler Cor, et surtout en constatant que Cor ne faisait aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Quand Gladio était intervenu pour les séparer, le blond avait poussé un cri de bête sauvage avant d'abattre son poing contre la mâchoire de l'Amaticia avec une force que Noctis ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Il ne comprenait que maintenant les mises en garde de Cor et de son père sur Prompto. Il avait combattu sur le champ de bataille, il était plus que capable de se défendre malgré son apparence frêle. Et son regard… Noctis n'avait pu retenir un frisson quand il avait croisé son regard : glacial, ahuri par une rage indescriptible.

 _« Vous avez tué Loqui ! »_

 _« Vous l'avez égorgé comme un vulgaire porc ! »_

Les paroles du prince impérial résonnaient toujours dans l'esprit de Noctis. Il était encore abruti par la nouvelle, tout en se sentant stupide de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre Tummelt et le mystérieux mentor de Prompto. Les deux étaient morts à la bataille de Lestallum, le même jour. Apprendre que Prompto avait vu Cor exécuter son ami sous ses yeux lui avait glacé les entrailles. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la scène, ni comment Prompto pouvait se sentir. Il était affreusement facile faire le parallèle avec Gladio ou Ignis.

Pourtant, la réputation de Loqui Tummelt au Lucis n'avait rien de glorieux ou d'honorable. Tummelt avait toujours été considéré comme un soldat particulièrement meurtrier de l'Empire, un fou qui riait comme un psychopathe sur le champ de bataille. Son arrogance n'avait d'égal que la barbarie qu'il manifestait à l'encontre de ses ennemis. Pour Insomnia, ça avait été un soulagement d'apprendre que Cor avait réussi à l'abattre.

– C'est là toute la difficulté de la situation, soupira Régis quand son fils lui fit part de ses pensées. La guerre n'a rien de justifié, Noct. C'est bien souvent des hommes et des femmes semblables qui se livrent bataille sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Noctis. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont la situation se retournait. Il n'aimait pas comment son monde se déconstruisait lentement sous ses yeux, comme un château de cartes. Il avait toujours eu une connaissance théorique de la guerre. Avec les livres d'histoire, il avait compris que les conflits étaient presque toujours motivés par la soif de sang de l'humanité, par son incapacité à se quereller autrement que par l'usage des armes, par ses jalousies ou sa soif insatiable d'ambition. C'était autre chose de vivre pleinement la situation. Noctis se sentait glacé de l'intérieur, incapable de se réchauffer, incapable de trouver du réconfort, pas même dans le regard mélancolique de son père.

– Pourquoi nous battons-nous, alors ? murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'on devrait juste donner le Cristal à l'Empire ?

– Non, répondit immédiatement Régis. Parce que je sais quel usage Iedolas veut en faire. Il ne comprend pas le pouvoir du Cristal. Il est dévoré par son ambition. Il prend pour prétexte le Fléau qui ravage son pays pour justifier sa soif de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas le seul homme dévoré par son ambition, mais ça fait des ravages quand cet homme est l'empereur d'une nation.

Noctis tressaillit en sentant son père poser une lourde main sur son épaule. Régis plongea un regard impénétrable dans celui de son fils.

– Gouverner un pays n'a rien de facile ni d'acquis, Noct. Même si on a l'impression d'être du bon côté de la barrière, de se battre pour ce qui est juste, il ne faut jamais perdre de vue que le mal est partout. Même au sein de la lumière la plus pure.

Le jeune homme déglutit silencieusement, sans oser comprendre ce que le roi essayait de lui dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume dans l'estomac. Il fixa son père dans les yeux, incapable d'en arracher son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Ulric brise l'instant en se raclant doucement la gorge. Le roi et le prince se tournèrent vers le soldat. Ce dernier se tenait contre le mur à côté de la porte, dévoilant la silhouette de Prompto qui était maintenant debout et leur faisait face. Highwind se tenait à côté de lui, mais recula d'un pas en s'inclinant quand Régis et Noctis entrèrent à l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

Il n'y avait pas de soleil, plongeant la pièce ordinairement lumineuse dans une lueur bleutée, presque spectrale. Les statues qui entouraient le prince impérial ressemblaient à des ombres imposantes qui contemplaient le spectacle avec des yeux menaçants. Prompto lui-même dégageait une aura sauvage qui plongea Noctis dans l'inconfort. Il n'avait presque plus rien du prince effrayé et intimidé qui s'était présenté dans la salle du trône de la Citadelle trois semaines auparavant. Le blond avait essuyé les larmes de son visage, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et vitreux. Son expression n'exprimait que colère sourde et douleur indescriptible. Il ne s'inclina même pas devant Régis, se contentant de fixer le monarque d'un air résigné.

– Majesté.

Sa voix était enrouée. Noctis grimaça ouvertement, mais Régis resta de marbre.

– Prince Argentum.

Les yeux de Prompto s'échouèrent brièvement sur Ulric, qui se dressait derrière son roi.

– Êtes-vous venu pour me dire que je suis officiellement en état d'arrestation ? demanda-t-il sans entrain.

Il ne paraissait pas effrayé par la perspective. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituellement froid chez lui, dans son regard et dans sa voix.

– Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répondit patiemment Régis. Je suis simplement venu discuter avec vous.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai agressé le Maréchal Léonis. Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter.

Á côté du prince impérial, Highwind fronça les sourcils. Elle serait sans doute intervenue, si elle n'avait pas été dissuadée par la présence de Régis.

– Ce n'est pas à cause d'un simple incident que je compte rompre notre alliance, répliqua ce dernier. Vous n'avez tué personne.

Prompto se mordit la lèvre. Ses épaules se raidirent visiblement sous sa tunique. Il poussa un souffle fragile et bascula la tête en arrière, rivant son regard sur le puits de lumière percé dans le plafond en coupole. Noctis distingua nettement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher.

– J'aurais pu, murmura le blond d'une voix rauque. Si j'avais eu une véritable arme entre les mains, je l'aurais tué sans hésiter.

Cette fois, Highwind ne put retenir un feulement étouffé, avant de lancer un regard paniqué vers Régis. Le roi ne daigna pas réagir, pas plus qu'Ulric qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Noctis sentit lui son sang se glacer. Il n'y avait pas une trace de tremblement ou d'hésitation dans la voix de Prompto. Il parlait avec une inéluctabilité absolue, comme s'il se fichait des conséquences, Comme s'il était déjà mort, et qu'il gisait toujours au milieu des cadavres dans les décombres de Lestallum.

– Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, contra Régis. Et vous ne le ferez pas, même si l'occasion vous en était donnée.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain ? rétorqua le prince impérial d'un ton sec.

Régis s'avança d'un pas. Sa canne frappa le sol dallé, l'écho résonna contre les murs blancs. Prompto leva la tête alors que le monarque du Lucis se dressait devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, sans paraître intimidé.

– Parce que vous êtes venus jusqu'à nous pour fonder une alliance. Parce que vous avez risqué votre vie et votre honneur pour sauver votre peuple. Vous avez constaté les ravages de la guerre et du Fléau sur votre pays. Vous n'allez pas risquer la sauvegarde de l'Empire ni celle de votre sœur pour satisfaire votre envie de vengeance.

Le visage de Prompto resta inexpressif, mais Noctis vit son regard changer à la mention de la princesse Aurum. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son médaillon, sans pour autant quitter Régis des yeux.

– J'ai cru être capable de mettre ma rancœur de côté en venant ici, admit-il à voix basse. Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr aujourd'hui.

– Le Maréchal Léonis ne vous a pas facilité la tâche, tempéra Régis avec indulgence. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Vous avez exprimé ce que vous deviez exprimer. Á présent, vous devez oublier votre haine et œuvrer avec nous pour terminer la guerre.

Noctis pouvait voir que les paroles de son père n'étaient pas sans effet sur Prompto. Le visage du prince impérial s'était détendu, et la colère avait disparu de son regard même si la douleur y demeurait. Peut-être ne disparaîtrait-elle vraiment jamais. Il regardait le roi d'un air pensif, tout en entortillant la chaîne en or de son pendentif entre ses doigts. Ses yeux troublés glissèrent brièvement vers Noctis, qui se raidit aussitôt, intimidé par le regard indéchiffrable du blond. Mais Prompto ramena rapidement son attention vers le roi quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

– Posez-vous la question : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux ? La vengeance que vous réclamez, ou l'avenir d'Éos ? De votre peuple ?

– Mon peuple passe avant tout, répondit immédiatement Prompto.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. Frustré, il les essuya avant même qu'elles puissent couler d'un geste nerveux.

– Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment fatigué…

Sa voix était tremblante, ses épaules affaissées sous un poids invisible. Le soldat hanté par ses cauchemars et aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance avait disparu, remplacé par le blond timide et hésitant que Noctis avait appris à connaître. L'ombre d'un sourire sans joie sur le visage du roi.

– Je le suis aussi, confia-t-il. Il n'est guère aisé de se battre pour ce qu'on croit être juste, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, articula Prompto qui faisait tout son possible pour ravaler ses sanglots. Non, ce n'est pas évident.

– Mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? Nous sommes sur le même bateau, Prince Argentum. Vous ne trouverez pas un ennemi en moi, mais un allié avec qui vous pourrez peut-être partager votre fardeau.

Le roi parlait avec sincérité, Noctis connaissait suffisamment son père pour le savoir. Il pouvait voir clairement la complicité que Régis était en train de bâtir avec Prompto, un lien de deux monarques qui se débattaient pour tenter de sauver leur pays. Le jeune homme se sentait désagréablement exclu de la scène, comme un étranger incapable de comprendre les sentiments qui animaient le cœur du vieux roi et de l'héritier impérial. Une pointe de jalousie naquit en lui, un pincement dans son cœur qu'il tenta d'ignorer. En vain.

Prompto rougit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Régis. Lentement, très lentement, il hocha la tête.

– Merci… pour votre gentillesse, murmura-t-il. Et votre confiance. Je ne suis pas certain d'en être digne.

– Je crois que c'est à moi d'en être le juge, répondit doucement Régis. Á présent, reposez-vous, Prince. Nous n'exigerons rien de vous de plus aujourd'hui.

Il attendit que Prompto lui donne son approbation par un timide hochement de tête pour saluer le jeune homme, et tourner les talons. Ulric suivit immédiatement le roi et l'escorta jusqu'à la porte, mais Noctis resta en arrière. Il regarda Prompto, sans savoir s'il devait lui dire quelque chose, tout en étant incapable de partir sans avoir au moins dit un mot. Prompto ne le regardait pas, le visage tourné vers la statue de Shiva et Ifrit derrière lui. Seule Highwind fixait le brun non sans méfiance.

Noctis se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings contre ses cuisses. Le dos de Prompto lui faisait face. Ses épaules étaient secouées au rythme de ses sanglots silencieux.

– Pour… Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé, murmura finalement le prince royal. Pour ton mentor.

Il ignorait si ses paroles étaient sincères. Il voulait qu'elles le soient. Il espérait que c'était le cas. Prompto ne bougea pas. Noctis se sentit bête, et surtout frustré. Mais il n'insista pas, et pivota sur ses talons pour rejoindre son père, qui l'attendait à la porte du sanctuaire. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression d'être sur une barque perdue en pleine tempête. Il aurait voulu que la présence de son père suffise à calmer son angoisse.

Il était déjà dans le couloir quand Prompto se retourna lentement, et n'entendit pas la réponse que murmura le jeune homme.

– Merci, Noct… Je suis désolé aussi.

OOO

Pour des raisons évidentes, Régis décida de ne pas ébruiter l'incident entre Prompto et Cor. Tous les témoins furent soumis au secret, et Cor eut l'interdiction de fréquenter le prince impérial pendant plusieurs jours. Prompto lui-même évitait la compagnie des lucisiens. Il ne sortait de ses quartiers que pour participer aux habituelles réunions avec les militaires du royaume et suivre l'avancement du conflit. L'Empire n'avait encore envoyé aucun message au Lucis, rien ne filtrait sur la situation au sein même de Niflheim. Mais les attaques des troupes impériales avaient redoublé en intensité aux alentours de Lestallum. Sans doute à cause de la présence de Lunafreya, qui voulait également visiter quelques villes dans la région de Leide. Évidemment, le changement de comportement de l'Empire avait grandement inquiété les sénateurs. Ces derniers exprimaient de plus en plus fort leur mécontentement avec la décision du roi sur le départ de l'Oracle.

Il y avait comme un parfum de révolte dans la Citadelle. Noctis avait la désagréable impression d'être le témoin du lent déclin de son propre royaume. Les paroles de son père tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours. _« Le mal est partout, même au sein de la lumière la plus pure. »_ Que redoutait Régis ? Un coup d'état ? C'était peu probable. Il était vrai que la situation était plus que tendue avec les sénateurs, mais même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur monarque, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Le roi était l'unique personne capable de maintenir debout le Mur protégeant Insomnia des menaces extérieures. Certes, Noctis était en âge de gouverner, mais lui-même n'avait pas encore d'héritier sur qui Insomnia pouvait compter pour prendre le relais.

Assis en tailleur dans un des jardins intérieurs de la Citadelle, le prince jouait distraitement à _Kingdom's Knigts_ sur son téléphone, sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer sur sa partie. C'était le début du mois d'octobre, et le temps se rafraichissait. Mais le Lucis bénéficiait toujours de journées largement ensoleillées, et le prince profitait des rayons du soeil dans une relative quiétude, Umbra à ses côtés, comme toujours. Il fuyait depuis quelques jours la compagnie d'Ignis et Gladio, trop perturbé pour leur faire part de ses troubles. Malgré leur présence constante dans sa vie, Noctis se sentait de plus en plus seul. Après tout, c'était lui et lui seul qui monterait sur le trône à la suite de son père. Il n'aimait pas penser à sa succession ou à son futur. Il n'aimait pas envisager la mort de son père, et connaître le même destin que lui : vieillir trop rapidement sous le regard impuissant de son peuple et de ses amis, sa force vitale drainée par la magie des rois du Lucis.

Il avait l'impression que ce temps venait à grands pas. Comme si l'ombre de la mort menaçait d'ors et déjà le roi, que la lumière était partie de la Citadelle avec Luna. Umbra, sentant le trouble du prince, poussa un jappement et logea sa truffe humide contre la main de Noctis. Le prince abaissa son téléphone et caressa le chien.

– Je suis perdu, soupira le brun. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, hein ? Je sais rien faire. Je suis juste… le prince. Pas un roi.

Personne ne prenait Noctis au sérieux à la Citadelle, ou même dans l'ensemble du royaume. Noctis ne possédait pas l'envergure politique de Luna ou Régis. Il était juste bon à figurer sur les magazines people, ou à l'occasion d'œuvres de charité. Ce n'était pas une personnalité à prendre au sérieux. Juste un gosse riche et gâté aux yeux des grands de ce monde.

 _« Mon peuple passe avant tout. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ceux que je suis censé protéger. »_ Les paroles de Prompto résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Le prince impérial et lui avaient le même âge, mais le blond était tellement plus mature, plus impliqué. Noctis s'en rendait compte toujours un peu plus chaque jour, et il sentait honteusement désemparé et maladroit à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant avec un rôle bien trop lourd et important qui lui serait tôt ou tard incombé.

Le prince fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par un grognement menaçant. Umbra avait levé la tête, et montrait les crocs à une silhouette qui se dressait maintenant au milieu des fleurs. Noctis cligna des yeux en reconnaissant Highwind qui le toisait non sans arrogance, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Alors c'est là que vous vous cachez, dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Votre larbin vous cherche depuis des heures.

– Ignis ? devina Noctis.

Il n'y avait qu'Iggy pour le chercher pendant des heures. Gladio n'avait pas assez de patience. Highwind hocha la tête, provoquant un aboiement rêche de la part d'Umbra. C'était rare de voir le chien aussi agressif. Mais quand on connaissait la mercenaire, on pouvait comprendre sa méfiance. Highwind dégageait une perpétuelle aura de dangerosité, de violence imminente. Elle ressemblait à la mer juste avant un ouragan. Noctis le flatta entre les deux oreilles pour le calmer. Au même moment, une troisième voix s'éleva derrière Highwind.

– _Aranea ? Qu'est-ce que tu…_ oh.

Prompto se figea devant Noctis comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Ce dernier grimaça en entendant le gralean. Il commençait à détester cette langue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait rien, ou bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre avant l'arrivée de Prompto à Insomnia. Avant que sa vie entière ne soit complètement chamboulée. Seulement six semaines plus tôt, il fêtait tranquillement son anniversaire avec son père, Luna et ses amis. Ça lui paraissait à des années-lumière maintenant.

Prompto rivait sur lui de grands yeux hésitants, mais Noctis n'était plus dupe. Sous ses airs naïfs, son homologue camouflait une personnalité bien plus sombre et torturée.

– Je… Je suis désolé, balbutia le blond d'une petite voix. Je ne savais pas que t'étais là… Je… On peut partir, si tu veux.

Noctis fut un moment tenté de dire oui. Il voulait pouvoir réfléchir seul. Et la présence de Prompto le perturbait de plus en plus depuis l'incident avec Cor. Mais à quoi bon fuir toujours ses problèmes ? Et puis, ce n'était pas la faute personnellement de Prompto si toute cette situation dérapait complètement. Alors il secoua mollement la main.

– Non, c'est bon. Vous dérangez pas. Je fais rien de spécial, de toute façon.

Prompto ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse, mais il décida tout de même de s'asseoir précautionneusement dans l'herbe à côté du brun. Umbra cessa aussitôt de grogner quand le blond le caressa timidement sur le bout du museau. L'atmosphère paisible du jardin avait complètement disparu, remplacée par une tension palpable. Les deux princes ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire plus réellement fréquenté depuis plusieurs jours d'affilé.

Pendant plus d'une minute, ce fut le silence absolu. Noctis gardait obstinément les lèvres serrées. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Prompto sur son profil, cherchant sans doute à accrocher son regard.

– Noct… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

– Ouais, marmonna Noctis sur un ton loin d'être convaincant.

– Ignis et Gladiolus se font du souci pour toi…

Le prince royal haussa les épaules d'un geste raide. Ignis et Gladio s'inquiétaient tout le temps. C'était leur foutu job de s'inquiéter. Parce que Noct était tellement incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, ou d'endosser ses responsabilités royales.

Il entendit Prompto soupirer. Le jeune homme risqua un coup d'œil en coin. Le blond arborait une expression déconfite, mais d'un point de vue général, il semblait aller mieux que quelques jours auparavant. Sans avoir disparu, les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux étaient moins proéminents qu'à l'ordinaire, et la fatigue qui tirait ses traits s'était estompée. Si on pouvait discuter ses méthodes, on ne pouvait en revanche pas nier que l'intervention de Cor avait eu un impact positif sur l'état du jeune homme.

Noctis remarqua la silhouette familière d'Ulric, plusieurs mètres derrière Highwind qui se dressait elle-même à côté des deux princes.

– Tu t'es réconcilié avec Nyx, finalement ? demanda mollement le brun, juste histoire de faire la conversation et de combler le silence gênant.

– Euh… ouais, répondit Prompto, visiblement surpris mais heureux de la question. Je dois bien avouer que ses somnifères m'aident à bien dormir. Ça fait trois nuits que je ne fais plus de cauchemars.

C'était ironique, parce que maintenant, c'était Noctis qui souffrait d'insomnies. Lui qui devait être de loin le plus gros dormeur de toute la ville, était aujourd'hui incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il étouffa un grognement et passa une main impatiente dans sa masse de cheveux noirs. Prompto riva vers lui un regard inquiet, mais Noctis l'ignora. Prompto ne pourrait pas l'aider, de toute façon. Il regarda le blond caresser Umbra entre les oreilles. Ce faisant, il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas relevé plus tôt.

– Où est passé ton bracelet ?

Le poignet droit du prince impérial, d'ordinaire orné d'un lourd bracelet d'argent, n'avait plus comme ornement qu'une simple bande de cuir usé, attachée au moyen de deux cordons. Prompto tressaillit avant de ramener sa main contre sa poitrine dans un geste clairement défensif.

– Je… Je l'ai perdu depuis la… séance d'entraînement avec le Maréchal, bredouilla le blond. Il a dû tomber pendant qu'on se… battait.

Les sourcils de Noctis se haussèrent.

– Et tu l'as pas retrouvé depuis ? Personne ne te l'a ramené ?

– Non…

C'était plutôt suspect. Noctis n'était plus assez innocent pour croire que le bracelet du prince était simplement perdu. Un bijou en argent pur de Niflheim, frappé de plus des insignes impériales, un des domestiques ou des Glaives avait dû le récupérer et l'avait gardé. Probablement pour le faire fondre et récupérer l'argent, ou bien pour le revendre sur le marché noir.

– Désolé, dit Noctis d'une voix vide. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas trop de valeur pour toi.

– Non. Enfin pas vraiment. C'était un cadeau de mon beau-père, mais comme on n'a jamais vraiment été proches… ce n'est pas très grave.

Noctis ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas être proche de son père et roi. Il chérissait chaque cadeau que lui offrait Régis, à commencer par la Régalia, dont son père lui avait cadeau pour son dernier anniversaire. Il piquerait certainement une belle crise si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, sa précieuse voiture tombait en panne. Mais Prompto ne paraissait pas plus dérangé que ça par la perte de son bracelet. Juste peut-être un peu irrité. Comme s'il avait simplement égaré un porte-clefs. Apparemment, son attitude désinvolte ne plut pas à sa commandante, qui se permit d'intervenir.

– Si son Altesse Impériale veut bien me pardonner, mais ce n'est pas parce que ce cadeau ne vous vient pas d'une personne très aimante qu'il faut négliger son importance.

– Depuis quand défends-tu l'Empereur, Aranea ? répliqua Prompto en lançant un regard de défi à la mercenaire.

– Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, Altesse.

Le prince plissa les yeux, l'air agacé. Noctis avait la très nette impression de rater une information capitale dans la conversation, mais il était trop perturbé pour s'en soucier. Ses propres angoisses le rongeaient littéralement de l'intérieur. Sans trouver rien de mieux à faire, il agrippa son téléphone oublié sur ses genoux et rouvrit l'application de _Kingdom's Knights_. La musique de l'écran d'introduction retentit dans le silence du jardin. Les deux impériaux tournèrent la tête vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Prompto.

Noctis lui montra son téléphone sans un mot. _Kingdom's Knights_ était un jeu de gestion assez connu depuis sa sortie, un an plus tôt. Il ne fut néanmoins pas étonné que Prompto ne reconnaisse pas le jeu. Il doutait que l'Empire fasse la promotion des jeux vidéos, ou de l'audiovisuel en général. Avaient-ils ne serait-ce que le cinéma ? Noctis se remémora les photos de villages perdus dans les montagnes que leur avait montrées Prompto le jour de son arrivée. Les habitants avaient sûrement une vie rude, rythmée par le travail aux champs et les saisons. Leurs maisons simples ne devaient sûrement pas avoir d'électricité. Il sentit une grande lassitude l'accabler.

– _Kingdom's Knights,_ lut Prompto. C'est un jeu ?

– Ouais, répondit mollement Noctis. De gestion. Tu gères ton royaume, tes chevaliers, ton peuple…

– C'est marrant, ça. C'est pour t'entraîner avant de monter sur le trône ?

Le blond parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le brun se rembrunit aussitôt, blessé malgré lui par les paroles de son homologue. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant à côté de Prompto, un prince irresponsable et puéril qui préférait jouer au roi sur une application en ligne que de se préparer sérieusement à son rôle de monarque. Il ramena le téléphone vers lui et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

– Noctis ? fit la voix hésitante de Prompto. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Rien, grommela le prince royal en quittant rageusement l'interface du jeu. La musique fut coupée, et le silence retomba brutalement dans le jardin. Prompto se tortilla, l'air mal-à-l'aise.

– T'es sûr ? T'as l'air énervé… C'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit ?

– Non, grogna le brun avant de secouer la tête, frustré. En fait, si. Je suis pas… Je n'ai pas… Je ne suis pas un gosse qui joue au roi !

Sa voix monta sans qu'il le veuille, mais il n'arrivait à s'en soucier. Toute la frustration accumulée ces derniers jours bourdonna en lui, se transformant soudain en une violente colère qu'il n'arrivait pas – et ne voulait pas – réprimer. Il la laissa l'envahir tout entier, se délectant presque des yeux écarquillés que Prompto braqua sur lui.

– C'est ce que tout le monde pense, ici ! explosa-t-il en serrant les poings. Les Glaives, les sénateurs, le peuple tout entier ! Le prince Noctis n'est qu'un gamin pourri-gâté incapable de réfléchir ou de raisonner, encore moins de gouverner ! Je ne suis utile que parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir maîtriser la magie du Cristal ! Et c'est vrai…

Sa voix se cassa. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer dangereusement, et bientôt, des larmes frustrées lui picotèrent les yeux. Il les retint facilement, préférant arborer un rictus désabusé.

– Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne suis pas Luna. Je ne suis qu'un gosse qui a failli crever y a douze ans. Je ne suis pas capable de monter sur ce foutu trône !

La bouche de Prompto formait un « O » parfait, en accord avec les sourcils de Highwind qui dessinaient deux accents circonflexes au-dessus de ses yeux. Les deux impériaux fixèrent le prince royal dans un silence de mort. Noctis continua de parler, incapable de se taire. Un barrage venait de se briser, et toutes ses angoisses ressortaient en une immense vague.

– Luna est l'Oracle, elle a des tonnes de responsabilités ! Elle a même décidé de risquer sa vie pour poursuivre son pèlerinage. Et toi – Prompto tressaillit violemment quand Noctis planta son regard furieux dans le sien – tu as trahi ton propre pays pour nous demander de l'aide ! Même si tu aurais pu être tué ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi, hein ? Á part des apparitions à scandale dans les journaux people ? Je ne suis rien à côté de mon père… à côté de toi… ou à côté d'elle…

Il repensa à Régis et Prompto dans le sanctuaire des Six, partageant un moment d'intimité que Noctis n'avait jamais connu avec son père. Il repensa aux sourires tristes qu'échangeaient Luna et Régis, liés par une complicité que Noctis ne pouvait pas encore partager. La jalousie, vicieuse et acide, lui brûla l'estomac. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque pour échapper au regard des deux impériaux sous lequel il se sentait nu et affreusement vulnérable, préférant leur tourner le dos pour fixer le ciel. Il ne connaissait rien à la vie, rien à la fonction royale, rien à rien. Il était un gosse qui avait grandi dans son palais, coupé du monde et croulant sous les privilèges. La détermination qu'il avait lu dans les traits de Luna, la profonde douleur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Prompto, la fatigue résignée qui courbait l'échine de son père jour après jour, Noctis ne connaissait rien de tout cela.

L'air était froid malgré le soleil qui brillait de tous ses rayons. Derrière lui, Noctis entendit Prompto se lever dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Le blond ne s'approcha pas, mais le prince royal pouvait sentir son regard braqué sur sa nuque.

– Pourquoi tu crois être le Roi Élu ? demanda soudain Prompto.

La question arracha un soupir frustré au brun. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Le Cristal m'a choisi, et c'est tout.

– Peut-être qu'il a vu en toi quelque chose que toi-même n'arrive pas encore à percevoir.

Noctis croyait entendre Luna. Mais ces mots, venant de Prompto, n'eurent pas le même effet rassurant et apaisant. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la confiance aveugle que le blond voulait lui accorder.

– Je n'ai rien envie de percevoir en moi, grommela-t-il. Je veux juste être moi. Un putain d'être humain. Je veux voir le monde de mes propres yeux, et faire mes propres expériences. Je veux juste trouver ma voie, et pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire parce que c'est mon foutu destin !

Il en avait marre de Gladio qui l'engueulait parce qu'il ne s'entraînait pas assez, marre d'Ignis qui lui rappelait sans arrêt ses futures tâches de souverain, marre des sénateurs qui murmuraient derrière son dos. Marre d'être enfermé dans ce palace qui ressemblait à une cage aux barreaux dorés, et marre qu'on lui dise celui qu'il était censé devenir. Il voulait juste être… libre. Juste être libre.

– Mais peut-être que c'est ça, ce que le Cristal attend de toi, lança Prompto dans son dos. Être toi-même. Prendre tes propres décisions.

– Ouais, c'est ça, ricana Noctis. Et si je décidais de refuser de monter sur le trône ? Tu crois que le Cristal accepterait ça ? Non. J'ai un rôle à remplir, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'en être capable.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde te dit quel genre de roi t'es supposé être ? rétorqua le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Qu'est-ce que les gens savent de comment doit être le roi Élu ?

Noctis resta silencieux, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être un sauveur descendu du Ciel, rempli de sagesse ? Peut-être un guerrier digne de ce nom, un peu dans le même style que Cor ? Quelqu'un capable d'assumer cette responsabilité en tout cas. Ce dont Noctis se sentait complètement incapable.

– C'est toi que le Cristal a choisi pour être le Roi de Lumière, insista Prompto. T'as pas besoin de devenir l'Élu. Tu l'es déjà.

– Si seulement ça pourrait être si facile…

– Rien n'est simple quand on doit gérer une nation, concéda le blond, non sans une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Je ne nie pas que tu auras d'énormes responsabilités quand tu devras monter sur le trône. Mais je ne doute pas de tes capacités.

– Parce que je suis l'Élu ? railla Noctis.

– Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, Noct. Tu es quelqu'un d'intègre, de soucieux de ton prochain, tu veux réellement bien faire. C'est plus de qualités que n'en a jamais eu mon beau-père. Plus de qualités que je veuille venant d'un roi. Tu es une bonne personne. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Noctis se retourna brusquement. Prompto se dressait au milieu des fleurs, Highwind derrière lui et Umbra sagement assis à ses pieds. Le prince royal dévisagea son homologue – ami ? – à la recherche d'une faille, la trace d'un mensonge, une exagération. Mais il ne trouva rien, mise à part une profonde résolution. Prompto paraissait honnête. Il se fichait qu'il soit un prince, ou le Roi Élu. Lui voyait Noctis pour la personne qu'il était, pas pour le rôle qu'il devait remplir. Il voyait la personne derrière la représentation. Il voyait Noctis derrière le prince.

– Je suis une bonne personne ? répéta le brun, incapable de réprimer son scepticisme.

– C'est ce que je crois, affirma Prompto. J'aimerai que tu y croies, tu aussi…

Sa voix s'éteignit sur une note incertaine, implorante. Noctis n'arrivait pas à partager la foi du blond. Il ne ressentait ni chaleur ni bien-être. Il se sentait seul et perdu, empêtré dans ses angoisses et son défaitisme. Il aurait voulu que les paroles et la conviction de Prompto suffisent à le rassurer, à le conforter dans la destinée qui était la sienne. Mais que Prompto pouvait-il savoir du poids qui était celui des rois du Lucis ? Que pouvait-il savoir sur Noctis, alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis moins d'un mois ?

Noctis poussa un soupir défait. Sa colère avait disparu, cédant la place à une morne résignation.

– J'aimerai bien, murmura-t-il. J'aimerai bien y croire. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Rien n'est simple dans cette vie…

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et tournant le dos au blond, il quitta la lumière du jardin pour regagner la pénombre de ses appartements. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Luna, Umbra ne le suivit pas.

* * *

 ** _Ce chapitre a été difficile à terminer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire continue à vous plaire._**


	11. Les Magitecks

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et les coquilles.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Lou pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires très positifs comme le tien. Pour répondre à tes questions, tu peux interpréter la décision d'Umbra de ne pas suivre Noctis comme tu le souhaites. De mon point de vue, il symbolise la volonté de Luna. Comme Noctis est tiraillé dans ses décisions, il ne s'aligne pas avec les choix de Luna, et donc Umbra ne le suit pas. C'est aussi peut-être pour ça que Prompto t'a semblé plus lumineux que Noctis, pour reprendre tes mots. Prompto sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire pour faire changer la situation, au contraire de Noctis qui ne sait pas encore comment procéder et qui redoute l'avenir. Quant à Cor... et bien, tu verras bien dans un prochain chapitre :).**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Final Fantasy XV** _ **ne m'apprtient pas.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Les Magitecks  
**

La peur était un sentiment humain qui se manifestait de diverses façons : la gorge sèche, le cœur battant la chamade dans la poitrine, la sueur froide coulant le long du dos. Elle ne donnait que deux options : la confrontation ou la fuite. Prompto avait lui-même longtemps opté pour cette seconde option, choisissant de fuir la vérité de son pays, la vérité de sa propre naissance. Non, s'était-il souvent dit alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs sombres et sans vie du palais impérial, non, son beau-père devait avoir fait le bon choix en déclarant la guerre au Lucis. Il voulait seulement récupérer le Cristal comme le répétait incessamment Stella, pour sauver Niflheim du Fléau. Prompto avait été trop effrayé pour vouloir voir la vérité telle qu'elle était, laide et cruelle. Iedolas était devenu fou, rongé par son ambition insensée, et Stella le suivait malgré elle dans sa voie de destruction.

C'était avant tout pour sauver sa sœur que Prompto avait décidé de trahir son pays et rejoindre les rangs ennemis. La guerre de Lestallum et la mort de Loqui avait été un électrochoc. Stella était devenue folle de rage après avoir littéralement arraché son petit frère des bras de la mort. Elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans la guerre, enchaînant les batailles les unes après les autres, risquant sa vie toujours plus. Prompto avait observé, de loin et impuissant, la lente transformation de sa sœur déjà féroce en une guerrière assoiffée de sang.

 _« Couché dans l'immense lit de sa chambre au palais impérial, Prompto sut rien qu'en voyant le visage livide de sa sœur qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son sauvetage de Lestallum. Dix jours depuis que la ville avait été reprise de force par le Lucis. Dix jours depuis la mort de Loqui. Prompto avait passé les premiers jours conscients de sa convalescence à pleurer sans discontinuer le jour, à rêver en boucle de la mort de son mentor la nuit. Ses blessures se refermaient lentement, et même maintenant, il pouvait à peine faire quelques pas avant de devoir se recoucher, exténué._

 _Sa sœur était une de ses rares visiteuses, pour ne pas dire la seule. Iedolas n'avait pas une seule fois daigné aller au chevet de son beau-fils. Seul le Chancelier avait rendu une unique visite au prince impérial, qui avait sursauté quand au réveil il l'avait découvert à son chevet. Il n'avait jamais aimé Izuna. C'était un homme sorti de nulle part, qui passait son temps accroché aux basques de l'Empereur et cachait ses véritables intentions derrière un comportement énigmatique et exagérément maniéré. Il devait être au moins partiellement responsable de la folie de Iedolas, Prompto en était de plus en plus convaincu._

– _Prompto._

 _Arraché de ses pensées, le jeune homme lança un regard hésitant à son aînée. La guerre les avait changé tous les deux, mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression qu'arborait Stella. Sa bouche était réduite en une fine ligne, des rides s'étaient creusées sur son front, et ses yeux étaient encore plus froids et tranchants que l'épée avec laquelle l'Immortel avait égorgé Loqui. Prompto sentit un horrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine à cette pensée. Ce qui n'échappa bien entendu par à sa sœur._

– _Prom ?_

– _Je vais bien, répondit automatiquement le plus jeune._

– _Tu parles, railla Stella sans une once d'humour dans la voix. T'as une tête de déterré. Tu ne dors plus. Tu peux à peine te lever. Tu pleures quand tu crois être seul. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. Tu me croyais assez idiote pour que je ne me rende compte de rien ?_

 _Le prince éluda aussitôt le regard de sa sœur, tortillant nerveusement ses draps de soie entre ses doigts. Il détestait entendre la vérité crue de la bouche de Stella, qui ne s'encombrait jamais de manières et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait sans détour. La chaise de la princesse émit un craquement qui brisa le silence glacial quand cette dernière se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux._

– _Le Lucis va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, promit-elle sombrement._

– _Stella…_

– _Ils ont failli te tuer !_

– _Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Ravus ne s'était obstiné à combattre plutôt que de donner l'ordre d'évacuer ! rétorqua Prompto sans réussir à cacher l'exaspération de sa voix._

 _Le visage de Stella se ferma d'autant plus, et son regard devint positivement meurtrier. Mais cette fois, Prompto n'hésita à la fixer droit dans les yeux, la défiant de lui donner tort. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Ravus depuis son rapatriement à Gralea, mais il avait appris par Stella que le Général avait été réaffecté au commandement de Tenebrae. Une rétrogradation qui résultait de son échec cuisant à Lestallum._

– _Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui a failli arriver, Prom, gronda la princesse. Si tu avais été tué, Insomnia aurait pratiquement gagné la guerre ! L'Empire a besoin de ses deux héritiers pour survivre, tu le sais mieux que personne !_

 _Prompto ne put retenir un ricanement amer._

– _Père se serait contenté de te rapatrier à Gralea pour te mettre en sécurité, et de te marier à je ne sais quel commandant véreux de son gouvernement pour que tu fasses de beaux descendants. Ce n'est pas moi l'héritier important dans cet empire, Stella._

 _C'était Stella. Toujours Stella. Maintenant que son héritière légitime était en âge de se marier, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Iedolas exige de sa fille qu'elle fasse perdurer la lignée impériale. Prompto soupçonnait même son beau-père de secrètement souhaiter la mort de son beau-fils sur le champ de bataille, ce qui lui donnerait un prétexte idéal pour convaincre Stella de se marier, ce dont la princesse n'avait pour le moment manifesté pas le moindre intérêt._

 _Le prince fut surpris quand sa sœur lui agrippa férocement les poignets. Il réprima à peine un mouvement de recul en voyant le rictus de colère mêlé de douleur sur le visage de Stella. La princesse lui broya littéralement les os entre ses doigts puissants._

– _Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Je me fiche de ce que penses Père, tu m'entends ? Tu es la seule personne qui importe !_

 _Le visage de Prompto s'adoucit aussitôt. Il tenta vainement de se dégager de la poigne de son aînée._

– _Stella…_

– _Tu es la seule personne qui importe, répéta férocement Stella. Tu es mon frère et mon meilleur allié. Je ne gouvernerai pas sans toi !_

 _Il y avait un tremblement à peine perceptible dans sa voix. Prompto crut même voir le scintillement furtif de larmes dans ses yeux, mais il disparut tellement vite que le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Stella était la plus forte d'eux deux. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Au contraire, c'était elle qui rassurait, elle qui protégeait, elle qui dirigeait. Prompto avait passé toute sa vie à l'écouter, à la croire, à la soutenir. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à se laisser convaincre. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu la mort de trop près. Peut-être parce qu'il distinguait maintenant les craquelures sur la façade. Stella était comme lui au fond : incertaine et effrayée par l'avenir._

 _Lentement, avec des gestes délibérément contrôlés, il parvint à extraire ses poignets endoloris de la poigne de fer de sa sœur._

– _Tu comptes m'interdire de mourir, aussi ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de masquer l'ironie qui dégoulinait de sa voix. Ce sont les conséquences de la guerre. Même toi tu ne pourras pas empêcher un obus de m'atterrir dessus. Ni moi une balle de te toucher en plein cœur. On n'est pas les seuls à être impactés. Des milliers de soldats et de civils meurent tous les jours à cause de cette guerre._

 _Il regarda le visage de Stella s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles._

– _Un soldat n'a pas la charge d'un empire comme nous ! explosa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond._

– _Alors sa vie a moins d'importance que la mienne ?! rétorqua le plus jeune en se redressant tant bien que mal contre ses coussins._

 _Sa sœur resta silencieuse, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'une dangereuse lueur. Prompto captura son regard, refusant de se laisser intimider._

– _Je ne bâtirai pas notre futur règne sur le sang de notre peuple !_

– _Et que proposes-tu, petit frère ? Laisser notre peuple se faire dévorer par ce satané Fléau, et abandonner le Cristal aux mains de ces chiens du Lucis ?_

– _Il existe d'autres solutions que le conflit armé pour se débarrasser du Fléau._

 _La négociation. L'alliance. Prompto y croyait sans y croire. Insomnia n'avait aucune raison de vouloir parlementer avec l'Empire, mais le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que cette solution fonctionne. Le rire désabusé de Stella le fit bien vite redescendre sur terre._

– _Même maintenant, tu penses encore de pouvoir discuter avec eux ? s'esclaffa la princesse d'une voix dédaigneuse, une voix qui rassemblait trop à celle de Iedolas. De t'allier avec eux ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait ?_

 _Prompto pouvait à son tour sentir la colère le gagner._

– _Ils n'ont fait que reprendre une ville qu'on avait envahie ! cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque._

– _Loqui est mort ! Ils l'ont tué sous tes yeux !_

 _Un coup de poing en pleine figure n'aurait pas eut plus d'effet sur Prompto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la douleur familière – horrible, incessante – se propagea dans sa poitrine, enserra sa gorge, brûla ses paupières. Mais cette fois, au lieu de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, ce fut le sang qui battit frénétiquement contre ses tempes. Le prince fixa sa sœur pendant quelques secondes dans un silence complet. Stella se tenait debout devant lui, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges de colère. Il n'y avait aucune trace de surprise ni de regret sur son visage. Elle croisa le regard de son frère sans ciller, le défiant de réagir._

 _Prompto ne se fit pas prier. Dans un hurlement de rage, il bondit hors de son lit et se jeta littéralement sur Stella. Ses blessures étaient momentanément oubliées, au profit d'une violente montée d'adrénaline. Stella n'essaya même pas d'esquiver. Elle tomba à la renverse sous le poids de son frère, encaissa le revers de main qu'il abattit sur sa joue dans un geste ample et puissant. La claque qui résonna dans la pièce ressemblait à la détonation d'une bombe. Prompto émit un grondement rauque en voyant le sourire provocateur que lui adressa Stella, et agrippa fermement une poignée de longs cheveux blonds dans ses poings._

– _Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! hurla-t-il d'une voix cassée._

– _Ce n'est pas vers moi que tu devrais orienter ta colère, grinça Stella alors qu'elle se laissait malmener._

 _Elle grogna quand Prompto souleva son crâne pour le cogner contre le parquet. Cette fois, elle attrapa les avant-bras de son frère pour l'empêcher de réitérer son geste._

– _Tu as toujours des belles paroles de paix, d'alliance, railla-t-elle en serrant étroitement ses doigts autour des os fins de Prompto. Mais regarde la vérité en face, Prom. Tu n'es pas si différent de Père ou moi. Tu veux te venger !_

 _D'un coup de pied, elle repoussa son cadet et se redressa en position assise. Prompto bascula en arrière dans un gémissement de douleur, son corps lui rappelant brusquement la précarité de son état. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sur le parquet en grinçant des dents, sentant des gouttes de sueur froide poindre le long de ses tempes. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à la souffrance qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre le cri de guerre de Loqui, la voix froide de l'Immortel._

 _Il tressaillit en sentant les mains de Stella. Mais au lieu de l'empoigner et de le secouer comme un prunier, elles glissèrent derrière ses épaules pour le redresser en position assise avec des gestes précautionneux. Stella s'assit à côté de lui et Prompto laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il sanglotait bruyamment et inondait de larmes la tunique de sa sœur. Cette dernière poussa un soupir avant de glisser une main dans la chevelure de Prompto._

– _Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Loqui, sanglota le plus jeune. Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de lui pour me manipuler._

– _Ce n'est pas mon intention, murmura Stella en caressant les cheveux de son frère. Je suis désolée._

 _Désolée de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Désolée d'avoir ravivé le souvenir trop récent de Loqui. Mais certainement pas désolée de ce qu'elle avait dit, et de ce qu'elle pensait. Prompto savait que sa sœur était convaincue par ce qu'elle et l'Empereur faisaient. Le jeune homme émit un hoquet outré._

– _Je déteste cette guerre, Stella. Je la hais !_

– _Je sais, soupira l'aînée. Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour ça, Prom. Les combats ne t'ont jamais réussi…_

 _Elle glissa son autre bras autour des épaules de Prompto, et d'un geste à la fois doux et ferme, l'aida à se relever sur des jambes tremblantes. Les côtes de Prompto le brûlaient atrocement. Il déglutit, bataillant contre la nausée qui commençait à lui tourner la tête. Stella le maintenait heureusement d'une poigne de fer, et l'aida à regagner son lit où il s'effondra sans grâce. Ses cheveux étaient détrempés de sueur._

– _Tu n'auras plus à t'en préoccuper à partir de maintenant, déclara la princesse, le visage fermé. Je m'occupe du reste._

– _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonna Prompto en levant des yeux humides vers elle._

 _En dépit de son état, il reconnut sans mal l'expression sur son visage. Sa réponse ne fit que confirmer ses doutes._

– _Tu ne retourneras pas sur le champ de bataille. Je vais détruire le Lucis moi-même. Je vais mener une attaque contre la Baie de Galdina pour les priver de leur accès à Accordo. Ensuite je reprendrais Lestallum. Je détruirais cette satanée ville s'il le faut. Et après…_

 _Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres._

– _Insomnia sera complètement isolée, à la merci de l'Empire._

– _Stella, c'est la folie !_

– _Le Lucis doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! répondit froidement la princesse. Qu'ils sachent qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à un héritier impérial !_

 _Et pourtant, pensa désespérément Prompto, était-ce parfaitement justifié que le Niflheim attaque le Lucis ? Á cause du Cristal ? La logique de sa sœur devenait comme celle de son père. Elle fonctionnait dans un sens ou dans l'autre selon la situation qui lui convenait. Chaque prétexte était bon à prendre pour attaquer Insomnia, chaque excuse valable pour justifier le comportement belliqueux de Niflheim. C'était une conversation de sourds, sans issue._

– _Tu te trompes, murmura le prince d'un ton implorant. Stella, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Ne joue pas au jeu de Père._

 _C'était Iedolas qui avait déclenché cette guerre, et qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. C'était lui qui rêvait du Cristal, pas Stella. Mais en voyant le regard déterminé dans les yeux glaciaux de Stella, Prompto comprit qu'il était en train de perdre sa sœur._

– _Le Lucis paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, comme si elle voulait s'en convaincre elle-même. Les Caelums ne sont qu'une lignée de rois maudits qui se croient tout permis. Je les balaierai de la surface d'Éos, jusqu'au dernier._

 _Puis, sans prêter attention à l'expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage de son frère, la princesse se pencha sur lui. Ses longues mèches blondes caressèrent le visage de Prompto, juste avant que le front de Stella se pose contre le sien. Stella planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Son regard était mort._

– _Je ne suis pas Père, dit-elle. Il se fiche peut-être complètement de toi, mais tu es mon frère. Un sang commun nous unit. N'oublie jamais ça. Nous gouvernerons ensemble. Je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal._

 _Une vive douleur fusa dans le cœur de Prompto à ses mots. Stella posa un baiser sec sur son front, puis se redressa et tourna rapidement les talons. Prompto tendit la main, tenta de la rattraper par le bras, mais Stella avait déjà traversé sa chambre._

– _Stella, attends ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte._

 _Sa sœur fit la sourde oreille, et sans un regard en arrière, elle claqua la porte derrière elle.»_

C'était la dernière fois que Prompto avait vu sa sœur. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait pris sa décision de rejoindre le Lucis. Il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas seulement la rage qui avait motivé les actions de Stella ce jour-là, c'était sa peur. Sa peur de perdre Prompto. Mais au lieu de choisir une alternative à la guerre, elle avait décidé de satisfaire sa soif de plus en plus maladive de vengeance. C'était ce jour-là, dans la chambre de Prompto, qu'elle avait commencé à cultiver une haine personnelle contre Insomnia. Le Lucis n'était plus seulement l'ennemi contre lequel Niflheim se battait, c'était le royaume qui avait failli prendre la vie de son petit frère.

En rejoignant Insomnia, Prompto savait qu'il n'avait pu trahir sa sœur de pire façon. Il savait qu'une profonde fracture les opposait, que la haine de Stella, stimulée sans cesse par ce vieux fou de Iedolas, l'aveuglait toujours plus. Où peut-être était-ce Prompto qui était lui-même aveuglé par son optimisme. Le Lucis, bien que symbolisant la lumière dont l'Empire avait désespérément besoin, n'était pas sans défauts. Régis était un vieux roi usé qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour maintenir son gouvernement, mener la guerre et protéger vainement son fils unique de la dure réalité de son destin. Lunafreya, bien qu'Oracle, n'était plus qu'une reine sans royaume, une sœur sans son frère, une orpheline sans famille. Quant aux sénateurs lucisiens, ils se complaisaient dans la sécurité temporaire offerte par le Mur et n'étaient pas prêts à affronter la dure réalité de la guerre qui faisait rage à leurs frontières.

Sous le soleil d'octobre, dans les jardins de la Citadelle, Prompto regardait, impuissant, le dos de Noctis tandis que le prince s'éloignait. Il avait presque l'impression de voir Stella partant à la guerre, restant sourde à ses appels implorants. Il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même, quelques semaines auparavant, un prince effrayé qui refusait de prendre une décision et préférait suivre aveuglément les ordres qu'il recevait. C'était la peur qu'il voyait dans la posture voûtée de Noctis, comme dans son regard torturé.

S'affranchir des illusions et regarder la réalité en face prenait du temps. Prompto avait pris quasiment deux années entières pour réaliser que la guerre n'était pas une solution, et que la sauvegarde de son peuple résidait au plus près du Cristal, auprès du roi du Lucis. Deux années, à se poser d'incessantes questions, à vouloir croire en son Empereur et en sa sœur sans jamais réussir à se convaincre complètement du bien-fondé de leurs décisions. Deux ans, et la mort d'un de ses plus proches amis, pour se décider à finalement agir.

Noctis aussi aura besoin de temps pour pouvoir faire face à la nouvelle réalité de sa vie. Le blond regarda tristement Noctis jusqu'à ce que le prince disparaisse de son champ de vision. Resté près de lui, Umbra frotta sa truffe contre sa jambe. Prompto caressa distraitement le chien noir.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, ce clébard ?_ demanda Aranea en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'animal.

Comme s'il avait compris ce que la mercenaire avait dit – ce qui ne serait pas étonnant si c'était le cas – Umbra retroussa les babines et montra les crocs à Aranea, qui ne fit que hausser un sourcil guère impressionné.

– _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Prompto sans cesser de caresser la fourrure d'ébène. _Peut-être que Noctis a besoin d'être seul._

– _Espérons que la solitude lui remette les idées en place alors_. _Vous venez de fonder une alliance avec son père. Si le fils refuse de suivre le mouvement, nous serons dans de beaux draps._

– _Sois patiente_ , ordonna le prince. _Il a besoin de temps._

– _Du temps, il risque de nous en manquer, Altesse._

Le blond se retourna pour dévisager Aranea. La commandante avait les sourcils froncés, et une ride s'était dessinée sur son front. Elle fixait le mur derrière lequel Noctis avait disparu.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda Prompto. _Cela fera bientôt un mois que nous avons déserté, et que l'Empire n'a pas réagi._

Cela le dérangeait d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas l'inaction de l'Empereur, ou au moins de Stella. Sa sœur aurait dû retourner ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Elle aurait dû envoyer des messages au Lucis, multiplié les menaces et les attaques pour récupérer son frère. Mais rien. Silence complet. Comme si… Comme si Prompto ne comptait pas. Ni Aranea, ou les soldats qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle. Cette dernière plissa les yeux.

– _Jusqu'à maintenant, l'Empire n'avait aucun moyen de faire pression contre le Lucis. Aujourd'hui, l'Oracle est en dehors du Mur, vulnérable aux attaques. Iedolas serait idiot de laisser passer cette occasion de la capturer._

Prompto se mordit les lèvres. Il partageait l'avis de la mercenaire. Et les attaques soudaines de l'Empire autour de Lestallum étaient la preuve que la présence de Lunafreya représentait un enjeu militaire important pour les deux ennemis. En vérité, c'était la première fois que Niflheim réagissait aussi ouvertement depuis la désertion de son second héritier. La quiétude qui semblait régner sur Insomnia était trompeuse. Prompto se laissait peut-être aller à la sérénité de la capitale lucisienne, mais Aranea gardait elle la tête sur les épaules.

– _Nous ne pouvons rien faire,_ répliqua le prince avec fermeté. _Á part attendre, et espérer._

Espérer que Noctis combatte ses démons le plus vite possible, et soit prêt à épauler son père et soutenir l'alliance avec Prompto. Le blond voulait y croire, mais tout reposait désormais sur son homologue récalcitrant. Derrière lui, Aranea émit un grognement.

– _Vous pouvez espérer tant que vous voulez, Altesse. Moi, je préfère agir._

Prompto n'eut pas la force de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il préféra rester silencieux, profitant de la quiétude du jardin, des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et de la présence désormais familière d'Umbra à ses côtés.

OOO

Deux jours plus tard, les lucisiens décidèrent de focaliser leur attention sur les Magitecks. Jusqu'à maintenant, Prompto et Aranea avaient été laissés à l'écart des scientifiques qui étudiaient les unités qu'ils avaient rapportés de l'Empire. Mais depuis que les Niflheim multipliaient les attaques aux abords de Lestallum et même jusqu'à la région de Leide, directement limitrophe avec la capitale royale, les lucisiens semblaient éprouver un besoin plus pressant d'en découvrir plus sur les unités.

Prompto n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de devoir leur expliquer précisément leur nature. Leur fabrication constituait un des plus gros secrets militaires de l'Empire. Pourtant, quand il fut emmené dans un laboratoire où se tenaient le roi escorté de son conseiller, son Bouclier et son fils, ainsi que Wedge qui avait été exceptionnellement sorti de prison, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers Wedge lorsque le soldat inclina le genou devant lui.

– _Salutation, Prince Argentum. Que l'argent brille sur la couronne impériale_.

Amaticia et Noctis grimacèrent ouvertement. Wedge n'y prêta aucune attention et se releva après quelques secondes. Son séjour en prison l'avait amaigri. Ses cheveux étaient plus ternes, et sa peau légèrement cireuse. Néanmoins, il semblait relativement en forme, au vu de la situation. Prompto se sentait soulagé de voir un de ses soldats pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Insomnia.

– Nous avons fait appel au sergent Wedge sur les conseils de la Commandante Aranea, dit Scientia. Selon elle, le sergent est la personne la plus qualifiée pour répondre à nos questions concernant les Magitecks.

– C'est exact, confirma Prompto dont le regard valsait entre Wedge et l'unique Magiteck qui se tenait au milieu du laboratoire. Les Magitecks sont des unités spéciales qui demandent un entretien spécifique. Chaque bataillon de l'armée impériale contient au moins deux soldats qualifiés pour entretenir les Magitecks.

Techniquement parlant, Wedge était un mercenaire, et pas un soldat impérial. Mais à cause d'un manque flagrant d'hommes valides dans les rangs de l'armée de l'Empire, Wedge avait pu suivre une formation éclaire pour apprendre à entretenir les Magitecks. Il n'était pas l'unique mercenaire à l'avoir fait. Les soldats de chair et de sang de Niflheim voyaient leur nombre décroître à une vitesse impressionnante depuis plusieurs années. La faute au Fléau, qui ravageait sans discontinu la population sur l'ensemble du territoire.

Scientia se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention vers lui. Á ses côtés, le roi Régis était assis sur une chaise, les mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un vieil homme vulnérable, et non à un roi. Noctis se dressait à côté d'Amacitia, et s'appliquait à ne pas croiser le regard de Prompto, préférant se concentrer sur le Magiteck en veille qui attendait au milieu de la pièce. Prompto remarqua qu'une fois de plus, Umbra n'était pas avec le prince royal.

– Nos scientifiques ont pu étudier les robots en détail, les informa Scientia. Cependant, il demeure plusieurs questions que nous voudrions vous poser à tous les deux. Jusque là, nous avons pu établir un lien direct entre vos robots et le Fléau. Il semblerait que le Fléau serve de source d'énergie aux Magitecks. Est-ce exact ?

Prompto adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête à Wedge. Quand il s'agissait des Magitecks, il préférait laisser parler le sergent. Lui-même avait la gorge trop sèche pour prendre la parole. Machinalement, sa main gauche frotta la bande de cuir autour de son poignet droit. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son bracelet d'argent. Á vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas réellement cherché. Malgré les invectives répétées d'Aranea, il n'arrivait pas à accorder une importance envers ce bijou, unique et impersonnel cadeau de Iedolas à son beau-fils.

– Oui, confirma Wedge. Je serais incapable de vous préciser l'exact fonctionnement du processus, mais le Fléau alimente directement les composants des Magitecks. Cela les rend infatigables et relativement puissants. Ils sont particulièrement efficaces pendant la nuit.

– Mais ils peuvent également fonctionner en plein jour, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Amaticia en croisant ses bras épais sur sa large poitrine.

– Exact. Ils ne sont pas vulnérables à la lumière du soleil, juste un peu moins performants. Et bien sûr, ils sont inefficaces contre la magie des Rois et celle des Oracles.

– Ca ressemble presque à un équivalent de l'énergie du Météore…, marmonna Scientia en se frottant le menton.

– Ce n'est pas totalement faux, répondit Wedge. Le Fléau des Étoiles est une sorte de déformation de la magie. Une énergie divine pervertie par on ne sait quelle force obscure qui dévore tous les organismes qu'elle touche.

Á ces mots, les lucisiens lancèrent des regards soupçonneux au sergent.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? demanda le roi d'un ton égal.

Wedge devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, intimidé par le fait que le monarque en personne s'adresse à lui. Prenant pitié du mercenaire, Prompto s'avança d'un pas et prit le relais.

– Nos propres scientifiques ont mené de nombreuses recherches sur le Fléau depuis un peu plus de vingt ans. Á l'époque, l'Empire recherchait un moyen d'enrayer la maladie qui ravageait la population. Mais au lieu d'un remède, ils ont développé la technologie qui a mené à la création des Magitecks.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'on avait toujours répété à Prompto durant ses cours d'histoire. Cependant, il soupçonnait Iedolas de n'avoir jamais recherché le moindre vaccin contre le Fléau, et plutôt d'avoir toujours voulu l'exploiter à des fins militaires. Á voir la tête des lucisiens, ils devaient certainement penser la même chose. Aucun n'eut néanmoins l'indélicatesse de l'exprimer à haute voix.

– Les scientifiques qui ont créé les Magitecks, sont-ils encore en vie ? interrogea Scientia.

– Celui qui a mené le projet, oui, répondit nerveusement Prompto. C'est un homme influant du gouvernement impérial. Il s'appelle Verstael Besithia.

Un frisson glacial lui secoua l'échine rien qu'en prononçant ce nom. Le souvenir d'un homme voûté par l'âge mais dont les yeux brillaient d'une folie destructrice lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait rencontré le scientifique en tout et pour tout que trois fois dans sa vie, mais ces brèves et rares entrevues lui avaient suffit pour le persuader de ne pas fréquenter Besithia plus de fois que nécessaire.

– Cet homme a étudié le Fléau ? voulut préciser le roi.

– Oui, Majesté. Il a longuement étudié le processus du Fléau sur les organismes vivants, et en a déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de magie, semblable à celle de votre Cristal. Je le soupçonne d'encourager mon beau-père dans son désir irréfléchi de s'emparer du Cristal, d'ailleurs. S'il tombait entre les mains de l'Empire, Besithia pourrait l'étudier à sa guise.

Besithia était peut-être moins influent que le chancelier Izunia, mais il avait toujours encouragé l'ambition sans bornes de Iedolas. Même lors de leur première rencontre, Prompto avait tout de suite vu que le scientifique était le genre d'homme dévoré par son ambition, croyant que le monde entier lui appartenait. Le monde entier, dont le Cristal.

– Besithia considère le Fléau et la magie des Rois du Lucis comme une seule et même source d'énergie, expliqua Wedge qui s'était finalement remis de sa timidité, même s'il avait toujours les joues en feu. Selon sa théorie, le Fléau serait l'énergie brute et sauvage, et la magie de votre Cristal serait la même énergie mais apprivoisée par l'intermédiaire des souverains du Lucis.

– C'est ridicule, protesta Amacitia. La magie du Cristal représente la lumière. Le Fléau ne propage que les ténèbres. Ce sont deux forces complètement opposées !

– Il est vrai que ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux, renchérit Scientia.

– Ce n'est qu'une théorie, tempéra aussitôt Wedge.

Pourtant, Prompto remarqua que Régis et Noctis conservèrent un visage soigneusement neutre. Comme s'ils désiraient masquer leurs sentiments sur la question. Peut-être que cette conclusion qui paraissait complètement farfelue ne les rebutaient pas tant que ça. Prompto n'en savait pas assez sur la magie du Cristal pour se faire une idée arrêtée sur le sujet, mais la réaction de la famille royale lui donnait l'impression que la théorie de Besitihia n'était peut-être pas si éloignée de la vérité.

– Mais quand bien même Besithia aie découvert la façon de créer les Magitecks, comment l'Empire peut-il en générer des bataillons entiers aussi rapidement ? interrogea Scientia. Si le Fléau demeure leur principale source d'énergie, le procédé de fabrication doit être long et complexe…

– Les Magitecks qui sont fabriqués aujourd'hui ne sont que des copies du modèle original, conçu il y a environ vingt ans, répondit Wedge. C'est un peu comme une usine de voitures : des programmes informatiques reprennent les données de Bisithia et suivent un schéma de fabrication conçu au préalable.

– C'est pour ça que chacun de vos Magitecks porte un code-barres sur le poignet ? Nous les avons remarqués en travaillant sur plusieurs unités.

Cette fois, Prompto prit grand soin de ne pas toucher à son propre poignet. Il garda les mains jointes derrière son dos et s'affaira à conserver une expression parfaitement neutre en dépit de la soudaine envie de vomir qui montait en lui.

– C'est exact, confirma Wedge. Cela sert à la fois de moyen d'identification et de carte d'accessibilités pour permettre aux Magitecks de circuler librement dans les bases militaires.

– C'est tordu, laissa échapper Noctis.

– Je suis d'accord, ajouta Amacitia en fronçant le nez.

Le cœur de Prompto se serra. Le jeune homme pria de toutes ses forces pour que son malaise ne soit pas visible sur son visage. Il crut un instant que Régis le fixait, mais quand il tourna la tête, le roi regardait en direction de Wedge.

– Donc les Magitecks sont vulnérables à ma magie, résuma le monarque. Cependant, l'Empire a suffisamment de ressources pour en fabriquer à la chaîne en quantités suffisantes pour continuer d'envahir mon royaume pendant encore des années. C'est bien ça ?

– Oui, Majesté, confirma le mercenaire en rougissant de plus belle sous le regard impassible du roi. L'Empereur mise sur la quantité et non sur la qualité. Il veut vaincre le Lucis par l'usure.

– Pensez-vous qu'il y aurait un moyen pour nous, dans la position qui est la nôtre, de venir à bout de ces Magitecks et renverser la situation à notre avantage ? Vous nous avez certes donné des renseignements qui nous ont permis d'anticiper les attaques de l'Empire et défendre la baie de Galdina tout en assurant une protection autour de Lestallum, mais vos informations ne nous permettront pas de tenir éternellement. Même si nous ajoutons votre bataillon pour se battre à nos côtés, nos propres effectifs diminuent inexorablement.

Wedge adressa un regard perdu vers son prince. Prompto sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction. Il était arrivé à un instant crucial, et le moment était venu de faire un choix. Sa situation à Insomnia stagnait depuis trois semaines. Le silence de l'Empire, d'abord inquiétant, était devenu habituel et endormait sa méfiance. Régis avait raison. Peut-être que l'Empire ne réagissait pas à la désertion de son héritier parce qu'il savait qu'il avait de fortes chances de gagner la guerre par l'usure. Peut-être que Iedolas attendait patiemment que Régis meure de fatigue, que Noctis, trop inexpérimenté, ne puisse pas assurer la relève et que le Mur tombe enfin, lui donnant libre accès à Insomnia.

Tout cela, Prompto le savait déjà avant de déserter. Il savait qu'il n'avait guère à offrir au Lucis. Mais il savait également qu'il pouvait jouer intelligemment avec le peu de cartes qu'il avait en main.

– La solution, c'est l'équilibre impérial, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Sans le soutien de l'héritier Argentum, l'Empire se disloquera de l'intérieur.

– Mais tu es parti depuis des semaines, et l'Empire est toujours debout, fit remarquer Noctis.

– Je pense qu'ils ont caché ma désertion à la population. Le gouvernement est bien assez corrompu pour ne pas avoir ébruité l'affaire. Ma sœur a dû raconter au peuple que j'ai été renvoyé combattre au Lucis après ma convalescence à Gralea.

– Et les gens y croient ? s'esclaffa Amacitia.

Prompto plissa les yeux en direction du Bouclier. Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon avec laquelle Amacitia et son fils semblaient se moquer des coutumes de son pays. Certes, l'Empire avait un comportement belliqueux, mais les habitants de Niflheim souffraient tout autant que les lucisiens de la guerre.

– Ils n'ont aucune raison de douter de la parole de la Princesse Aurum, rétorqua-t-il non sans une certaine irritation. Tout comme vous n'avez aucune raison de douter de votre roi.

– Lui n'a pas déclenché cette guerre.

– Mais il vous protège du Fléau. Mon peuple meurt à petits feux sous mes yeux. Ma sœur ne cherche qu'à défendre son pays, même si je n'approuve pas ses méthodes.

Amacitia ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard plein de mépris. Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce. Scientia se racla la gorge et s'avança d'un pas pour s'interposer entre le prince impérial et le géant de muscles, non sans flanquer au passage un coude de coude peu subtil à ce dernier.

– Que proposez-vous de faire concrètement, Prince Argentum ?

– Mettre au courant le monde de ma présence ici, répondit Prompto en oubliant immédiatement sa colère pour se tourner vers le conseiller royal. Mieux encore : faire publiquement allégeance à Sa Majesté le roi Régis.

– Ca changera quelque chose ? demanda Noctis en haussant les sourcils.

Prompto hocha gravement la tête.

– Il y a de grandes chances, oui. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai parlé de l'équilibre impérial, Noct ? L'Empereur ne peut pas gouverner sans ses deux héritiers. Je suis l'unique héritier Argentum actuellement en vie. Le peuple ne jure obéissance à Iedolas qu'à travers ma propre allégeance envers lui. En vous prêtant publiquement serment, Majesté, mon beau-père perdra le soutien du peuple de Niflheim tout entier, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le roi.

L'expression sur le visage de Régis resta impénétrable.

– Vous espérez que le peuple impérial renverse l'Empereur, résuma-t-il. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de votre sœur, en sachant qu'elle soutient la ligne politique de son père ?

– Si elle veut accéder au trône et régner, elle n'aura d'autre choix que d'accepter de négocier avec vous, selon les termes que nous avons mis en place quand je vous ai proposé mon aide, déclara Prompto avec une fermeté qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mon soutien lui est indispensable si elle souhaite que le peuple lui accorde la légitimité de gouverner.

– Sauf si elle a des enfants, contra Scientia.

– Elle n'a pour le moment pas un seul héritier et n'est même pas fiancée. Le peuple n'aura pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle ait des enfants alors que nous sommes en guerre.

– Les mercenaires restants à Niflheim se rangeront certainement du côté de Son Altesse impériale le prince Argentum, ajouta Wedge d'une voix pensive. Ils détestent tous l'Empereur et les militaires qui gravitent dans les hautes-sphères du pouvoir…

Prompto hocha aussitôt la tête. Il savait qu'à travers Aranea, très respectée dans son milieu, il obtiendrait l'appui et le soutien des mercenaires impériaux. Il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. Il avait été tellement terrifié par la réaction de son beau-père et de sa sœur qu'il avait préféré se terrer derrière le Mur d'Insomnia, redoutant des représailles qui ne venaient toujours pas. Il se sentait bête également de ne pas avoir compris le silence de l'Empire au sujet de sa désertion et de celle de tout un bataillon de mercenaires. Iedolas comptait gagner par l'usure et n'avait sans doute aucun scrupule à mentir au peuple sur la situation de Prompto. Stella approuvait sa stratégie, aveuglée par sa rage pour penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à négocier avec le Lucis. Cette théorie expliquait aussi pourquoi Ravus, qui avait pourtant aperçu Prompto à Tenebrae alors que le prince cherchait à rejoindre le Lucis, n'était pas intervenu pour l'intercepter.

– C'est une idée risquée, remarqua Scientia. Mais censée. Si l'Empire est perturbé de l'intérieur, nous aurons peut-être une chance de gagner définitivement la guerre.

– C'est mieux que de se tourner les pouces, concéda Amacitia d'un ton bourru.

– Il faudrait organiser une cérémonie officielle, enchaîna Scientia en se tournant vers son monarque. Et la diffuser en direct sur le plus de chaînes de télé possibles. La passer en direct sur Internet, les réseaux sociaux. Faire les gros titres des journaux… Si on arrive au moins à faire connaître la nouvelle des soldats impériaux qui occupent nos régions, il y a de fortes chances à ce que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles de la population de Niflheim, même si l'Empire essaie de censurer l'information.

Régis resta silencieux quelques longues secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre tandis que, d'une main absente, il massait sa jambe blessée au travers de son attelle en or. Noctis avait les sourcils froncés, comme si l'idée de Prompto ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié (même si c'était difficile à affirmer, puisque Noctis avait toujours les sourcils froncés ces derniers jours). Mais la décision finale revenait à son père. Et effectivement, Régis finit par pousser un petit soupir.

– Soit, accorda-t-il. Je n'approuve pas l'idée de provoquer une guerre civile dans un pays, mais si nous n'avons d'autre choix…

Prompto réprima un rire plein d'amertume. Il y avait déjà une guerre civile à Niflheim. Contre le gouvernement corrompu, contre Iedolas et sa folie, contre le Fléau qui finirait inévitablement par tous les tuer.

– Nous organiserons tout le nécessaire pour que le maximum de journalistes et de caméras soient présents et relaient l'information, annonça le vieux roi en se levant dans un concert de craquement d'os qui fit grimacer son fils.

Il lança un bref regard au Magiteck immobile au milieu de la pièce, semblable à une hideuse statue. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Prompto, le prince impérial ressentit des frissons lui secouer l'échine. L'espace d'un instant, il avait l'impression que le roi du Lucis _savait_. Savait pour lui, pour son tatouage, pour la vérité qu'il cachait aux yeux du monde depuis bientôt vingt ans.

Mais Régis se contenta de dire :

– J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Prince Argentum.

– Je l'espère aussi, avoua Prompto à mi-voix.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Si son peuple voulait une chance de s'en sortir, il lui faudrait maintenant réagir. Prompto avait fait le premier pas. Il espérait seulement que les gens le suivent.

OOO

– On peut pas dire qu'Argentum n'est pas prêt à tout, déclara Tellus.

Le conseiller royal et le Bouclier suivaient le monarque qui clopinait le long d'un étroit corridor. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulut commenter sur la boiterie de Régis, plus accentuée qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Il est déterminé, confirma ce dernier sans se retourner. Mais le désespoir mène rarement à des résultats positifs. Il en est réduit à vouloir provoquer une guerre civile dans son propre pays dans l'espoir que ça suffise pour éjecter son beau-père du trône. Je trouve cette situation bien triste.

– Parce que la nôtre est meilleure ? grogna Clarus. C'est notre royaume tout entier qui va y passer si nous ne faisons rien.

Régis ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Il savait que Clarus avait raison, mais l'idée d'Argentum ne lui plaisait pas. Un jeune homme de son âge ne devrait pas prendre ce genre de décision, prince ou pas. Au lieu de mener une guerre contre son propre pays et sa propre famille, il devrait être en train d'apprendre auprès de son beau-père et de sa sœur comment endosser les lourdes tâches qui étaient les siennes. Il devrait être en train de gouverner _avec_ sa sœur. Régis ne partagea pas son opinion avec ses amis, sachant déjà que Clarus et Tellus le trouveraient trop sentimental. « Argentum n'est pas Noctis, » lui répétaient-ils souvent.

Et c'était vrai. Argentum était très différent de Noctis. Á la fois moins naïf et plus innocent. Il découvrait la culture lucisienne, plus libre et ouverte sur le monde que la politique militaire austère dans laquelle il avait été élevé. Il raffolait des films, des séries et des jeux que Noctis lui avait fait découvrir le long des trois semaines qu'il avait passées à Insomnia. Il passait de longues heures dans les jardins intérieurs, parfois accompagné d'Umbra qui semblait avoir développé un certain attachement à son égard, à prendre en photos les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel, ou parfois Nyx qui comme toujours l'escortait partout où il allait.

Et en même temps, Argentum était beaucoup plus politiquement impliqué que Noctis. Sous ses airs hésitants et timides, il savait garder la tête froide et prendre des décisions difficiles. Peut-être que Cor avait bel et bien raison au sujet du jeune prince impérial. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement prêt à tout, et même à retourner sa veste, pour sauver son peuple. Peut-être que si sa sœur lui proposait de sacrifier le Lucis en échange de Niflheim, il accepterait sans hésiter. En temps que roi du Lucis, Régis savait que cette alternative serait inacceptable, et qu'il prendrait sans hésiter les armes contre le jeune homme. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'était Argentum, à part un gamin qui essayait désespérément de sauver son peuple ? Dans la même situation, est-ce que Régis ne prendrait pas exactement les mêmes décisions que lui ? Serait-il prêt à sacrifier le peuple de Niflheim pour sauver celui du Lucis ? N'était-ce pas un peu ce qu'il faisait déjà, en érigeant un Mur entre sa capitale et le reste du monde, en y hébergeant Lunafreya, la seule personne capable de repousser le Fléau ?

– J'ose espérer que les sénateurs ne vont pas mettre leur grain de sel dans cette histoire, soupira Tellus en se massant la nuque. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils approuvent de provoquer aussi ouvertement l'Empire...

– Ils n'auront pas leur mot à dire, gronda Clarus avant même que Régis ne puisse répondre. Depuis quand les sénateurs peuvent empêcher le roi de choisir ses propres vassaux ?

– Même s'ils n'ont aucun recours juridique pour empêcher Sa Majesté d'accepter l'allégeance d'Argentum, nous devons prendre en compte leur opinion, Clarus, rétorqua le conseiller d'une voix agacée. La popularité du roi est déjà mise à mal depuis le départ de Lunafreya. Une autre opposition entre les sénateurs et Sa Majesté pourrait s'apparenter à un véritable suicide politique.

– Cependant, Clarus a raison, intervint Régis en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour se retourner vers ses compagnons. Les sénateurs n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Cette cérémonie d'allégeance est censée affecter l'Empire, pas notre royaume. Que peuvent-ils craindre de plus de ce qui nous menace déjà ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses forces l'abandonnent complètement. Tout le monde le savait, personne ne le disait. Régis pouvait déjà sentir une douleur lancinante cogner dans son crâne. Il se massa machinalement les tempes. Devant lui, Tellus et Clarus échangèrent un regard. Le conseiller royal finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, il va falloir lancer les préparatifs de la cérémonie d'allégeance dès maintenant, dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche. Et prévenir le maximum de journalistes disponibles. Je pense aussi à ce journaliste indépendant qui écrit régulièrement des chroniques dans les magazines. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… ? Dino Ghirenze ?

– Cet arnaqueur ? s'esclaffa Clarus. Tu plaisantes, Tellus ! Ce type est juste bon à écrire des articles people dans la presse à scandale.

– Il n'empêche que c'est un journaliste à la mode. Á travers lui, on pourra toucher un public assez large.

– M'ouais, fit le Bouclier en arborant une moue sceptique. Et comment savoir s'ils ne vont pas complètement censurer leurs médias dans l'Empire ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Niffs gardent leurs frontières hermétiquement fermés.

– Il faut passer par Accordo, répondit Régis. C'est par là que transitent toutes les troupes impériales pour aller au Lucis ou retourner au Niflheim. Impossible pour les soldats de ne pas avoir vent de la nouvelle. Je suis certain que la chancelière d'Altissia acceptera de diffuser la cérémonie sur tout l'archipel.

– Cela risque de la mettre dans une position difficile vis-à-vis de Niflheim, rétorqua Tellus. Le Protectorat d'Accordo est censé rester neutre dans le conflit. La cérémonie d'allégeance d'Argentum est un geste purement politique visant à gagner la guerre.

– C'est bon, on ne lui demande pas d'envoyer des troupes envahir Tenebrae non plus, s'agaça Clarus. C'est une simple retransmission de l'info.

– Une information qui risque de compromettre la légitimité de Iedolas, insista lourdement le conseiller.

Ils se tournèrent vers Régis, attendant par habitude que leur roi tranche. Mais Régis resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Sa migraine augmentait en intensité. Le fait que le Cristal soit entreposé dans une salle juste quelques étages au-dessus de sa tête n'arrangeait rien. La pierre sacrée émettait des vibrations que seuls Régis et Noctis pouvaient ressentir. Si le jeune prince n'en souffrait pas encore, ce n'était pas le cas du père, qui avait l'impression que ses os vibraient et grinçaient douloureusement les uns contre les autres. Le sang des rois du Lucis étaient autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction.

– Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'hésiter ou d'attendre, finit-il pas déclarer d'une voix tendue. Si nous n'agissons pas, je ne pourrais plus maintenir le Mur et nous perdrons de toutes manières. Il est temps que la situation change. C'est pour ça que le Prince Argentum est venu nous proposer son alliance. C'est pour cette même raison que Lunafreya a décidé de reprendre son pèlerinage.

– J'espère que la chancelière d'Accordo partagera votre point de vue, murmura Tellus.

– Je lui parlerai, décida Régis. Son pays est autant menacé que le nôtre. Nous sommes tous dans la dernière ligne droite.

– Il y a intérêt à ce que l'idée d'Argentum fonctionne, grommela Clarus.

Quelque part en lui, Régis doutait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Les impériaux accordaient énormément d'importance à l'équilibre impérial, au point que Iedolas avait dû légitimer un fils qui n'était pas le sien pour garder son trône. Peut-être que si Argentum n'était pas né, alors Iedolas aurait été renversé, et la guerre se serait terminée bien plus tôt… Mais il n'était pas utile de faire des suppositions ou de formuler des hypothèses sur ce qui ne pouvait plus être changé.

– Tout va bien, Majesté ? demanda soudain Tellus.

Régis essuya rapidement un filet de sang qui s'était mis à couler de sa narine gauche.

– Oui, Tellus. Je vais bien.

C'était un mensonge, et les trois hommes le savaient. Mais ni Tellus ni Clarus n'eurent le luxe d'insister, car une silhouette familière se tenait derrière eux. Dans l'air dans laquelle flottait soudain un enivrant parfum de fleurs venait d'apparaître Gentiana. Les yeux habituellement fermés de l'escorte divine étaient cette fois grands ouverts, et fixèrent ceux de Régis.

– Gentiana ? balbutia le roi qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Lunafreya ?

– Je suis porteuse d'une nouvelle, Père du Roi Elu, murmura Gentiana d'une voix mélancolique. Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

OOO

Prompto s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'affairait à lisser minutieusement son uniforme militaire, qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis le jour où il s'était livré à Insomnia. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il allait vraiment le faire : prêter publiquement serment à un autre que sa sœur, briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Stella. Au Nifhleim, un héritier ne pouvait exprimer plus clairement son opposition à son Empereur que par ce geste. Les cas où l'héritier Argentum avait prêté serment au représentant d'une nation autre que la sienne se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main dans toute l'histoire de l'Empire.

Prompto aurait volontiers voulu plus d'exemples pour se rassurer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Si sa désertion était un premier coup de poignard dans le dos de Stella, son allégeance au roi du Lucis ressemblerait à une véritable déclaration de guerre. Quelque part en lui, le jeune prince entendait une petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner avant de provoquer un bouleversement irréversible dans son pays. Mais quelle était l'alternative ? Attendre que Iedolas finisse par renverser Insomnia ? L'inaction n'aiderait personne, et surtout pas le peuple impérial.

Trois coups donnés contre sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

– Oui ?

– C'est moi, répondit la voix de Noctis.

– Oh, laissa échapper le blond, incapable de masquer son étonnement. Entre, Noct. C'est ouvert.

Le prince royal poussa la porte, dévoilant son visage fermé. Umbra, qui visiblement attendait aux pieds du brun, se faufila aussitôt à l'intérieur de la chambre et rejoignit Prompto pour lui lécher les mains. Le blond sourit avant de s'accroupir pour caresser le chien. Il leva prudemment les yeux lorsque Noctis s'avança à son tour, l'air renfrogné, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

C'était la première fois que les deux princes se retrouvaient seuls, depuis cette journée dans les jardins. Noctis paraissait toujours indécis, tiraillé par la situation, effrayé par l'avenir, mais au moins il ne fuyait plus totalement Prompto. Il promena son regard sur le mobilier, avant de le fixer sur l'uniforme militaire impérial posé sur le lit.

– C'est ce que tu vas porter pour la cérémonie ?

– Oui, répondit Prompto en se redressant. Je vais représenter l'Empire aux yeux du monde, je vais devoir porter ses couleurs.

Noctis ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il rivait sur l'uniforme blanc était indéchiffrable. Pour lui aussi, les circonstances devaient paraître encore irréalistes. Comme un rêve – ou un cauchemar – bien éveillé dans lequel personne ne connaissait d'avance le dénouement.

– Alors c'est officiel ? Tu vas publiquement jurer allégeance à mon père ?

– On dirait bien…

Les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. La cérémonie d'allégeance n'était pas sans risque. L'Empire n'allait pas pouvoir ignorer cet évènement. Le peuple demanderait des explications à Iedolas et Stella, le gouvernement actuel coulerait comme un navire en pleine tempête, et tels des rats fuyant le danger, tous les ministres et les militaires corrompus des hautes-sphères prendraient la poudre d'escampette, abandonnant Iedolas à son sort.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas révéler ton prénom à mon père aussi ? demanda soudainement Noctis.

Prompto lança un regard étonné à son ami. Noctis tentait de conserver un air dégagé, en vain. Le blond sentit un sourire indulgent lui étirer les lèvres.

– C'est pas obligé. Je te l'ai déjà donné, et tu es le fils du roi. Et même si je le faisais, je ne vais pas le révéler en public. Les prénoms des héritiers impériaux sont strictement privés.

– Comment ça va se passer la cérémonie, alors ? Est-ce qu'il y a une procédure particulière ?

Le blond s'assit sur le lit à côté de son uniforme. Umbra bondit aussitôt sur les draps à son tour et se coucha à côté du prince, posant sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier. Noctis contempla la scène pensivement, avant d'éluder son regard. Était-il jaloux de l'affection que le chien semblait désormais porter à Prompto, alors que le prince royal en était lui-même dépossédé ?

– Il y a une façon de procéder officielle, expliqua Prompto. D'ordinaire, c'est celle que j'aurais dû accomplir pour ma sœur une fois qu'elle aurait accédé au trône. Je vais m'incliner devant le roi, et je vais prononcer une formule rituelle pour annoncer officiellement que je lui confierai l'allégeance du peuple impérial.

– Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Noctis en arquant un sourcil.

– C'est déjà beaucoup, rétorqua Prompto. Ma sœur prendra ce geste comme un acte de haute-trahison. C'est à elle que j'aurais dû prêter allégeance… J'espère seulement qu'elle comprendra que ce n'est pas contre elle que j'agis. Seulement contre notre Empereur.

Il priait Shiva pour que Stella comprenne, et qu'elle lui pardonne. Peut-être qu'il était encore possible pour eux de bâtir un avenir commun pour leur pays.

– Mmh, fit Noctis d'un air pensif. Donc, après cette cérémonie, tu seras techniquement un vassal de mon père ?

– Ce sera davantage un geste politique pour déstabiliser le gouvernement impérial, mais oui, admit Prompto en inclinant la tête.

– Et tu sais ce que les rois du Lucis accordent à leurs vassaux ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe avant de secouer négativement la tête. Umbra dressa les oreilles quand Noctis s'avança soudainement vers Prompto, puis lâcha un aboiement sonore qui fit tressaillir le blond. Noctis ignora complètement le chien. Il leva sa main droite et fit apparaître au creux de sa paume une gerbe d'étincelles bleues, qui brillèrent comme des étoiles entre ses doigts.

– Notre magie, répondit simplement le brun sans se soucier de l'expression interloquée sur le visage de Prompto.

– Tu veux dire comme les Glaives ?

Prompto fixait les étincelles bleues qui dansaient maintenant entre les doigts de Noctis, nimbant la main du prince dans un voile de magie qui vibrait dans l'air. Umbra se redressa sur le lit et aboya de nouveau. Ses yeux d'or étaient rivés sur la main du prince royal.

– Les Glaives, les Amaticias et les Scientia, confirma Noctis. Si tu sers le Lucis d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu recevras la magie du Cristal… Enfin, si le Cristal t'accepte, et si mon père veut bien effectuer le rituel pour partager notre magie avec toi.

Prompto lança un regard mi-émerveillé mi-effrayé au brun. La magie du Cristal l'avait toujours fasciné, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait tout le loisir de la voir de près avec Noctis ou Nyx. La première fois qu'il avait vu Noctis se téléporter dans une pluie d'étoiles bleues pour apparaître ou bon lui semblait, il n'avait pas pu en croire ses yeux. C'était une chose de voir ça sur le champ de bataille, c'était tout à fait autre chose de l'admirer dans le cadre privé et protecteur de la Citadelle. La magie du Cristal était puissante et surtout belle. Belle comme un coucher de soleil, ou un ciel rempli d'étoiles, ou encore les aurores boréales qui avaient jadis flotté au-dessus des montagnes enneigées de Niflheim.

Et au-delà de ça, il y avait la dimension symbolique. Iedolas et Stella se battaient corps et âme pour s'emparer du Cristal et de sa magie. Et voilà que Prompto se voyait proposer de partager la magie des rois du Lucis. Il pourrait devenir littéralement le premier impérial à avoir le privilège de manipuler la magie du Cristal. Á porter sa lumière. Peut-être même à la rapporter au Niflheim pour repousser le Fléau…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers ceux de Noctis. Aucune expression ne froissait le visage impassible du prince. Parfois, il était aussi difficile à lire que son père.

– Tu penses que le roi le fera ? demanda le blond. Partager sa magie avec moi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ce serait la première fois qu'on la partagerait avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lucisien.

– Est-ce que toi, tu le ferais ? Tu partagerais ta magie avec moi ?

Noctis ne cilla pas.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant disparaître la boule bleue de sa main qu'il laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps. Je ne suis pas le roi.

– Mais tu vas le devenir, tôt ou tard, rétorqua Prompto.

Il savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain miné. Sa dernière discussion avec Noctis sur ses futures fonctions royales ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée. Peut-être que Noctis n'était pas encore prêt à parler. Peut-être que Prompto faisait une erreur en remettant ce sujet sur le tapis. Si Noctis se mettait en colère, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'en fut rien.

– Pourquoi tu me fais tellement confiance ? soupira finalement Noctis après quelques secondes de silence. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien représenter à tes yeux ? Je n'ai pas la moitié de ton courage, pas la moitié de la sagesse de Luna, aucune expérience sur le trône… Pourquoi me faire confiance à moi et pas à mon père ? Parce que je suis l'Élu ?

– Je me fiche de cette histoire d'Élu, répliqua aussitôt Prompto. Ca n'a rien à voir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es une bonne personne. Tu es parfaitement capable de gouverner ton royaume. Tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est de la confiance en toi.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai les épaules pour supporter tout un royaume ? Gouverner alors qu'on est en pleine guerre ?

Le brun fixait intensément son interlocuteur, comme s'il recherchait la réponse à toutes ses questions dans les yeux de Prompto. Prompto se pinça les lèvres, se sentant un peu démuni. Les réponses à ses questions, Noctis ne les trouverait qu'en lui, tout comme Prompto avait trouvé ses propres réponses dans son cœur. Quand il avait accepté de briser l'illusion, et de regarder la vérité en face.

– Je ne dis pas que tu ne feras pas d'erreur quand tu deviendras un roi, répondit prudemment le blond. Et je ne dis pas non plus que ce ne sera pas difficile d'assumer ton rôle. Mais je te dis que tu ferais un bon roi. Tu es un des seuls ici qui m'a accepté tout de suite alors que je suis un prince ennemi, et même après l'accident avec le Maréchal. Tu te fiches des frontières qui nous séparent, des différences qui nous opposent. Tu ne cherche pas à continuer cette foutue guerre. Tu es un roi à qui le peuple impérial serait prêt à jurer allégeance, j'en suis convaincu.

– Il ne suffit pas d'avoir du cœur pour gouverner un pays, répliqua Noctis d'une voix acerbe.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Prompto se redressa et regarda son homologue droit dans les yeux.

– Et pourtant, ça devrait être le cas. Ça fait trente ans que mon beau-père gouverne plus qu'avec son mental. Avec _rationalité_. Comme si ça suffisait. Comme si ça justifiait la misère dans laquelle il plonge son propre peuple.

Car oui, Iedolas avait quand même quelques points positifs. Grâce à lui, Niflheim avait prospéré sur le plan technologique : les canons, les vaisseaux, les Magitecks. Même les prouesses médicales de l'Empire surpassaient celles du Lucis, qui se reposait sur la magie des Oracles pour soigner ses malades. D'ailleurs, c'était à Gralea qu'avait été conçu et greffé avec succès le tout premier cœur artificiel du monde. Mais à quoi servaient tous ses progrès, si les gens vivaient dans la misère, ou étaient envoyés à la guerre ? Pourquoi les avancées technologiques et médicales n'étaient-elles réservées qu'au corps militaire et à l'élite du pays ? Pourquoi Prompto était-il condamné à voir le peuple qu'il devait protéger être littéralement rongé par le Fléau ou exploité par son empereur ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? demanda Noctis en croisant les bras.

– Si mon beau-père arrêterait cette guerre insensée, le Mur ne servirait plus à rien et la lumière du Lucis pourrait éclairer le monde entier, répondit pensivement Prompto. Bien au-delà des frontières du royaume.

Parce que Stella, aussi bornée était-elle, avait raison : la lumière du Cristal devrait appartenir à tout le monde. Seulement, elle refusait d'admettre que c'était la guerre provoquée par Iedolas qui avait incité Régis à ériger le Mur pour protéger sa capitale. C'étaient les propres agissements de l'Empire qui avaient plongé Niflheim dans les ténèbres, en attaquant la ville sacrée de Tenebrae. C'étaient les erreurs de Iedolas, mais c'était le Niflheim tout entier qui payait le prix.

Noctis éluda le regard de son homologue et lui tourna le dos, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Prompto observa la ligne raide dessinée par ses épaules.

– Je…, commença le brun d'une voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge. Je crois que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : deux coups brefs contre la porte l'interrompirent. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée avant même que Prompto n'ait pu crier « Entrer ». Ignis Scientia déboula dans la pièce, le visage anormalement blême. Il posa un regard affolé sur Noctis.

– Noct…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

– Iggy ? C'est quoi cette tête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est … C'est Lunafreya…

Le conseiller royal s'interrompit, fixa Noctis avec de grands yeux presque effrayés derrière ses lunettes. Prompto eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout quand le regard de Scientia glissa vers lui. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le choc.

– Gentiana est revenue à Insomnia, toute seule. Elle dit que Lunafreya a été capturée, souffla Scientia en fixant Prompto. L'Empire la retient en otage !

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et merci de l'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**


	12. Interlude : Lunafreya

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà un court interlude pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Final Fantasy XV** _ **ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 **Interlude III**

 **Lunafreya**

Lunafreya n'avait pas revu sa cité natale depuis douze ans. Tenebrae ne semblait guère avoir changé depuis toutes ces années. La jeune Oracle mentirait si elle affirmait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune joie, aucun soulagement, à revenir dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, dans le royaume de sa mère et de ses ancêtres. Elle tremblait déjà d'émotion dans le vaisseau impérial en apercevant la côte de Tenebrae depuis le hublot, et ne put retenir quelques larmes quand, en descendant du vaisseau, elle vit les champs de fleurs de Sylle qui entouraient toujours le palace qui l'avait vu naître.

Le château des Oracles était intact et ne portait aucune séquelle du siège et de l'invasion par les impériaux douze ans plus tôt. Au contraire même, les murs et les tours d'une blancheur immaculée se dressaient fièrement dans le ciel d'azur. Le palais ressemblait à un coûteux bijou reposant dans l'écrin violet des champs de fleurs. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'irréel à le voir ainsi. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté à Tenebrae. Lunafreya s'attendait presque à croiser sa mère, saine et sauve, au détour d'un couloir ou dans une des allées du magnifique jardin.

La jeune Oracle ignorait pourquoi ses geôliers l'avaient emmenée ici. Outre les Magitecks qui dégageaient une aura profondément sinistre, elle était escortée de soldats en armures et armés de mitraillette. Ils la conservaient toujours à portée de leur arme, sans jamais l'approcher directement. Comme si elle était une dangereuse et étrange créature. Sans doute l'était-elle, à leurs yeux. Elle devait paraître pour eux aussi irréelle que son propre palais l'était à ses yeux. Un mythe qui devenait réalité, l'Oracle si longtemps cachée derrière le Mur d'Insomnia, revenue dans son pays après de longues années d'absence.

La jeune femme était parvenue à rester très calme depuis sa capture, mais elle perdait ses moyens maintenant qu'elle parcourait les couloirs douloureusement familiers de son palais. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement dans son ventre, et son cœur se serrait, noyé par la nostalgie et un deuil qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à complètement surmonter. Á ses pieds, Pryna, que les impériaux n'avaient pas osé toucher, jappa avant d'effleurer les doigts de l'Oracle du bout de sa truffe. Lunafreya effleura délicatement les oreilles blanches de la chienne. C'était sa seule compagnie amicale depuis sa capture. Gentiana avait échappé à l'embuscade dans laquelle l'Oracle était tombée alors qu'elle avait quitté Lestallum pour se rendre dans la région de Leides. Sans doute était-elle retournée à Insomnia auprès de Régis et Noctis pour les informer de la situation. Les soldats lucisiens chargés d'escorter l'Oracle n'avaient pas eu autant de chance : ils étaient tous morts en tentant de protéger la jeune femme.

Son escorte actuelle – composée de pas moins de quatre soldats armés jusqu'aux dents – la guidèrent devant deux portes de bois ornées de délicates gravures décoratives. L'un d'eux tourna la poignée d'argent et de s'effacer pour laisser passer Lunafreya. La jeune femme lança un regard soupçonneux aux soldats, désireuse de voir leurs visages et non pas la visière de métal de leur casque. Lentement, elle s'avança dans la pièce, Pryna sur les talons. Une grosse boule se logea dans sa gorge quand elle regarda autour d'elle.

Sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Chaque objet était exactement à la même place à laquelle la jeune Lunafreya de douze ans l'avait laissé : sa robe blanche d'enfant suspendue à un cintre sur la porte de son armoire, un bouquet de fleurs fanées dans un délicat vase de porcelaine blanche, la magnifique maison de poupées que sa mère lui avait offerte pour ses huit ans… Lunafreya resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte, les yeux embués, incapable de rentrer dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à une pièce de théâtre. Le temps y était comme figé à l'époque dorée où Tenebrae était encore un pays libre et prospère, où la Reine Sylvia était en vie et Lunafreya vivait en paix avec sa mère et son frère.

Ressentant la détresse de la jeune femme, Pryna prit les devant s'avança dans la pièce. Lunafreya la suivit instinctivement avec des petits pas hésitants. Elle se rendait brutalement compte qu'en dépit de tous les efforts développés par le roi Régis pour lui offrir un nouveau foyer à Insomnia, elle avait souffert du mal du pays pendant de longues années. Tenebrae lui avait viscéralement manqué, au plus profond de son âme. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son ancien bureau, où s'accumulait une couche de poussière qui ternissait l'éclat autrefois brillant du bois. Ses vieux livres d'enfance et ses manuels scolaires reposaient encore sur leurs étagères. Elle leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers les innombrables carillons à vent suspendus au plafond. Elle se souvenait combien elle adorait ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser la douce brise marine les faire tinter délicatement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite lentement vers son lit, où Pryna l'attendait. Les couvertures blanches étaient impeccablement tirées, attendant depuis des années que quelqu'un se glisse dessous. Une grande étole de soie bleue était étendue sur les draps. Lunafreya fut cette fois incapable de retenir un violent sanglot. Elle s'assit doucement sur le matelas, frôlant du bout des doigts l'étoffe. L'étole que sa mère lui avait laissée quelques jours seulement avant l'invasion des impériaux. Elle portait encore son odeur, son parfum fleuri qui avait bercé l'enfance de Lunafreya. Elle avait l'impression de sentir la présence chaude et rassurante de sa mère, de sentir son souffle contre son oreille.

 _« Pour ma petite princesse_ » murmurait Sylvia en prenant Lunafreya dans ses bras. _« Pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. »_

– Maman…, souffla Lunafreya d'une voix cassée. Maman…

Cette fois, elle fondit en larmes. Et même les coups de langue répétés de Pryna sur ses mains ne suffirent pas à l'apaiser.

OOO

Si on lisait les livres d'histoire, on apprenait que Tenebrae était un royaume sacré, demeure des Oracles dont la création coïncidait avec celle du royaume du Lucis, deux milles ans auparavant. C'était sur ce territoire côtier, à l'Est du continent de Niflheim, que la première Oracle avait choisi de demeurer. Elle y avait fondé le premier temple dédié aux Six Astraux, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs sauvages aux pétales couleur parme, que l'on nommera plus tard les fleurs de Sylle. Au fil des siècles et des reconstructions successives, ce temple devint un palais où demeura depuis la lignée des Oracles, et autour de ce palais se construit lentement la ville de Tenebrae, capitale du royaume des Oracles.

Tenebrae était un royaume sacré, célèbre non seulement pour ses innombrables temples mais également pour ses nombreuses écoles dont la plupart étaient reconnues à l'échelle mondiale. Le royaume était devenu un centre spirituel et intellectuel où se pressaient pèlerins et étudiants venus des quatre coins du globe. Á ce titre, les reines de Tenebrae n'avaient jamais voulu s'encombrer d'une armée. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'un pays serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à la terre où résidaient les Oracles. Contre toute attente, Iedolas l'avait fait. Enfant, Lunafreya n'avait ressenti qu'une profonde douleur envers cet homme responsable de sa fuite au Lucis et de la mort de sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle était adulte, elle voulait comprendre. Pourquoi et comment Iedolas avait-il sauté le pas et osé s'en prendre à Tenebrae, nation pacifique et sacrée ?

Longtemps, elle s'était demandé pourquoi Iedolas avait commis l'irréparable. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait le Chancelier de Niflheim devant elle, tout s'expliquait.

– Ardyn Izunia, la salua l'homme en retirant son chapeau avant d'effectuer une révérence si profonde qu'elle en était presque burlesque. En dépit des circonstances, croyez bien que je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, Dame Lunafreya.

La jeune femme resta de marbre. Le Chancelier avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre, où on l'avait enfermée sans autre forme de procès. C'était un homme de haute stature, large d'épaules, drapé dans un improbable assemblage de veston, manteau et foulards. Il dégageait un parfum capiteux et entêtant, tout comme l'était sa simple présence. Lunafreya n'aimait pas cet homme, trop cérémonieux pour être sincère, et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'intriguait et la repoussait à la fois. Izunia se redressa en remettant son chapeau avant de lui adresser un sourire sournois.

– Vous serez, je l'espère, heureuse d'apprendre que vous resterez ici, dans votre royaume. Nous avons pris la liberté de ramener vos affaires dans vos quartiers.

Il désigna inutilement les valises de la jeune femme, entreposées devant sa vieille armoire.

– Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée ? demanda Lunafreya.

– Pourquoi ? répéta Izunia qui éclata aussitôt d'un rire lugubre. Mais ma chère Lunafreya, tout simplement pour vous ramener chez vous ! Ce palais a été celui de votre mère et de vos ancêtres avant vous. Il vous revient de droit.

– Pourtant, c'est l'Empire qui a envahi mon royaume, dévalisé ma demeure, exécuté ma mère alors qu'elle essayait de protéger mon frère.

Les doigts de la jeune femme froissèrent l'étole bleue de Sylvia alors qu'elle rivait un regard douloureux vers son interlocuteur. Elle aurait voulu ressentir de la colère et de la haine. Mais jamais la rancœur n'avait habité son cœur. Elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde mélancolie en se remémorant ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Izunia arbora une moue faussement contrite.

– Son Eminence impériale regrette profondément son geste, soyez-en assurée. Il n'a jamais désiré la mort de la Reine Sylvia, pas plus que la mise à sac de votre palais. Dans une tentative de se racheter, il a organisé un enterrement somptueux pour votre mère, et a ordonné la restauration de votre palais.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs, comme s'il attendait à ce qu'elle le félicite. Lunafreya se demanda un court instant si l'homme se moquait ouvertement d'elle, avant de décider que la réponse devait être oui. Izunia dégageait une aura étrange, quelque chose de mauvais et d'obscur. Sa présence rendait mal-à-l'aise au mieux, encourageait la violence au pire. En le voyant, la jeune femme pouvait comprendre comment sa simple présence auprès de l'Empereur avait pu pousser ce dernier à envahir Tenebrae. Cet homme mentait aussi facilement qu'il respirait.

– Que cherchez-vous à faire ? s'enquit Lunafreya. Ce qui est fait est fait. L'Empire a peut-être pu préserver mon royaume de la misère, mais il ne pourra jamais me rendre ma mère.

– Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva le Chancelier avec un grand sourire. Mais nous pouvons vous rendre autre chose…

Il se décala d'un pas et désigna la porte derrière lui d'un grand mouvement théâtral. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant la silhouette élancée d'un homme en uniforme militaire impérial. Lunafreya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Ravus…

Son frère se dressait sur le seuil, ses yeux clairs plantés dans ceux de sa sœur. Il était identique à l'homme que Lunafreya avait vu sur les photos d'Argentum, mais surtout pareil à l'adolescent à qui elle avait été arrachée douze ans auparavant. Il avait le même regard sous l'air austère et froid qu'il dégageait, les mêmes mimiques malgré ses gestes conditionnés par la rigueur militaire. Sans accorder un regard vers le Chancelier, Ravus s'avança dans la chambre d'un pas presque mécanique. Il se figea au milieu de la pièce et fixa Lunafreya. Pendant de longues secondes, le frère et la sœur n'amorcèrent aucun mouvement, comme s'ils étaient l'un et l'autre incapable de réaliser qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années.

Ce fut Lunafreya qui brisa l'instant. Elle oublia tout : les convenances, la retenue, l'étiquette. Elle n'était plus l'Oracle, elle n'était plus la Reine de Tenebrae, elle n'était même plus Lunafreya. Elle était redevenue l'enfant qui avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, l'enfant qui avait entendu les hurlements paniqués de son frère. Elle se précipita sur Ravus et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle sentit ceux de Ravus se refermer immédiatement autour d'elle dans une étreinte presque violente. Elle colla sa joue contre sa poitrine, le visage déjà baigné de larmes.

– Lunafreya…, souffla Ravus en posant son menton sur le crâne de sa sœur. Je n'y croyais plus…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme le serra plus fort dans ses bras. C'était comme si elle flottait dans un rêve. Elle réalisa pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui combien son pays et sa famille lui avaient manqué. C'était comme si elle pouvait de nouveau respirer, comme si elle revoyait le monde en couleur après des années passées dans la grisaille. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand le Chancelier – dont elle avait momentanément oublié la présence – toussota sans discrétion.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser en famille, déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser non sans une dernière révérence ridicule.

Ravus et Lunafreya levèrent la tête pour voir la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le plus âgé poussa un soupir.

– Enfin… Je n'en peux plus, de cet énergumène.

Lunafreya hocha la tête. Elle sentit soudain son frère se pencher sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. C'était un geste de leur enfance, que Ravus avait repris de leur mère. Un geste que plus personne n'avait eu à l'égard de la jeune Oracle depuis son départ de Tenebrae. Elle se laissa envahir par un violent élan de nostalgie, ses doigts enroulés autour des poignets de Ravus.

– Laisse-moi te regarder, dit son frère. Tu as tellement grandi… Tu n'étais qu'une enfant la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, et te voila devenue une femme maintenant…

Lentement, ils se séparèrent et s'assirent ensemble sur le lit. La main de Ravus refusait de quitter celle de sa sœur tandis qu'il la regardait fixement, comme effrayé qu'elle disparaisse si jamais il détournait les yeux. Lunafreya remarqua sans les commenter les ridules naissantes autour de ses yeux, les lignes qui marquaient sa bouche. Ravus n'avait que trente ans, mais il arborait déjà des signes de vieillesse prématurée. Ces dernières années au service de l'Empire avaient dû lourdement peser sur ses épaules, ou bien était-ce la perte conjuguée de sa mère et de sa sœur qui l'avait lentement rongé de l'intérieur.

– Nous avons perdu tellement de temps, murmura Ravus. Tellement de temps que nous aurions dû passer ensemble.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas être restée.

Ravus secoua férocement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Au moins, nous avions nos lettres pour nous parler, dit la plus jeune avec un faible sourire.

Mais qu'était une lettre à côté d'une véritable enfance passée côte-à-côte ? Qu'était une lettre rapportée par Pryna ou Umbra à côté des bras de Ravus qui la serraient contre lui ? Lunafreya avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des années entières de sa vie. Elle aimait Noctis, elle considérait Régis comme un père, elle chérissait les années paisibles qu'elle avait pu passer à Insomnia. Mais Tenebrae était son royaume, son foyer. Et Ravus était sa famille, désormais la seule qui lui restait.

Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle. Toi… Et… Et Maman…

Ravus ne résista pas quand elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et pleura, longtemps encore. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant que l'absence de son foyer et de sa famille avait creusé dans son cœur une plaie toujours plus profonde, une plaie qui refusait de cicatriser depuis douze ans.

OOO

Ravus l'emmena dans les champs de fleurs de Sylle. Ils étaient situés sur des collines entourant le palais royal de Tenebrae, surplombant le paysage vallonné. Á l'ouest se dressait la chaîne de montagnes boisées servant de frontière naturelle avec l'Empire de Nifhleim. A l'est s'étalaient de grandes plaines menant vers les côtes. Le vent battait toujours les collines, frais et chargé du parfum des fleurs. Enfant, Lunafreya avait adoré arpenter les champs de fleurs.

Elle s'aperçut que, bien qu'elle soit adulte, elle aimait toujours autant cet endroit. Sa mère les emmenait, son frère et elle, voir les fleurs de Sylle quand ils étaient jeunes. Cette fois, au lieu de nostalgie, ce fut une étrange quiétude que ressentit l'Oracle alors qu'elle marchait au milieu des fleurs violettes. Sa robe blanche virevoltait au vent, elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'air faire onduler ses cheveux blonds. Le soleil brillait paisiblement dans le ciel, parfois caché par un des gros nuages qui poursuivaient leur lente course à travers les cieux.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle distraitement. Ce que Maman disait, sur les fleurs de Sylle ?

Elle regardait vers la coupole du palais royal qui se découpait dans le ciel, mais elle savait que Ravus, seulement quelques mètres derrière elle, l'écoutait.

– Elle disait qu'elles sont nées du souffle de Bahamut, répondit Ravus d'une voix un peu rauque. Quand la première Oracle de notre lignée a choisi ces collines pour fonder notre royaume… Le Draconéen a béni cette terre pour elle. La fleur de Syclle est depuis devenue un symbole de lien qui unit notre famille aux Six.

Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la jeune Oracle. Elle s'agenouilla pour caresser les pétales parme du bout des doigts.

– Le roi Régis a toujours su l'importance qu'avaient ces fleurs pour moi. Il s'est toujours débrouillé pour m'en procurer.

– Une bien piètre consolation, comparé à ce que tu as perdu…

Le ton sarcastique de son frère résonna aux oreilles de Lunafreya comme le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir. Aussitôt, la fragile paix qui s'était établie dans son cœur se brisa. La jeune femme laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux, et regarda tristement devant elle sans chercher à se relever.

– Ta rancœur ne sert à rien, murmura-t-elle. Pas plus maintenant que par le passé.

– Il t'a emmenée ! rétorqua amèrement l'aîné. Il a arraché sa reine légitime à Tenebrae, il t'a emmenée loin de moi alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Plus que jamais…

Chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard. Le souvenir de cette nuit-là, douze ans auparavant, lui revint en mémoire. Une nuit noire comme un puits sans fond. Des cris qui résonnaient dans tout le palais au milieu d'explosions à répétition. L'odeur âcre de la fumée qui envahissait toutes les pièces de leur demeure. Un soldat en armure qui se dressait comme un mauvais présage face à Ravus. Son pistolet tendu vers le visage ravagé de larmes du prince. Lunafreya, observant depuis le jardin, tremblante et impuissante.

Le coup de feu aurait tué Ravus instantanément, sans un autre bruit que celui de la détonation. Sylvia avait fondu comme un fantôme entre eux, couvrant son fils de son étreinte. Lunafreya l'avait vu s'effondrer sur Ravus, et ne plus bouger. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle, même si elle avait refusé de comprendre. Elle s'était accrochée à l'espoir que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la reine avait survécu, même en entendant le cri de Ravus qui ressemblait à celui d'une bête blessée. Une explosion plus proche que les autres avait fait trembler le sol, et soudain, la grande main de Régis avait saisi celle de la petite fille avant de la tirer sans ménagement dans la direction opposée.

La dernière vision que Lunafreya avait eue avant de quitter son royaume et foyer avait été celle de son frère en pleurs qui tenait le corps ensanglanté de leur mère. Ses cris de douleur avaient longtemps hanté ses nuits après cela. Régis l'avait souvent bercée lors de ses premières semaines à Insomnia lorsque ses nuits étaient interrompues par d'horribles terreurs nocturnes. Il avait été le père dont elle avait eu besoin, la famille qui l'avait aidée à se reconstruire. Mais qu'avait eu Ravus ?

Lunafreya se mordit les lèvres pour ravaler ses sanglots. La culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur. Elle souhaitait soudain ne pas avoir suivi Régis, avoir choisi de rester auprès de son frère. Noctis avait toujours son père. Ravus n'avait lui plus rien. Il avait perdu sa mère et sa sœur. Il avait perdu titre et foyer, un otage entre les mains de l'Empire. Il était devenu un pion de Niflheim, un outil de plus pour conquérir le Lucis.

– C'est de ma faute, souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul… Je…

Les larmes coulèrent brusquement de ses paupières closes. Elle étouffa vainement un sanglot, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le parfum entêtant des fleurs ne parvint pas à apaiser sa peine. Elle tressaillit en sentant les grandes mains de Ravus se poser sur ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

– Pardonne-moi, ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

La voix de Ravus était redevenue douce, rassurante. Étrangement, Lunafreya n'en ressentit que davantage de peine. Elle releva la tête, fixa l'horizon au travers de ses larmes.

– Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Régis, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté malgré voix tremblante. Il a voulu me sauver de l'Empire. S'il avait pu t'emmener, il l'aurait fait. Il regrette tellement de t'avoir abandonné là-bas…

– Les regrets ne m'apportent rien, répondit platement Ravus. Je ne peux plus m'en contenter.

Lunafreya pivota sur ses genoux pour faire face à son frère. Le visage impassible de son aîné lui serra le cœur. Il y avait une froideur dans son regard dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle effleura sa tempe du bout du doigt.

– Tu as changé, Ravus.

Il n'était plus l'adolescent terrorisé qu'elle avait abandonné. C'était devenu un guerrier, froid et inflexible comme l'Immortel. Ravus ne cilla pas.

– Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir grandi, ma sœur.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Lunafreya. Son retour au pays lui paraissait de plus en plus amer. Tout était identique et différent à la fois. Son royaume avait été relativement préservé de la misère malgré l'emprise de l'Empire, mais la lumière qui autrefois y brillait s'était depuis longtemps éteinte. Son palais, bien que conforme à ses souvenirs, ressemblait désormais à un musée, réplique du passé, plutôt qu'au foyer dans lequel elle avait grandi. Et Ravus… Un homme austère et sinistre, rongé par sa douleur et sa colère, pétri de la rigueur militaire du pays qui avait tué leur mère.

Les mains de Ravus se refermèrent doucement autour des siennes. Lunafreya croisa le regard insondable de son frère.

– Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura l'aîné. Á Lestallum.

La jeune femme resta de marbre, même si son cœur rata un battement. Les doigts de Ravus se resserrèrent autour des siens.

– Je sais ce que tu as fait, Lunafreya, répéta-t-il durement. Pendant la consécration de l'Archéen. Pensais-tu que je ne m'apercevrai de rien ?

Lunafreya poussa un petit soupir. Elle dégagea lentement ses mains de celles de son aîné. Bien entendu, Ravus s'était douté de quelque chose depuis le début. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas un Oracle, lui aussi faisait partie de la lignée Nox Fleuret. Il savait parfaitement la vraie raison pour laquelle Lunafreya s'était rendue à Lestallum.

– Tu as parlé à Titan, l'accusa Ravus alors qu'elle se relevait pour échapper à son regard. Tu lui as demandé de prêter serment à Noctis.

Lunafreya n'osa pas répondre. Elle entendit Ravus se relever dans un froissement d'étoffe, sentit son regard réprobateur sur sa nuque.

– Tu veux te livrer à cette comédie décidée par les dieux ? s'écria-t-il avec une soudaine brusquerie. Que cela t'apportera-t-il, à part de la souffrance ?

Lunafreya ferma les yeux. La vent lui battait le visage, les rayons du soleil couchant caressaient sa peau. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. En ce lieu qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter, dans ces champs de fleurs où l'emmenait jadis sa mère, et dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se passer. Elle repensa à Titan, plié en deux sous le poids du Météore. Son unique œil, rouge comme de la braise, rivé sur elle alors qu'elle brandissait le trident de Bahamut.

– La Lumière, répondit-elle finalement dans un murmure. La sauvegarde d'Éos. La disparition du Fléau. Plus une seule âme ne souffrira plus longtemps des ténèbres.

– Tu es trop naïve, Lunafreya. Te sacrifier ne sauvera pas le monde.

– C'est mon devoir, en tant qu'Oracle. Il passe avant tout.

– Le fils de Régis n'est qu'un gamin faible et inconscient, cracha Ravus avec dédain. Indigne du rôle qui l'attend…

– Je l'aime, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avouait à haute voix. Elle ignorait exactement pourquoi elle ressentait de la douleur en cet instant, et non pas de la joie. Peut-être à cause de la guerre qui déchirait le monde, compromettant l'avenir commun qu'elle aurait pu partager avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, et qui était devenu son âme sœur. Peut-être à cause du regard révulsé de Ravus. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aurait voulu que Noctis soit ici avec elle, dans les champs de fleurs de son enfance.

– Je l'aime, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Et quoi que tu puisses me dire, rien ne changera cela.

Ravus ouvrit la bouche, comme pour riposter, avant de refermer les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son. Ses poings se serrèrent, la ligne de ses épaules se raidit dangereusement. Lunafreya le regarda tristement, mais refusa de se laisser intimider par la dangereuse aura que dégageait son aîné.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire, gronda finalement Ravus. Tu ne quittera pas Tenebrae, ma sœur. Ta place est ici.

– Ma place est auprès des malades touchés par le Fléau, répliqua Lunafreya sans pouvoir cacher l'indignation qui teintait sa voix. Qui es-tu pour m'empêcher de remplir mon devoir ?

Le regard que lui renvoya son frère lui glaça les os. Ravus s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille, pour l'agripper par les épaules dans une poigne rude. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une expression sauvage et sinistre.

– Je suis ton frère. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, pas même les dieux.

– Ravus…

Lunafreya tenta de capturer le regard de Ravus, mais ce dernier la lâcha sans prévenir pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle tendit la main vers lui, en vain. Il lui tourna le dos.

– Tu crois être la seule à sauver ce monde, dit-il. Mais nous sommes nombreux à œuvrer, dans l'ombre, pour que la lumière revienne sur ce monde. Ne nous sous-estime pas.

Il s'en alla à grandes enjambées sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre. Lunafreya le regarda partir, rendue songeuse. Elle repensa au regard mélancolique d'Argentum chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa sœur. Pour la première fois, elle crut comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme : une douleur immense, et le sentiment inéluctable d'avoir trahi sa propre famille.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce petit interlude. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci de l'avoir lu._**


	13. La Prophétie des Rois

_**Hello tout le monde, voilà la suite. GROS SPOILERS sur le jeu dans ce chapitre, attention si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Final Fantasy XV** _ **ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La Prophétie des rois**

Insomnia était au bord de l'implosion. Jamais encore, en vingt-cinq ans de règne, Régis n'avait vu son royaume aussi agité. Pourtant, il avait surmonté de nombreuses situations dramatiques : la déclaration de guerre par l'Empire, la désignation de Noctis comme le Roi Élu, l'attentat contre son fils par l'Empire et la crainte de tout le Lucis de voir l'enfant succomber, la prise de Tenebrae de laquelle il avait réchappé de justesse avec Noctis et Lunafreya. Il avait justement érigé le Mur autour de sa cité pour donner un semblant de paix à son peuple, et pour offrir à son fils unique la chance de grandir dans une relative quiétude et insouciance.

Le temps de la paix était définitivement révolu, constata sombrement le monarque alors qu'autour de lui, conseillers et sénateurs se disputaient violemment. La capture de Lunafreya avait été impossible à cacher au reste du gouvernement, et Régis devait maintenant faire face à la colère des sénateurs, qui s'étaient quasiment tous opposés au départ de Lunafreya. Á celle de son fils également, assis à côté de lui, silencieux mais blême d'effroi. Dans la salle du conseil, seule Gentiana demeurait immobile et sereine, telle une statue de marbre, debout devant une des fenêtres qui donnait une vue plongeante sur la cité.

– Ne nous l'avions-nous pas prédit ?! bramait Livius au milieu des querelleurs. N'avions-nous pas prédit que l'Empire saisirait cette opportunité pour s'en prendre à l'Oracle ? La voilà prise en otage aux mains de ces monstres, maintenant ! Ne nous avez-vous pas affirmé qu'elle serait sous bonne escorte ?

Il s'était tourné vers Cor qui se tenait entre Tellus et Clarus, mais il était clair que le reproche s'adressait indirectement au roi. Le Maréchal monta immédiatement au créneau, gratifiant le sénateur de son célèbre regard glacial.

– L'Oracle était sous bonne escorte, Sénateur. Mais une escorte restera toujours minoritaire face à toute une armée.

– Autrement dit, elle a été totalement inutile ! cracha Livius avec hargne.

Il pâlit néanmoins quand Cor fit un pas menaçant vers lui.

– Vingt de mes soldats sont probablement morts en tentant de défendre l'Oracle, siffla-t-il. Je vous conseille de tempérer vos paroles à leur égard.

Malgré toute sa rage, Livius eut la décence de paraître honteux et baissa le menton. Clélia prit immédiatement le relais. Elle était plus calme que son collègue, mais son visage exprimait une rage contenue. Régis la regarda avec réserve. Il se méfiait davantage de la sénatrice que de Livius. Ce dernier passait son temps à hurler, aveuglé par sa rage, ce qui aidait à le discréditer. Mais Clélia… C'était une habile oratrice, plus expérimentée, qui savait discourir et persuader ceux qui l'écoutaient de se ranger de son côté.

La sénatrice confirma ses craintes quand, se levant de son siège, elle réclama un silence qui tomba presque immédiatement.

– Le sacrifice de nos soldats n'est pas remis en cause, déclara-t-elle en inclinant la tête en direction de Cor avant de reporter son attention sur Régis. Mais la véritable question à se poser est : pourquoi a-t-il été nécessaire ? Majesté, vous connaissiez les risques encourues par Lunafreya en quittant notre capitale, et vous l'avez quand même laissée partir.

– J'en prends toute la responsabilité, répondit Régis d'une voix rauque.

Des murmures furieux s'élevèrent parmi les sénateurs. Régis n'aima pas les regards rivés sur lui. Les yeux des sénateurs ne reflétaient que peur, colère et doutes. Un dangereux cocktail, qui pourrait vite se retourner contre le monarque et sa famille. Il s'était pourtant préparé à l'éventualité d'un coup d'état, mais assister à sa mise en place avait quelque chose de proprement terrifiant. Il savait que personne n'était assez fou pour s'en prendre physiquement à lui, mais tous ses instincts de père étaient en éveil, prêts à attraper Noctis et s'enfuir si la situation l'exigeait.

– Vous vous doutez maintenant de ce qui va se passer, déclara Clélia, autant au roi qu'aux sénateurs. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'Empire nous contacte pour une demande de rançon. Nous avions la main en détenant leur prince héritier, mais c'est maintenant eux qui ont le dessus en retenant l'Oracle. Ils peuvent maintenant littéralement acheter notre capitulation. La vie de l'Oracle contre notre reddition !

Sa tirade fut suivie par des exclamations indignées qui fusèrent dans la salle. Régis aperçut Noctis se tasser sur son siège, plus blanc qu'un linge. Il regrettait qu'il doive entendre ces paroles crues et dures, mais il était nécessaire que son successeur soit pleinement informé de la dangerosité de la situation. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Livius choisit cet instant pour reprendre la parole.

– N'oubliez pas que nous avons toujours Argentum et ses soldats ! La princesse héritière ne pourra pas gouverner sans lui à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas faire un échange ? L'Oracle contre Argentum.

Régis leva un regard rempli d'avertissement vers le sénateur. Mais ce fut Tellus qui intervint, la bouche pincée et les yeux plissés.

– Argentum est devenu notre allié. Nous ne mettrons pas sa vie en jeu…

– Mais celle de l'Oracle, si ? l'interrompit un jeune sénateur à droite de Livius. Bien qu'il soit un de nos alliés, quel autre choix avons-nous ? Ignorer la capture de l'Oracle ? Si l'Empire menace sa vie, que ferons-nous ?

Le flot de cris d'approbations qui suivit remplit Régis d'une soudaine colère. Il se leva d'un mouvement vif et abattit violemment son poing sur la table. Le bois manqua de fissurer sous l'impact. Un silence choqué tomba sur l'assemblée, alors que tout le monde fixa le roi d'un air effrayé. Les yeux de ce dernier avaient viré au rouge. On pouvait presque sentir la magie du Cristal faire vibrer l'air autour de lui, telle l'eau d'un torrent qu'un simple barrage peinait à retenir.

– Je ne vendrais pas Argentum pour céder à un odieux chantage ! tonna Régis en balayant l'assemblée des sénateurs d'un regard incandescent. Je ne m'agenouillerai pas pour supplier l'Empire de nous rendre l'Oracle, qui de toute manière de nous appartient pas ! Et même si j'acceptai un tel chantage, dans quelle situation cela nous laisserait-il ? Argentum serait de retour au Niflheim, l'Oracle de nouveau derrière le Mur, mais la guerre continuera de toute manière !

Son vieux corps, pourtant usé par la magie dévorante du Cristal, était épris d'une nouvelle vigueur. Le roi se redressa de toute son imposante stature, malgré sa jambe blessée. Il ressemblait à un ogre qui se tenait devant des enfants terrifiés. Seule Clélia ne parut pas impressionnée par le coup d'éclat de son monarque. Mais Régis n'avait pas terminé.

– Lunafreya est partie en toute connaissance de cause. Elle connaissait les risques et les acceptait. Elle est la reine de Tenebrae avant d'être notre hôte, l'Oracle d'Éos avant d'être une reine. De quel droit aurais-je privé le reste du monde de la lumière de Bahamut ? Pendant trop longtemps, nous sommes restés passifs, paralysés par les doutes et la peur. Mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de reculer maintenant. Le prince Argentum nous a donné une aide inattendue en décidant de nous apporter son aide. Je ne bafouerai pas son acte de bravoure en agissant comme un lâche !

Ses mots étaient durs, son ton passionné. Même Clarus et Tellus le regardaient d'un air interdit. C'était extrêmement rare que Régis sorte de ses gonds en public. Mais le roi était trop usé et trop fatigué pour prendre des pincettes avec ses conseillers. Le monde était en train de changer, leur histoire était à un tournant important, et l'heure n'était plus à la peur. Régis lança un regard austère à ses conseillers.

– Je ne laisserai pas l'opportunité à l'Empire de nous faire chanter, asséna-t-il sur un ton catégorique. Le prince Argentum a accepté de me prêter publiquement allégeance dans l'espoir que son peuple renverse l'Empereur et de contraindre la princesse Aurum de cesser les hostilités si elle veut monter sur le trône. Je compte donner mon accord à sa proposition. Ce sera ma parole contre celle de Iedolas.

Les visages interloqués des sénateurs lui faisaient face. Noctis fixait son père des yeux plus ronds que des billes. Quant à Cor, il dardait sur son roi un regard furieux, comme pour lui ordonner de se taire. Clélia fut la première à se remettre du choc. Elle se leva pour faire face au roi sans en demander l'autorisation – un grave manquement à l'étiquette royale lucisienne – ses yeux ressemblant à deux lames furieusement aiguisées. Elle n'avait pas peur, et elle le montrait.

– Alors le royaume tout entier doit se plier à votre volonté, Majesté ? dit-elle avec une morgue que Régis était plus habitué à entendre de la bouche de Livius. Nous devons sacrifier Lunafreya à cause de votre orgueil qui vous empêche de plier l'échine pour sauver la vie de l'Oracle ?

Si la colère de Régis avait surpris tout le monde, l'impertinence de Clélia, d'ordinaire calme et mesurée, fut pareille à une détonation qui fendit le silence consterné de l'assemblée. Même Livius regardait sa collègue comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Tellus semblait lui au bord de l'apoplexie, et Clarus avait les sourcils haussés tellement haut qu'ils menaçaient de frôler son cuir chevelu.

Régis sentit les traits de son visage se figer dans un masque de fureur froide. Il planta ses yeux, qu'il savait littéralement rougeoyants comme deux braises, dans ceux de Clélia. Il connaissait la sénatrice pratiquement depuis l'adolescence. Ils avaient le même âge, s'étaient côtoyés directement depuis le début du règne de Régis. Clélia avait toujours appuyé Régis dans la majorité de ses décisions, offrant un soutien inébranlable au roi. C'était la dernière personne qu'on aurait imaginé s'opposer aussi directement à Régis.

Il ressentit son opposition comme une brisure au sein même de son gouvernement. Son règne était en train de toucher à sa fin, et le visage froid de Clélia en était une preuve irréfutable.

– Je refuse de céder à la peur, répondit-il sombrement avant de lever la main droite pour montrer sa bague. Tant que cet anneau sera ceint à mon doigt, l'Empire ne m'extorquera nul compromis, et surtout celui de vendre un homme que j'ai pris comme un allié en échange d'un simulacre de paix.

– Votre magie ne pourra pas vous protéger éternellement, Majesté. Vous oubliez vos devoirs envers le peuple du Lucis.

– Au contraire, j'y pense, rétorqua le monarque en attrapant sa canne. Le Lucis ne se limite pas à Insomnia, et le monde ne se limite pas au Lucis. Lunafreya savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en partant, tout comme Argentum en venant. Je ne déshonorerai pas leur courage. Cette cérémonie d'allégeance aura lieu, même si ce doit être mon dernier acte en tant que roi.

La mâchoire de Noctis tomba, de même que Tellus et Clarus arborèrent une moue paniquée. Mais Clélia plissa les yeux, imitée par Livius qui se dressait maintenant à côté de sa collègue. Régis savait qu'il devait avoir ligué l'ensemble des sénateurs contre lui avec son discours, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et il ne comptait rien retirer de ce qu'il avait dit. Il adressa un dernier regard terrible aux sénateurs – agacé quand Clélia ne daigna même pas paraître apeurée – avant de tourner les talons et de prendre congé sans plus de cérémonie. Il entendit ses conseillers et son fils lui emboîter le pas.

Ils attendirent que Régis soit arrivé devant l'ascenseur avant de prendre la parole. Cor fut le premier à lancer les hostilités.

– Vous avez eu tort en agissant ainsi, Majesté. Vous avez réussi à vous mettre tout votre gouvernement à dos.

– Je ne regrette rien, grinça Régis en appuyant rageusement sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

– Je suis d'accord avec Cor, renchérit Clarus. Si après ça, on ne va pas se prendre un coup d'état…

– N'exagérons rien, répliqua Tellus d'une voix tendue. Même s'ils sont mécontents, les sénateurs savent très bien que nous avons tous besoin du roi pour protéger Insomnia.

Régis rentra la tête dans les épaules. Tellus disait vrai, mais cette situation était temporaire. Régis était en train de mourir à cause du Mur, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois – semaines ? Jours ? – avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent complètement. Les sénateurs en étaient également conscients. Et puis, il y avait Argentum. Á cette pensée, le roi se tourna vers le Maréchal, qui l'observait avec les sourcils froncés.

– Ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à moi, mais Argentum est une cible vulnérable, s'alarma-t-il. Cor, je veux que tu renforces le système de sécurité autour des quartiers du prince. Que personne que tu n'as pas toi-même autorisé ne puisse l'approcher.

Il avait consigné le prince impérial dans ses appartements juste après avoir appris la capture de Lunafreya, effrayé à l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à lui pour se venger. Cette probabilité devenait dangereusement concrète. Cor hocha la tête, mais n'exécuta pas immédiatement ses ordres.

– Majesté, vous savez qu'une partie des Glaives ne vous soutient pas. Je ne peux garantir son absolue sécurité dans un délai aussi court…

– Fais ce que tu juges nécessaire, répliqua sèchement Régis. Mais il doit être protégé, tu entends ?

Cor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les muscles tendus de sa mâchoire et ses sourcils profondément froncés étaient autant d'indices qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas avouer ses quatre vérités au roi. Régis l'affronta du regard, presque arrogant dans l'expression rigide qui figeait son visage. Finalement, Cor plaça son poing contre son cœur et inclina la tête.

– Á vos ordres, Majesté.

Le Maréchal s'éloigna en dégainant son téléphone portable. Au même moment, la sonnette de l'ascenseur résonna et les portes de métal coulissèrent. Régis s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de ses conseillers et de son fils. Tellus appuya machinalement sur le bouton de septième étage, où se trouvait le bureau du roi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Régis.

– Je suppose que vous voulez que j'organise la cérémonie d'allégeance le plus vite possible, Majesté ?

– Après-demain, confirma Régis en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cabine. Il faut agir vite, avant que l'Empire ou les sénateurs ne puissent agir.

– Quarante-huit heures, ça leur donne déjà beaucoup de temps pour comploter, grogna Clarus. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Régis.

– Moi aussi, murmura le roi.

Il s'appuya plus lourdement sur sa canne et poussa un soupir usé. Quelque part, il avait presque envie que tout cela finisse, que la magie du Cristal finisse par l'achever une bonne fois pour toute, et qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. Il n'était plus qu'un vieux roi qui voyait sa fin approcher. La main fine de Noctis agrippa soudainement son bras, arrachant son père à ses sombres pensées. Régis avait presque oublié sa présence. Son fils tentait de conserver une expression indifférente, mais ses yeux le trahissaient, reflétant une peur viscérale.

– T'étais pas sérieux, en parlant de Luna, hein ? demanda le prince. On… On va la sauver, pas vrai ?

Sa question tomba dans le silence comme une pierre fracassait la surface calme d'un étang. Tellus et Clarus échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Régis soupira, incapable de soutenir le regard implorant de son fils. Par les Six, mais il aurait tellement voulu une vie plus simple pour son garçon. Une existence paisible, heureuse, entouré d'amis et d'une famille aimante. Pour lui, et pour Lunafreya.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination avant que le roi ne puisse répondre. Tellus et Clarus allèrent dans le couloir, laissant le père et le fils dans la relative intimité offerte par la cabine. Régis posa une lourde main sur l'épaule de Noctis.

– Papa ? demanda encore le prince d'une petite voix.

– Noct…, soupira Régis, rempli de mélancolie. Lunafreya a fait son choix. J'ai fait le mien. Et bientôt, ce sera à toi de faire de même.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? souffla Noctis qui refusait de comprendre les paroles de son père. On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça !

Une boule se tissa dans la gorge de Régis. Il laissa tomber sa main de l'épaule du prince et se redressa péniblement, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

– Te souviens-tu des histoires que Lunafreya te racontait quand vous étiez enfants ? demanda-t-il soudainement. L'histoire des Astraux, et de la prophétie des rois ?

Noctis le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, déconcerté par le brusque changement de sujet.

– Je… Oui, peut-être, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ce qui se passe ?!

Régis regarda son fils. Son petit garçon. Encore innocent malgré la carapace d'indifférence sous laquelle il se protégeait. Tout changeait trop vite sous ses yeux. Peut-être Régis l'avait-il trop longtemps préservé de la vérité de leur destin. Le temps lui était compté, il le savait, mais le roi voulait prendre le temps de tout pouvoir expliquer à son fils. Alors il appuya sur un bouton de l'ascenseur, ignorant le cri surpris et indigné de Clarus quand les portes de métal se refermèrent sur eux.

– J'ai de nombreuses choses à te raconter, Noct, murmura Régis. Peut-être qu'une fois que tu les auras entendues, tu comprendras la décision de Lunafreya, ainsi que la mienne.

Il l'espérait, de tout son cœur en tout cas. Il pouvait supporter de perdre sa couronne, de perdre sa vie. Mais pas de perdre son fils.

OOO

Dino Ghirenze était un journaliste d'investigation. Un vrai. Il n'était pas de ceux qui restaient bien cachés dans leur bureau pour écrire des articles aussi longs qu'insipides sur le mode de reproduction des Chocobos ou sur le fructueux marché des fleurs de Scylle grâce auquel Niflheim parvenait à se faire des sommes astronomiques et financer sa guerre absurde. Dino Ghirenze ne se contentait pas de la théorie, non monsieur. Il préférait de loin se rendre directement sur le terrain pour suivre l'action le plus près possible.

C'est pourquoi quand il avait appris que la Dame Lunafreya allait enfin sortir d'Insomnia pour reprendre son pèlerinage, il aurait voulu directement aller à Lestallum dans l'espoir d'obtenir une interview avec la jeune Oracle. Ca faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait plus vue sur la scène publique, après tout. Seulement, Dino n'était pas dans le coin. Il n'était même pas sur le territoire lucisien à vrai dire. Il se trouvait à Altissia pour faire un article sur les réfugiés impériaux coincés sur l'archipel d'Accordo. Personne n'avait jamais fait un reportage sérieux sur les immigrés qui fuyaient la dictature militaire de Niflheim, mais étaient incapables de rejoindre le Lucis et se retrouvaient bloqués sur l'archipel. Ils ne pouvaient que remercier la Chancelière d'Accordo de ne pas les renvoyer directement à Gralea, leur conférant à la place le statut de réfugiés de guerre.

Si Dino ne regrettait en rien sa décision de s'être rendu à Altissia pour faire son reportage – l'archipel était un endroit étrange, presque surréaliste où on pouvait croiser dans la même rue des soldats impériaux attendant d'être transférés au Lucis, des Glaives lucisiens blessés auxquels l'état d'Accordo accordait le statut de réfugiés politiques et des civils impériaux accueillis au titre de réfugiés de guerre – il ragea de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Lestallum pour assister à la Consécration de l'Archéen. Même si la baie de Galdina avait miraculeusement résisté aux assauts des impériaux ces dernières semaines, il serait suicidaire pour un homme seul d'entreprendre le voyage dans la région occupée de Duscae pour regagner gagner Lestallum.

Il dût se résoudre à suivre l'affaire de loin, avec la télé et les journaux. La consécration de l'Archéen avait été diffusée en directe sur les principales chaînes de télé lucisiennes. Lunafreya avait refusé toutes les demandes d'interviews, mais avait accepté de prononcer un discours à l'attention de la population traumatisée de Lestallum. La capitale de Cleignes était toujours dans un piteux état depuis la bataille dont elle avait été le théâtre quelques mois auparavant. La majorité des bâtiments officiels étaient en ruines, sans parler des maisons. La population peinait à se remettre de son occupation par Niflheim, aussi les gens avaient littéralement bu les paroles que l'Oracle leur avait adressées. Elle avait même conduit une cérémonie pour bénir la ville et la mettre sous la protection des Astraux. Dino n'était pas du genre croyant, mais il devait avouer que le geste avait quelque chose d'appréciable. Faute de protection, peut-être l'intervention de l'Oracle avait-t-elle instaurée un nouvel élan d'espoir aux gens de Lestallum…

Bien entendu, comme pour écraser le peu d'optimisme que Lunafreya avait réussi à instaurer, le Niflheim l'avait capturée à peine deux jours après son départ de Lestallum. Á Accordo, la nouvelle avait été accueillie avec consternation et douleur, mais sans surprise aucune. Personne au monde n'avait cru un instant que Iedolas ne saisirait pas cette occasion de récupérer l'Oracle. Á commencer par la Chancelière d'Accordo. Dino l'avait rencontré il y avait deux semaines, à l'occasion d'une interview sur les réfugiés d'Accordo. Leur discussion avait été brève et professionnelle, aussi le journaliste fut très surpris lorsque, au lendemain de la capture de l'Oracle, il reçut un message lui informant qu'il était attendu par la Chancelière en personne à l'hôtel de ville.

C'est pourquoi Dino se retrouva, le matin du 8 octobre, dans le bureau de Camélia Claustra, Chancelière d'Accordo, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux semaines. Claustra était une grande femme aux épaules larges et un visage sec. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts s'accordaient avec ses yeux bleus, plus froids que deux blocs de glace. Dino avait déjà constaté que la Chancelière n'était pas une femme très souriante. Ce matin-là, sa bouche formait une ligne encore plus tombante qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Il y a vingt-neuf ans, j'ai rencontré sa Majesté le Roi Régis, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Il n'était encore qu'un prince alors, et plus jeune encore que l'est son fils aujourd'hui. Un brin austère pour un garçon de dix-huit ans, mais rempli d'espoirs concernant l'avenir, alors que le Niflheim avait déclaré publiquement la guerre à son royaume huit mois plus tôt. Je n'étais moi-même qu'une petite secrétaire naïve, au service de mon prédécesseur le Chancelier Véclus. Le prince Régis désirait le voir pour s'entretenir avec lui. Savez-vous ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Dino, que cette tirade avait surpris venant d'une femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se perdre dans des interminables discours, secoua bêtement la tête de droite à gauche. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres maquillées de la Chancelière.

– Une alliance. Une alliance entre notre Protectorat et le royaume du Lucis, s'unir contre l'ennemi commun qu'était Niflheim. Sa Majesté n'avait pas froid aux yeux à l'époque.

– Cette alliance n'a jamais eu lieu, lança timidement Dino.

Claustra leva la tête pour croiser son regard pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Les glaçons qu'étaient ses yeux semblaient avoir fondu, laissant transparaître une insoupçonnable douceur au fond de ses iris.

– Effectivement, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Vous êtes sans doute un peu trop jeune pour vous en souvenir, mais mon prédécesseur était très attachés aux valeurs anciennes de notre archipel : ne jamais s'associer ni à l'un ou l'autre parti d'un conflit. Accordo s'est toujours historiquement distingué pour n'avoir participé à aucune guerre depuis près de mille ans.

Sachant qu'Accordo était un groupuscule d'îles qui ne voyaient jamais ses frontières menacées par une possible invasion, c'était sans doute logique, pensa Dino. Il se garda néanmoins de partager son opinion avec la Chancelière. Inutile de blesser l'éventuelle fierté patriotique de son hôte avec des remarques qui avaient davantage leur place dans un de ses articles qu'au fil d'une conversation qu'il devinait de la plus haute importance.

– Je ne regrette pas la décision prise par le Chancelier Véclus, ajouta Claustra en durcissant le ton. Quand bien même la situation actuelle n'est pas à notre avantage, Accordo s'est toujours démarquée par sa neutralité. Sans cette neutralité, nous ne serions pas en mesure d'accueillir à la fois des réfugiés lucisiens et impériaux, ou d'autoriser le flux d'armes et de soldats qui passent par notre archipel pour passer d'un continent l'autre.

Elle oublia de préciser que le Niflheim payait grassement le Protectorat d'Accordo pour que ce dernier confère le droit de passage aux troupes impériales. Étant donné qu'Accordo était un archipel qui devait pratiquement importer toutes ses matières premières pour vivre, le comportement mercantile d'Altissia n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Encore une fois, Dino ravala fermement ses remarques.

– Aujourd'hui, l'histoire se répète, soupira finalement la Chancelière en se carrant dans son large fauteuil de cuir noir. La guerre est toujours la même, et une fois encore, le Roi Régis nous appelle à l'aide et nous demande de sortir de notre neutralité.

– Il veut une nouvelle alliance ? demanda Dino en haussant les sourcils. Maintenant ? Pour quoi faire ?

Accordo n'avait qu'une très petite armée, plus symbolique que véritablement utile. Claustra répondit pas la négative.

– Pas une alliance, Monsieur Ghirenze. Une faveur, pour reprendre les mots de Sa Majesté. Je viens de recevoir un appel téléphonique d'Insomnia. Le roi voudrait que nous retransmettions sur nos chaînes et dans nos journaux une cérémonie d'allégeance. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ce matin.

La curiosité du journaliste fut aussitôt titillée. Il s'avança sur son siège, posant ses coudes contre ses genoux et regarda attentivement le visage austère de la Chancelière.

– Quelle cérémonie ?

Claustra examina quelques secondes le visage interrogateur du journaliste, puis s'humecta les lèvres. Elle paraissait hésitante, ce qui était très déstabilisant venant d'une femme qui n'avait jamais eu peur de prendre ses décisions. Elle poussa un petit soupir et passa une main lourdement chargée de bagues dans ses courts cheveux blonds qui viraient au blanc sous le soleil.

– Le Lucis craint un chantage venant de Niflheim, révéla-t-elle d'une voix presque lasse. La vie de l'Oracle contre la reddition du Lucis. Sa Majesté le Roi Régis souhaite prendre de court l'Empire.

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, plongeant un regard indéchiffrable dans celui de Dino.

– Le roi Régis vient de m'annoncer que le Prince Impérial Argentum Aldercapt a déserté son pays. Et non seulement le prince a fui l'Empire, mais il a également rallié le Lucis et a l'intention de prêter publiquement serment à Sa Majesté.

Un silence de plomb suivit son annonce, mais c'était comme si une bombe s'était déclenchée dans l'esprit de Dino. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans émettre le moindre son, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Son cerveau prit quelques secondes à réaliser la gravité des paroles de la chancelière, et encore quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre tout ce que ces informations impliquaient. Un traître ? L'Empire avait un traître dans ses rangs ? Dans la propre famille de l'Empereur ?

– Et ben merde…, laissa échapper le journaliste avant de rougir et lança un regard intimidé vers Claustra. Si vous me permettez l'expression…

La chancelière balaya l'excuse d'un revers de main, elle-même trop perturbée pour se soucier de la bienséance.

– Le prince Argentum espère que son allégeance entraînera un coup d'état au sein même de l'Empire, dit-elle. Le Lucis pense que par notre biais, il y aurait de plus fortes chances de toucher le public impérial, grâce aux soldats et aux réfugiés qui transitent sur l'archipel.

Dino regarda son interlocutrice, mais le visage de la chancelière ne laissa transpercer aucune émotion, aucun geste qui aurait pu trahir son opinion personnelle sur le sujet. Elle était juste immobile, droite comme un I et aussi grave qu'une tombe derrière son large bureau.

– Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, s'avança prudemment le journaliste. Accordo héberge sans doute la population la plus hétéroclite du globe. C'est le seul endroit où lucisiens et impériaux peuvent se fréquenter sans se lancer littéralement des bombes à la figure.

– Sans doute, répondit froidement Claustra. Mais que faites-vous de la neutralité d'Accordo ? Si j'accepte la demande du Lucis, nous ne pourrons plus nous prétendre impartial dans ce conflit. Nous ne tiendrons pas une semaine contre Niflheim si l'Empereur venait à nous attaquer. Je refuse de risquer la sauvegarde de mon peuple pour une tentative bancale d'ébranler le gouvernement impérial.

Elle avait sans doute raison. Jusqu'à maintenant, Iedolas avait épargné Accordo, trop focalisé sur le Lucis et leur Cristal. Mais le moindre pas de travers de la part d'Accordo, et les vaisseaux impériaux qui se contentaient de flotter comme des ombres de mauvais augure dans le ciel limpide d'Altissia orienteraient leurs canons vers la capitale et la détruiraient impitoyablement, comme ils avaient détruit Lestallum.

– Bien sûr, reprit la chancelière après un bref silence, cette conversation n'a rien de… professionnelle. C'est une confidence, d'ami à ami, si vous me considérez comme telle.

Elle regardait intensément Dino. Le journaliste haussa les sourcils.

– D'ami à ami ? répéta-t-il.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres maquillées de la chancelière.

– Les confidences d'un ami peuvent êtes révélées au grand jour en conservant son anonymat, non ?

Pendant un instant, Dino n'osa pas comprendre. Son cerveau connecta brusquement toutes les connexions, et il réalisa soudain la scène dans laquelle il jouait. C'était comme une partie d'échecs. Dans le rôle de la reine, Claustra. Dans le rôle du roi, Régis Caelum. Et dans le rôle du fou ? Dino Ghirenze, journaliste d'investigation, devenu du jour au lendemain l'outil par lequel la chancelière allait œuvrer. Car elle venait de choisir son camp, sous les yeux de Dino, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fait son choix qu'elle était prête à entraîner tout son peuple avec elle.

Le roi du Lucis voit trop grand. Á quoi bon faire de grandes déclarations officielles, quand une simple fuite pourrait suffire à ébranler tout un gouvernement ? Parfois, il suffisait d'un grain de sable pour enrayer tout un rouage. Dino espérait pour sa part que ça suffirait. L'avenir du monde en dépendait.

OOO

 _« Les âges défileront. Les Astraux protégeront Éos et ses habitants, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse le Fléau des Étoile, qui éteindra la lumière d'Éos. Le Fléau progressera lentement et dévorera Éos en son cœur. L'espoir disparaîtra, la peur assombrira les cœurs, les peuples se déchireront. Pour sauver Éos, le Cristal émettra une prophétie : le temps viendra où les deux lignées sacrées par Bahamut s'uniront pour un ultime combat, et ensemble repousseront à jamais les ténèbres de leur Étoile. Quand naîtront le Roi des rois au Lucis, véritable et dernier porteur de la lumière du Cristal, et l'Oracle des oracles, dernière reine de Tenebrae, désignée par Bahamut lui-même, alors le Fléau des Étoiles à jamais sera banni d'Éos._

 _La lumière naîtra du roi des Rois, et le mal disparaîtra._

La Prophétie des Rois _, Cosmologie Tome I »_

La tête de Noctis bourdonnait. Il avait la désagréable impression de flotter dans une autre dimension, loin, très loin d'Insomnia, ou même d'Éos. Les battements de son cœur, étrangement lents, faisaient trembler sa poitrine, menaçaient de lui briser les côtes. Le prince déglutit avant de poser une main incertaine contre sa poitrine. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur.

Son père lui adressa un regard inquiet.

– Noct ? Ca va aller ? Tu es pâle comme un linge.

Même la voix de Régis lui paraissait lointaine, comme provenant d'une autre galaxie. Noctis regarda le roi comme s'il était fou.

– Si ça va ? répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu crois que je vais bien ?!

– Noctis…

Le soupir de Régis provoqua un soudain élan de colère au jeune homme. Il se leva brusquement, grimaçant quand sa jambe affaiblie craqua douloureusement en signe de protestation.

– NON ! tonna-t-il, surpris par la violence de sa propre voix. Attends, tu te fous de moi, Papa ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester calme ?

– Oui, répondit son père sans se démonter. Parce que ça ne servirait à rien de s'énerver. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Son ton fataliste ne fit qu'alimenter d'autant plus la colère grandissante de Noctis. Le jeune homme serra les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il devait être blême, oui, mais blême de rage.

– Alors c'est ça, l'avenir ? siffla-t-il avec dédain et indignation. La mort ?!

Le regard de Régis se voila de douleur, mais Noctis était trop aveuglé par sa rage pour s'en rendre compte, ou même s'en soucier. Les derniers fragiles piliers de son existence venaient de s'effondrer à l'instant, par la faute de son propre père. Lui qui avait tout fait pour lui donner une enfance heureuse et aussi ordinaire que possible malgré son statut de prince, lui qui lui avait toujours donné espoir en la vie, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il était celui qui brisait littéralement toutes les convictions auxquelles Noctis avait cru et s'était accroché. L'espoir d'une vie épanouie malgré le poids du trône, d'un avenir aux côtés de Luna, d'une liberté qu'il n'atteindrait jamais…

La lignée Caelum n'était pas bénie par les Six. Leur magie n'était rien d'autre qu'une malédiction. Noctis se sentait soudain profondément stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte par lui-même. Il avait eu tant d'indices autour de lui : la santé défaillante de son père, les peintures dépeignant la Prophétie des Rois devant lesquels il passait tous les jours pour se rendre dans la salle du trône, la Faucheuse brodée sur les insignes royaux du Lucis, sur la propre veste de Noctis. Le prince éprouva un dégoût nouveau pour sa tenue. Il ressentit une irrésistible envie de la jeter au feu, d'oublier tout – le trône, Insomnia, le Lucis – et juste fuir. Fuir sans se retourner.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ?

Sa voix était rauque. Il ne regardait même pas son père. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avec la colère qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il entendit un second soupir derrière lui.

– Je voulais te donner une enfance heureuse. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant…

– Dis plutôt que t'étais trop lâche pour m'avouer la vérité ! cracha le prince.

Sa propre violence le prit de court. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé ainsi à son père. Mais tout comme ses principes, Régis avait également ébranlé leur complicité. Comme si elle aussi était fausse. Tout était foncièrement fauxdans la vie de Noctis. Tout le monde s'était fichu de lui, lui avait menti, parce que tout le monde était trop lâche pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire… juste lui dire…

– Luna sait ? demanda Noctis avant de secouer la tête avec dérision. Bien sûr qu'elle sait… Elle devait savoir depuis le début.

– Sa mère ne lui a jamais caché la vérité sur le destin des Oracles, répondit tristement Régis. Ni celle des rois du Lucis.

Noctis se sentit encore plus idiot. Plus immature. Luna n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui, et elle supportait tellement plus de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Noctis grinça des dents.

– Elle avait quoi, quand elle a appris la vérité sur la Prophétie ? Onze, douze ans ? C'était qu'une gamine.

– Elle a toujours été très mature, répondit Régis, les yeux voilés de mélancolie. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, elle me paraissait trop sérieuse pour son âge. Elle s'est beaucoup déridée en te fréquentant. Et même après la prise de Tenebrae, elle a appris à se conforter à ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

– La mort tu veux dire, précisa Noctis en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Alors c'est ça, la bénédiction de Bahamut ? Deux lignées de viande sacrée nées juste pour faire le sale boulot des Astraux et chasser le Fléau ?

Régis ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais n'émit aucun son, visiblement à court d'arguments. Au lieu de ça, ses épaules se ployèrent sous un poids invisibles et il poussa un douloureux soupir. Son père, vieillissant bien avant son heure, qui avait sacrifié vie et santé pour les desseins de soi-disantes divinités sans bonté ni compassion. Tous leurs ancêtres qui s'étaient succédés sur ce trône maudit, attendant l'Élu du Cristal qui libérerait leur Étoile du Fléau. L'Élu… Un beau nom pour ce qui allait être rien de plus qu'un sacrifice.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de juste là-dedans !? explosa Noctis en sentant des larmes de fureur lui monter aux yeux. Je croyais que la lumière du Cristal était pure, vivante ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compassionnel dans cette… cette prophétie tordue ?

Basculer dans un trou noir n'aurait pas pu être pire de ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il se sentait perdu, seul, _trahi_. Trahi par son père, par son pays, par le propre sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se tourna vers le roi, espérant malgré lui une réponse logique, une explication raisonnée. Mais Régis secoua la tête avec impuissance.

– Un jour, tu comprendras Noctis… J'espère seulement que ce jour n'arrivera pas trop vite.

Noctis fut assailli d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Il pivota sur ses talons et courut hors des appartements royaux sans demander son reste.

OOO

Depuis l'annonce de la capture de Lunafreya, Prompto était enfermé dans ses appartements, probablement sous surveillance vidéo, avec Nyx pour seule compagnie. Wedge et Aranea avaient été enfermés de leur côté, séparés de leur prince. La tension était palpable dans la Citadelle. Prompto était conscient qu'il se trouvait dans une situation plus que précaire. Son pays venait de perpétrer une attaque directe à l'encontre de l'Oracle, sous la directe protection d'Insomnia. Les lucisiens avaient toute la légitimité de s'en prendre directement à lui en guise de représailles.

Aussi le prince ne fut-il pas vraiment étonné quand il vit l'Immortel entrer dans sa chambre plusieurs heures après qu'il y eût été enfermé. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il accueillit la venue du Maréchal avec plaisir. Ses muscles se tendirent et son regard se voila d'un mélange de peur et de violence tandis que Nyx saluait son supérieur d'un coup de poing sur sa poitrine. Cor posa son regard glacial sur Prompto – qui entendit les cris, le sang, le rire dément de Loqui – sans pour autant chercher à approcher le prince, lequel avait conservé autant de distance entre eux que le permettait la taille de la chambre.

– Prince Argentum, le salua l'Immortel d'une voix bourrue. Inutile de vous annoncer que la situation est délicate.

Prompto resta silencieux, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Cor hocha la tête comme s'il lui avait répondu et poursuivit.

– Sa Majesté m'a chargé de vous protéger de toutes éventuelles attaques. Il m'a permis de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour garantir votre sécurité.

Les paroles énigmatiques titillèrent la méfiance de Prompto. Il plissa les yeux, laissant son regard glisser vers Nyx en quête d'indice. Mais le visage grave et impassible du Glaive ne trahit rien de la véritable signification des paroles de l'Immortel.

Le Maréchal s'avança d'un pas vers Prompto, qui sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il résista difficilement à l'irrésistible envie de reculer et de se coller contre le mur juste derrière lui. Le regard analytique de l'aîné l'examina méticuleusement de la tête aux pieds.

– Écoutez, soupira-t-il finalement. Je suis de votre côté, même si vous ne me croyez pas. Je suis ici pour vous aider.

Un violent sentiment de révulsion monta en Prompto, qui ne put réprimer un grognement de dégoût. Nyx et Cor l'observèrent comme on observait un loup sauvage et blessé qu'au aurait acculé contre un mur, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il tressaillit lorsque l'Immortel leva le bras un peu trop rapidement, suivit le mouvement de sa main qui plongea dans les replis de son long manteau pour en sortir un objet familier aux reflets argentés.

– Ce bracelet est à vous, n'est-ce pas ? questionna inutilement l'Immortel. Je l'ai retrouvé par terre après notre... confrontation.

Automatiquement, Prompto recouvrit son poignet droit de sa main gauche sans quitter son bracelet des yeux. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus pensé du tout depuis des jours. Il avait cru que quelqu'un de la Citadelle l'avait subtilisé pour le faire fondre et récupérer l'argent. Il aurait mille fois préféré cette alternative que de voir son bijou entre les mains – de meurtrier, les mêmes qui avaient tué Loqui – du Maréchal. Ce dernier n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour le lui rendre, se contentant de l'exhiber comme si c'était une prise de guerre. Au lieu de ça, il planta un regard insondable dans celui du prince impérial.

– Je sais ce qu'il cache, murmura-t-il. Je sais pourquoi vous le portez.

Prompto sentit son souffle se couper. Il perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur les joues et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, même s'il essayait vainement de garder contenance. Sa respiration devint hachée, difficile. Ses poumons le comprimèrent douloureusement.

– Im… Impossible, hoqueta-t-il. Personne ne sait.

Sa voix ressemblait au feulement d'un animal blessé, agressif, tombé dans ses derniers retranchements. Le visage du Maréchal resta impassible.

– Vous avez raison, admit-il. Et jusqu'à très récemment, je ne savais pas non plus. Mais on voit beaucoup de choses quand on se donne la peine de regarder, Prince Argentum. Quand votre bracelet en argent est tombé de votre poignet, votre bracelet de cuir était relevé et j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Vous étiez trop occupé à m'étrangler pour vous en être aperçu.

Le cœur de Prompto rata un battement. Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus étroitement autour de son poignet, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir de son bracelet jusqu'à en imprimer des croissants de lune avec ses ongles. Il essaya désespérément de se rappeler de ce jour-là, dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa rage, de sa douleur, de sa volonté de tuer l'Immortel de ses mains. Il revoyait l'image du Maréchal alors qu'il était en train de l'étrangler, revoyait les yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, affrontant la mort sans peur. Il ne se souvenait pas de son bracelet ni de son tatouage qui avait été, l'espace d'un instant, découvert à la vue de tous.

Il avait vaguement conscience que des gouttes de sueur grosses comme des perles lui coulaient des tempes. Il pouvait entendre le sifflement de sa respiration laborieuse, presque inexistante, qui résonnait silence oppressant planant dans la pièce, sentir le regard brûlant de l'Immortel dans le sien, celui inquiet que Nyx braquait sur sa silhouette tremblante.

– Dès le départ, votre soi-disant nom de code m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, reprit le Maréchal, imperturbable. Mais quand j'ai vu la même série de chiffres tatouée sur votre poignet en-dessous d'un code-barres, le doute ne m'était plus permis. Je sais ce que vous êtes.

Le blond secoua stupidement la tête, incapable d'appréhender ce qui était en train de se passer. Il voulut reculer, trébucha, et son dos se cogna contre le mur. Ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt sous lui et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il respirait trop vite. Son sang battait frénétiquement contre ses tempes. Il serrait son bras droit contre son corps comme pour le faire disparaître. C'était impossible, se répétait-il en boucle, impossible… !

– Monsieur, je crois qu'il est en train de faire une crise de panique.

La voix de Nyx. Lointaine, comme perdue dans un océan de coton. Prompto ne le voyait même plus. Son univers s'était voilé de blanc, au centre duquel se dressait la silhouette imposante et détestable de l'Immortel, immuable comme un roc.

« Si j'avais eu une arme entre les mains, je l'aurais tué sans hésiter ! » avait clamé Prompto au visage résigné du roi Régis. Il se réitéra ses propres paroles, qui sonnaient toujours plus vraies. S'il avait vraiment accès à son pistolet, il _tuerait_ Cor l'Immortel sans hésiter. Pas seulement pour venger Loqui, mais pour le faire _taire_. Qu'il meure et emporte le secret de Prompto avec lui.

Prompto se recroquevilla pitoyablement sur lui-même. Des papillons blancs dansaient au centre de sa vision, mais il s'accrochait toujours obstinément à la conscience. Ne jamais perdre connaissance face à un ennemi. La règle numéro un de la survie par Loqui Tummelt. Prompto le détesta aussitôt de venir le hanter même après sa mort. Même après que son corps sans vie écrase celui de Prompto, que son sang inonde le visage du prince…

– Prince Argentum ?

Nyx s'était agenouillé devant lui. La silhouette de l'Immortel se dressait toujours derrière lui, imposante et menaçante, mais toute l'attention de Prompto se focalisa sur le Glaive. Nyx, qui ne l'avait pas une seule fois quitté depuis son arrivée à Insomnia, qui avait veillé sur ses nuits hantées par les cauchemars, qui avait regardé Prompto droit dans les yeux en lui révélant la mort de sa sœur. Nyx, qui avait refusé de tuer Prompto. Dans le chaos qu'était devenu l'univers du blond, le Glaive ressemblait à une ancre à laquelle il pouvait désespérément s'agripper.

Une main se posa soudainement contre son crâne, arrachant un cri faible et surpris au prince. Elle poussa sa tête jusqu'à la loger entre ses deux genoux. Une autre main était posée sur son épaule. Prompto se concentra dessus. Un contact ferme qui le retenait à son corps, à une version de la réalité qui était constante, concrète. Lentement, très lentement, Prompto sentit son cœur ralentir la cadence. Les tendons de sa gorge se détendirent non sans une douleur sourde, libérant enfin sa trachée. Il inspira maladroitement une première goulée d'oxygène, remplissant allègrement ses poumons d'air. Le voile blanc de sa vision s'estompa progressivement, et il prit doucement conscience de son corps tremblant, sa peau constellé de sueur froide, des gémissements pathétiques qui roulaient hors de sa gorge. La main contre son crâne frottait ses cheveux.

– Bien, murmura la voix de Nyx, plus nette. Respirez lentement, Altesse. Inspirez, expirez…

Prompto suivit le rythme de Nyx. Des larmes ruisselaient sans discontinuer de ses joues et ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots hachés qui résonnaient bruyamment dans le silence de la pièce. Lentement, il releva la tête. Nyx le laissa faire, déplaçant sa main contre sa tempe. Prompto garda les yeux hermétiquement fermés, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expi…

– Prince Argentum ? demanda Nyx, d'un ton hésitant.

Prompto rouvrit des yeux injectés de sang. Le visage inquiet de Nyx apparut au centre de sa vision brouillée par les larmes. L'Immortel se tenait derrière lui, impassible.

– Vous ne pouvez rien dire, coassa Prompto d'une voix cassée.

Il regardait Nyx, mais parlait à Cor. Nyx était comme un écran, un bouclier, une protection contre le monde extérieur. Nyx était un compagnon d'armes – comme Loqui, comme Biggs et Wedge – avec qui il n'avait partagé aucune bataille, et pourtant un lien de camaraderie s'était tissé entre eux. Peut-être que l'Immortel le savait, car il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour dégager Nyx.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rétorqua-t-il en regardant Prompto qui fixait toujours le Glaive.

Prompto voulut ricaner, mais ne réussit qu'à pleurer. Son nez était encombré, son visage rouge. Il s'essuya rageusement les joues avec les manches de sa veste. Il en avait assez de pleurer continuellement devant ses alliés et ses ennemis. Assez de se découvrir aux yeux des autres, de révéler à quel point il était… défectueux. Une machine cassée. Un prince qui n'était pas un prince. Un imposteur. Son pire secret, révélé à nul autre que son pire ennemi. La destinée avait un goût d'ironie amère.

– Je suppose que votre sœur n'est pas au courant de vos véritables origines ? questionna l'Immortel.

Le prince resta silencieux. Les deux mains de Nyx étaient sur ses épaules maintenant. Le plus jeune examina le visage du Glaive, à la recherche de choc, de surprise, de dégoût. Il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une calme détermination. Cor soupira.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

– Vous ne pouvez rien dire, répéta Prompto.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, rétorqua sèchement l'Immortel. Cela ne me servirait à rien.

Cette fois, Prompto leva les yeux pour regarder directement son ennemi au-dessus de la tête de Nyx.

– Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de m'en parler ? cracha-t-il. Si vous ne comptez pas vous en servir pour me faire chanter ?

– Parce que je veux que vous ayez conscience que je connais votre secret, et que je ne vais rien dire. Pas même au roi ou au prince.

Un ricanement désabusé roula dans la gorge du blond.

– Votre parole n'a aucune valeur pour moi.

– Croyez-moi, la vôtre n'en a pas davantage à mes yeux, grinça l'Immortel. Et pourtant, je m'apprête à commettre un acte qui va contre l'ensemble de mes principes.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, l'homme s'avança d'un pas. Nyx ne bougea pas d'un iota, servant de bouclier entre les deux ennemis. Prompto se demanda vaguement s'il essayait de protéger son supérieur du prince impérial, ou l'inverse, ou les deux. Son corps tout entier se raidit lorsque l'Immortel rangea son bracelet dans sa veste, avant d'en ressortir cette fois un pistolet à la crosse argentée, finement ouvragée.

Prompto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sans mal son arme. Il ne la quitta pas du regard alors que le Maréchal la prit par le canon et l'offrit à son propriétaire, directement par-dessus l'épaule de Nyx. Prompto resta immobile, même si ses doigts brûlaient d'envie de se saisir de l'arme, de la cacher dans les replis de sa veste.

– Je vous propose un accord, déclara le Maréchal. Si vous promettez de n'utiliser cette arme que pour vous défendre en tout dernier recours si votre vie est menacée, je vous jure que je garderai votre secret pour moi.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. Il jeta un regard méfiant à son propre revolver, puis à son ennemi, immobile comme une statue. Et si c'était un piège ? Si le Maréchal attendait simplement qu'il saisisse sans réfléchir cette occasion de récupérer son arme pour déclarer au roi qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ? C'était de longues semaines d'efforts et d'une lente collaboration qui seraient ruinées en l'espace de quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous tiendrez parole ? demanda le prince.

– Je vous autorise à me tuer si jamais votre secret viendrait à se savoir dans la Citadelle, répondit très sérieusement l'Immortel.

Prompto lui adressa un regard interloqué, et même Nyx haussa les sourcils. Le blond se demanda un instant s'il s'était évanoui après sa crise de panique, et qu'il était en train de délirer. Parce que Cor l'Immortel ne pouvait pas lui offrir la possibilité de le tuer. L'occasion était trop belle pour être vraie. Et pourtant, les 750 grammes de métal lui parurent plus vrais que nature quand il enroula finalement ses doigts autour de la crosse. Le Maréchal ne lâcha pas immédiatement le canon, retenant l'arme au-dessus de l'épaule de Nyx. Le revolver faisait office de lien entre le prince et son ennemi, un lien tordu dont Prompto n'avait jamais voulu et ne voudrait jamais.

– Ulric restera toujours à vos côtés, assura le Maréchal. Mais si votre vie est directement menacée dans les prochaines heures, vous avez le droit de tirer sur vos agresseurs. Que ce soient des personnes armées ou non. Qu'elles portent les couleurs du Lucis ou non.

Le blond sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Régis craignait donc tellement un coup d'état qu'il était prêt à armer Prompto. Sans doute les sénateurs s'étaient-ils opposés à la cérémonie d'allégeance entre leur roi et le prince impérial. Prompto ne serait pas étonné qu'ils cherchent à le capturer pour le proposer comme monnaie d'échange contre Lunafreya. Il récupéra son revolver d'un geste raide lorsque le Maréchal consentit enfin à lâcher le canon.

– Gardez-la hors de vue, ordonna-t-il comme si Prompto était un de ses subalternes. Ne vous en séparez jamais, pas une seule seconde.

Le jeune homme ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête, serrant son revolver contre sa poitrine. Le contact familier du métal lui procura un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis son arrivée à Insomnia. Un sentiment d'allégresse aussi, et de puissance. De pouvoir. Prompto Argentum n'était pas un bon soldat, mais c'était un tireur d'élite.

Le Maréchal fixa le jeune homme encore quelques longues secondes sans rien dire, avant de reculer d'un pas.

– Venez Ulric.

Nyx se releva presque à regret, laissant ses mains sur les épaules de Prompto jusqu'à ce qu'il fût obligé de s'éloigner pour suivre son supérieur qui se dirigeait déjà à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Prompto poussa un hoquet surpris quand le Glaive le lâcha, se sentant comme un naufragé qui venait de perdre sa bouée en pleine tempête. Il se raccrocha désespérément à son revolver, au contact froid et rassurant de la crosse entre ses doigts. Il fixait le dos de Nyx et celui du Maréchal, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Des cibles vulnérables, faciles. Quelque chose de viscéral et de sauvage s'éveilla en Prompto, quelque chose de violent et instinctif.

Avant même qu'il prenne totalement conscience de son geste, son pouce avait ôté le cran de sécurité de son arme, puis son bras s'étendit jusqu'à ce que son canon s'aligne parfaitement avec le crâne de Cor. Une simple pression sur la gâchette, et c'en était fini de l'Immortel. Une simple pression, et Loqui serait vengé. Une simple pression, et le secret de Prompto serait protégé.

C'était ça le pouvoir, l'allégresse. Prompto pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, même si son bras resta parfaitement stable.

Au fond, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il détenait littéralement le droit de vie ou de mort sur Cor Léonis, au fond, il n'était pas si différent de Stella. Il était rongé comme elle par la haine. Incapable de passer outre sa rancœur malgré les sages paroles de Régis. Pas quand son corps bouillonnait de colère, de rage à l'état pur.

L'Immortel se trouvait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il marqua une pause, le dos toujours tourné au prince et à l'arme pointée vers lui, comme pour lui donner ce qui serait sans nul doute l'unique opportunité de Prompto d'assouvir sa vengeance. Prompto rajusta sa visée de quelques millimètres sans cligner des yeux. S'il avait été le héros d'un de ces livres ou de ces films que Noctis affectionnait, il aurait entendu la voix de sa conscience lui conseiller de baisser son arme, d'abandonner sa rancœur, d'être le vrai héros de cette histoire.

Mais dans la réalité, il n'y avait aucune autre voix que celle de son cœur qui hurlait vengeance. Prompto n'était pas un héros. Il ne le serait jamais.

Et c'est pourquoi son doigt pressa la détente.

* * *

 ** _Cette fic devient plus longue que prévue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (si vous trouvez que l'intrigue avance trop lentement, trop vite, s'il y a trop de personnages ou trop de descriptions, etc ...), ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :)_**


	14. Le début de la fin

**_Hello tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié. Beaucoup de travail ces derniers mois, et pas beaucoup de temps ni d'énergie pour écrire. Mais je vous rassure, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée et je me remets tout doucement au travail.  
_**

 ** _Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre (enfin), qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Pardonnez les éventuelles fautes de frappe et de grammaire, qui persistent malgré les nombreuses relectures._**

 ** _Attention, chapitre sombre avec quelques scènes de violence._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XV ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Le début de la fin**

Le pistolet n'était pas chargé. Quelque part, Prompto savait qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était logique, venant de la part de Léonis. Cet homme était un militaire et un chef d'armée. Il savait prendre ses précautions, d'autant plus avec un ennemi de la couronne impériale. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ressentit la douleur sourde de la trahison dans son cœur lorsque rien de plus dangereux que le « clic » métallique, caractéristique d'un chargeur complètement vide, résonna dans l'air lourd de la chambre.

Léonis s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Prompto laissa tomber l'arme inutile. Elle se fracassa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sa haine avait disparue en l'espace d'une seconde, remplacée par la sensation maintenant trop familière de la fatigue. Des larmes lui brûlaient déjà les yeux, mais il les retint. Il se demanda distraitement ce qu'il se serait passé s'il y avait eu des balles dans son revolver. Il aurait abattu l'Immortel d'une balle dans la tête, son secret serait protégé, Loqui serait vengé, sa soif de vengeance serait assouvie… Et après ? Que se serait-il passé ?

Nyx le regardait avec un mélange de peur et de déception dans les yeux. Il avait l'air de vouloir le rejoindre, mais Léonis choisit cet instant pour pivoter sur ses talons. Son visage était complètement impassible, un masque d'indifférence qui frustra Prompto, qui lui donna une folle envie de reprendre son revolver et de directement frapper son ennemi avec la crosse, pile entre les deux yeux. Á défaut de le tuer, ça lui fera ravaler le mépris qui brillait dans ses yeux.

– Et bien, commença Cor, brisant le silence de plus en plus tendu. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris.

L'arrogance dégoulinait de sa voix, de ses pores. Nyx fit brusquement un pas en avant, et Prompto réalisa soudain qu'il avait bondi sur ses pieds sans même s'en rendre compte, les poings serrés, les épaules tremblantes d'adrénaline, prêt à en découdre. Le blond était certain qu'il jetait un regard de pur dégoût au Maréchal. Ce dernier fronça le nez, puis plongea la main dans les replis de son manteau et en extirpa une pochette en cuir. Les munitions de Prompto.

– Vous venez de me prouver que vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent impulsif, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, reprit l'Immortel d'une voix tranchante. Vous étiez prêt à me tuer pour assouvir votre désir de vengeance ? Comment espérez-vous tenir tête à votre beau-père ou votre demi-sœur s'ils venaient à nous contacter pour nous proposer un compromis, alors que vous êtes incapable de faire face à votre ennemi ?

– Vous avez le sang de Loqui sur les mains ! cracha Prompto d'une voix rauque à cause des sanglots qu'il peinait à retenir et de la rage qui brûlait toujours dans ses veines.

– Loqui Tummelt était un fou, mais il a rempli son devoir ce jour-là. Il s'est sacrifié pour que vous puissiez vivre. Il est mort avec honneur…

Cette fois, Nyx dût agripper Prompto par le poignet pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le Maréchal. Le prince tira vainement contre la poigne de fer du Glaive, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans son épaule, et planta ses yeux brillants de colère rivés dans ceux, indifférents, de Léonis.

– Ne me parlez pas d'honneur ! explosa-t-il. Ne me parlez pas de sacrifice ! Il n'y a rien d'honorable dans la mort !

Il pensa au sang de Loqui qui gorgeait ses vêtements, les yeux sans vie de son mentor rivés dans les siens, son corps qui refroidissait lentement. Il pensa à la douleur, à la mort qui avait étendu son ombre glaciale au-dessus de lui bien avant que Stella ne le trouve. Il pensa à la douleur, à et la peur, et à la solitude…

Le Maréchal le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes sans un mot. Prompto vit ses pupilles se rétracter, son visage se durcir, regarda la colère déformer le masque impassible.

– Vous avez peur, siffla-t-il. Vous avez peur comme un enfant ! Mais vous allez devoir vite grandir, Argentum. Parce que vous avez aussi du sang sur les mains. Combien de mes soldats avez-vous abattu ? Combien de leurs camarades vous croisent dans les couloirs en souhaitant votre mort ?

Un rire guttural échappa à Prompto. Un rire qui ressemblait trop à celui de Iedolas et arracha un frisson au prince. Il sentit les doigts de Nyx se resserrer autour de son poignet, mais il ne se retourna pas vers le Glaive. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Léonis.

– Vous croyez m'apprendre quelque chose ? rétorqua-t-il. Je sais ce que j'ai fait…

– Alors comportez-vous en conséquence ! tonna brusquement l'aîné.

Il s'avança encore et étendit le bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la gorge du prince. La main libre de Prompto s'enroula instinctivement autour du poignet de son agresseur, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il sentit Nyx bouger derrière lui, mais le Glaive s'immobilisa dès que Léonis lui envoya un regard rempli d'avertissement par-dessus la tête du prince. Le Maréchal appliquait juste assez de pression pour lui écraser la carotide sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer. Juste assez de pression pour lui prouver que, s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'étouffer. Le tuer.

Les muscles de Prompto se paralysèrent. Il fixa les yeux ombrageux de Léonis, impuissant.

– Nous sommes tous des tueurs ici, parce que nous sommes tous des soldats ! asséna le Maréchal d'une voix vibrante de colère. Parce que nous n'avions d'autre choix que de tuer pour survivre ! Tummelt s'est sacrifié pour vous comme je me serais sacrifié pour Noctis ! N'allez pas croire que vous êtes le seul à souffrir.

Il se pencha en avant. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Prompto.

– Même si vous n'êtes pas né pour le devenir, vous êtes un prince. Comportez-vous en conséquence, assumez vos choix, ou c'est bien plus que votre peuple qui souffrira à cause de vos échecs.

Il lâcha Prompto sans prévenir, laissant le prince tousser et masser sa gorge endolorie. Prompto lui jeta un regard plein de dédain, même si les paroles du Maréchal sonnaient horriblement justes à ses oreilles. Léonis brandit la pochette contenant les munitions et les jeta aux pieds du prince.

– Ulric, je vous fais confiance pour l'en empêcher s'il essaie de se suicider, jeta-t-il froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Les mots de l'Immortel glacèrent Prompto jusqu'aux os. Il resta complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que le Maréchal eut claqué la porte derrière lui. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, qu'il se laissa tomber au sol en même temps que ses larmes coulèrent en un flot discontinu sur ses joues. Un violent sanglot déchira le silence avant de rebondir contre les murs.

Nyx, qui l'avait suivi au sol, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, ne prononça aucune parole. Il savait probablement que ça ne serait d'aucun réconfort. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il fallait laisser Prompto pleurer, évacuer sa peine et sa rage dans ses larmes. Peut-être laisserait-il le prince se ficher une balle en pleine tête si l'envie lui prenait. Peut-être voulait-il laisser le choix à Prompto : celui d'assumer ses responsabilités, celui de choisir la personne qu'il désirait être.

Prompto agrippa les poignets de Nyx, et hurla sa rage et sa peine à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

OOO

Des larmes de colère perlaient dans les yeux de Noctis, mais il les essuya bien vite quand il aperçut la silhouette familière de Cor dans le couloir. Il ne se sentait prêt à subir un nouveau sermon sur ses responsabilités de prince, et encore moins à endurer l'hypocrisie de toute cette comédie qu'était sa vie, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il ravala sa peine et sa rancœur, baissa le menton et marcha droit devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il essaya de croiser Cor sans s'arrêter, mais le Maréchal se planta devant lui sans prévenir. Et quand le prince essaya de la contourner, Cor l'en empêcha bien évidemment en posant une main lourde sur son épaule. Noctis releva lentement la tête, son habituel masque d'indifférence en place, mais il tomba bien vite quand le jeune homme vit l'expression singulière sur le visage du Maréchal. Cor avait toujours dégagé une aura d'autorité et d'assurance naturelle, mais il arborait en cet instant un air étrange, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier d'hésitant.

– Noctis…, commença-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien. Noctis attendit quelques secondes, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise tandis que le silence s'éternisait. Cor paraissait en plein débat intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement le prince.

Le Maréchal le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de plonger la main dans la poche de son manteau. Noctis haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il tenait le bracelet d'argent de Prompto.

– Alors c'est toi qui l'avais. Argentum a dû le perdre pendant que vous… vous battiez. Tu devrais lui rendre, c'est un cadeau de son beau-père.

– Vraiment ? fit Cor, l'air plus absent que vraiment intéressé. Et bien… je suppose qu'il doit beaucoup y tenir.

– Pas vraiment. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'est pas vraiment proche de l'Empereur.

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette conversation. Noctis le sentait. C'était comme s'ils échangeaient des banalités pour ne pas parler du fond du problème. Comme pour conserver les apparences, faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Que Luna n'était pas prise en otage, que Noctis n'avait pas appris la réalité de son destin, Seulement, Noctis pouvait voir les fils cette fois. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à apercevoir le visage de celui qui les manipulait.

Quelque chose dans son regard avait dû changer. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Cor ne le considérait plus de la même façon.

– Vous êtes devenus amis ? demanda-t-il. Toi et Argentum ?

Noctis avait déjà ouvert la bouche, prêt à nier, mais se ravisa. Après tout, il se dirigeait droit vers les quartiers de Prompto avant de croiser Cor. Il recherchait la compagnie du blond pour y trouver un semblant de normalité. D'une bouée à laquelle il aurait pu s'accrocher dans le chaos que devenait sa vie. Son père, ses amis et conseillers, même Luna, tout le monde lui avait caché la vérité comme s'il était encore un enfant. Noctis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir profondément trahi par pas moins que ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa propre famille. Il avait l'impression d'être un agneau qu'on préparait au sacrifice, choisi par une entité sans compassion qui se donnait le droit de dicter la destinée des hommes.

Prompto avait été le seul à être aussi ignorant que lui sur son avenir. Ils avaient le même âge, et portaient le même fardeau. Prompto devait se battre contre son propre camp, et Noctis pouvait commencer à comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Alors oui, peut-être dans l'immense mensonge qu'était devenue sa vie, Prompto était la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer encore comme un ami. Il hocha lentement la tête.

– On peut dire ça. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? voulut-il savoir, méfiant.

Sans surprise, Cor éluda la question et lui tendit le bracelet d'argent.

– Tu pourras le lui rendre. Mais quand tu le feras, demande-lui ce qu'il cache

Noctis fronça les sourcils sans amorcer un mouvement pour récupérer le bijou.

– Ce que quoi cache ?

– Poses-lui juste la question, Noctis, répéta Cor avec lassitude. Argentum comprendra. S'il refuse de te répondre, tu sauras qu'il a choisi son camp.

Il lui fourra le bracelet dans les mains d'un geste brusque, puis le contourna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur. Le prince resta immobile, sa main droite agrippant toujours le bijou d'argent. Il l'examina en cherchant à comprendre le sens des paroles énigmatiques du Maréchal. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un bracelet d'argent pur, de belle manufacture. Un bijou digne d'un prince. _« C'est un cadeau de mon beau-père »_ avait dit Prompto sans émotions. Aucun sentiment ne le rattachait à cet objet. Et pourtant il l'avait toujours porté, peut-être par habitude et par devoir. Qu'est-ce que Noctis devait comprendre ? Il ferma le poing, et envoya le bijou dans son Arsenal Fantôme dans un tourbillon d'étincelles bleues.

Quand il arriva devant les appartements de Prompto, il ne fut pas étonné de tomber sur Ulric qui montait la garde devant la porte. Il fut cependant surpris que ce dernier le saisisse par l'épaule quand il leva la main pour frapper.

– Vous ne devriez pas être ici, Altesse, souffla-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Noctis en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque.

– Les sénateurs sont à deux doigts de fomenter un coup d'état. Ils pourraient vous utiliser pour faire pression…

– Je sais me défendre contre des bureaucrates, l'interrompit le prince.

Non seulement il savait se battre, mais il avait en plus la magie du Cristal de son côté. Le visage d'Ulric s'assombrit davantage.

– Ce ne sont pas seulement les sénateurs qui vont tenter de renverser le pouvoir, Altesse. Les Glaives représentent une menace. Eux pourraient vous prendre en otage.

– Ils… Ils trahiraient la couronne ? demanda Noctis, la gorge soudain très sèche.

Il était conscient que son père perdait en popularité auprès des Glaives depuis plusieurs années, sans pour autant réussir à envisager l'idée qu'ils pourraient retourner leurs armes – leur _magie_ – contre le roi.

– Á ce stade, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques, fut la seule réponse de Nyx. S'il vous plaît, retournez dans vos quartiers, restez auprès de votre Bouclier.

– Et Argentum ?

Si Ulric était inquiet pour Noctis, alors Noctis était inquiet pour Prompto. Car contrairement au prince royal et aux Glaives, il ne bénéficiait pas des faveurs du Cristal. Ulric hocha la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Si ça peut vous rassurer, je resterai avec lui, répondit-il.

– Ca ne me rassure pas, asséna sèchement le prince. Je veux lui parler.

– Altesse, j'insiste. Retournez auprès de Gladiolus, attendez les instructions du roi…

– Laisse-moi passer, Ulric.

Le plus âgé resta complètement immobile quelques longes secondes. Noctis crut qu'il allait lui refuser le passage, le renvoyer dans les jupons d'Ignis et de Gladiolus comme un enfant – qu'à cela tienne, Noctis n'était plus au-dessus d'utiliser la force si cela s'avérait nécessaire – quand finalement, le soldat poussa un soupir las avant de docilement se décaler d'un pas.

– Allez-y doucement, recommanda-t-il. Son Altesse impériale vient de traverser un moment plutôt dur.

– Un autre flash-back ?

– Non. Une visite du Maréchal.

Noctis grinça des dents, insultant intérieurement Cor qui n'avait pas jugé de le lui préciser lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés à peine dix minutes plus tôt dans le couloir. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer le Maréchal. Pourquoi rendre visite au type dont il avait tué l'ami et qui avait essayé de l'assassiner dans un accès de rage ? Il resta immobile un moment, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir en pénétrant dans la chambre. Les yeux ardents de colère de Prompto lui revinrent en mémoire, dévoilant toute la violence qui vibrait en lui, toute la souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme poussa un souffle fragile et ouvrit la porte. Un silence spectral régnait dans la chambre. Noctis promena son regard sur le lit impeccablement fait, avant de le laisser s'échouer sur un lourd pistolet posé sur la table de nuit. Un pistolet qui portait le sceau impérial.

Prompto était debout face à la fenêtre scellée, les deux mains plaquées contre la vitre. Sa tête se balançait entre ses épaules secouées par de violents soubresauts. Noctis écouta sa respiration saccadée, hachée par des sanglots étouffés. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de tourner les talons, de refermer la porte, de fuir. Fuir Prompto, fuir Insomnia, fuir sa destinée, oublier jusqu'à son nom. Oublier Luna…

Cette envie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand Prompto releva la tête. Ce ne fut ni ses joues rouges ni son visage ravagé de larmes qui poussa Noctis à refermer lentement la porte derrière lui et à s'avancer vers son homologue. C'était la douleur qu'il voyait, claire et distincte dans ses yeux embués. Il ressemblait à un gamin, un petit garçon perdu qui croulait sous le poids de ses responsabilités, et de son passé. Prompto planta son regard dans celui de Noctis sans hésiter, sans chercher à cacher le tourbillon d'émotions qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Noctis ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans faire un son. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait des paroles à prononcer. Il s'avança lentement, contourna le lit, jeta un nouveau regard à l'arme sur la table de chevet.

– Un cadeau du Maréchal, dit Prompto d'une voix cassée qui fit tressaillir Noctis. Pour me protéger si…

Un nouveau sanglot l'interrompit. La gorge de Noctis était nouée. Il se força quand même à parler.

– …Si les sénateurs font un coup d'état, termina-t-il à voix basse.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu en venant ici, murmura-t-il.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Noctis en aurait probablement voulu à Prompto. Il lui en aurait voulu d'être intervenu, d'avoir déboulé dans sa vie et brisé le ronron rassurant de sa vie bien organisée. Il n'aurait rien voulu connaître de l'Empire, de la bataille de Lestallum, ou de la Prophétie. Mais les choses avaient changé, et quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il le sentait. Ses propres souvenirs ressemblaient à des songes lointains, qui ne lui appartenaient plus. Rien de tout cela n'était de la faute de Prompto, réalisait-il maintenant. Le prince impérial n'était que l'élément déclencheur de ce qui se serait inévitablement produit, tôt ou tard. Peut-être même que son père ne lui aurait rien dit sur la Prophétie, emportant son secret avec lui dans la mort, et laissant lâchement les autres révéler la lourde vérité à son fils.

Brusquement, Noctis sentit sa colère se raviver. Contre le roi, contre le royaume et ses propres amis, contre les Astraux qui jouaient avec la vie des mortels depuis des millénaires. « Ce ne sont pas les dieux qui dictent la conduite humaine, » avait murmuré Luna. Il pouvait presque sentir le poids chaud et rassurant de la main qu'elle avait posé contre son cœur, la conviction dans ses yeux et sa voix, l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Luna avait agi contre toutes les attentes qui pesaient sur elle pour faire ce en quoi elle croyait. Noctis sentait que c'était maintenant son tour.

Ce fut pour ça qu'il s'avança vers Prompto, lui agrippa le poignet et le guida au centre de la chambre. Le blond balbutia des questions auxquelles il n'eut aucune réponse, mais n'offrit aucune résistance et se tint devant Noctis sans bouger quand ce dernier le lâcha. Noctis prit une longue, lente inspiration, regarda Prompto droit dans les yeux.

– Le jour où tu m'as révélé ton nom, ton vrai nom, tu m'as fait un serment d'allégeance.

Il se souvenait encore de la surprise mêlée de panique qu'il avait ressentie alors. Parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et surtout parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti prêt à endosser une telle responsabilité. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant Prompto, il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une froide résolution.

– Oui…, bredouilla Prompto d'un air hésitant. Où tu veux en venir, Noct ?

– Tu serais prêt à t'agenouiller devant moi, et à me prêter serment officiellement ?

La mâchoire de Prompto tomba littéralement, et même Noctis était choqué par sa propre audace. Quelque part en lui, il entendait une petite voix le supplier frénétiquement de tout arrêter, de laisser tomber et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Noctis l'ignora facilement, même si son estomac se noua lorsque le prince impérial hocha lentement la tête.

– Bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi.

– Alors agenouille-toi.

Les mots avaient une consonance étrange aux propres oreilles de Noctis. Il réalisa qu'il ne les avait encore jamais prononcés. Même quand Gladio et Ignis lui avaient officiellement juré allégeance deux ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient inclinés d'eux-mêmes devant leur prince, pendant la cérémonie d'allégeance qui s'était déroulée sous les yeux de leurs pères respectifs, des Glaives et d'une partie des sénateurs. Noctis n'avait été alors que l'un des acteurs d'une mise en scène parfaitement orchestrée, un rite de passage que chaque roi du Lucis se devait de franchir, par obligation. Par tradition.

Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant Prompto, qu'il le fixait, à la recherche d'une hésitation dans son expression, des doutes dans son regard, Noctis comprenait que ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple formalité était un acte beaucoup plus profond. Quelque chose de foncièrement personnel, un acte de confiance pur, réservé seulement à un cercle restreint, intime. Gladio et Ignis tombaient inévitablement dans cette catégorie à cause de leur lignage, lié depuis des siècles à celui des rois du Lucis. Pas Prompto. Prompto, c'était le choix personnel de Noctis.

Quand le prince blond posa un genou à terre devant lui, Noctis sentit le trac monter dans sa gorge. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Pourtant, sa main ne trembla pas quand il la posa contre le front de Prompto.

– Tu vas me donner ta magie ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix si basse que Noctis faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Le brun ravala la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Il refusait d'avoir peur. Il refusait de se plier plus longtemps aux règles absurdes de l'étiquette. Il voulait s'accrocher à sa conviction. Il hocha la tête.

– Une simple arme ne suffira pas à te protéger contre les Glaives, même si Ulric reste avec toi, expliqua-t-il, autant pour Prompto que pour lui-même. La magie du Cristal te protégera. Ca risque de faire mal, ajouta-t-il après-coup.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Prompto ignora son avertissement.

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas que t'aie d'ennuis.

Les lèvres de Noctis s'étirèrent en un sourire amer sans son accord. Sa main ne bougea pas du front de Prompto. Il pensa à Régis et son regard désolé, à Luna et à son sourire qui ne fanait jamais. Il pensa à Prompto qui se débattait contre ses cauchemars et ses doutes, mais qui refusait obstinément de lâcher prise. Noctis refusait lui aussi de lâcher prise.

– C'est mon choix, répondit-il.

Car un roi, lui avait-on souvent répété, un roi assumait ses choix. Il ferma les yeux, et invoqua la magie familière du Cristal.

OOO

Prompto tressaillit en voyant les étincelles émerger des doigts de Noctis comme autant de geysers. Elles formèrent une nuée bleutée qui nimba la main du prince royal. Prompto dût user de toutes ses forces pour réprimer un mouvement de recul. Pour le moment, il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'une douce tiédeur contre son front. Ses mains tremblèrent d'excitation mêlée de peur. Distraitement, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. S'il ne s'était pas évanoui après la visite de Léonis, et qu'il était en train de délirer.

Parce que ça ne pouvait _pas_ se passer. Noctis ne pouvait pas… Il allait partager la magie du Cristal avec un membre de la famille impériale. Prompto allait recevoir ce quoi après son beau-père et Stella couraient depuis des décennies. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité en s'inclinant devant Noctis. Il n'avait pas pensé à Stella une seule seconde ou au serment qui les liaient. Il aurait voulu saisir son médaillon, mais n'osa pas faire un geste.

– La magie du Cristal est toujours étrange pour ceux qui ne sont pas nés avec, expliqua Noctis d'une voix bizarrement calme, comme s'il lui donnait simplement le secret de cuisson des brochettes de Poussitrix. Elle peut être invasive et douloureuse. Tu auras l'impression d'avoir quelque chose… en trop. Une force qui s'ancrera en toi. Ça pourra être difficile à supporter au début.

– D'accord, bafouilla Prompto. Je… je comprends.

Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais les paroles de Noctis l'inquiétaient. Il ne s'était jamais demandé l'effet que la magie du Cristal pouvait exercer. Et si elle était trop puissante pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le tuer ? Le rendre fou ? Le Cristal pourrait le rejeter à cause de ses origines, de son sang. Il eut momentanément l'impression que son tatouage le brûlait, comme pour le prévenir du danger. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il resta complètement figé, de peur, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas reculer maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il essaya de se détendre, en vain. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les arabesques bleues de magie qui s'élevaient maintenant dans les airs. Noctis écarta sa main. Un étroit cordon de magie reliait ses doigts au front de Prompto.

– Ce lien, dit-il lentement, représente notre allégeance. Il ne pourra jamais être rompu, du moins pas tant que l'un de nous meurt.

Il arbora une mimique étrange à ces mots, comme s'il considérait pour la toute première fois la possibilité de sa propre mort. Pas comme Prompto, pour qui la Faucheuse était devenue une compagnie horriblement familière, fantôme de son passé comme de ses cauchemars, et ombre de mauvais augure planant sur son avenir.

– C'est la première fois que je partage ma magie avec une personne qui n'appartient pas aux Scientia ou aux Amacitias, fit Noctis pensivement. Á ce stade, j'ignore si le Cristal t'acceptera.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il passe s'il me refuse ? demanda Prompto, la gorge nouée.

– Rien. Notre connexion – Noctis désigna le filament de magie qui les reliait – sera rompue.

Le brun avait refermé les yeux, aussi ne vit-il pas la silhouette longiligne qui était apparue derrière Prompto. Le prince impérial sentit un parfum de fleur lui chatouiller les narines avant de remarquer la présence de Gentiana directement derrière lui. Il l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, accompagnant Lunafreya. Mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait approché. Il sursauta quand sa petite main blanche se posa sur ses cheveux. Noctis rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fixa la nouvelle-venue.

– Gentiana ?

– Que le Roi Élu ne s'inquiète pas, murmura la divinité d'une voix éthérée. Qu'il poursuive son œuvre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Mon aide sera précieuse au Roi Élu. Qu'il ne la refuse pas.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, on pouvait aisément percevoir la note d'autorité pesant derrière chaque mot. Prompto n'osa pas bouger, détaillant le visage de Noctis devant lui. Le prince impérial plissa les yeux, l'air incapable de déterminer si la présence de la nouvelle-venue était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Il hocha finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur Prompto.

– Tu es prêt ?

Non, pensa Prompto.

– Oui, s'entendit-il répondre.

Les doigts de Gentiana pressèrent doucement contre son cuir-chevelu, un geste étrangement apaisant venant d'une personne que Prompto ne connaissait absolument pas. Il tenta de s'accrocher à ce sentiment de réconfort, d'oublier sa respiration devenue saccadée avec le stress et la peur. Noctis ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir sur sa décision : son index frappa Prompto entre ses deux sourcils.

Ce qui aurait dû être une pichenette ressembla à un coup de couteau que Prompto aurait reçu en pleine poitrine. Il hoqueta de douleur et de surprise, se sentant projeté en arrière mais retenu par la main de Gentiana. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au point d'en devenir douloureux, et pourtant il ne voyait rien. Rien si ce n'était une lumière bleue et aveuglante. Il avait l'impression qu'un crochet venait de se planter dans son cœur et _tirait_ , comme pour l'extraire de sa poitrine.

Il poussa un cri qu'il n'entendit que de très loin. Son esprit, ses pensées, tout se résumait à la lumière blanche et aveuglante, à la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine qui descendait le long de ses membres, à la sensation qu'une force _tirait_ et _tirait_ comme pour le démembrer. Il tenta d'attraper le câble invisible, mais ses mains ne firent que s'accrocher aux bras de Noctis. Ce n'était pas la mort. C'était complètement différent. C'était aussi brillant et brûlant que la Faucheuse était sombre et glaciale. C'était de l'énergie pure, réalisa-t-il malgré la douleur, de l'énergie pure qui le traversait comme un courant électrique, l'énergie du Cristal qui tirait et brûlait, vivace et vibrante.

Peut-être était-ce vraiment la mort, sous un jour différent ? Peut-être que son corps tout entier était en train de brûler et qu'il n'en avait pas pris conscience. Cette mort-là était plus facile à accepter, elle avait quelque chose de tellement… tellement vivant. Comme si Prompto _devenait_ l'énergie.

Cette mort-là, songea distraitement le prince malgré la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus lancinante et paradoxalement de plus en plus lointaine, cette mort-là, il était prêt à l'accepter. Il préférait mourir dans la lumière que dans les ténèbres.

OOO

Quand Prompto commença à hurler, Noctis essaya d'interrompre le processus. Gentiana l'en empêcha. La messagère divine avait maintenant les deux placées sur chaque côté du crâne de Prompto, le retenant en position agenouillée. Elle ne bougea pas même quand un filet de sang coula d'abord des narines du blond, puis de ses yeux étroitement fermés. Noctis dût user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas tout stopper.

En vérité, il ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait endurer Prompto. Il ne faisait qu'insuffler sa magie à travers le lien qu'il avait établi entre eux. Du reste, c'était au corps et au cœur de Prompto d'assimiler cette magie, de l'accepter, de la laisser devenir partie intégrante de lui-même. Il devait accepter la connexion avec Noctis, accepter sa force et sa vulnérabilité.

Quand Noctis avait demandé à Gladio et Ignis ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en recevant la magie du Cristal, ses amis n'avaient pu décrire le processus que par « intense ». Pas douloureux, pas effrayant, juste « intense ». Eux n'avaient pas saigné, n'avaient pas hurlé. Ils s'étaient relevés tout de suite après que le Cristal les ait acceptés. Mais Prompto s'accrochait littéralement à Noctis pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses doigts serraient les poignets du brun tellement fort que Noctis craignit que le blond était purement et simplement en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Les cris avaient alerté Ulric, qui rentra en trombe dans la chambre. Mais le Glaive s'immobilisa en voyant le spectacle, à la fois à cause du choc mais surtout parce qu'il savait probablement qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. S'il essayait de s'interposer, la magie du Cristal pouvait le tuer. Le Cristal était impitoyable envers ceux qui se dressaient entre le roi et ses vassaux.

Noctis ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Était-ce à cause de ses origines impériales ? Était-il possible que le Cristal l'exécute sans autre forme de procès ? Une peur soudaine et viscérale de voir Prompto s'effondrer sans vie à ses pieds s'empara de Noctis. Á nouveau, il amorça un mouvement pour rompre le contact, mais Gentiana releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux qui, pour la première fois, étaient grands ouverts. Son regard sans âge cloua Noctis sur place.

– Le Roi Élu ne doit pas abandonner maintenant.

Sa voix ne paraissait être qu'un murmure, mais elle était parfaitement audible malgré les cris de Prompto.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'écria Noctis d'un air paniqué. Pourquoi il crie comme ça ?!

– Le prince livre une bataille, vint la réponse énigmatique. Sa victoire est plus douloureuse que l'aurait été sa défaite.

Noctis n'essaya pas de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, habitué aux réponses nébuleuses de Gentiana. Il tenta de réguler le flux de magie qu'il transmettait à Prompto dans l'espoir de le soulager, mais le blond se tut soudainement. Ses doigts lâchèrent les poignets de Noctis, puis ce fut tout son corps qui bascula sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon. Gentiana le rattrapa par les épaules et le fit glisser en douceur au sol. Noctis tomba à genoux sur le parquet, ignorant la douleur qui fusa dans sa jambe gauche quand ses rotules frappèrent le sol.

Prompto était si pâle et inerte qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre. Noctis pouvait déjà sentir la bile monter dans sa gorge. Il la ravala et jeta un regard affolé à Gentiana.

– Il… Il est vivant, pas vrai ?

– Le prince respire, son cœur bat, le rassura la divinité.

Noctis poussa un soupir profondément soulagé, alors qu'un énorme poids se délesta de ses épaules. Un moment, il avait vraiment cru l'avoir perdu, juste à cause de sa décision irréfléchie. Il s'agrippa sans réfléchir au bras de son homologue, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, pour s'ancrer à cette réalité où personne n'était mort, où ils avaient échappés au pire. De sa main libre, il essuya le filet de sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

–Tu sais pourquoi il saigne comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le prince et la divinité contemplèrent un instant le visage ensanglanté du blond. Les sillons rouges offraient un contraste morbide avec sa peau blême.

– Le prince s'est longuement battu, répondit finalement Gentiana en tendant la main au-dessus du visage de Prompto. Celui qui n'est pas né dans la lumière de la Pierre Sacrée doit payer un lourd tribut.

Ses longs doigts pâles tissèrent un voile translucide de magie qui retomba sur la tête du blessé, la nimbant comme une auréole. Noctis regarda, subjugué malgré lui par le spectacle. C'était rare de voir Gentiana faire usage de sa magie. Les traces de sang s'estompèrent lentement, mais Prompto ne reprit pas connaissance.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, un lourd tribut ? demanda le prince sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il imagina les pires conséquences : Prompto aveugle, Prompto sourd, Prompto paralysé… Gentiana secoua doucement la tête avant de se relever d'un geste gracile.

– Le prince a fait son choix, dit-elle. Tout comme le Roi Élu sera la lumière qui repoussera les ténèbres d'Éos, le prince deviendra la lumière qui brillera dans le cœur de l'humanité.

Elle disparut avant de laisser le temps à Noctis de l'interroger davantage. Resté seul, le prince royal se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait vidé, et terrorisé par les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à regretter sa décision. Ulric apparut brusquement à ses côtés. Noctis réprima un sursaut. Il avait complètement oublié la présence du Glaive.

Le soldat conserva un masque parfaitement neutre tandis qu'il agrippa Prompto par ses épaules, le redressant en position assise. La tête du blond dodelina d'avant en arrière comme celle d'une poupée désarticulée. Le soldat lança un regard à son prince.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien, Altesse ?

– T'occupe pas de moi, souffla Noctis. Assure-toi qu'il aille bien.

Ulric parut partagé, mais finit par obtempérer. Il bascula Prompto sur ses épaules et le transporta jusqu'à son lit, où il le déposa avec douceur sur les draps soigneusement tirés. Noctis le suivit d'une démarche incertaine. Sa jambe gauche était raide et pulsait de douleur. Il boitilla jusqu'au lit et s'effondra sur la chaise placée à côté de la table de nuit. Le visage blême de Prompto lui faisait face.

C'était le premier, réalisa-t-il, le premier vassal que Noctis avait choisi de son propre gré. Le premier impérial également, à partager la magie des Rois du Lucis. Peut-être avait-il donné l'arme la plus précieuse de son royaume et de sa famille à l'ennemi contre lequel le Lucis se battait depuis trente ans. Il pouvait déjà entendre les rugissements furieux de Gladio, sentir le regard déçu d'Ignis. Il n'arriva pas à imaginer la réaction de son père. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à y accorder de l'importance.

Au final, peu importait l'avis des autres. Noctis avait fait son choix, et il ne regrettait rien.

OOO

Aranea tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, arpentant la pièce de long en large à grandes enjambées. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient derrière elle tandis que ses yeux bleus glace fixaient un point invisible devant elle. Par réflexe, sa main droite s'était posée sur sa hanche, à l'endroit où elle aurait pu normalement dégainer sa lance.

Il y avait une atmosphère qui régnait dans la Citadelle et qui ne plaisait pas à la mercenaire. Une atmosphère pesante, silencieuse. Le calme avant la tempête, elle en était persuadée. La capture de l'Oracle constituait l'affront de trop. Le gouvernement déjà bancal du Lucis allait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Ça aussi, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait vu les expressions sur les visages des sénateurs et des Glaives. C'étaient les mêmes expressions qu'arboraient les hauts-gradés impériaux, les petits commandants prétentieux de l'armée de Niflheim qui n'avaient fait carrière dans l'armée que pour atteindre les hautes-sphères, graviter autour de la famille impériale, et faire partie de l'élite, protégée et dorlotée par le gouvernement.

Des personnes sans honneur, voilà ce que c'était. Aranea ne les connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait fréquenté à de nombreuses reprises ce genre de cloportes. Ils n'avaient jamais combattu sur un champ de bataille, et pourtant avaient l'audace de donner des ordres aux soldats sur le front. Les sénateurs lucisiens étaient de la même espèce. La peur guidait leurs actions et leurs pensées. Si le roi ne se pliait plus en quatre pour les rassurer, ils n'hésiteraient pas à retourner leur veste, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La commandante n'était pas rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas non plus se savoir séparée de son prince. Argentum et ses simagrées avaient le don de l'exaspérer, mais il était hors-de-question qu'il meurt entre les murs d'Insomnia. Aranea avait fait une promesse, et elle comptait coûte que coûte la tenir.

 _« On disait qu'autrefois, le ciel de Niflheim était d'un bleu pur et limpide. On disait aussi qu'en ces temps immémoriaux, les aurores boréales qui flottaient la nuit au-dessus des glaciers étaient l'œuvre de la Glacéenne, une peinture céleste qu'elle réalisait pour adoucir le cœur des mortels. Aranea n'avait elle-même jamais vu d'aurore boréale de son vivant. Elle se demanda distraitement à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, fixant du regard les nuages couleur suie qui encombraient le ciel._

 _La mercenaire retira la cigarette de ses lèvres, exhala un nuage grisâtre dans l'air froid de la nuit. En d'autres contrées de l'Empire, on pouvait encore admirer la lune, parfois même les étoiles. Mais à Gralea, plus aucun astre ne brillait, à commencer par le soleil. Aranea détestait cette ville, et détestait ce pays où elle était née. Elle détestait plus encore le vieillard sénile qui leur servait d'Empereur, et à qui elle avait dû louer ses services. Mais comment aurait-elle pu gagner sa vie autrement ?_

 _Elle poussa un soupir, puis écrasa son mégot dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle n'avait guère envie de retourner à l'intérieur du palais impérial, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Wedge se débrouiller seul en plein conseil militaire avec les plus hauts gradés de l'armée. Cependant, à l'instant où elle se dirigeait vers les portes menant à l'enceinte du palais, ces dernières s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette svelte. Vêtue d'un long manteau richement décoré des emblèmes de la famille impériale, la princesse Aurum s'avança dans la neige._

 _La commandante se figea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à l'héritière impériale, mais les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais ainsi retrouvées seule à seule. Aurum marcha directement vers la mercenaire et se planta devant elle._

– _Commandante Highwind._

– _Que l'or illumine les terres blanches de l'empire, Votre Altesse, répondit Aranea, récitant la salutation traditionnelle réservée aux héritiers impériaux._

 _Elle dominait la princesse de plusieurs centimètres, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle leva le menton et vissa sur la mercenaire un regard acéré. Sans vraiment pouvoir prétendre apprécier la princesse, Aranea admettrait volontiers qu'elle la respectait. Aurum était un soldat comme elle. Elle participait activement à la guerre, partait combattre au front, et n'avait pas peur de prendre les armes. Pas comme ces pleutres qui les attendaient à l'intérieur, bien au chaud dans leur fauteuil._

– _Je vous dérange ? s'enquit la plus jeune._

 _Son ton laissait deviner qu'elle ne ferait pas grand-cas de la réponse. Aranea arqua un sourcil circonspect._

– _Nullement, Votre Altesse. En quoi puis-je vous êtres utile ?_

 _Sa voix suave et sucrée contrastait avec le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres. Aurum resta de marbre. La mercenaire haussa un sourcil circonspect sans chercher à briser le silence. Déjà, l'envie de reprendre une cigarette lui brûlait les doigts. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, et en avait déjà sorti une seconde de son paquet quand la princesse prit enfin la parole._

– _Je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances._

 _La main de la mercenaire se figea une demi-seconde, reprit ensuite son mouvement et fit craquer la roulette de son briquet d'un mouvement sec. L'embout de la cigarette s'embrasa, une minuscule lumière rouge et chaude dans le désert glacé qu'était Niflheim._

– _Á propos de quoi ? rétorqua Aranea en feignant l'ignorance, mais sa voix était devenue âpre._

– _Votre subordonné. Le sous-lieutenant Biggs ? Le général Tummelt l'a mentionné dans son dernier rapport._

 _Aranea grinça des dents, mordit dans sa cigarette, ses yeux obstinément secs rivés droit devant elle. La mort de Biggs était encore trop récente, trop vivace. Elle refusa de se remémorer le visage de son ami, son sourire idiot, ses blagues douteuses, son cri étranglé avant de tomber face à l'ennemi. Elle refusa de se souvenir de la douleur et de la vue du sang, des cris de Wedge qui avait voulu récupérer la dépouille de son ami, se débattant contre Aranea qui avait dû le traîner par le bras pour qu'ils battent en retraite._

 _Elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant d'Aurum sur elle, mais ne daigna pas tourner la tête._

– _Je suis désolée, répéta la princesse. Les mercenaires paient un lourd tribut. Leur sacrifice est trop facilement ignoré par l'Empire._

– _Mais pas par vous ?_

 _Aurum soupira. Une volute de vapeur blanche s'échappa de ses lèvres, monta dans le ciel avec la fumée grise qu'Aranea rejeta au même instant. Biggs savait faire des ronds de fumée. L'idiot ne pourrait jamais lui apprendre comment on faisait maintenant. La commandante refusa de ressentir la moindre douleur à cette pensée, ignora avec obstination la peine qui lui alourdissait le cœur._

– _Je ne suis pas mon père, répondit finalement la princesse. Je me soucie plus du peuple qu'on veut bien le croire._

– _Ce n'est pas l'avis de votre frère, à ce que j'ai cru entendre, railla la commandante._

 _Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper cette phrase. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, mais tout le monde savait que la relation entre les héritiers impériaux demeurait sacrée. En discuter avec l'un ou l'autre des enfants de l'Empereur équivalait à risquer la cour martiale. Pourtant, Aurum ne réagit que par un ricanement désabusé._

– _Mon frère ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir. Il est trop naïf. Il croit que je ne pense qu'à me battre._

– _Ce n'est pas le cas ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Altesse, vous n'avez pas la tête d'une gentille fille pacifique._

 _Une fois encore, Aranea se serait bien mordu la langue. Elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse d'impertinence envers l'héritière de l'Empereur. Ce vieux fou serait bien capable de la mettre aux arrêts si sa fille venait à se plaindre du comportement de la mercenaire. Mais la chance était de son côté ce soir : loin de s'offusquer la princesse laissa échapper un rire froid._

– _Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Nous avons déjà l'Oracle pour jouer le rôle de la petite sainte, alors je passe. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être béni par la magie pour faire preuve de compassion. Mon frère croit que la lumière qui peut sauver Niflheim se trouve au Lucis, parce que leurs rois peuvent manipuler la magie._

– _Le Cristal se trouve là-bas. Sans lui, ce pays est perdu. Le Fléau progressera et finira par contaminer tout le monde._

 _La commandante savait de quoi elle parlait. Avant d'être envoyée sur le front, elle avait patrouillé dans les campagnes, à des centaines de kilomètres de Gralea, et n'avait pu que constater l'étendue des ravages. Le Fléau dévorait tout ce qui était vivant : plante, animaux, humains. Des daemons de plus en plus gros et dangereux écumaient les plaines. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été touchés par le Fléau se déplaçaient en masse vers la capitale, pour aller s'agglutiner autour des murs d'enceinte de Gralea. Comme si la ville pouvait les protéger d'un mal qui rongeait le pays de l'intérieur._

 _Mais ça, personne ne s'en souciait au gouvernement. Seuls Aranea et ses mercenaires tiraient vainement la sonnette d'alarme._

– _Ca va changer, lui assura Aurum d'une voix sombre. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne porter atteinte à cet Empire que mes ancêtres ont protégé, pas même mon propre père._

 _Á ces mots, Aranea tourna brusquement la tête vers la princesse. Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline accéléra la cadence de son cœur, car elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. La bouche sèche, la mercenaire choisit soigneusement ses mots quand elle reprit la parole, après quelques secondes d'un silence tendu :_

– _Que voulez-vous dire, Altesse ?_

 _Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, entendre les mots exacts de la bouche d'Aurum. La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers elle, et croisa son regard sans flancher. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une froide résolution._

– _Mon père…, commença-t-elle à mi-voix, mon père a perdu la raison. Mon frère pense être le seul à s'en être aperçu, mais je ne suis pas aussi crédule qu'il le croit. L'Empereur est obnubilé par le Cristal, pour l'unique raison qu'il veut devenir le Roi de Lumière. S'il croit à ce conte de bonne femme, alors il n'est plus digne d'être sur le trône._

 _Les yeux d'Aranea s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de la bouche de la princesse._

– _Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Altesse ?_

– _N'est-ce pas assez clair ? s'agaça Aurum. Je ne veux pas voir mon propre père conduire Niflheim à sa perte. Il n'écoute plus que ce serpent d'Izunia. C'est à cause de lui que l'Empereur sombre dans la folie._

 _Aranea n'avait elle-même jamais accordé sa confiance au Chancelier. Il était trop fourbe à son goût, et cachait bien plus de choses qu'il voulait bien le faire penser. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir tenter quelque chose contre lui. Izunia était guignolesque, mais il cachait bien son jeu. C'était un homme puissant, et influent._

– _Et comment voulez-vous remédier à ce problème ? demanda la mercenaire en jetant un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais les deux femmes étaient bien seules et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

– _Le Grand Général, Ravus de la Maison Nox Fleuret, dit Aurum en guise de réponse. Il veut récupérer sa sœur, la ramener dans leur royaume. Je lui ai promis de lui rendre sa sœur et le royaume de Tenebrae, à sa sœur et lui, si lui m'aidait à accéder au trône et à nous débarrasser d'Izunia. Mais il nous faut être plus de deux pour mener une conspiration, Commandante Highwind. Vous êtes une chevalière-dragon, et vous êtes la chef des mercenaires. Le soutien des vôtres ne sera pas de trop pour nous aider._

 _La situation paraissait irréelle. Si Aranea avait été quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins terre-à-terre, elle aurait cru avoir basculé dans une dimension parallèle. Quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une aurore boréale. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait au cœur d'une conspiration, orchestrée par nulle autre que la princesse héritière elle-même. Cependant, la commandante avait toujours su garder son sang-froid. Elle ne paniqua pas, ne se demanda pas si elle rêvait car elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Son esprit stratégique reprit vite le pas sur sa surprise._

– _Et que gagnons-nous à cette alliance, nous les mercenaires ? s'enquit-elle, à la fois méfiante et expectative._

– _L'honneur, la reconnaissance. Sous mon règne, vous serez reconnus comme des soldats et des citoyens à part entière. Vous ne vivrez plus de primes misérables, et vous serez justement rémunérés pour vos services._

 _La proposition paraissait juste, mais Aranea n'était pas prête à céder aussi facilement._

– _Même en vous aidant à accéder au trône, ça ne résoudra pas le problème du Fléau. Ce sont les mercenaires qui se battent sans relâche contre les daemons dans les campagnes. Et sans le Cristal, c'est un combat perdu d'avance._

– _Je ne monterai pas sur le trône avant d'avoir récupéré ce Cristal. Je vais l'arracher des mains du roi Régis s'il le faut. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne veux pas que le Chancelier se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. On ne sait pas de quoi cet homme est capable. Mais je vous demande, à vous personnellement, une chose en gage de votre bonne foi._

 _Aranea trouvait qu'Aurum allait un peu vite en besogne – après tout, elle n'avait pas encore dit oui – mais elle la laissa poursuivre. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme qui la faisait croire à son projet fou. Une rage de vaincre, une rage de croire, qu'Aranea admirait. Aurum était une guerrière, dans son corps et dans son âme. Elle ne baissait jamais les armes, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou face à son propre père. C'était quelqu'un avec de l'honneur, de la conviction. C'était quelqu'un qu'Aranea pouvait suivre. Alors elle demanda :_

– _Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Altesse ?_

– _Veillez sur mon frère, ordonna Aurum. Veillez sur lui sur le champ de bataille, suivez-le s'il décide de déserter. Ne laissez personne le tuer. Je ne règnerai pas sans lui. Il est tout pour moi._

 _Aranea fixa le regard brillant de la princesse. Elle pensa à Biggs, son sourire idiot et ses vannes douteuses, et elle hocha la tête._

– _C'est d'accord, Altesse. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »_

Que dirait le prince s'il savait que sa sœur organisait elle aussi sa propre conspiration contre leur père ? Conformément aux ordres de la princesse, Aranea avait intégré les troupes d'Argentum, et avait depuis fait de son mieux pour veiller sur lui. Elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Lestallum combattre à ses côtés, et avait bien cru que toute l'opération allait tomber à l'eau quand le prince avait été grièvement blessé à cause de l'incompétence de Ravus. Quand Argentum lui avait annoncé, quelques jours après sa convalescence, qu'il avait décidé de déserter pour rejoindre le Lucis et proposer une alliance avec le roi Régis, la mercenaire n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Argentum ne devait pas mourir, mais Aranea sentait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait se tramer à Niflheim. Le silence de l'Empereur n'était en soi pas surprenant – le vieux fou était tellement sénile qu'il ne devait même pas s'être aperçu de la désertion de son beau-fils – mais l'absence de signal de la part de Ravus ou Aurum la travaillait. Maintenant que Lunafreya avait été capturée et probablement ramenée à Tenebrae, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours ou même d'heures avant que la princesse agisse enfin.

Mais peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. La mercenaire se figea au milieu de sa chambre en entendant des bruits de pas, puis des cris désarticulés qui résonnèrent dans le couloir. Elle ne recula pas quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'une flopée de Glaives armés fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux hommes et femmes qui pointaient leurs épées dans sa direction. Toute son attention se focalisa sur l'homme entré en dernier dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas étonnée de voir le sénateur Livius lui faire face, particulièrement fier en cet instant, le torse bombé comme s'il voulait se faire plus grand, mais cela ne faisait que faire davantage ressortir son imposante bedaine.

– Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici sur ordre du roi, devina-t-elle en adressant un regard torve à Livius.

– L'ensemble des sénateurs et des Glaives ont décidé de reprendre les choses en main, confirma le petit homme avec un ricanement hilare. Sa Majesté a été jugée incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour ce pays.

Aranea sentit ses lèvres se retrousser, mais le rictus qu'elle arbora ne ressemblait en rien aux sourires carnassiers dont elle avait habitué son entourage. Elle laissa échapper un rire mauvais.

– Et pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à moi, et pas à votre roi ? Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à lui. Il est la seule protection qui vous reste contre l'Empire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que comptez-vous faire ? Vous en prendre à son fils ?

Le sourire de Livius fondit aussitôt, remplacé par une grimace sinistre. Un silence lourd flotta un instant sur les Glaives, qui s'échangèrent des regards. Les yeux d'Aranea brillèrent. Elle avait touché une corde sensible. Le prince demeurait une pièce importante de l'échiquier.

– Ce n'est pas le prince Noctis qui est notre cible, gronda le sénateur. Ni même le roi.

– C'est le prince Argentum, termina la mercenaire. Laissez-moi deviner : vous voulez vous en servir contre monnaie d'échange pour récupérer l'Oracle ?

Quel plan pitoyable, songea-t-elle froidement. Le gouvernement lucisien n'était en vérité pas différent de celui de l'Empire. Il était tout aussi corrompu, rempli de gens accrochés à leur position, leur petit pouvoir et terrorisés à l'idée de perdre l'un ou l'autre. Même la lumière du Cristal ne suffisait pas à purifier le cœur des hommes, contrairement à ce que croyait ce grand naïf d'Argentum.

– Alors vous vous attaquez à son garde du corps avant de vous en prendre à lui, traduisit Aranea qui n'arriva pas à réprimer le dégoût qui teintait sa voix.

Comme s'il répondait à une sorte de signal, un Glaive choisit cet instant pour se détacher du rang serré de soldats qui pointaient leur épée sur la mercenaire. Cette dernière darda un regard glacial sur le parfait inconnu qui se planta devant elle, à côté du sénateur.

– Vous êtes une Chevalière-Dragon, déclara-t-il en guise d'explication. Vous cachez bien votre jeu, mais nous savons que vous n'êtes pas inoffensive.

– Vous vous rendez bien compte que je ne suis pas la seule à protéger mon prince, répliqua Aranea. Tous mes hommes ont juré de se battre sous sa bannière.

Un sourire mauvais plissa la bouche du Glaive. Un sourire que la mercenaire détesta aussitôt, car il était présage de mauvaises nouvelles.

– Vos hommes, oui… Et bien, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que tous ceux qui ont été incarcérés sont morts. Sa Majesté n'aurait vraiment pas dû les laisser sous la garde des Glaives.

Un coup de poing en plein ventre n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Aranea sentit une main froide lui étreindre le cœur, juste avant qu'une colère sourde ne s'empare d'elle. Et comme chaque fois que la colère la prenait, le premier réflexe de la mercenaire fut l'attaque. Avant même qu'elle prenne conscience de ses gestes, elle avait empoigné le Glaive par le col de son uniforme. Ce dernier leva aussitôt son épée, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que le poing de la blonde ne percute sa mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre. Livius poussa un cri de crécelle avant de se cacher derrière les autres Glaives, tandis que le soldat tomba à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

Aranea aurait volontiers attrapé l'épée qu'il avait lâchée sous le choc, si une main derrière elle ne l'avait pas saisie par les cheveux avant de loger une dague contre sa gorge nue. Aranea reconnut la rousse, subordonnée directe de l'Immortel et qui l'avait fouillée sur la plage de Galdina toutes ces semaines auparavant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Tous ses hommes étaient morts – sauf peut-être Wedge, sorti de prison pour parler des Magitecks, avait pu échapper au massacre – et il ne lui restait probablement que quelques minutes à vivre elle-même. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle froidement en observant l'homme dont elle avait cassé la mâchoire se tortiller pitoyablement au sol.

Elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer la lame de sa propre épée dans sa gorge. Emporter ce cafard avec elle dans la tombe. Mais un seul mouvement de sa part, et la lame aiguisée de la dague lui transpercerait la gorge. La rousse – comme s'appelait-t-elle déjà ? Eliot ? Elshett ? – lui tira les cheveux.

– Le futur ne vous concerne plus désormais, Highwind, gronda-t-elle. La seule question qui vous reste à vous poser, c'est la façon dont vous voulez que ça finisse.

Aranea regarda droit devant elle sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus eu peur depuis de longues années. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait probablement pas de cette chambre vivante. La mercenaire se surprit à repenser à ces quelques jours passés à Galdina avec ses hommes, pendant que le prince Argentum était parti seul à Insomnia pour demander audience à Régis. Pendant ces quelques jours, elle avait eu amplement le temps de retourner sa veste, de prendre la poudre d'escampette, et de faire sa vie ailleurs, loin du Niflheim, et surtout loin de la guerre.

Mais elle avait fait une promesse, et aussi opportuniste était-elle, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Argentum. Elle ne savait pas exactement si elle devait le regretter. En tout cas, elle regrettait de devoir abandonner Wedge.

– Avant, dit-elle lentement. J'aurais une question pour vous. Elshett, c'est ça ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les visages des Glaives restèrent fermés. L'un d'entre eux aida son compagnon blessé à se relever. Aranea prit le mutisme général pour une réponse positive. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, offrant un peu plus de sa gorge vulnérable à la lame contre sa carotide. Un geste de la part d'Elshett, et elle s'étranglerait dans son propre sang. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait deviner le contour du visage de la subordonnée de Léonis.

– L'Immortel sait-il que vous l'avez trahi ?

Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné quand la main dans ses cheveux se resserra douloureusement. Á défaut de sortir de là vivante, elle voulait avoir le dernier mot. Se venger de toutes les façons possibles pour la mort de ses hommes. Les lucisiens se croyaient tellement au-dessus des impériaux, pensaient qu'ils avaient des valeurs supérieures, de la morale à toute épreuve. La vérité, c'était qu'ils étaient tous faits du même moule. Qu'ils avaient peur, qu'ils étaient avides de pouvoir et de contrôle. Et surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur petit monde changer. Et bien, pensa Aranea en refusant de fermer les yeux, ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix.

Quand Elshett lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif, elle accueillit la douleur presque comme une délivrance. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle, et elle s'effondra au sol lorsque son bourreau la lâcha sans plus de cérémonie.

« Dommage, » pensa-t-elle, étrangement détachée de la douleur et de la panique qui engourdissait son corps. « J'aurais vraiment dû tout laisser tomber, ce jour-là, à Galdina… »

Elle se replongea dans le souvenir de la plage au sable blanc avec la ligne lointaine de la mer, du ciel bleu promesse d'une vie paisible loin de la guerre et de la noirceur de l'Empire. Elle ne voyait plus les lourdes bottes noires alignées devant ses yeux vitreux, ne sentait plus les yeux de ses meurtriers qui la regardaient mourir sans un mot. Elle n'était plus au Lucis. Elle était à Galdina, avec ses hommes, et goûtait à ces brefs instants de liberté, où elle avait pu rêver d'insouciance et de lumière.

Aranea Highwind s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la mort comme dans celles d'un doux sommeil.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci à vous de l'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**


	15. Coup d'état

**_Bonjour/bonsoir, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2020 !_** ** _Voici le chapitre 12, qui a été un peu difficile à écrire, je vous l'avoue! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Attention : description de scène de combat avec des blessés/_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Coup d'état**

Assis derrière son bureau, Régis se massait les tempes dans une vaine tentative de chasser la migraine qui lui tambourinait le crâne. La colère de Noctis, celle des sénateurs, son choix d'accepter l'allégeance d'Argentum plutôt que de marchander le retour de Luna à Insomnia, le refus de la chancelière d'Accordo de les aider, toutes ces incertitudes le hantaient tellement qu'il se s'aperçut même pas qu'un filet ininterrompu de sang coulait de son nez. Tellus secoua un carré de soie blanche à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– Majesté, votre nez.

– Merci, mon ami.

Le monarque plaqua le mouchoir contre son nez, grimaça en constatant que des gouttes couleur grenat constellaient la surface polie de son bureau. Il était de plus en plus difficile de feindre l'indifférence, de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal, et ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des jours. Régis avait l'impression de se battre seul contre le monde entier, d'essayer d'accomplir quelque chose dont personne ne voulait. Même son corps le trahissait, comme pour lui souffler de tout laisser tomber.

– Est-ce qu'on va faire semblant et dire que rien ne s'est passé ? demanda Clarus d'une voix forte.

Régis releva la tête vers son Bouclier, surpris.

– Quoi ? coassa-t-il d'une façon très peu royale.

Il s'attira un regard désapprobateur de Tellus, facilement ignoré en faveur de l'Amacitia qui, adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte, paraissait encore plus exaspéré que d'habitude.

– Avec Noctis, précisa le géant de muscles en haussant les sourcils. Tu lui a tout raconté, pas vrai ? Concernant son futur.

– Je lui ai parlé de la prophétie, oui, soupira le vieux roi.

–Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler maintenant ?

Non, pensa Régis, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Noctis avait le droit de savoir ce que lui réservait l'avenir, lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Régis s'en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant si longtemps. Son fils avait raison : il avait été trop lâche pour lui révéler ce que lui réservait sa destinée. Il n'avait pas voulu lui gâcher son enfance, avait préféré s'accrocher à une normalité factice parce qu'il refusait d'admettre la vérité en face : Noctis allait mourir.

Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les écrasa aussitôt sous ses paupières, ravala le sanglot qu'il sentait arriver et prit une longue et profonde inspiration. Le silence qui flotta dans la pièce était lourd, semblable à de gros nuages d'orage qui menaçaient de crever à tout instant. Peut-être que c'était vraiment la fin. Que l'orage éclaterait enfin sur le royaume du Lucis et mettrait fin à cette mascarade qui était leur vie. Régis pensa au Cristal. Comment une pierre, taillée dans la lumière la plus pure d'Éos, pouvait-elle être promesse de tant de noirceur et de douleur ? Le Cristal, tout comme le sang des Caelum, était le véritable fléau des rois du Lucis.

L'heure n'était pas la meilleure pour s'apitoyer sur lui-même, Régis le savait. Mais il était si fatigué, si las. Exaspéré par sa situation, exaspéré par les dieux qui se jouaient d'eux, et brisé par l'humanité qui se déchirait depuis trente ans. Clarus et Tellus n'osèrent pas rompre le silence, eux-mêmes troublés par la situation, par leur gouvernement qui s'effondrait lentement de l'intérieur. Car aucun homme ne se faisait d'illusions : la menace d'un coup d'état était imminente.

Un des Glaives gardant l'entrée du bureau royal choisit cet instant pour frapper deux coups brefs contre la porte avant de glisser la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

– Votre Majesté, la sénatrice Clélia vous demande audience.

Régis ne laissa rien transparaître de la surprise qu'il ressentait. Encore moins du mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, remarquant sans la commenter l'expression étrange qu'arborait le Glaive devant lui. C'était un jeune homme récemment recruté par Cor lui-même, un garçon à peine plus âgé que Noctis et qui ne connaissait pas la guerre. Il avait toujours été affecté à la protection de Régis et de la Citadelle. Le vieux roi s'était accoutumé à son visage jeune, ses yeux naïfs mais pleins d'espoir pour un avenir qui devenait toujours plus incertain. Régis s'était attaché à lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Le Glaive s'effaça pour laisser entrer Clélia. La sénatrice avait troqué la blouse grise des conseillers royaux pour un élégant tailleur bleu, agrémenté d'un châle gris perle. Elle posa sa main contre son cœur et salua Régis tandis que la porte se referma derrière elle. Régis crut entendre le « clac ! » caractéristique d'un verrou qu'on enclenchait, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il observait Clélia avec précaution. La dernière fois qu'il avait face à la sénatrice, cette dernière avait pour la première fois de sa vie refusé d'accepter ses choix et s'était directement opposé à lui.

– Sénatrice Clélia, la salua-t-il avec distance. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici si tôt après notre altercation.

– Je ne suis pas rancunière, si c'est cela que vous sous-entendez, Votre Majesté, répondit doucement Clélia.

Le visage de la sénatrice était neutre, mais il y avait une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix que Régis n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Clélia était toujours sûre d'elle, profondément attachée à ses principes et à ceux du Lucis. C'était quelqu'un de moral et de juste, mais Régis savait qu'il avait ébranlé ses convictions en choisissant Argentum plutôt que Luna.

– Faut-il que nous soyons toujours d'accords ? demanda le vieux roi avec un sourire amer.

Clélia coula un bref regard vers Clarus et Tellus, qui observaient silencieusement la conversation depuis un coin de la pièce.

– Pas nécessairement. Seulement, ce n'est pas une simple question politique qui nous oppose cette fois, Majesté. C'est l'avenir de notre pays.

– Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai refusé de me servir du prince impérial pour récupérer Lunafreya, explicita Régis en lançant un regard indéchiffrable à la sénatrice. Je suis conscient que vous aimez l'Oracle comme si elle était votre propre fille, mais vous laissez votre affection influencer votre jugement. L'Oracle est adulte maintenant. Elle doit faire ses propres choix.

– Il n'est pas uniquement question de Lunafreya, rétorqua Clélia en laissant échapper un soupçon de frustration dans sa voix. Vous voulez accepter la demande d'allégeance d'un prince impérial qui, aussi serviable puisse-t-il paraître, reste un étranger du Lucis et un ennemi du royaume.

Les sourcils de Régis se haussèrent, à l'instar de ceux de Clarus et Tellus. De toutes les raisons qui avaient poussé Clélia à s'opposer à son roi, le demande d'allégeance d'Argentum était bien la dernière à laquelle il aurait pu penser. En vérité, ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

– Vous vous opposez à moi parce que je choisis un vassal qui n'est pas lucisien ? répéta-t-il lentement, examinant le visage sombre de la sénatrice avec attention.

– Vous faites trop facilement confiance à ce garçon. Vous me reprochez de laisser mon affection pour l'Oracle influencer mon jugement, mais ne faites-vous pas la même erreur avec le prince Argentum ? Il vous rappelle votre fils, il est venu vers vous pour vous demander de l'aide, et vous êtes prêt à bafouer tous les sacrifices que vos ancêtres et vos soldats ont fait pour protéger ce royaume.

Clarus s'avança, l'air clairement outré par le toupet de la sénatrice. Tellus le retint par le bras, lui intimant du regard de ne pas intervenir. C'était le combat de Régis, l'adversaire de Régis. Clélia et lui se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Le vieux roi avait même songé à faire de la sénatrice la marraine de son fils à la naissance de Noctis. Le monarque aurait voulu se lever pour affronter Clélia, mais la douleur dans sa jambe avait engourdi le muscle, le clouait dans son fauteuil comme le vieil homme infirme qu'il était en train de devenir.

– Que craignez-vous donc, sénatrice ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque. Que craignez-vous de ce garçon ?

– De lui, pas grand-chose, admit Clélia avec l'esquisse d'un sourire triste, résigné. Mais c'est ce qu'il représente qui m'effraie. C'est un membre de la famille impériale, et un soldat qui a tué nombre des nôtres sur le champ de bataille. Il symbolise tout ce contre quoi se battent tous les jours nos soldats à Lestallum et à Galdina, sur vos ordres. Et vous, leur roi, êtes prêt à accepter le serment de notre ennemi ? Alors que l'Empire n'a pas fait le moindre geste pacifique depuis le début de toute cette histoire ?

– Le Prince Argentum est venu avec une proposition de paix.

Les yeux de la sénatrice, ordinairement calmes et sages dans la lumière du soleil, s'illuminèrent d'une colère sourde, une colère qui ressemblait à une tempête qu'on voyait arriver de loin, sans pour autant pouvoir y échapper.

– Qu'il ne peut vous proposer que lui, lui seul ! rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les poings. Il est venu sans le consentement de son Empereur ou même de sa sœur. Il nous a transmis des renseignements pour juguler le conflit sans proposer de moyens de le stopper. La meilleure opportunité qu'il nous a donné en venant à Insomnia, c'est celle de se servir de lui pour faire pression sur sa sœur. La princesse Aurum sera peut-être prête à un compromis de paix si nous nous servons de son frère comme d'un otage.

Á peu de chose près, c'était le discours de Livius qui sortait de la bouche de la sénatrice. Régis ne put s'empêcher d'être estomaqué par la vitesse avec laquelle Clélia avait retourné sa veste. Elle n'était ordinairement pas aussi belliqueuse, pas aussi désespérée. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée.

– Vous craignez pour la vie de Lunafreya, réalisa-t-il. Vous craignez que l'Empire menace de la tuer si nous ne ployons pas l'échine.

Le visage de Clélia se décomposa, et Régis put cette fois voir clairement la douleur dans ses yeux bleus. La peur viscérale de voir Lunafreya mourir. Clélia s'était prise rapidement d'affection pour la jeune Oracle quand Régis l'avait ramenée au Lucis douze ans plus tôt. Elle était devenue sa préceptrice, sa confidente, sa guide. Clélia l'avait traitée comme sa propre fille, avait toujours cherché à la protéger.

Clélia ne chercha pas à nier. Elle fixa le roi d'un air résigné.

– Nous avions une responsabilité vis-à-vis de Lunafreya, murmura-t-elle. Une responsabilité que vous avez ignorée en la laissant partir.

– Lunafreya est une adulte, répéta le roi. Nous devons respecter ses choix. Même si voudrions éternellement la protéger, c'est impossible. Elle doit faire face à son destin.

– Comme votre fils doit faire face au sien, rétorqua amèrement la sénatrice. Et pourtant, vous lui avez toujours caché la vérité. Vous refusez de le voir mourir. De quel droit pouvez-vous m'en vouloir d'essayer de faire de même avec Lunafreya ?

Régis n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre qu'il venait de révéler la vérité à Noctis, et que son choix le torturait depuis. Au fond, Clélia et lui n'étaient pas différents: des parents qui tentaient vainement de protéger des enfants. Il se voyait dans le regard hanté de Clélia, dans la douleur qui déformait ses traits et voûtait ses épaules.

Á quoi bon argumenter plus longtemps avec elle ? Le vieux roi poussa un soupir las, et n'essaya pas de cacher le nouveau filet de sang qui lui coula du nez. Il le tamponna avec son mouchoir déjà tâché, conscient du regard de Clélia qui observait chacun de ses mouvements.

– Était-ce tout ? demanda-t-il d'un ton résigné. Où vouliez-vous me voir pour autre chose ?

Clélia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage était indéchiffrable, mais Régis y perçut quelque chose qui l'alarma aussitôt. Quelque chose de sombre, de triste et surtout de déterminé. Le visage de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, sans pour autant renoncer à le faire. Le geste d'un désespéré. Et Régis était bien placé pour savoir que les personnes les plus désespérées étaient également les plus dangereuses.

Il lança un bref regard à Clarus et Tellus pour les alerter d'un danger qu'il savait imminent sans vraiment comprendre comment. Ses deux amis se redressèrent aussitôt. Clarus s'avança pour se positionner stratégiquement à côté de Régis – même si ce dernier doutait que Clélia puisse directement représenter un danger – tandis que Tellus se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée d'argent, la sénatrice reprit la parole.

– C'est inutile, Seigneur Scientia. Elle est verrouillée.

Elle fixa Régis droit dans les yeux, comme un défi. Régis soutint son regard, alors que Tellus tenta quand même d'ouvrir la porte. En vain, bien entendu. Il extirpa ensuite son téléphone de sa poche et commença à pianoter furieusement dessus. Clélia secoua aussitôt la tête.

– Vos téléphones portables ne vous serviront pas non plus : une onde brouille le réseau. Elle ne sera désactivée que quand nous obtiendrons gain de cause.

Clarus poussa un grognement furieux.

– Alors ça y est ? railla-t-il d'une voix pleine de dédain. C'est le grand moment ? Le début du coup d'état ?

– Il semblerait bien, Seigneur Amacitia, confirma Clélia sans entrain.

Elle semblait si dépitée, Régis avait presque de la peine quand même. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Noctis – quelque part dans la Citadelle, il ne savait où – croissait de seconde en seconde. Il résista à l'envie de se lever malgré la douleur, s'efforça à rester calme et composé. Du moins, en apparence.

– Quel est votre plan exactement ? questionna Tellus en contournant Clélia pour rejoindre Clarus et Régis. Nous enfermer ici avec Sa Majesté et mener votre petite révolution ?

– Le plan initial était de prendre votre fils en otage pour vous faire chanter, révéla Clélia, et Régis sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. J'ai plaidé pour me laisser une chance de vous convaincre de coopérer avec nous sans nous en prendre au prince Noctis. Il ne s'agit pas que des sénateurs et moi. C'est l'intégralité des Glaives qui se sont retournés contre vous, Majesté.

Régis pensa au jeune Glaive qui avait annoncé la venue de Clélia. Il pensa à l'expression étrange sur son visage, le voile tombé devant ses yeux. C'était l'expression de quelqu'un en train de rompre son serment, songea-t-il avec amertume. Á côté de lui, Clarus grogna comme un loup.

– Ces sales traîtres… Après que le roi leur ait fait don de sa magie !

– Ils se battent depuis des années sur le front, Seigneur Amacitia ! rétorqua Clélia, un mélange de colère et d'indignation dans la voix. Combien d'eux ont perdu des camarades, des frères, des sœurs ! Que pensez-vous qu'ils ressentent quand vous voulez partager votre magie avec un de leurs ennemis, Majesté ? Vous souillez leurs sacrifices. Certains d'entre eux étaient prêts à vous tuer ! Si Livius et moi-même n'étions pas intervenus, ce coup d'état se serait transformé en un bain de sang !

Ce n'était même pas étonnant que Livius soit impliqué. Le plus surprenant – et douloureux – c'était que Clélia se soit associée à lui pour mener un coup d'état contre Régis. Elle et Livius s'étaient toujours opposés sur le plan politique, et même éthique. C'était avant, constata Régis, avant qu'il ne prenne une décision qui bouleverse tout, détruise le mécanisme parfaitement huilé de ce qui avait été son gouvernement : Clélia avec lui, Livius contre lui.

– J'imagine que je devrais vous remercier de votre intervention ? railla le vieux roi.

– Croyez-le ou non, Majesté, je ne voulais pas de ce coup d'état, murmura Clélia. Mais vous avez-vous-même cultivé le terreau de l'insurrection ! Les Glaives sont devenus incontrôlables. Au moment même où vous nous avez refusé le droit de vote, ils ont ordonné l'exécution des soldats impériaux que nous avions incarcérés !

La gorge de Régis se noua. La mort des impériaux sous sa garde était comme de l'acide dans sa bouche. Il se sentait malade, malade de son impuissance et de son incompétence. Au final, valait-il vraiment mieux que Iedolas ? Qui pouvait-il protéger ? Pas ses propres hommes qui le trahissaient, pas son pays qui tombait peu à peu sous l'emprise de l'Empire, pas son fils qui était maintenant à la merci de révolutionnaires assoiffés de sang et de vengeance.

– Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? articula-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il les cacha en s'agrippant viscéralement aux accoudoirs de son siège. Clélia jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre d'or ceinte à son poignet potelé.

– Á l'heure qu'il est, la commandante Highwind a dû être mise hors d'état de nuire, déclara-t-elle sur un ton dégagé. Le prince Argentum va lui aussi être appréhendé. Si cela peut vous rassurer, aucun mal ne lui sera fait tant que vous vous montrerez coopératif envers nous, Majesté.

– Vous voulez que Sa Majesté devienne une marionnette dont vous comptez vous servir pour conclure un accord inégal avec l'Empire, lança froidement Tellus.

Clélia secoua lentement la tête.

– Est-ce vraiment pire de vouloir la paix plutôt que de continuer de se battre en vain ? Vos forces déclinent, Majesté. Combien de temps encore allez-vous pouvoir maintenir le Mur et fournir de la magie à vos Glaives ?

– Et que proposez-vous ? rétorqua sèchement Régis. Me soumettre à ce chantage ?

– Si vous ne vous conformez pas aux demandes des sénateurs et des Glaives, alors abdiquez en faveur de votre héritier, répondit la sénatrice. Á ce stade, c'est la seule alternative qu'il vous reste si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer sous les yeux de votre fils. Le Prince Argentum sera proposé comme monnaie d'échange pour récupérer Lunafreya et conclure un pacte de paix.

– L'Empereur pourrait exécuter ce garçon si vous le rendez à son pays, Clélia. En avez-vous conscience ?

Ils étaient tous les deux des parents qui voulaient protéger des enfants. Clélia n'avait pas un cœur froid comme de la glace, Régis le savait. Elle n'avait pu rester insensible au sort d'Argentum. Pourtant, la sénatrice ne lui offrit qu'un regard résolu. Un regard mort.

– Vous me demandez de choisir entre ce garçon et Lunafreya. Vous connaissez déjà mon choix.

Régis aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer qu'en choisissant Lunafreya, elle choisissait les ténèbres contre lesquelles l'Oracle se battait. Mais à l'instant même où il ouvrit la bouche, des éclats d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonnèrent dans le couloir. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte. On entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait au sol, puis le claquement sec d'un verrou qu'on faisait sauter. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une silhouette imposante et armée fit irruption dans la pièce.

Cor Léonis apparut devant son roi, son épée à la main. Le regard qu'il posa sur Clélia ressemblait à une condamnation à mort.

OOO

Prompto n'avait pas repris connaissance, et ça faisait déjà une heure. Assis à son chevet, Noctis tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. La peur d'avoir fait une énorme erreur devenait de plus en plus grande au fil des minutes. Gentiana avait beau lui avoir assuré que Prompto allait bien, Noctis craignait le pire. Peut-être le blond était-il plongé dans le coma ? Ou alors il mourrait dans son sommeil sans que personne ne le remarque à temps ? Les yeux du prince étaient fixés sur la poitrine de Prompto, qui s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme paisible et rassurant de sa respiration.

Derrière lui, Ulric s'agitait étrangement. Noctis n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop obnubilé par Prompto, mais quand il entendit le Glaive verrouiller la porte de la chambre, il tourna la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ulric recula de quelques pas sans quitter la porte des yeux. Il toucha la radio miniature incorporée dans le col de sa veste d'une main, l'autre invoquant son épée qui matérialisa entre ses doigts dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues.

– Ulric ? s'alarma Noctis en se relevant.

– Ma radio ne reçoit plus aucune fréquence depuis un quart d'heure, marmonna-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à contacter aucun des autres Glaives.

– Et alors ? demanda le prince. Y a pas de quoi paniquer, si ?

Ulric lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Quelque chose changea dans l'air à cet instant. Quelque chose de lourd et de sinistre, qui tira un frisson à Noctis. Lentement, le prince se leva de sa chaise.

– Il y a un groupe de Glaives qui viennent de sortir de l'ascenseur, Altesse, souffla le soldat à mi-voix. Ils se dirigent droit vers nous. Et ils sont armés.

– Quoi ?

Noctis avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve. D'abord avec Prompto, et maintenant avec les propres soldats de son père qui se retournaient contre leur roi. La réalité se délitait comme une feuille de papier sous ses yeux, ce qu'il avait pris pour acquis disparaissait et Noctis se retrouvait dans un monde noir et obscur, où tout était inconnu.

Il fixa bêtement le dos tourné d'Ulric, dont toute l'attention restait focalisée sur la porte. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa posture raide alors qu'il se campa sur ses pieds, un ultime bouclier entre les deux princes et la menace qui s'annonçait.

– Ca veut dire que ça a commencé, murmura-t-il. Le coup d'état. Ils viennent pour Argentum. Ils ne savent probablement pas que vous êtes ici. Cachez-vous.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux comme un hibou, avant de sentir l'indignation le gagner.

– Quoi ? Hors-de-question ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ici !

– S'ils savent que vous êtes là, ils pourront vous prendre comme otage en plus du Prince Argentum, répliqua Ulric avec un calme olympien. Vous devez vous cacher, et rejoindre votre père ou votre Bouclier le plus rapidement possible.

– Et toi ?

Ulric lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi froids que la lame de l'épée qu'il brandissait.

– Je ferais de mon mieux pour les contenir. Ne vous faites pas voir, sous aucun prétexte. Cachez-vous maintenant !

Déjà, des coups brutaux furent assénés contre la porte. Noctis ravala ses protestations. Dans un élan de discernement, il attrapa le revolver de Prompto toujours posé sur la table de chevet avant de ramper sous le lit. De là, il pouvait au moins voir la porte et les bottes noires d'Ulric juste devant son nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verrou sauta et cinq Glaives armés firent irruption dans la pièce, chacun brandissant son arme. La vision ressemblait affreusement à celle du sac de Tenebrae, aux soldats impériaux qui s'étaient infiltrés dans le palais de l'Oracle pour massacrer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Noctis ravala une violente envie de vomir, et s'efforça d'ignorer la peur viscérale qu'il pouvait sentir monter. Il n'était plus un petit garçon impuissant et terrorisé. Même s'il se cachait sous le lit comme un gamin.

Il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, les yeux rivés sur les bottes devant lui.

– Nyx, grogna un Glaive dont la voix était vaguement familière aux oreilles du prince. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais avec lui.

– Je suis son garde assigné, commandant Drautos.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Drautos. Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort.

Sous le lit, Noctis planta un peu plus profondément ses dents dans sa peau. Le goût du sang perla sur sa langue. Les bottes d'Ulric se décalèrent subtilement quand Drautos s'avança, sa propre épée au poing.

– Il est en vie, répondit Ulric.

Sa voix était calme, posée, à l'exact opposé de Noctis qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort que l'espace de quelques secondes, le prince n'entendit plus que ça. Il s'aplatit au sol, comme s'il voulait disparaître sous la moquette. Pendant un court instant, il regarda les bottes d'Ulric et de Drautos qui se faisaient face. C'était comme la séquence d'un film dont on aurait coupé le son.

Il reprit brutalement contenance quand un éclat de rire guttural retentit dans la pièce.

– Tu es vraiment un cas, Nyx ! s'esclaffa Drautos. Dix ans que tu es sous mon commandement, dix ans que tu passes ton temps à me désobéir sans arrêt. Et maintenant que l'heure est venue de nous rebeller, tu décides de jouer au toutou fidèle ?

Sa remarque entraîna un grondement menaçant des autres Glaives derrière lui. Noctis aurait voulu voir leur visage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les identifier, les reconnaître, graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire et ne jamais oublier que ces gens-là le _trahissaient_ et trahissaient son père. Eux qui avaient prêté serment à Régis, comme Prompto venait de prêter serment à Noctis.

– Que voulez-vous, monsieur… J'ai toujours eu un esprit de contradiction, répondit Ulric avec un sourire dans la voix.

– Tu es un idiot, Nyx, lança un Glaive derrière Drautos. On se fait massacrer depuis des années par tous ces sales Nifs en essayant de les repousser loin de nos frontières ! Et toi, tu serais prêt à défendre l'un d'eux ? Et Zeïa alors ? Aurel ? Justin ? Ils sont morts pour défendre un roi qui veut pactiser avec l'ennemi !

Á cet instant, Noctis comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages. Leur voix suffisait, et la haine qui en ressortait aussi. Ces hommes et ces femmes, ils ne voyaient pas Prompto. Ils voyaient l'ennemi qui avait tué les leurs. Ils voyaient l'objet de leur haine se matérialiser devant leurs yeux sous la forme d'un être de chair et de sang. Noctis se sentait malade, réalisant pour la première fois combien il avait été déconnecté de la réalité que vivaient les soldats. Les mêmes qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs. Combien il avait été aveugle à leur douleur et à leur haine qui croissait dans l'ombre, combien son père avait été aveugle lui aussi.

Ou bien avait-il tout simplement refusé de voir la réalité en face.

– Je vais te donner une chance, Nyx, dit Drautos quand Ulric resta silencieux. Décales-toi sans faire d'histoire, et on te laisse partir. Quitte la ville, si tu ne veux pas participer.

– Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, commandant.

Drautos poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il leva son épée, et Noctis sentit ses épaules se raidir, sa gorge s'assécher, ses yeux s'écarquiller en fixant la scène sans pouvoir s'en arracher, même s'il redoutait la suite. C'était comme un accident de voiture dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, comme un très mauvais film dont il connaissait déjà l'issue. Mais un Glaive derrière Drautos s'avança sans prévenir, se dressant entre le commandant et Ulric.

– Nyx…, murmura une voix féminine. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Même si tu ne veux pas prendre part au combat, écarte-toi. On ne va pas le tuer.

– Pour l'instant, répondit Ulric en durcissant le ton. Mais il va se passer quoi, si vous le rendez à l'Empire en échange de l'Oracle ? Il va se faire exécuter dès qu'il aura remis les pieds à Niflheim.

– C'est toi qui va te faire tuer si tu ne te décales pas tout de suite ! rétorqua la femme d'une voix où se mêlaient colère et panique. Pourquoi ce Nif là vaudrait la peine que tu meures pour lui ? Parce que c'est un prince ?

– Non, souffla Ulric, et sa voix était calme, résolue, ferme. Parce qu'il est comme nous. Un soldat. Un frère d'armes.

Un silence insondable tomba dans la pièce. Noctis pria tous les Astraux pour qu'on n'entende pas sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Il tressaillit lorsque Drautos leva son épée, fendit l'air avec sa lame.

– Alors soit. Si c'est comme ça que tu veux finir, Nyx…

Noctis ferma les yeux, les poings serrés autour du revolver de Prompto. Il n'entendit que l'éclat métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, le souffle rauque des adversaires, leurs cris de colère et de peur, puis le grognement d'Ulric. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux même quand il l'entendit tomber à terre, dans ce qu'il savait être une mare de sang.

OOO

– L'Immortel sait-il que vous l'avez trahi ?

Cor s'était figé un pied encore en l'air, avant d'instinctivement se coller contre le mur, à l'angle du couloir menant à la chambre où Highwind avait été enfermée. C'était la voix de la mercenaire, plus aiguisée que la lame d'une épée, qu'il venait d'entendre. Le Maréchal risqua un coup d'œil en-dehors de sa cachette. La porte de la chambre de Highwind était grande ouverte, laissant voir le dos d'une rangée de Glaives, qui avaient tous leurs armes sorties. En plissant les yeux, Cor distingua la tunique grise d'un sénateur dans l'attroupement. Livius était caché derrière les Glaives, l'air peu sûr de lui.

La mâchoire du Maréchal se contracta alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Le coup d'état tant redouté prenait finalement effet, violent et presque imparable. Non pas inévitable, car même Cor qui était une bille en politique, savait que Régis avait eu maintes et maintes occasions de juguler le mécontentement grandissant qu'il inspirait auprès de ses propres sujets. La colère des Glaives ne datait pas d'hier : elle s'était même muée en haine au fur et à mesure des années de conflit et des morts qui grossissaient sans arrêt les rangées de tombes dans les trop nombreux cimetières du pays. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase. Cor l'avait sans cesse répété à son roi : une. Seule. Goutte.

Cor ne vit rien, mais entendit distinctement le son d'une lame qui fendait l'air, suivi quelque secondes plus tard par celui d'un corps qui tombait lourdement au sol. Le Maréchal n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour comprendre que Highwind venait probablement d'être sommairement exécutée par des Glaives assoiffés de sang. Il serra les poings, furieux contre sa propre impuissance, mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'opposer à pas moins de quatorze ou quinze Glaives armés, à part à mourir prématurément. Quand le rang des soldats agglutinés autour du cadavre de la mercenaire se scinda en deux, Cor eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les mèches rousses de Monica avant de se cacher derrière le mur.

Son cœur rata un battement, et un instant, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, il essaya de se persuader qu'il avait mal vu. Que ce n'était pas Monica qui…

– Et maintenant ? demanda une voix depuis la chambre.

– Je veux qu'on trouve et qu'on arrête le prince Noctis, répondit Livius qui avait l'air d'avoir repris de sa superbe. Elshett, vous prenez la suite des opérations.

Les ongles de Cor s'enfoncèrent tellement dans les paumes de ses mains qu'il jura que du sang coula de ses jointures. Une colère vive lui battait les tempes, et ce ne fut qu'au prix d'efforts herculéens qu'il resta caché, immobile, silencieux. « L'Immortel sait-il que vous l'avez trahi ? » susurra encore la voix de Highwind, cette fois moqueuse aux oreilles du Maréchal. Monica était sa subordonnée directe, sa plus proche collaboratrice. Il l'avait entraînée lui-même, de son entrée à l'Académie militaire royale comme simple cadet jusqu'à la capitaine d'armée qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Il lui avait confié les missions les plus importantes, les secrets les plus confidentiels. Il l'avait même chargée de la sécurité du _roi_ quand lui ne pouvait pas la garantir lui-même !

– Je croyais que la sénatrice Clélia avait ordonné de ne pas appréhender le Prince Noctis pour le moment, protesta Monica.

Sa voix était exactement la même qu'avant, constata Cor avec amertume et rage. Comme si elle ne venait pas de trahir son pays, son roi, son supérieur direct. Comme si elle n'avait pas le sang de Highwind sur les mains. Écoutant son instinct de survie, le Maréchal commença à lentement rebrousser chemin, le dos collé au mur, l'oreille toujours tendue vers les traîtres qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté la chambre de Highwind.

– J'ai changé d'avis, rétorqua Livius. Clélia croit pouvoir changer l'avis de Sa Majesté avec de belles paroles. Mais si nous détenons son héritier, le roi n'aura d'autre choix que de se plier à notre volonté.

Cor s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que les voix deviennent des sons lointains et indistincts. Il rejoignit non pas l'ascenseur qu'il avait pris pour descendre à l'étage de Highwind, mais le petit escalier de service utilisé par les domestiques et les soldats. La chambre d'Argentum, où Cor soupçonnait que Noctis devait encore se trouver, était trois étages au-dessus. Le Maréchal posa un doigt sur la doublure de sa veste, où était incorporée sa radio miniaturisée, mais la fréquence avait été brouillée, rendant toute communication avec Ulric impossible. Cor grogna, avant d'éteindre l'appareil et tira son téléphone portable de poche. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun réseau.

Évidemment. Quel meilleur moyen de renverser le pouvoir qu'en coupant tous les moyens de communication ? Régis ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était la cible de toute une armée et de la quasi-majorité de son gouvernement, qui s'affairaient à transformer la Citadelle en coupe-gorge et qui menait une chasse aux sorcières, à la fois contre leur roi, leur prince, et Argentum. Encore furieux de la traîtrise de Monica, à qui il aurait confié jusqu'à sa propre vie, Cor entreprit de rejoindre le bureau de Régis en rasant les murs. Il aurait voulu retourner dans les appartements d'Argentum, prévenir Noctis du danger, mais il était désormais trop loin des quartiers du prince impérial pour y retourner sans se faire prendre. Même si Argentum – et sans doute Noctis, qui était assez idiot pour être resté avec lui – était déjà tombé entre leurs mains, il était inutile que Cor se lance seul dans une tentative de sauvetage qui n'avait que très peu de chance d'aboutir par autre chose que sa propre mort. Il se trouvait plus près du bureau de Régis. Sa meilleure chance avait été de rejoindre son roi et de là, décider de la suite des évènements.

Apparemment, il avait bien fait. Après avoir assommé les deux Glaives chargés de surveiller la porte (des jeunes idiots, qui avaient dû se laisser embrigader par le discours de Drautos et des sénateurs), il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Le spectacle qui se dévoila alors à ses yeux était sans ambigüité : d'un côté, Régis, Tellus et Clarus formaient un rang compact de l'autre, la sénatrice Clélia, seule et désemparée, qui sursauta en l'entendant entrer. La colère froide qui avait pris Cor à la gorge se mua soudainement en fureur. Avant même d'avoir vraiment pris conscience de ses mouvements, le Maréchal avait traversé la pièce et empoigné la sénatrice par les cheveux.

Clélia poussa un cri désarticulé. Cor leva son épée, prêt à en finir avec cette _vermine_ qui croyait pour s'attaquer à leur roi en toute impunité.

– Cor, non ! s'écria au même instant Régis.

Le bras du Maréchal se figea dans les airs. Il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux, écarquillés de terreur, de la sénatrice, mais sentait les regards brûlants des trois autres hommes rivés sur lui, sans doute prêts à intervenir. C'était inutile. Cor n'était pas comme tous ces traîtres qui écumaient les couloirs de la Citadelle, comme cette femme qui clamait défendre les valeurs du Lucis et pourtant n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre au roi. Il fit disparaître son épée dans une nuée d'étincelles bleues, et ne laissa pas le temps à Clélia de pleurer de soulagement : d'un geste brusque, il l'assomma d'un coup de poing contre sa tempe.

La sénatrice tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Régis lui envoya un regard lourd de reproche.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

– C'est une traître, rétorqua froidement le Maréchal. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse d'être seulement assommée et pas exécutée.

– Elle a agit en croyant faire ce qui était juste, répliqua le roi. Qui suis-je pour contester ses motivations ? J'ai poussé les sénateurs à faire ce coup d'état.

La Maréchal n'eut même pas la force de sourire avec dérision, même si les paroles de son monarque avaient quelque chose de terriblement ironique.

– Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin tes erreurs, Régis. Mais je crains qu'il soit un peu tard pour regretter.

Le roi lui lança un regard plus las qu'irrité. Tellus se racla la gorge avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre les deux amis.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser, si vous me le permettez, Majesté. Cor, où est Noctis ? Est-ce que tu as vu Ignis, ou Gladiolus ?

Clarus et lui le regardèrent d'un air inquisiteur qui voilait bien mal leur inquiétude. Cor poussa un soupir, défait de devoir admettre son ignorance.

– Je ne sais pas où se trouvent vos fils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ignis était aux cuisines et Gladiolus dans les jardins. Quant à Noctis, je l'ai croisé en sortant de la chambre d'Argentum. Il voulait le voir. Je… suppose qu'il doit toujours être avec lui.

Tellus devint livide, alors que Clarus se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, probablement pour retenir la flopée d'injures qu'il brûlait de vociférer. Seul Régis arbora un visage admirablement neutre au vu des circonstances.

– Et Argentum ? demanda-t-il. Est-il sous bonne garde ?

– Je lui ai rendu son revolver. Et quand je l'ai quitté, Ulric était chargé de sa surveillance.

– Est-ce qu'il va nous trahir ? lança Clarus d'un ton bourru.

Après ce qu'il venait de voir – Monica, _Monica_ parmi les révolutionnaires – Cor ne pouvait plus être certain de rien. Mais Nyx Ulric avait toujours brillé pour sa droiture, et si sa loyauté n'allait toujours pas au roi ou au Lucis, il était toujours fidèle à lui-même.

– Je l'ignore, avoua le Maréchal. Mais j'en doute. Ulric s'est attaché à Argentum. Je pense qu'il va tout faire pour le protéger, lui et Noctis s'il s'avère qu'ils sont ensemble.

C'était une pauvre consolation vu la situation, mais Régis sembla s'en contenter et hocha la tête. Il se leva difficilement, s'appuyant lourdement contre son bureau et sa canne, refusant le bras secourable que Tellus lui proposa.

– On ne peut pas rester ici, déclara Clarus qui surveillait le couloir par la porte entrebâillée.

– Si la Citadelle est prise d'assaut, où pourrions-nous nous cacher ? demanda Tellus.

Avec les Glaives, les sénateurs, et les domestiques qui ont pu rallier leur cause, il sera difficile de trouver un endroit sûr. Cor pensa à la salle où était entreposé le Cristal, mais cette solution lui parut trop évidente. Les Glaives devaient déjà avoir investi la pièce et l'entrée devait être particulièrement surveillée. Tenter de quitter la Citadelle relevait de l'impossible au vu de la situation, et surtout avec Régis qui boitait plus fort que jamais. Et il était hors de question d'abandonner Noctis.

– Peut-être qu'Ulric cherche lui aussi à évacuer Noctis et Argentum, suggéra le vieux roi entre deux grognements endoloris.

– Si c'est le cas, où aurait-il pu les emmener, Majesté ? interrogea son conseiller.

Cor connaissait la réponse avant même que Régis ne réponde :

– L'ancien sanctuaire des Six.

OOO

Noctis s'était littéralement planté les dents dans son poing pour retenir des hurlements de rage et de colère alors qu'il attendait que les révolutionnaires quittent enfin la chambre. Il avait dû concentrer tous ses efforts pour se retenir de se jeter hors de sa cachette quand un des Glaives souleva la silhouette inerte de Prompto sur ses épaules. L'odeur métallique du sang saturait l'air à en donner la nausée. Noctis resta tant bien que mal immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme enfin derrière Drautos, qui quitta la pièce en dernier.

Le prince compta dix secondes avant de ramper hors de sa cachette, ravalant un violent haut-le-cœur lorsque ses mains raclèrent le sol couvert de sang. Des souvenirs vieux de douze ans lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas la présence rassurante de son père pour le sauver, pas la voix douce de Luna pour l'accompagner. Cette fois, il était complètement seul et il s'efforçait de ne _pas_ paniquer. Il rampa jusqu'à Nyx, couché face contre terre au sol, et le roula non sans difficulté sur le dos.

La gorge serrée, le cœur battant, il se mit à tâter son cou et sa poitrine à la recherche d'un pouls, d'une respiration, du moindre signe de vie. Les replis de cuir de l'uniforme de Nyx étaient gorgés de sang dont les relents faillirent arracher un haut-le-cœur à Noctis. Mais la poitrine du soldat s'élevait toujours, son cœur battait encore. Noctis dût retenir une exclamation hilare tant son soulagement était grand. Nyx n'était pas mort !

– D'abord, trouver l'origine de l'hémorragie, marmonna le prince à lui-même en commençant à écarter les replis de vêtements.

Comme tous les Glaives, Nyx portait la version allégée de l'uniforme militaire, constitué de couches de cuir et d'un plastron rigide protégeant le torse. Ce dernier avait été entaillé par une lame au niveau des côtes, et quand Noctis y posa la main, ses doigts furent recouverts de sang. Précipitamment, il chercha l'attache retenant le plastron aux épaules du soldat et la défit avant d'arracher la protection et de la jeter au sol. Il plaqua sa main contre la plaie qu'il pouvait maintenant clairement discerner sous les vêtements. Un voile bleu apparut entre ses doigts tremblants. La magie du Cristal n'était pas initialement pas destinée à la guérison – c'était la spécialité de la magie des Oracles – mais Luna lui avait appris à manipuler son flux de magie pour guérir des plaies ouvertes et des contusions. Elle était en revanche inefficace contre les affections chroniques et les maladies touchant les organes internes.

La blessure d'Ulric était profonde, et Noctis dût rassembler toute son énergie alors qu'il sentait sa magie reconstruire les tissus lésés, stopper l'hémorragie et refermer lentement la plaie. Le processus s'avéra terriblement long et fastidieux, mais les efforts du prince portèrent leurs fruit quand, après de nombreuses minutes, Nyx hoqueta faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Noctis abaissa la main, tremblant de tout son corps et le front constellé de sueur, tandis que le soldat se redressa lentement, les mains appuyées dans la flaque de sang dans laquelle il était allongé.

– Al…Altesse ? bredouilla Nyx en posant un regard vitreux sur son prince. Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Tu t'es battu contre Drautos et au moins quatre autres Glaives, expliqua Noctis d'une voix tremblante, les yeux étroitement fermés pour combattre une violente nausée. Ils ont bien failli te massacrer. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont crus morts. Ils ont pris Argentum et ils sont partis.

Il désigna d'un geste vague la porte fermée. Nyx suivit sa main du regard. Il ne paraissait vraiment pas dans son assiette, constata Noctis. Il était anormalement pâle, sans doute à cause de la quantité non-négligeable de sang qu'il avait perdu. Il se tâta les côtes, à l'endroit de sa blessure à peine refermée. Il siffla de douleur et grimaça.

– Vous… Vous m'avez soigné, grommela-t-il entre deux souffles endoloris.

Ce n'était pas une question. Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Noctis quand il croisa les yeux un peu écarquillés du soldat.

– T'emballe pas. Je ne suis pas médecin. J'ai soigné ce que j'ai trouvé en surface. Il faudra que t'aille voir un vrai docteur quand…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, se contentant d'un vague geste de la main censé résumer la situation irréelle qui avait pris vie sous ses yeux. Nyx hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il tentait visiblement de rassembler ses souvenirs. Ses yeux allèrent du lit vide de Prompto à la porte fermée de la chambre, avant de s'attarder sur le sang qui séchait au sol. Avec une grimace, le soldat se releva maladroitement sur des jambes tremblantes, essuyant inutilement le sang craquelé sur ses mains contre les pans de sa veste.

– Il faut… vous mettre à l'abri, hoqueta-t-il en allant lourdement s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. Ils n'arrêteront pas de vous chercher, Altesse.

– Et Argentum ? demanda Noctis.

Le Glaive secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche.

– Désolé, Altesse, mais je ne suis pas en état d'aller le chercher. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre en danger. On ne sait même pas si votre père a été pris en otage ou non.

– Ils vont le tuer ? demanda le prince de but en blanc.

Sa voix était remplie de larmes, mais il regardait Nyx droit dans les yeux. Le soldat soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupir.

– Je l'ignore, Altesse, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais s'il doit se battre pour sa vie, le roi ne rendra pas les armes aussi facilement.

Si le Glaive avait voulu le réconforter, sa tentative ne fut pas franchement couronnée de succès. Noctis hocha la tête sombrement. Il tenta de se rassurer en se rappelant que Clarus devait être avec son père, peut-être aussi Tellus. Ses pensées allèrent ensuite vers Gladio et Ignis, et pria pour que ses amis aient pu se réfugier avant d'être capturés par les révolutionnaires.

Le jeune homme fut rudement tiré de sa rêverie quand une main se referma sur son bras et le releva d'un geste brusque. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard toujours vitreux de Nyx.

– On ne peut pas rester ici, répéta le Glaive d'une voix presque implorante. On doit vous mettre à l'abri.

– Où ? coassa Noctis. Tous les Glaives se sont retournés contre nous. La Citadelle doit être prise d'assaut !

– Il existe des lieux dissimulés, secrets même pour les plus hauts gradés du gouvernement, répondit Nyx. Vous en connaissez un vous-même, Votre Altesse.

L'espace d'un instant, Noctis fixa le soldat d'un regard vide. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer que l'heure était mal choisie pour jouer aux devinettes, avant que la réalisation le frappe.

– Le Sanctuaire ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Nyx lui adressa un sourire complice qui montrait ses dents ensanglantées.

– Le Sanctuaire, confirma-t-il.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**


	16. Le Mur

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà enfin - tousse, tousse ! - la suite de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'écris seulement assez lentement, à la fois à cause du travail, de la fatigue et parfois de sérieuses pannes d'inspiration.**_ _ **Toutes mes excuses pour le délais, donc. Je vais faire en sorte de publier les prochains chapitres avec moins d'intervalle. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.  
**_

 _ **Attention, pas de violence explicite, mais description de situation de guerre. Il y a aussi de GROS SPOILERS sur le jeu, mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant, depuis le temps.  
**_

 _ **Pour rappel, les écritures en italiques (en-dehors des flashbacks) indiquent que les personnes parlent en gralean, et ne sont donc pas comprises par les lucisiens.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Final Fantasy XV** _ **ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : le Mur**

 _« – Qui es-tu ? tonna l'orage._

 _Qui était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait rien, ni qui il était ni où il se trouvait. Il flottait parmi les nuages, il voyait les étoiles loin au-dessus de lui. Il tendit les mains, sentit l'air frais caresser ses doigts, la brise ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il se sentait libre, libre et heureux, et il sourit. L'orage gronda une seconde fois, lança un éclair dans le ciel._

– _Comment oses-tu ? demanda-t-il, et il savait que l'orage ne s'adressait plus à lui. Comment oses-tu souiller notre lumière sacrée ?_

– _Comment oses-tu ? rétorqua la pluie sur le même ton. Comment oses-tu te proclamer maître et souverain de toutes les destinées ?_

 _Le ciel nocturne était d'un bleu pur. Les étoiles scintillaient comme d'innombrables joyaux, parures de la nuit. Il se sentit propulsé vers le haut, loin au-dessus des nuages, loin au-dessus du monde. Il se sentait tiré vers les cieux et n'arrivait pas à avoir le moindre regret à l'idée de quitter la terre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et son cœur se remplit d'émerveillement lorsqu'apparurent des jets de lumières dansant dans le ciel._

 _Des aurores boréales, pensa-t-il en fermant doucement les yeux, bercé par le spectacle qui se déployait devant lui. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en voir. Il entendit la pluie murmurer contre son oreille, rassurante et protectrice._

– _Dors, prince né dans les ténèbres. Désormais, tu porteras en toi la lumière des hommes._

 _Il s'endormit, et aussitôt se sentit tomber, chuter à travers les nuages, vers cette terre qu'il avait cru définitivement quitter. »_

Prompto avait déjà fait l'expérience de la mort. Il avait senti son souffle glacé contre sa peau, avait vu son ombre s'étendre devant ses yeux, et avait bien cru qu'elle finirait par l'emporter, jusqu'à ce que Stella ne l'arrache quasi littéralement des bras de la Faucheuse. Il se souviendrait probablement toujours du matin où il avait ouvert les yeux, de retour à Gralea, alité dans sa chambre avec sa sœur à son chevet. Il se souviendrait toujours de la douleur d'avoir perdu Loqui, de la peur qui l'avait hanté alors qu'il pensait vivre ses derniers instants. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui ce jour-là.

Quand le prince impérial rouvrit les yeux à cet instant, il sut d'instinct que quelque chose avait encore changé en lui, au plus profond de son être. Il le sentit avant même de complètement s'éveiller, percevait un changement qui s'était opéré en lui presque contre son gré. Il releva de lourdes paupières et vit un plafond d'une blancheur immaculée. Il entendait le « bip-bip » caractéristique d'un électrocardiogramme, et tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur sa personne, remarqua sans surprise les électrodes placées sur sa poitrine nue. Il était allongé sur une table d'examen, dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un cabinet médical. Prompto regarda vers la porte close et vit les armoiries royales ornant le linteau. Il était à l'infirmerie royale, dans la Citadelle.

Les souvenirs de son serment d'allégeance à Noctis lui revinrent par bribes, mais son esprit ne prit pas longtemps à se remémorer son expérience. Il se souvenait surtout de la douleur, de l'impression littérale de brûler, de devenir de la lumière. Il se souvenait du crochet planté dans son cœur, qui tirait et tirait. Instinctivement, le jeune homme plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, au-dessus d'une électrode, et se rassura du battement puissant et régulier de son cœur sous ses doigts. Il poussa un petit soupir, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Un raclement de gorge retentit soudain dans la pièce.

Prompto était trop exténué pour sursauter. Il se contenta de rouler la tête sur le côté, constatant pour la première fois la présence de deux autres personnes avec lui. Ignis Scientia et Wedge étaient assis à son chevet, les traits tirés et le visage anxieux. Le prince impérial était étonné de ne pas voir Noctis. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son compatriote.

– _Wedge…,_ coassa-t-il.

– _Votre Altesse_ , répondit Wedge d'une voix tremblante, retenant visiblement un sanglot. _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Prompto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre « bien », mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde et choisit un mot plus adéquat à ce qu'il ressentait.

– _Changé. Je me sens complètement changé._

Comme s'il avait revêtu une nouvelle peau, songea-t-il. Était-ce un effet secondaire de la magie du Cristal ? Il releva les yeux vers les deux hommes, se remémorant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient été présents quand il avait prêté allégeance à Noctis. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où pouvait se trouver Nyx. Le Glaive quittait rarement ses côtés, et il s'était accoutumé à sa présence. Son regard glissa sur Ignis, observant la mine austère du conseiller royal. Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi fermé ? Était-ce à cause de son allégeance à Noctis ? Son homologue avait peut-être déjà tout révélé à son Bouclier et son conseiller.

Mais avant que Prompto ne puisse s'inquiéter de se faire rejeter par les plus proches amis de Noctis, la main de Wedge se referma sur son poignet, étrangement insistante. Il fut choqué de voir le visage du mercenaire ruisselant de larmes.

– _Altesse, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses_ , souffla-t-il.

– _De quoi tu parles ?_

Le cœur de Prompto, qui battait toujours aussi vigoureusement dans sa poitrine, se glaça quand son subordonné inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche le dos de la main de son prince. Il reconnaissait ce geste. Il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir lui-même appliqué de trop nombreuses fois. Il crut voir Scientia plisser les yeux, sans doute intrigué par l'étrange manège des impériaux, mais n'arriva pas à y accorder la moindre importance en cet instant. Le front de Wedge était toujours plaqué contre sa main.

C'était un geste rituel, un des rares à être encore perpétué même à Gralea qui s'était pourtant détournée des anciennes coutumes. Un geste qu'on effectuait seulement pour annoncer à son interlocuteur que quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux était mort. Il se souvenait l'avoir fait à Wedge pour lui annoncer la mort de Biggs. Il se souvenait du front de Stella contre ses phalanges pour lui confirmer la mort de Loqui. Un geste qui précédait une annonce funeste. Sa main libre se crispa contre le matelas de la table d'examen. Il fixa sans le voir le visage d'Ignis, refusant de baisser les yeux sur les mèches rousses du mercenaire.

– _Qui ?_ demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Le mercenaire releva la tête, mais sa main ne lâcha pas celle du jeune homme.

– _La Commandante Highwind, et tous nos hommes. Ils ont été tués en prison. Sur ordre des révolutionnaires. Votre Altesse, il y a eu un coup d'état. Le roi du Lucis a été renversé._

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations dans une seule phrase, mais Prompto n'entendit que les premiers mots. La Commandante Highwind, et tous leurs hommes. Aranea et tous ceux qui avaient accepté de suivre l'héritier impérial dans sa tentative désespérée de stopper la guerre étaient morts. La douleur qui l'assaillit était terriblement familière, il la sentit déformer ses traits, remplir ses yeux d'une épaisse couche de larmes, contracter sa gorge et il dût réunir toutes ses forces pour retenir un violent sanglot.

Scientia vit sans doute la peine et le chagrin ravager son visage car son regard s'adoucit. Le jeune conseiller inclina la tête dans sa direction.

– Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, Prince Argentum.

Il paraissait honnête, mais ses paroles semblèrent complètement vides de sens aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il cligna des yeux, sentit les premières larmes couler sur ses joues puis sur sa gorge. Il leva les mains, pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières, voulant stopper le flux avant qu'il ne devienne intarissable. Pourquoi pleurer, aurait demandé Aranea. Pourquoi pleurer, Altesse ? Ca ne ramènera pas les morts.

Les doigts de Wedge étaient toujours cramponnés à son poignet. Il était le seul, à présent, le seul compagnon de Prompto à la Citadelle. Le blond se remémora les paroles de son subordonné. Le coup d'état, le roi renversé.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, entrechoquée par les sanglots. Où est le roi ? Et où est Noctis ?

Ignis plissa les yeux en entendant sa question. Il croisa le regard rougi de Prompto sans flancher.

– Nous ignorons où peut se trouver sa Majesté, répondit-il. Il semble qu'il ait pris la fuite avec mon oncle, Clarus et le Maréchal Léonis. Quant à Noctis, il est introuvable également. Les révolutionnaires ne sont pas parvenus à le capturer. J'ose espérer que lui et le roi ont pu fuir la Citadelle. Mais en leur absence, les rebelles ont pris le pouvoir.

Il montra alors les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets. Prompto remarqua à cet instant que les mains de Wedge étaient elles aussi attachées. Scientia arbora un rictus dépité.

– Comme vous le voyez, nous n'avons pas tous eu la même chance. J'ai été arrêté avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

– Et Gladiolus ? demanda le blond.

Il avait soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. La mine austère de Scientia confirma ses pires doutes. Le jeune conseiller éluda le regard du prince et joignit les mains sur ses genoux.

– Il a résisté lors de son arrestation, répondit-il à mi-voix. Ses adversaires n'ont pas eu la patience de le neutraliser. Ils l'ont tué.

Ses traits restèrent figés, ne reflétant pas la moindre expression. Pourtant le jeune homme pouvait discerner la douleur dans son regard, la colère dans les muscles raides de sa mâchoire, l'incompréhension dans le teint blafard de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, accablé par la tournure des évènements. Ses pensées allèrent vers Noctis. Le prince royal avait été aussi proche de son Bouclier que Prompto avait été de Loqui.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Scientia.

– Nous avons tous perdu à cause de ce drame, répliqua ce dernier. Vous n'êtes pas fautif. Ce n'est pas un impérial qui a tué mon ami. Ce sont des lucisiens.

Des lucisiens, qui avaient tué le Bouclier du Roi. La rupture entre la lignée royale du Lucis et son gouvernement n'aurait pas pu être plus nette. Prompto sentait qu'on avait définitivement franchi un cap, que ce serait désormais impossible de revenir en arrière. Et pourtant il le voulait. Il voulait revenir des semaines auparavant, avant sa décision insensée de rejoindre Insomnia.

Son subordonné tira doucement sur son bras, demandant son attention.

– Votre Altesse, il y a encore quelque chose…

– Quoi ? murmura Prompto. Quoi encore ?

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien, mais ses grands yeux inquiets ne disaient rien qui vaille. Il se mordit les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans émettre le moindre son. Finalement, il prit la main droite de son prince et la leva. Le jeune homme le regarda faire sans comprendre. Au contraire de Wedge et de Scientia, lui n'était pas entravé. En fait, ses poignets étaient nus. Dépourvus du moindre ornement, du moindre bracelet…

Le choc le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand son regard tomba sur son poignet et vit, sous la lumière crue du luminaire, son tatouage révélé à la face du monde. La série de chiffres, le code-barres, comme une tâche noir sur sa peau blême. D'instinct, il arracha son bras de la poigne de Wedge, couvrit son poignet de sa main gauche. Mais ça ne servait à rien, raisonna la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, ça ne servait à rien car si Scientia et Wedge le voyaient, alors… alors les révolutionnaires l'avaient vu !

Quand il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard des deux autres hommes. Son compatriote semblait effrayé et peiné. Quant à Scientia… Les sourcils froncés, il examinait le prince avec des yeux remplis de méfiance, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. En vérité, il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois, son ultime secret révélé au grand jour. Prompto frissonna violemment, ses colla contre la table d'examen, incapable d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui.

– Où est mon bracelet ? coassa-t-il.

– Les révolutionnaires vous l'ont pris, répondit Wedge d'une petite voix. Ils vous ont retrouvé inconscient de votre chambre. Vous ne vous réveilliez pas, ils ont eut peur que vous soyez tombé dans le coma….

– Ils ont besoin de vous vivant pour négocier avec l'Empire, intervint Scientia d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

– Ils vont ont placé sous surveillance médicale, reprit Wedge. Un des infirmiers a retiré votre bracelet et… Ils sont tous au courant, mon Prince. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme se serait probablement effondré s'il n'était pas déjà couché. Il aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse, l'emporte loin d'ici, des regards de Wedge et Scientia, des regards du monde entier. Léonis avait découvert la vérité et Prompto avait été prêt à le tuer pour garder son secret, mais maintenant… maintenant…

– Votre Altesse, et c'était la voix de Scientia qui l'appelait, le forçant à tourner la tête en direction du conseiller de Noctis. Ils vont se servir de ça pour faire chanter l'Empereur. Ils vont menacer de révéler votre véritable identité au monde si Iedolas n'accepte pas de retirer ses troupes du Lucis.

Car en délégitimant l'héritier Argentum, c'était tout le règne de Iedolas qui était remis en question. La guerre civile serait alors déclenchée et avec Iedolas, c'était Stella qui serait renversée à son tour. Stella… Stella ne savait pas, ne savait rien ! Une vieille peur prit possession du prince qui savait n'être qu'un imposteur, une cruelle ironie dans l'histoire impériale, et le paralysa. Si les lucisiens menaçaient Iedolas de révéler l'identité de Prompto, Stella allait forcément être mise au courant.

Sa main se referma sur le médaillon d'or à son cou, et qu'on lui avait par miracle laissé. Qu'allait dire Stella ? Elle qui avait toujours cru avoir un frère ? Elle qui n'avait cessé de répéter pendant leur enfance que Prompto était le dernier cadeau que leur – sa – mère lui avait offert ? Elle avait toujours choisi Prompto au-dessus de Iedolas. Mais celui qui se faisait passer pour son frère n'avait jamais été capable de lui révéler la vérité.

Wedge tira une nouvelle fois sur le bras de son prince.

– _Altesse, je ne crois pas que l'Empereur réponde à l'appel des lucisiens_ , murmura-t-il.

Les paroles mystérieuses du mercenaire, et l'emploi du gralean suffirent à arracher Prompto à sa panique. Il se redressa, jeta un regard méfiant à son subordonné.

– _Pourquoi ?_

En observant la mine hésitante de son compatriote, le blond réalisa non sans désarroi que le temps des révélations n'était pas encore terminé. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore supporter ça longtemps. Wedge ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Scientia par-dessus son épaule. Le conseiller arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il ne comprendrait de toute façon rien à ce qu'allaient dire les deux impériaux.

– _Il y a quelque chose que la commandante Highwind ne vous a jamais dit_ , souffla Wedge. _Votre sœur lui a parlé il y a plusieurs mois déjà._

– _Ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Le mercenaire déglutit, les yeux voilés de peine à la mention d'Aranea, mais il poursuivit.

– _La princesse a demandé de l'aide aux mercenaires. Elle… Elle prévoyait de renverser l'Empereur, votre Altesse. Elle a enrôlé la commandante et le Général Ravus pour qu'ils se joignent à elle et l'aident à prendre le trône de force._

Il parlait d'une voix si basse que le prince impérial dût tendre l'oreille pour capturer chaque mot. Prompto sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, d'incompréhension et de stupeur. Scientia l'examinait avec des yeux de faucons, décelant chaque émotion sur le visage du jeune homme. Prompto détourna rapidement les yeux, fixant Wedge qui lui aussi le détaillait du regard, incapable de masquer l'appréhension sur son visage.

– _Elle était en train de préparer un coup d'état,_ reprit-il après quelques secondes. _Mais vous avez décidé de fuir la capitale, de rejoindre Insomnia. La princesse a fait promettre à la commandante de veiller sur vous, car elle refusait de gouverner sans vous. Nous… Nous vous avons suivi au pied levé, Altesse, et nous avons tous juré à votre sœur de vous protéger._

Les mots « sœur » et « coup d'état » dans la même phrase, ça relevait de l'impossible. Stella aimait son père. Elle croyait en lui, elle se battait pour lui, elle s'était détournée des Astraux et avait toujours ignoré les mises en garde de son frère. _« Le Lucis paiera »_ avait-elle promis à Prompto avant de s'en aller, ignorant ses cris et ses protestations. C'étaient les dernières paroles que le prince avait entendu de la bouche de son aînée. Le Lucis paiera. Et elle aurait prévu un coup d'état ? Renverser son propre père ?

– _C'est impossible,_ murmura-t-il en vissant son regard dans celui de Wedge, cherchant, espérant y déceler une trace de mensonge. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma sœur désirerait-elle renverser l'Empereur ? Elle le soutient depuis toujours !_

– _Elle a perdu confiance en lui dès l'instant où votre beau-père a parlé de devenir le Roi de Lumière_ , répliqua le mercenaire en jetant un second coup d'œil à Scientia, qui ne moufta pas. _Elle considère que Iedolas a sombré dans la folie. Altesse, si l'Empire n'a pas réagi après votre désertion, c'est parce que votre sœur…_

Wedge ne put terminer sa phrase, même si Prompto était accroché à chacune de ses paroles. Il s'interrompit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Livius et Clélia s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, l'air grave, solennel et triomphal dans le cas de Livius. Le prince remarqua le large hématome qui ornait la tempe de Clélia, et la mine pâle de cette dernière. Elle n'osa pas croiser le regard du jeune homme, au contraire de son confrère qui gonflait la poitrine, l'air fier comme un coq.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sur eux que Prompto focalisa son attention, mais sur la troisième personne qui apparut derrière eux. Un homme, haut et large comme une armoire à glace, portant une imposante armure. Son visage taillé au burin était austère et les yeux gris qu'il posa sur Prompto étaient plus froids et durs que du métal. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être une souris sous les yeux d'un chat affamé. Il replia instinctivement les genoux contre sa poitrine, ne lâchant pas le soldat des yeux. Il entendit plus que ne vit Scientia se lever.

– Commandant Drautos, dit-il d'une voix glaciale en regardant le Glaive. Vous faites une grave erreur…

– Il est un peu tard pour faire marche arrière, Seigneur Scientia, rétorqua le dénommé Drautos d'une voix claquante comme un coup de fouet.

Il rappelait à Prompto Léonis, en plus froid et en plus calculateur. Le jeune homme détesta aussitôt cet homme qu'il savait être une véritable menace. Il n'arriva même pas à en détacher les yeux, même quand Livius prit la parole.

– Enfin réveillé, Prince Argentum ? Vous nous rassurez. L'Empire tient certainement à vous récupérer en forme.

Il arborait un sourire de requin, mais n'en avait pas l'envergure et ressemblait davantage à un caniche qui essayait de montrer les crocs.

– Vous voulez nous dire pourquoi nous vous avons trouvé inconscient ? reprit-il.

Prompto garda les dents serrées, serra les doigts autour de son poignet gauche. Drautos captura le mouvement et s'avança, une ombre imposante qui couvrit le prince.

– Vous répondrez peut-être à cette autre question, dit-il. Pourquoi portez-vous le même tatouage que vos Magiteks ?

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans ses veines, et sa gorge se noua tant que même s'il avait voulu répondre, il en aurait été incapable. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Prompto. Comme s'ils attendaient tous une réponse, une solution à l'énigme posée par l'héritier impérial. Drautos ne sembla pas s'agacer de son mutisme et s'approcha d'un pas étonnamment félin pour un homme de cette carrure.

– Et votre sœur ? Est-elle au courant ?

Un sourire triomphal étira ses lèvres lorsque Prompto inspira brusquement. Il savait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

– Elle ne sait rien, devina le commandant. Évidemment. Pourquoi l'Empereur révélerait-il à son unique héritière que le frère avec qui elle est supposée régner n'est qu'une abomination fabriquée dans un laboratoire ?

– Assez, intervint une voix d'un ton sec.

C'était Scientia. Il s'était levé, et se planta entre Prompto et Drautos, un ultime rempart entre le prince et les paroles du commandant. En dépit des menottes autour de ses poignets, il n'avait rien perdu de l'élégance qui pétrissait toujours chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs derrière ses lunettes, nullement intimidé par le fait que le Glaive le dépasse de quasiment une tête.

– Vous avez déjà gagné, gronda-t-il. Il est votre otage. Á quoi cela sert-il de le tourmenter ?

– Si Iedolas a fait d'un vulgaire Magiteck son héritier, nous avons de sérieuses questions à lui poser, rétorqua Livius en fronçant le nez de dédain. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une aubaine pour nous. Il nous suffira de menacer l'Empereur de tout révéler sur l'identité de son soi-disant beau-fils, et il nous mangera dans la main.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ?! s'exclama brusquement Clélia, sortant de sa réserve. Comment pouvez-vous être un Magiteck ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de… de robots…

Prompto ferma les yeux, incapable d'affronter davantage cette situation. Il sentit Wedge enrouler une main protectrice autour de son bras, entendit Livius ricaner comme une hyène.

– On dirait que notre cher prince impérial n'a pas voulu nous dire toute la vérité sur son empire, après tout.

– Peu importe, les coupa Drautos d'un ton redevenu cinglant. Puisqu'Argentum a repris conscience, nous allons pouvoir agir.

Le prince rouvrit les yeux. Le commandant jeta une pile de vêtements bouchonnés sur ses genoux, un manteau blanc et une ceinture écarlate. C'était sa tenue officielle. Les Glaives avaient dû la récupérer dans sa chambre. Prompto releva un regard méfiant vers les lucisiens. Ce fut Clélia qui lui donna une explication d'un air presque timide.

– Nous prévoyons de tourner une vidéo pour l'Empire, et de la rendre publique. Si votre Empereur désire conserver son trône, il devra bien nous écouter.

Elle semblait pratiquement vouloir s'excuser. Prompto était dépitée de la voir ici, en face de lui, alors qu'elle avait été celle qui avait bien voulu lui donner le bénéfice du doute, celle qui avait plaidé pour une alliance.

– Vous faites une grave erreur, répéta Scientia, cette fois à l'adresse de la sénatrice. Que croyez-vous pouvoir accomplir sans l'aval du roi ?

– Vous êtes le digne neveu de votre oncle, Ignis, railla Drautos. Toujours loyal à la couronne. Pourtant l'avenir se construira. Avec ou sans le roi.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la chambre, suivi des deux sénateurs. Clélia envoya un regard rempli de regrets au-dessus de son épaule avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

OOO

Lors d'occasions qui s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares avec le temps, Régis avait regardé des films avec son fils. Noctis était un fan du septième art, qu'il avait d'ailleurs plébiscité plus d'une fois, se servant de son statut princier et de ses économies personnelles pour financer des projets scénaristiques et la construction de salles de cinéma. Á défaut de n'avoir pas pu intégrer une école d'audiovisuel après le lycée à cause de ses obligations d'héritier à la couronne, il avait fondé l'Institut Royal de l'Audiovisuel d'Insomnia, premier campus du genre de la capitale lucisienne. Régis était fier que son fils se soit trouvé une passion hors du cadre rigide et étriqué de la monarchie, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment compris ce qui avait pu passionner son fils dans les films. Ils ne reflétaient rien de la réalité, étaient parfois inutilement violents, parfois caricaturaux dans leurs descriptions d'évènements dramatiques.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le roi regretta son jugement hâtif. Car ce qui était en train de se dérouler ressemblait bel et bien à un très mauvais film, dont il était le malheureux acteur. Sa propre capitale, assiégée et non pas par des ennemis comme ça avait été le cas à Tenebrae, mais par ses propres sujets. La Citadelle royale était devenue pareille à un coupe-gorge, remplie de Glaives qui s'étaient retournés contre la Couronne et écumaient chaque couloir, chaque pièce, à la recherche du roi et de tous ceux qui lui étaient encore fidèles. Cor, Clarus et Tellus avaient monté une opération de sauvetage désespérée, cultivant l'espoir de rejoindre le Sanctuaire des Six sans être vu.

Le Sanctuaire se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, annexe à l'un des jardins intérieurs de la Citadelle. Il s'agissait d'une des salles les plus anciennes, construite voilà des siècles et oubliée par pratiquement tous ses habitants. Son entrée était cachée, et seuls ceux qui connaissaient son existence pouvaient s'y rendre. S'y réfugier était donc une bonne idée, mais s'y rendre soulevait davantage de complications que ceux à quoi les quatre hommes s'étaient attendus.

– Passons par les escaliers de secours, avait dit Cor. Il y a quasiment aucun caméra de surveillance. On passera inaperçus.

– Sa Majesté peut à peine marcher, avait protesté Tellus. Et rien ne nous confirme que nous ne croiserons personnes pendant la descente.

– On pourrait passer par les terrasses et descendre jusqu'aux jardins, avait suggéré Clarus qui regardait par la fenêtre du bureau. Mais il va falloir faire un peu d'escalade…

Au final, Régis avait opté pour cette troisième option. Une succession de terrasses et de balcons permettait effectivement de descendre jusqu'à la terre ferme. Á la condition, bien sûr, d'être un acrobate hors-pair ou de pouvoir se téléporter. C'était heureusement le cas de Régis et ses compagnons. Le roi n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'avertir ces derniers de la migraine intense qui lui vrillait le crâne, des douleurs qui lui torturaient la jambe, du sang qui coulait maintenant en rigole quasi continue de son nez. Il s'était senti drainé de son énergie chaque fois que Clarus, puis Tellus, et enfin Cor, s'étaient téléportés de terrasse en terrasse jusqu'à parvenir au petit jardin désert, situé directement sous les fenêtres du bureau royal.

Régis les avait rejoints, lançant son épée avec moins en moins de force alors qu'il opérait sa descente sous les regards inquiets de son escorte. Il était carrément tombé à la renverse après s'être téléporté derrière un bosquet aux feuilles rougies, incapable de retenir un gémissement de douleur et de cacher le sang qui gorgeait sa barbe. Les mains rudes de Clarus l'avaient redressé alors que Tellus bourdonna autour de son monarque sans pouvoir masquer son angoisse.

– Régis, bordel…

– Majesté ! Vous auriez dû nous prévenir que vous étiez si faible.

Régis avait été incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente ou même compréhensible, trop abruti par la douleur. Un voile gris était tombé devant ses yeux et ses amis s'étaient réduits à des silhouettes dont il entendait vaguement l'écho des voix. Il s'était rapidement avéré que le roi ne pouvait plus marcher, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant balancé en travers des épaules de Clarus comme un vulgaire sac, tandis que l'escorte royale se frayait un chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Les jardins intérieurs de la Citadelle avaient été construits les uns à côté des autres, séparés soit par un mur soit par une galerie. Clarus, Tellus et Cor les traversèrent les uns après les autres, à demi-cachés par la végétation encore foisonnante malgré le début de l'automne. Les jardins étaient étrangement calmes et paisibles, offrant un violent contraste avec l'agitation et les combats qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur des murs.

– Attendez, stop, ordonna soudainement Cor.

Il était passé dans le jardin suivant, mais empêchait ses compagnons de lui emboîter le pas. Quelque chose dans sa voix alarma le roi, qui sortit momentanément de sa léthargie. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, fixèrent les jambes de son Bouclier et le massif de fleurs à ses pieds. Il aurait presque voulu s'allonger dans l'herbe, fermer les yeux et dormir. Il sentit la poitrine de Clarus se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme du soupir impatient qu'il poussa.

– Quoi encore ? On n'a pas le temps !

– Tellus, viens, demanda le Maréchal sans prêter attention au géant de muscles derrière lui.

Le conseiller effleura la main ballante du souverain quand il passa à côté de Clarus pour rejoindre Cor. Le vieux roi ferma les yeux, s'autorisant pour quelques secondes d'oublier la précarité de sa situation. Au fond, il avait toujours su que la situation n'aurait jamais pu éternellement durer. Si la lignée des Rois du Lucis était bénie par la magie du Cristal, ils le payaient de leur vie. Aucun des nombreux ancêtres de Régis n'avait vécu une longue vie, fauchés rapidement par les combats, la maladie, ou le vieillissement prématuré provoqué par le Cristal. La magie qui baignait dans leur sang rongeait leur énergie vitale comme un cancer. Quand Régis avait décidé d'ériger le Mur autour d'Insomnia pour la protéger de la menace impériale, puis de conférer sa magie à ses Glaives dans l'espoir de gagner la guerre, il avait su dès le début qu'il se condamnait à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les murmures que s'échangeaient Cor et Tellus. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait les retenir, tout en sentant les doutes et la peur s'insinuer en lui. Même Clarus s'était étrangement immobilisé, non plus bouillant d'impatience mais droit et raide comme un piquet. Le vieux roi sentit des mains sur ses côtes, puis se glisser sous ses aisselles.

– Passe-le-moi, murmura Cor en faisant glisser doucement Régis des épaules de Clarus pour l'asseoir au sol.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Bouclier d'une voix blanche.

Le roi cligna des yeux comme un hibou, leva la tête et vit le visage de Clarus devenir blême alors qu'il regardait quelque chose devant lui, dans l'autre jardin. La voix de Tellus résonna dans l'air calme et paisible.

– Oh, Clarus… Je… Je suis désolé, mon ami…

La peur et la peine faisaient vibrer sa voix. Régis sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, l'arrachant à sa douleur et au bourdonnement contre ses oreilles. Subitement, le voile devant ses yeux se leva et la souffrance dans sa jambe et dans son crâne fut ignorée. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux manches de Cor, se servant des bras du Maréchal pour se lever. Cor accompagna son mouvement sans dire un moment, glissant le bras de son roi autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir debout.

Il clopina en avant, les yeux rivés d'abord sur Tellus, puis sur le dos massif de son Bouclier. Il se tenait au milieu du petit jardin, mais en cet endroit, nulle trace de paix ni de sérénité. Les parterres de fleurs et le gazon étaient recouverts de corps sans vie. La plupart étaient recouverts d'un drap. Clarus fixait une silhouette à ses pieds, large et massive mais inerte. Le vieux roi sentit son cœur se fendre en reconnaissant les mèches brunes, éparpillées dans l'herbe.

– Gladio…, souffla Clarus.

Et sa voix était tellement brisée, tellement hésitante, si peu semblable à l'impétueux compagnon de Régis. Il se laissa lentement glisser au sol, ses mains agrippant le visage de son fils. La plaie béante sur sa poitrine ne saignait plus depuis longtemps. Celui que Régis avait vu naître, celui qu'il avait vu jurer à Noctis de le protéger jusqu'à la fin, ce garçon qui aurait pu être son propre enfant était mort.

Un sanglot étouffé résonna dans l'air. Les épaules de son ami furent secouées d'un, puis de deux soubresauts, avant de s'immobiliser. Le Bouclier retenait ses larmes obstinément, à la seule force de sa volonté, refusant de laisser éclater son chagrin ici et maintenant.

– Ignis n'est pas… parmi eux, murmura Cor. On espère que ça veut dire qu'il est en vie.

Le monarque arracha difficilement son regard de son ami en pleurs pour regarder Tellus. Le visage de ce dernier était pâle, ses traits figés dans un masque inexpressif, mais des larmes retenues scintillaient dans ses yeux. Lui comme Régis ne pouvaient que trop facilement imaginer le cauchemar que traversait leur ami. Le roi sentit les larmes baigner ses yeux et les laissa couler, refusant de retenir sa peine.

Ce fut Cor qui tira les trois hommes de leur choc, agrippant plus fermement son roi pour l'inciter à avancer.

– On doit partir… Tellus, Clarus !

Le conseiller hocha la tête d'un mouvement raide, approcha timidement Clarus toujours agenouillé devant la dépouille de son fils. Personne ne protesta lorsqu'il attrapa fermement Gladio et le souleva sur ses épaules, trébuchant sous on poids mais refusant de l'abandonner là. Son visage était fermé, et dans ses yeux brillaient la douleur et la fureur qu'il retenait toujours derrière ses lèvres serrées.

Régis croisa le regard dévasté de son ami et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. Gladiolus était mort, tué par des lucisiens en révolte contre leur roi. Le vieux monarque avait été incapable de protéger jusqu'aux enfants de ses amis. Á la douleur physique s'ajouta l'immense poids de la culpabilité, et brusquement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations du Cristal, toujours pressantes, grincer contre ses os, vriller à ses oreilles. Il pouvait sentir sa propre magie lui brûler les veines, lui ronger les organes.

Qui était-il, se demanda-t-il au milieu d'une vague de douleur si fulgurante qu'elle le fit s'écrouler dans l'herbe malgré la poigne de Cor et les appels de Tellus, qui était-il pour encore s'appeler un roi ? Il avait été incapable de prévenir tous ces drames. Qui était-il pour encore mériter le titre de protecteur du Lucis ? Ses propres Glaives avaient versé le sang de lignée Amacitia, sa propre magie avait tué Gladio.

Á quoi bon lui demanda son cœur. Alors Régis ne résista pas. Il ne résista pas et se laissa basculer dans les ténèbres rassurantes et silencieuses, sans entendre les cris paniqués de ses amis ni sentir leurs bras retenir sa chute. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sentait plus les vibrations du Cristal, ne sentait plus la douleur de la magie qui lui rongeait le corps. Il ne sentait plus rien, sauf une douce torpeur dans laquelle il se laissa entraîner.

Dehors, aux limites d'Insomnia, le Mur se fissura sans un bruit. Puis il se disloqua lentement, et finit par disparaître comme de la poussière emportée par le vent.

OOO

Noctis poussa un soupir de soulagement quand lui et Nyx réussirent à gagner le petit couloir dérobé menant au Sanctuaire. Ça avait été un long et ardu parcours de rejoindre leur refuge sans se faire repérer. Seule l'ingéniosité de Nyx, qui connaissait des passages mêmes méconnus du prince lui-même, avaient permis aux deux hommes d'éviter la moindre rencontre en chemin. Le jeune homme s'élançait déjà vers la porte cachée quand il entendit le Glaive pousser un juron derrière lui.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

– Je n'arrive plus à remettre mon épée dans l'Arsenal, marmonna Nyx en serrant et desserrant son poing sans succès. Je ne peux même plus me servir de magie.

Noctis fronça les sourcils, invoquant sa propre épée qui apparut aussitôt dans un tourbillon d'étincelles dans sa main.

– Ce doit être à cause de ton état, analysa le jeune homme. Tu es sans doute trop faible pour faire appel à la magie. Donne ton épée, je vais la ranger dans mon propre Arsenal en attendant.

Nyx parut contrarié, mais il confia son arme sans rechigner au prince. Ses tempes étaient constellées de sueur et ses joues étaient anormalement rouges. Il avait probablement de la fièvre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu venir jusqu'ici sans s'effondrer, compte tenue de sa blessure et des soins rudimentaires administrés par Noctis. Ce dernier passa le bras du Glaive par-dessus son épaule et l'aida à clopiner jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

La porte était close, mais les deux hommes pouvaient entendre un violent tumulte de l'autre côté. Ils se figèrent, craignant un instant que l'endroit ait été découvert et investi par les révolutionnaires. Comme pour les contredire, un éclat de voix ressemblant à celle de Tellus résonna au même moment.

– Clarus, je t'en supplie, arrête… !

Un nouveau bruit de chute – un objet très lourd qui heurtait le sol – suivit la supplication. Surpris et un peu effrayé, Noctis saisit la poignée et poussa la porte, un peu étonné de constater qu'elle était déverrouillée. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Tellus et Cor qui se tenaient sous le puits de lumière, au centre du Sanctuaire. Un immense soulagement le submergea en voyant des visages alliés. Enfin, pensa-t-il naïvement, enfin le cauchemar semblait prendre fin… !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer son soulagement, Nyx poussa un cri d'alerte et plaqua brutalement le prince contre le mur. Une statue tomba à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient tenus une seconde plus tôt. L'immense bloc de pierre sculptée se fracassa sur le sol dallé et se fissura en plusieurs morceaux qui roulèrent aux pieds des deux hommes. Noctis cligna des yeux, pris par surprise. C'était la statue de Ramuh, réduite en morceaux sous ses bottes.

Clarus poussa un cri de bête sauvage qui rebondit contre les murs blancs du Sanctuaire. Cor se précipita pour refermer et verrouiller la porte pour empêcher l'écho de se perdre dans le couloir. Le Sanctuaire était un lieu relativement isolé, mais il était inutile de prendre le moindre risque dans leur situation.

– Tu as l'air indemne, Noctis, déclara le Maréchal en examinant ce dernier de la tête aux pieds avant de se tourner vers Nyx. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi, Ulric. Mais bon travail. Vous avez réussi à échapper aux révolutionnaires.

Il attrapa le bras libre de Nyx pour soutenir son poids, examinant rapidement la blessure à peine cicatrisée de son subordonné.

– Ce n'est… rien de grave, grinça le Glaive entre ses dents serrées. Son Altesse… m'a sauvé la vie.

– Cor, où est mon père ? demanda Noctis.

Le Maréchal désigna aussitôt la silhouette de Régis, allongée à même le sol au pied de la statue de Bahamut. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la forme inerte de son père, agrippant ses épaules avec des gestes paniqués. Régis était inconscient et pâle comme la mort. Du sang lui coulait du nez, et un mouchoir tâché gisait sur le sol à côté de lui. Le prince attrapa immédiatement l'étoffe pour en tamponner la moustache du roi.

– Il est en vie, le rassura l'Immortel en le rejoignant, aidant Nyx à s'asseoir à côté de leur monarque. Mais il est épuisé. Le Cristal lui a pris toutes ses forces. Il ne peut plus maintenir le Mur, et aucun de nous n'arrive à se servir de magie.

Il secoua inutilement sa main en guise de démonstration. Noctis sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il n'arrivait pas à être étonné. Tout le monde avait attendu et craint ce jour, le jour où leur roi serait trop faible pour utiliser la magie du Cristal et pour la prêter à ses Glaives, pour maintenir le Mur autour d'Insomnia. Le prince posa une main sur la poitrine de son père, se rassurant du rythme régulier de son souffle sous ses doigts. Au moins, Régis était encore là, encore en vie.

Nyx poussa un gémissement endolori.

– Ça explique pourquoi… je n'y arrivai pas non plus…, haleta-t-il. Maintenant, la ville est vulnérable… Niflheim peut nous achever, à n'importe quel moment.

– Si les révolutionnaires ont Argentum, ils vont s'en servir pour faire pression sur l'Empire, dit l'Immortel d'une voix sombre. C'est leur seule chance d'éviter le bain de sang.

Au même moment, un nouveau fracas leur vrilla les oreilles. La statue de l'Hydréenne bascula à terre en faisant trembler le sol et se brisa en deux. Clarus piétina rageusement les débris de pierre sous ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Noctis n'avait jamais vu le Bouclier de son père dans un tel état de fureur. Clarus n'était pas exactement réputé pour sa patience, mais jamais il n'était autant sorti de ses gonds.

Tellus, qui tournait autour de lui comme une poule inquiète pour ses poussins, l'attrapa par le bras dans une tentative de le calmer.

– Clarus, s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien… !

Le Bouclier poussa un cri de rage et repoussa violemment son compagnon. Ce dernier trébucha sur les restes de la statue de la dragonne aquatique et manqua de tomber au sol. Cor s'était levé et rattrapa le conseiller juste à temps.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Noctis d'une voix tremblante, son regard valsant entre les trois conseillers de son père.

Quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait que seule une chose aurait pu mettre l'Amacitia dans un tel état. Il s'en doutait mais refusait d'accepter la possibilité horrible qui se dessinait devant lui. Clarus l'ignora, déchargeant maintenant toute sa rage sur le mur qu'il tambourinait à coups de poings, sans prêter attention au sang qui coulait de ses doigts.

Cor et Tellus se tournèrent lentement vers leur prince. Le visage de l'Immortel était fermé et austère. Celui de Tellus n'exprimait qu'une douleur crue et viscérale. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes derrière ses lunettes perchées de travers sur son nez. C'est lui qui se dirigea vers Noctis, qui s'agenouilla devant lui pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Son regard perça le jeune homme comme une lance en plein cœur. Il sentit à peine les mains du conseiller royal saisir la sienne.

– Noctis…, et sa voix tremblait. Écoute… il faut que tu sois courageux…

Il lui parlait comme si Noctis avait encore trois ans. Le prince n'arriva pas à s'en irriter cette fois-ci. Il le fixa avec des yeux secs, sans un mot, sans même ciller. Dans sa poitrine, une main glacée lui enserra le cœur.

– C'est Gladio. Il a été tué. Noctis, Gladio est mort.

Noctis ne bougea pas. Derrière Tellus, Clarus continuait de se ruiner les poings contre le mur. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête. Il y avait un corps allongé au sol, au pied de la statue de Shiva et Ifrit. Gladio avait les mains ramenées sur son ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté. Il semblait dormir, juste dormir.

Le cœur de Noctis lui soufflait que c'était seulement une illusion, pendant que son cerveau tentait de se raccrocher à cette illusion. Sûrement, Gladio dormait. Il dormait, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il dormait…

Le prince ouvrit la bouche. Mais ce fut le cri de Clarus qui résonna dans le silence froid du Sanctuaire. Il était tombé à genoux, ses mains en sang ramenées contre son visage, et il pleurait. Il pleurait.

Gladio était mort.

OOO

La chute du Mur d'Insomnia marqua un tournant aussi violent qu'inattendu dans l'histoire du conflit opposant Niflheim au Lucis. Tout le monde savait que ça arriverait, mais paradoxalement, personne ne s'était préparé à cette inévitable éventualité. Ce fut toute la situation géopolitique qui se retrouva renversée en l'espace de quelques heures. Non contents de perdre leur dernière barrière de protection, les Glaives au service du Lucis perdirent également l'usage de leur magie. Ils commencèrent un repli aussi hâtif que désespéré vers leur capitale, abandonnant les contrées qu'ils avaient si longtemps défendu contre Niflheim.

C'est ainsi que la baie de Galdina, défendue bec et ongles pendant de longs mois, fut laissée à son sort et conquise par les armées impériales en moins d'une heure. Pendant le même laps de temps, les défenses lucisiennes déployées autour de Lestallum furent balayées et le pavillon impérial flotta de nouveau sur la ville. On aurait pu croire qu'Accordo aurait pu être protégé de par sa situation d'archipel et son statut neutre pendant le conflit. Il n'en fut rien.

Dino était dans son hôtel quand les premiers heurts entre lucisiens, impériaux et habitants d'Altissia eurent lieu. Le monde venait à peine d'être secoué par la retentissante nouvelle de la chute du Mur d'abord, puis par l'annonce de coup d'état par les sénateurs lucisiens qui déclarèrent leur roi mort et qu'ils prenaient le pouvoir. Á Altissia, Glaives réfugiés sur l'archipel et soldats au service de l'Empire commencèrent à se battre en pleine rue. En parallèle, le port de la capitale était pris d'assaut par les réfugiés politiques de Niflheim qui cherchaient désespérément à fuir, imités par des habitants locaux terrorisés par les affrontements qui secouaient leur ville.

Le journaliste reçut bien vite une convocation de Claustra, ainsi qu'une escorte pour le mener à bon port à l'hôtel de ville. Au milieu des factions lucisiennes et impériales qui s'affrontaient comme des gangs de rue, des groupes de civils manifestaient devant les grilles du ministère, réclamant une décision rapide de leur dirigeante pour rétablir l'ordre. Les manifestants s'acharnèrent sur la voiture officielle menant Dino à l'intérieur du ministère, frappant contre les vitres si fort qu'elles vibraient dangereusement. L'un d'eux jeta une bouteille qui se brisa sur le capot immaculé du véhicule.

– On dirait que la paix, c'est bien fini, constata sombrement le journaliste en entrant dans le bureau de la chancelière.

Cette dernière était assise derrière son immense bureau. Sa surface de bois poli, d'habitude d'une immaculée propreté, était cachée aujourd'hui par un amas désordonné de papiers et de journaux. En regardant de plus près, Dino constata que Claustra avait commandé un exemplaire de chaque gazette du continent lucisien. Tous offraient les mêmes mots en gros titres : « LE MUR D'INSOMNIA EFFONDRÉ ! LE ROI RÉGIS MORT ? LA DÉCLARATION CHOC DU NOUVEAU GOUVERNEMENT LUCISIEN ». Chaque périodique s'étalait et se lamentait ensuite sur les combats qui faisaient rage sur le continent de l'est. Deux tasses sales qui avaient dû contenir du café gisaient au milieu du désastre, seuls témoins de la nuit probablement blanche qu'avait dû passer la chancelière, accrochée à son téléphone ou son ordinateur, et convoquée par ses conseillers.

La vieille dame massait ses tempes. Elle adressa un regard fatigué au journaliste quand ce dernier s'assit face à elle. Dehors, malgré les fenêtres à double-vitrage, résonnaient les cris de la foule de manifestants massés derrière les grilles de l'hôtel de ville.

– On dirait…, concéda-t-elle d'un ton défait. Je n'imaginais honnêtement pas que les sénateurs et l'armée commette un coup d'état contre leur roi. Je savais que sa situation était délicate, mais au point de le renverser…

– Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment mort ?

Claustra poussa un long soupir qui affaissa ses épaules carrées. Dans la lumière pâle du soleil qui se déversait par rayons étroits par les fenêtres, elle paraissait vieillie de dix ans.

– Le Mur s'est effondré. Les Glaives ne peuvent plus utiliser de magie. Si le roi n'est pas mort, il est très faible. Trop pour reconquérir son royaume.

– Et le prince Noctis ?

La chancelière secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la mine austère.

– Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Nous ignorons où il se trouve, s'il est bien en vie… Pour ce qui est du prince Argentum…

Elle tendit la main et tourna l'écran de son ordinateur en direction de Dino. Elle était apparemment en train de consulter le site officiel du Lucis avant l'arrivée du journaliste. Si la page d'accueil arborait encore le blason royal de la lignée Caelum, des annonces sur fond rouge annonçaient en boucle le potentiel décès du roi, et l'annonce de la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement. Une liste énonçait un nombre vertigineux de noms de ceux censés être à la tête du pouvoir, mais Claustra s'était intéressée à une vidéo titrée « ANNONCE DU NOUVEAU GOUVERNEMENT PARLEMENTAIRE DU LUCIS Á L'EMPIRE DU NIFLHEIM ».

– Ça vient d'être publié, l'informa la chancelière. Ça doit passer en boucle sur les réseaux sociaux et sur toutes les chaînes du Lucis.

La vidéo avait été tournée dans la salle du trône, comme c'était habituellement le cas lorsque le roi voulait faire une annonce officielle. Dino avait naïvement cru qu'une nouvelle vidéo officielle publiée par le Lucis rediffuserait la cérémonie d'allégeance entre le roi et le prince impérial. Au lieu de ça, deux personnes apparurent au centre de l'image, au pied du dais, laissant voir derrière eux le trône vide. Un homme petit et replet et une femme arborant un vilain hématome sur la tempe fixaient l'objectif. Ils portaient la tenue des sénateurs.

– Mon nom est Livius, annonça l'homme d'une voix exagérément forte.

– Mon nom est Clélia, enchaîna la femme d'un air plus hésitant.

– Nous sommes les représentants officiels du nouveau parlement libre du Lucis ! clama Livius. Et cette vidéo est un message à l'attention de Iedolas Aldercapt, Empereur de Niflheim.

Dino se mâchonna anxieusement les lèvres tandis qu'un nouvel individu apparaissait à l'image. Un homme grand et large comme une armoire à glace, vêtu d'un lourd uniforme militaire. Il dominait les deux sénateurs de pratiquement plus d'une tête. Dino ne retint pas un juron quand le nouveau-venu tira un homme entravé par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse au milieu de l'écran. Le prince impérial Argentum, habillé de sa tenue officielle, grimaça avant de regarder l'objectif avec des yeux hagards. Il paraissait pâle et terriblement chétif dans la poigne du géant derrière lui, mais semblait en relative bonne santé. Sur sa poitrine brillait le pendentif d'or des héritiers impériaux, preuve indiscutable de son lignage.

Il tressaillit lorsque Livius posa une lourde main sur son épaule.

– Même si le Mur s'est effondré, nous nous battrons bec et ongles pour défendre notre cité, assura-t-il. Mais pourquoi se battre alors que nous pourrions négocier ? Nous détenons toujours votre second héritier, Empereur Aldercapt. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour envahir ou anéantir Insomnia, les répercussions seront terribles, pour vous et pour votre empire.

Á ces mots, le militaire s'avança en poussant Argentum devant lui avant de saisir ses mains menottées devant lui. Le prince émit un grognement étouffé quand son geôlier le força à lever ses poignets, chacun recouvert d'un bracelet rouge comme la ceinture de son uniforme.

– Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux éviter de divulguer, gronda le soldat d'une voix menaçante, ses yeux froids rivés sur la caméra. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Si vous voulez que votre lignée prospère et que votre fille gouverne, je vous conseille d'accepter de négocier. Je suis certain que nous arriverons à trouver un… compromis satisfaisant pour nos deux pays.

Clélia s'avança à son tour. Des trois protagonistes, c'était elle qui semblait la moins assurée. Á dire vraie, elle paraissait encore plus mal en point qu'Argentum. Elle posa à contrecœur une main sur l'épaule de leur précieux otage et regarda les téléspectateurs.

– Nos conditions sont claires, déclara-t-elle. Qu'Insomnia ne soit pas attaquée, et que la libération de sa Majesté l'Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, reine de Tenebrae, fasse partie de la négociation à venir. Nous sommes prêts à accueillir des émissaires impériaux dans notre citée pour entamer les discussions.

– Nous attendrons vingt-quatre heures, enchaîna Livius. Si d'ici vingt-quatre heures, nous recevons une réponse que nous considérons comme négative, ou si vous ignorez ce message, nous mettrons notre menace à exécution. Réfléchissez bien.

L'image se figea sur le visage d'Argentum. Dino observa un long moment le visage blême et les yeux rougis de l'héritier impérial, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour le jeune homme. Il leva ensuite la tête vers Claustra.

– Le militaire…

– Le commandant Drautos, précisa la chancelière d'une voix lasse. Un haut-gradé de l'armée royale.

– Drautos, répéta docilement le journaliste. Que voulait-il dire par « secret » ? Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

Claustra secoua négativement la tête.

– Non, mais je me doute que le prince Argentum doit en cacher au moins un : l'identité de son véritable père. Drautos a dû la découvrir je ne sais comment. Il suffit que le père biologique du prince soit une personne suffisamment compromettante pour mettre à mal sa légitimité de second héritier. Je vous rappelle que tant que la princesse Aurum n'a pas au moins deux enfants, elle a toujours besoin de son frère pour gouverner après son père.

Dino hocha la tête. Il connaissait le principe de l'équilibre impérial. C'était suffisamment important pour ébranler l'Empire de l'intérieur. C'était d'ailleurs ce que l'héritier impérial aurait souhaité faire en prêtant allégeance au roi du Lucis. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement ironique de constater que le nouveau gouvernement lucisien faisait justement pression sur ce même principe pour imposer leurs conditions.

La chancelière se leva et alla se poster devant l'une des larges fenêtres de son bureau. Elle resta un moment devant la vitre, le regard probablement braqué sur la masse de manifestants qui protestaient toujours devant l'hôtel de ville.

– Accordo est dans le chaos, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Les impériaux et les lucisiens se battent dans ma capitale, la population est terrorisée. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'Empire envoie ses vaisseaux de guerre contre Altissia.

– Le Lucis n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot, protesta Dino en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Vous les avez entendus, ils veulent négocier…

– Pour leur sécurité, pas la nôtre, le coupa Claustra qui pivota sur ses talons. Ils sont aux abois.

– Mais ils refusent de baisser les bras, insista le journaliste.

Son interlocutrice arqua un sourcil circonspect au-dessus de ses yeux froids.

– Vous prenez leur défense, Monsieur Ghirenze ? Ce sont des révolutionnaires qui ont renversé leur roi et pris en otage le prince impérial.

– Leurs méthodes sont discutables, mais leur courage est plus honorable que le vôtre ! répliqua Dino du tac-au-tac.

Les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps – ou même l'idée – de les retenir. Ils résonnèrent dans l'air, lourds et accusateurs. Claustra ne flancha pas, ne cilla même pas. Elle fixait Dino de son regard de glace, ses traits austères, ses épaules plus raides que celles d'une statue de granit. Le cerveau de Dino lui rappela brusquement à qui exactement il s'adressait et dans quelles circonstances. Il recula d'un pas, choqué par son éclat de violence.

– Je… Je m'excuse, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas dire les choses comme ça…

– Mais vous ne regrettez pas vos paroles, clarifia la chancelière avec un calme impressionnant, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. C'est ce que vous pensez. Vous croyez que je suis lâche, parce que j'ai refusé d'aider Régis quand il m'a demandé de l'aide.

Au contraire de Claustra, Dino tressaillit en entendant ces paroles. Il savait que c'était injuste, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de juger la chancelière car il n'était pas à sa place. Elle avait voulu protéger son pays. Pourtant, elle se trouvait aujourd'hui au pied du mur. La guerre était à ses portes.

– Je pense, dit le journaliste en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, que vous devez prendre une décision. Vous avez voulu aider le Lucis d'une manière détournée en m'autorisant à écrire un article sur l'allégeance du prince impérial. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il faut vous fassiez un choix.

La vieille femme plissa les yeux et une étincelle dangereuse brilla dans ses iris bleus. Elle ressemblait à une lionne qui défendait ses petits, à un faucon qui avait choisi sa proie.

– Vous voulez qu'Altissia ne soit plus neutre. Vous voulez que je prenne parti.

– Il y a des soldats impériaux et des Glaives lucisiens sur l'ensemble de votre archipel, dit Dino en refusant de flancher maintenant même sous le regard froid de la chancelière. Si vous ralliez la cause du Lucis ou du Niflheim, leurs soldats se rangeront derrière vous. Vous avez le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Mais c'est à vous de décider à qui vous voulez donner votre soutien. Qui vous voulez voir gagner la guerre.

La question paraissait peut-être stupide à l'entendre. Niflheim était un état belliqueux qui avait mené une guerre contre le Lucis depuis trente ans. Pourtant Dino savait qu'historiquement, Altissia avait été affiliée à Tenebrae. Avant l'existence de l'Empire, c'était les Reines et Oracles de la lignée Nox Fleuret qui avaient régné sur le continent glacé de l'Ouest. De plus, prendre position contre Niflheim mettrait Altissia en danger. Les vaisseaux impériaux flottaient en permanence dans le ciel bleu de l'archipel, prêts à tourner leurs canons vers Accordo à tout instant.

D'un autre côté, choisir Niflheim équivalait à choisir les ténèbres. Le Cristal avait toujours été lié à la lignée des rois du Lucis, et à celle des Oracles. Quand bien même l'Empereur arrivait à s'emparer de la pierre, la Magie du Cristal mourrait en même temps que le roi Régis et son unique héritier. De même façon, les Oracles ne pourraient plus utiliser leur magie protectrice et guérisseuse sans la pierre sacrée ni les rois du Lucis pour la protéger.

Le choix était herculéen, impossible, et lourd de conséquences dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Pourtant il fallait prendre une décision.

– Êtes-vous avec le Lucis, demanda Dino. Ou êtes-vous avec l'Empire ?

– Je suis avec la paix, répliqua aussitôt Claustra.

Dino la regarda, elle, l'inébranlable chancelière d'Accordo, protectrice de la seule nation au monde encore en paix jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il la regarda et lui répondit :

– Alors décidez.

Même si la magie du Cristal n'existait peut-être plus, il y avait toujours des gens, des peuples entiers qui n'aspiraient qu'à mener une existence paisible. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, et Dino comptait bien s'y raccrocher.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_


	17. Le Roi du Lucis

_**Bonjour/bonsoir,** **j'espère que vous allez bien malgré le confinement.**_

 _ **Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée pour les délais de plus en plus longs entre les chapitres. Je les écris au fur et à mesure, et je l'avoue, je travaille lentement.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Final Fantasy XV** _ **ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Roi du Lucis**

 _« Le Cristal désignera le Roi des Rois, Porteur de la Lumière d'Éos. Et il s'élèvera jusqu'à son trône, et il balaiera le Fléau des Étoiles. »_

La Prophétie des Rois, _Cosmologie Tome I »_

Clarus avait quasiment réduit toutes les statues du Sanctuaire en miettes. Seules celles de Bahamut et d'Ifrit et Shiva avaient été épargnées. Le Bouclier était maintenant assis à côté du corps de son fils, fixant le mur en face de lui d'un regard vide. Cela faisait des heures déjà que le roi, son fils et leur escorte avaient trouvé refuge au Sanctuaire. Tellus suivait tant bien que mal la suite des évènements en consultant le site Internet officiel d'Insomnia sur son téléphone. Les cinq rescapés avaient ainsi appris la prise de pouvoir par Livius, Clélia et Drautos, et le chantage qu'ils effectuaient sur l'Empire en servant de Prompto.

Noctis se sentait vide, et complètement vaincu. Il n'avait pas osé approcher Clarus et Gladio, incapable de faire face à la douleur de l'un et au corps sans vie de l'autre. Il n'osait pas non plus croiser le regard hanté de Tellus, et celui démuni de Cor. Personne n'avait la moindre idée ce qu'il fallait faire. Le prince était assis à côté de son père, une main contre sa poitrine pour s'assurer que son père et roi était toujours là, vivant. Á côté de lui, Nyx oscillait entre inconscience et lucidité. Il avait poussé un juron en voyant la vidéo tournée par les révolutionnaires. Noctis n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé de voir Prompto en vie et en bonne santé, même s'il était devenu un otage dont la vie ne tenait certainement plus qu'à un fil.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, étrangement bruyant dans le silence froid et lourd du Sanctuaire. La nuit était tombée, et au lieu des rayons chauds du soleil d'automne, c'était la lune qui déversait sa lumière pâle dans la lucarne circulaire du plafond. Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard de pierre de Bahamut au-dessus de lui. Le Draconéen semblait toiser le roi et le prince du haut de son piédestal. La Prophétie des Rois lui revint immédiatement en tête, et il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Qui étaient les Astraux pour décider de la destinée de l'humanité ? Qui était Bahamut pour avoir condamné la lignée de Noctis à un sacrifice ultime ? Noctis aurait voulu saisir son épée et détruire cette statue, renier Bahamut, car ça ne pouvait pas être ça, la solution. Ça ne pouvait pas…

– Noct ?

La voix faible du roi fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Quand il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard fatigué de son père.

– Papa !

Le prince enferma le vieil homme dans une étreinte maladroite, incapable de retenir un élan de soulagement. Il sentit le bras de Régis passer derrière ses épaules et le serrer faiblement. Une odeur persistante de sang émanait du vieux monarque, et lorsque le père et le fils consentirent enfin à se séparer, Noctis constata qu'un nouveau filet de sang coulait de la narine de Régis. Ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention, le regard rivé sur le prince comme s'il peinait à croire qu'il était vraiment là.

– Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-il en examinant anxieusement le visage de son fils.

– Nyx m'a protégé, bredouilla Noctis en tentant de contenir ses larmes. On a réussi à échapper aux rebelles grâce à lui.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Votre Majesté ? demanda Tellus en apparaissant à côté du jeune homme.

Il poussa doucement le prince pour pouvoir examiner le monarque. Réticent à l'idée de s'éloigner de son père ne serait-ce de quelques mètres, Noctis se décala néanmoins à contrecœur.

– Mal, grogna Régis en essayant tout de même de se redresser. Je n'ai plus aucune force… Le Mur… Qu'en est-il du Mur ?

Cor et Tellus l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, adossé contre le piédestal de la statue de Bahamut à côté de Nyx. Le Glaive inclina brièvement la tête en guise de salut, incapable de faire beaucoup plus dans son état.

– Le Mur s'est effondré, annonça sombrement Cor. Et aucun de nous – excepté Noctis – ne peut utiliser de magie depuis.

Régis bascula la tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir fatigué. Ses cheveux et sa barbe brillaient comme de l'argent dans le clair de lune, encadrant son visage usé, plissé par des rides toujours plus nombreuses. Il ne ressemblait même plus au père de Noctis. Il était pareil aux portraits et aux statues des anciens rois de leur lignée. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua en Noctis alors qu'il contemplait cet étrange spectacle, la sensation que son père n'était pas seulement son père ni même seulement le roi du Lucis. Il renvoyait une image intemporelle comme on en voyait sur les peintures et dans les livres d'histoire dépeignant des hommes ayant vécu des siècles auparavant.

C'était étrange de se sentir autant détaché d'une situation dont on vivait chaque seconde comme un drame. Noctis baissa les yeux et tenta de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la sensation s'évanouit sans plus laisser de trace.

– Je n'ai plus la même connexion avec le Cristal, avoua le roi en tâtant sa poitrine de sa main libre. Le lien qui m'unit à lui est devenu trop ténu. Je ne peux plus me servir de la magie. Et à travers moi, ce sont tous mes Glaives qui en sont aussi privés.

– On s'en était douté, grogna Cor.

– Je suis désolé, dit Régis en regardant ses compagnons.

– Vous avez fait de votre mieux, Majesté, le rassura aussitôt Tellus avec un maigre sourire. L'important, c'est que Noctis et vous soyez sains et saufs.

Á ces mots, le regard de Régis glissa vers les débris des statues éparpillés sur le sol. Au milieu du carnage gisait toujours le corps sans vie de Gladio, veillé par la silhouette affaissée de son père. Clarus n'avait pas bougé même en entendant la voix du roi. Son dos massif était immobile comme celui d'une statue. De temps en temps, ses épaules étaient secouées par quelques brefs soubresauts.

– Clarus…, souffla le vieux roi sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Je suis sincèrement désolé…

– Tais-toi, rétorqua le Bouclier d'une voix rauque sans se retourner. Tais-toi, Régis. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Noctis déglutit. La peine et la rage dans la voix de Clarus étaient comme une gifle en plein visage, un rappel douloureux de la réalité. Tout le monde tressaillit – sauf Cor qui se releva et se dressa devant Noctis et Régis – quand l'Amicitia bondit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers les autres hommes. Même dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait pas ignorer l'éclat des sillons humides sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis.

Il s'approcha du roi et désigna le corps de Gladio derrière lui.

– Mon fils est mort. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

La question tomba comme une pierre dans le silence. Cor, en dépit de sa stature, était une protection bien fragile pour le roi face au géant de muscles qui se dressait devant eux. Noctis avait l'impression d'être frappé en plein cœur par la douleur qui ravageait le visage de Clarus. Le Bouclier de son père était un homme habituellement rassurant sous ses airs bougons. Aujourd'hui, il paraissait hagard, détruit de l'intérieur.

Le vieux roi resta silencieux. Clarus ne semblait même pas vraiment attendre de réponse.

– On est des Amicitias, reprit-il. Les Boucliers des Rois. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, Régis. Pour te protéger. Merde, je savais que ça allait probablement arriver, mais…

Sa voix se brisa. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ses épaules massives tremblèrent juste avant que de nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues déjà humides.

– Gladio n'était pas censé mourir, articula-t-il finalement. Pas lui, pas avant moi ! Aucun… Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant !

– Je suis désolé, mon ami, répéta Régis dans un murmure.

– Où était Bahamut ? interrogea vivement Clarus sans écouter les vaines paroles de son roi. Où étaient les Astraux quand mon fils est mort ? Où était le Cristal quand sa propre magie a abattu mon garçon ? Où… Où est-ce que moi j'étais, Régis ? Où ?!

Avec son roi, pensa Noctis. Clarus était avec son roi car telle était sa mission. Il aurait sans aucun doute mille fois préféré être auprès de son fils. Être là pour le protéger lui. La culpabilité qui apparut sur le visage du monarque suggéra que des pensées probablement similaires devaient lui traverser l'esprit. Noctis sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Quel droit les Caelum avaient-ils pour exiger ainsi que les Amicitias se sacrifient pour eux et pas pour les leurs ? C'était une question qu'il ne s'était encore jamais sérieusement posé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Clarus n'avait été que l'imposant garde du corps de son père, et Gladio sont agaçant entraîneur.

Le prince sentit un violent sentiment de révulsion monter en lui. Quelques heures auparavant seulement, il avait rejeté la vérité sur la prophétie des rois, dégoûté par le destin qui l'attendait. Maintenant, il comprenait trop tard qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir faire des sacrifices. Clarus était lié par le sang à son devoir royal. Le regret qui creusait ses traits et le chagrin qui voilait son regard étaient autant de fardeaux qu'il porterait désormais sur ses épaules. La mort de Gladio resterait gravée dans sa conscience comme une plaie qui ne guérirait jamais. Noctis se sentait malade.

Clarus se couvrit le visage d'une main, cachant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières rougies.

– J'aurais dû être avec lui… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ce soit moi.

– Ce qui est fait, est fait, Clarus, dit Cor. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Si les paroles étaient cruellement vraies, le ton habituellement intransigeant du Maréchal s'était adouci. L'Amicitia ne répondit rien. Il glissa silencieusement à terre et s'assit sur les dalles de pierres blanches, au milieu des débris des statues.

– Ce qui est fait est fait, répéta Cor en se tournant vers son roi. Et maintenant, Régis ? Que doit-on faire ?

Tout le monde – excepté Clarus – regarda le roi. Noctis sentit sa gorge se nouer. Son père était épuisé, à bouts de forces, et dans une situation désespérée. Régis n'avait pas l'air ni surpris ni même vraiment désemparé. C'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fatalité à laquelle il ne pourrait pas échapper. Peut-être était-ce parce que toute la vie des rois du Lucis n'était qu'une immense fatalité ?

Le monarque regarda un long moment la silhouette recroquevillée de son Bouclier, les yeux remplis de douleur. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa narine gauche. Il l'essuya machinalement, avant de pousser un long soupir.

– Je veux parler à Noctis. Seul.

Le prince se figea à côté de son père. Tellus et Cor hochèrent la tête. Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent docilement de leur roi, entraînant avec eux Clarus qui était maintenant aussi docile et maniable qu'une marionnette. Nyx amorça un geste pour se lever, mais s'immobilisa quand la main de Régis lui saisit le bras.

– Reste, Ulric. Tu seras notre témoin.

Le Glaive haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais hocha la tête. Noctis se sentait effrayé et perdu.

– Témoin ? répéta-t-il faiblement. Témoin de quoi ?

– De notre conversation, répondit son père. De ce qui va se passer.

– De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Le visage du roi ne trahissait rien, mais ses yeux regardaient fixement Noctis avec une gravité que le prince n'avait encore jamais vu. Son père avait toujours eu deux facettes à ses yeux : celle de son monarque, et celle de son père. L'une et l'autre se succédaient au gré de la situation, tantôt solennelle tantôt privée. Aujourd'hui cependant, ces deux facettes se superposaient en même temps sur le visage fatigué du vieux roi. Régis était à la fois son père et son souverain en cet instant, et il s'adressait à son fils tout comme au prince héritier.

– Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu as prêté allégeance à Argentum. Je l'ai senti, quand la magie du Cristal s'est liée à lui.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche sur son visage, ni d'approbation. Il récitait les faits. Engourdi par le choc, effrayé que son père le sache tout en étant conscient que le roi l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre, Noctis se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot.

– Je ne suis pas en colère, dit Régis. Surpris, mais pas en colère. En vérité, je suis fier.

L'angoisse qui rongeait le jeune homme de l'intérieur se dissipa à cet instant. Mais l'inquiétude demeura malgré les paroles rassurantes du roi.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as pris la bonne décision, reprit ce dernier. Mais je sais que c'est le genre de choix qu'on est prêt à faire quand on est adulte. Quand on est un roi.

– Papa…

Les faibles protestations du prince se turent. Régis avait porté la main à son majeur droit, tâtant l'anneau d'argent qui le ceignait. Nyx les regardait sans dire un mot, même quand le roi ôta le précieux bijou.

– Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, avoua le monarque. C'est moi que les Glaives et les sénateurs ont renversé. Pas toi. Ils ne pourront pas t'empêcher de réclamer le trône, si j'abdique en ta faveur. Mais je regrette de te confier un royaume qui ne tient même plus debout.

– Alors ne me le donne pas, implora Noctis, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne suis pas prêt…

La peur s'échappait de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il ne voulait pas recevoir sa succession. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cette situation. Ni dans aucune autre. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas être roi ! Son père lui saisit les mains dans une poigne étonnement forte, ancrant le jeune homme à la réalité à laquelle il tentait désespérément d'échapper.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de décider quand tu seras prêt, Noct, dit-il. Ni même aux Astraux. C'est toi, Noct, qui décide d'être prêt. Personne d'autre.

Quelque chose en Noctis se rebella en entendant ces mots. Comment son père pouvait-il le mettre dans une telle situation ? Comment pouvait-il lui confier le trône, alors qu'ils en étaient réduits à se cacher dans le Sanctuaire ? Que Gladio était mort, et qu'Argentum était prisonnier ? Pourquoi Régis lui confiait-il un royaume qui perdait la guerre, un gouvernement qui venait d'être renversé ?

Pourtant la main du prince se referma sur l'anneau du Lucii, que son père glissa contre sa paume. Régis passa son autre main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils.

– Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale, dit-il. Mais je suis vieux, et fatigué. Je ne peux plus me servir de la magie, je ne suis plus reconnu par mes propres Glaives. J'ai sans doute trop tardé à te passer le flambeau. Tu n'es plus un enfant, et tu as le droit de prendre tes propres décisions.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Noctis. Il retint difficilement un sanglot, épais et rauque, qui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

– Quelles décisions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. Je connais mon destin. La prophétie…

– La prophétie, le coupa Régis en glissant une main sous son menton pour forcer leurs regards à se croiser, est juste une prophétie. Nous avons tous un destin, Noctis. Mais c'est à nous qu'il appartient de la façon dont nous voulons le vivre. Nous pouvons l'accepter, ou nous pouvons le subir.

Luna disait la même chose. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Noctis l'avait admirée sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il l'avait admirée pour sa dévotion et pour son sens du devoir, sans pour autant être prêt à l'accepter lui-même. Il ne s'en sentait toujours pas prêt, mais le choix ne lui était plus donné à présent.

Sans doute l'acceptation se lut-elle sur son visage parsemé de larmes, car Régis sourit. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses tempes et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se tourna ensuite vers Nyx qui observait la scène sans un mot.

– Sois notre témoin, Nyx Ulric, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. Voici le nouveau roi du Lucis. Noctis Lucis Caelum, cent-quatorzième roi du Lucis.

Le cœur de Noctis bondit dans sa poitrine en entendant ses mots. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque Nyx prit la parole d'une voix sonore qui résonna dans le silence du Sanctuaire comme une détonation.

– Longue vie au roi, Noctis Lucis Caelum !

Il se frappa la poitrine, le salut traditionnel accordé aux rois du Lucis. Les mains de Régis retombèrent sur les épaules de Noctis, puis le lâchèrent complètement. Le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt perdu, comme un enfant abandonné par ses parents dans une pièce sombre. Pourtant ses jambes s'activèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se releva lentement, l'anneau du Lucii dans le creux de la main.

Tellus et Cor le regardèrent gravement. Clarus était assis au sol à leurs pieds. Il ne broncha pas, même quand ses compagnons frappèrent leur poitrine du poing et saluèrent leur nouveau roi.

– Longue vie au roi, Noctis Lucis Caelum, répétèrent-ils.

Noctis déglutit, décontenancé en voyant ceux qui avaient toujours été ses mentors le reconnaître comme leur roi. Il ne connaissait pas le protocole à suivre, il ignorait s'il y avait une formule rituelle à suivre. Mais en examinant le visage sombre de ses aînés, il comprit qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de cérémoniel. Ce n'était pas une cérémonie ni un rituel. C'était une passation de pouvoir, c'était le choix de Régis de transmettre la couronne à son fils.

Il avait le cœur lourd et il se sentait terrifié. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette recroquevillée de Clarus. Le père de Gladio releva lentement la tête, lui lança un regard inexpressif. Aucune admiration ni aucun ressentiment ne transparaissait sur ses traits ravagés par le chagrin. Il regarda Noctis fixement dans un silence de plomb.

– Longue vie au roi, murmura-t-il finalement.

Puis il détourna brusquement le regard, et frappa sa large poitrine de son poing massif. Le bruit sourd qui en résultat sonna comme un gong aux oreilles de Noctis.

Il était devenu le nouveau roi du Lucis.

OOO

La chancelière Claustra fixait d'un air sinistre l'immense vaisseau impérial qui flottait dans le ciel de sa ville. C'était un engin militaire, pourvu de pas moins de quarante-huit canons, et dont les entrailles étaient certainement remplies de bombes, de soldats et de Magitecks prêts à mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Sa seule présence dans le ciel avait suffi à faire taire les manifestations qui ravageaient Altissia. Quant aux affrontements entre soldats lucisiens et militaires impériaux, ils avaient cessé à l'appel d'une demande de cessez-le-feu lancée par le Niflheim.

Au début, Claustra avait été étonnée que Iedolas ne se contente pas simplement de bombarder l'archipel d'Accordo, qui ne servirait désormais plus rien à ses intérêts maintenant que sa guerre prenait fin. Puis elle avait compris quand, des entrailles de l'immense machine de métal, n'était pas seulement sortie une légion de Magitecks lourdement armés, mais aussi la princesse impériale en personne. C'était une surprise, et pas vraiment de bon augure. Claustra n'avait jamais rencontré la princesse Aurum. L'Empire avait toujours envoyé le Général Ravus pour parlementer avec Accordo.

Claustra fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Deux de ses propres gardes du corps se tenaient dans son bureau, côte-à-côte avec deux Magitecks vers qui ils lançaient des regards nerveux. Assise dans l'un des deux fauteuils placés devant le bureau de la chancelière, la princesse Aurum fixait la vieille dame avec des yeux bleus semblables à deux épées. Elle portait sa tenue d'apparat, l'uniforme militaire impérial blanc ceinturé de rouge. Les manches étaient ornées des insignes d'or réservée au Première Commandante de Niflheim. Ils contrastaient avec le médaillon d'argent suspendu au cou de la jeune femme. C'était là d'ailleurs l'unique bijou porté par la princesse, au contraire de Claustra qui, pour sa part, portait des bagues, des boucles d'oreille et un large collier de perles.

– Je dois avouer, votre Altesse, que votre venue m'intrigue.

Le visage d'Aurum ne trahit aucune autre émotion que celle de la dévorante ambition qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, suivant soigneusement Claustra du regard quand cette dernière retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

– En quoi cela vous étonne-t-il ? répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix traînante.

Une tasse de café devenu froid trônait sur le bureau de Claustra. La princesse n'y avait pas touché. Elle semblait à la fois aux aguets et étrangement détendue. Elle se comportait comme un chat qui investissait un nouveau territoire. Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Aurum était en position de force, et elle le savait. Si Claustra avait été moins âgée et moins expérimentée, elle en aurait serré les poings de colère, d'être à la merci d'une gamine arrogante qui se croyait maîtresse du monde seulement parce qu'elle était née au sein de la nation la plus belliqueuse et la plus puissante du monde.

Mais Aurum n'était pas qu'une gamine arrogante. C'était un soldat, un chef de guerre, pétrie par la violence et l'ambition. Elle ressemblait à un félin, elle sentait le sang, elle dégageait une aura de violence tranquille, contenue pour le moment. Alors Claustra ne baissa pas sa garde, ne laissa pas sa colère ou sa fierté l'aveugler et fixa son invitée imprévue avec des yeux à la fois prudents et calculateurs.

– Le Lucis ne vient-il pas d'adresser un message à votre père ? demanda-t-elle lentement. Avec votre frère en otage, j'aurais cru que vous vous seriez précipitée à Insomnia.

– Nous sommes en route vers la capitale lucisienne, répondit Aurum dont les yeux étincelèrent d'une vive colère à la simple mention de son frère.

La chancelière nota la réaction de la jeune femme sans la commenter. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– « Nous » ? répéta-t-elle.

– Le Chancelier Izunia m'accompagne pour cette délicate mission de négociation. Il a préféré rester à bord du vaisseau. Vous comprenez, c'était mon idée de venir vous voir. J'ai cru judicieux de faire une halte à Accordo pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

Claustra plissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

– Et quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

– Le nouveau statut d'Accordo sur la scène internationale, répondit Aurum du tac-au-tac. Après tout, vous étiez neutres pendant la guerre. Quel sera votre nouveau statut dans un monde en paix ?

Elle s'était redressée dans son fauteuil. Ses mouvements étaient graciles, contrôlés. Elle ressemblait au chat qui jouait à la souris. Claustra constata qu'à même pas encore vingt-cinq ans, la jeune femme avait un culot monstre. Elle parlait comme quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'avoir la main, le contrôle, quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de menacer et de ne pas être menacée.

Accordo n'était peut-être pas une nation guerrière, ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à Niflheim, mais Claustra ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par une gamine qui aurait pu être sa propre fille. Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau, tourna distraitement une de ses bagues autour de son doigt sans quitter Aurum des yeux.

– Vous parlez comme si vous aviez déjà gagné, observa-t-elle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, votre frère est toujours aux mains des révolutionnaires lucisiens.

Elle avait conscience de jouer à un jeu dangereux. On pouvait entendre les rumeurs les plus variées et les plus folles concernant la princesse Aurum – une guerrière acharnée, une commandante impitoyable, une fervente admiratrice de son père, une folle assoiffée de sang et de pouvoir – mais il y en avait une dont Claustra ne doutait pas de la véracité : c'était l'amour qu'elle portait pour l'héritier Argentum. Son frère était tout pour elle, et pas simplement parce qu'il lui permettrait de gouverner après Iedolas. On disait qu'elle était allée chercher elle-même le prince dans les ruines de Lestallum, sous les feux ennemis, pour l'arracher des bras de la mort.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, une nouvelle étincelle brilla dangereusement dans les yeux glacés de la princesse. Ce fut le seul signe trahissant sa colère.

– Je ne crains pas pour la vie du prince, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Il est l'unique raison pour laquelle Insomnia n'a pas encore été réduite en un tas de cendres.

Claustra haussa les sourcils.

– Vous ne pensez donc pas que les lucisiens puissent le tuer ?

– S'ils avaient voulu l'exécuter, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de m'envoyer leur message. Le Mur s'est effondré, Régis est certainement mort. Ils croient tenir les rênes avec leur petit chantage, mais ils sont aux abois.

Alors pourquoi faire le déplacement jusqu'à Insomnia, se demanda intérieurement Claustra. Si la princesse ne craignait pas pour son frère, pourquoi acceptait-elle de rencontrer les rebelles ? Était-ce à cause de l'étrange secret que Drautos avait découvert et qu'il menaçait de révéler au monde ? La chancelière était tentée de poser la question, mais se ravisa. Aurum avait l'air calme et contrôlé pour le moment, mais elle pourrait rapidement s'énerver. Argentum était un sujet sensible, et Claustra n'avait ni le luxe ni l'envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle avait sa propre nation à protéger.

– Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle détesta le sourire carnassier qui s'étala sur le joli visage de la princesse. Elle avait des traits délicats et presque ingénus, mais arborait une expression digne d'un requin affamé.

– Votre coopération entière et totale, annonça-t-elle sans détour.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous ne l'avez pas déjà ? rétorqua la chancelière d'une voix rêche. Vous venez armée, accompagnée de bataillons entiers, les canons de vos vaisseaux sont braqués sur ma ville. Si vous le vouliez, vous pourriez envahir Altissia, annexer Accordo.

– Accordo ne m'intéresse pas, asséna la princesse. Je suis à la tête d'un Empire de la taille d'un continent, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un archipel ? Non, Chancelière. Ce que je veux, c'est vous.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Claustra. La vieille dame resta de marbre, mais elle réfléchissait à toute allure sous son masque impassible. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles de la princesse, et à vrai dire, l'intensité de son regard l'effrayait un peu. Aurum n'était certainement pas facilement intimidée. Elle paraissait un peu trop sûre d'elle, comme si elle suivait les étapes d'un plan dont elle avait déjà prédit minutieusement chacune des étapes.

– Moi ? répéta la chancelière au bout de longues secondes d'un silence glacial. Que pourrais-je vous apporter, Altesse ?

– Vous savez de quoi je parle, rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme en secouant la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux blonds. Votre influence, votre réputation. Accordo ne pèse pas lourd sur la scène internationale, mais vous, Chancelière, vous avez une influence importante sur le plan diplomatique. Les gens vous écoutent, les peuples vous respectent. Vous avez accepté d'héberger des lucisens et des impériaux sur votre territoire pendant des années. Je vais gagner cette guerre, mais avec votre soutien, je gagnerais la faveur populaire.

Cette fois, la vieille dame ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil à la fois stupéfait et suspicieux.

– Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! laissa-t-elle échapper. Vous me demandez mon appui pour que l'opinion publique vous soit favorable ? Á vous, alors que votre pays s'acharne à envahir le reste du globe depuis près de trois décennies ?

Elle vit un de ses gardes du corps se décaler subtilement vers l'avant, comme pour refréner un mouvement protecteur envers elle. La tension dans le bureau était monté d'un cran à l'exclamation de la chancelière. Cependant, la princesse resta de marbre, l'air nullement offensé par la colère de son hôtesse.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête très calmement.

– C'est exactement ce que je vous demande. Niflheim a gagné la guerre. Nous avons récupéré l'Oracle, nous avons Tenebrae. Que peut encore vous proposer le Lucis ? Son roi est mort, et la magie du Cristal est morte avec lui.

– Accordo ne se range avec personne ! rétorqua sèchement Claustra en fusillant son interlocutrice du regard. Nous sommes et nous demeurons neutres, que nous soyons en temps de guerre ou de paix !

– Pourtant il vous faudra choisir, répondit Aurum avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix. Si vous n'êtes avec l'Empire, vous êtes contre l'Empire.

Claustra était furieuse, et effrayée malgré elle. La princesse ne bluffait pas, elle en était certaine. L'ombre de son vaisseau planait toujours dans le ciel bleu d'Accordo. Au moindre ordre de la Première Commandante, ses canons feraient feu sur la ville, sur les habitants, qu'ils soient lucisiens ou impériaux, qu'ils soient civils ou militaires. Les mains blanches d'Aurum était mortelles, tâchées de sang.

La chancelière se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Le dossier de cuir ressemblait à un mur auquel elle était acculée.

– Vous parlez de choix, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Mais ce que j'entends, c'est un chantage. Si je réponds par la négative, vous bombarderez Altissia.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, un large sourire étira les lèvres de la princesse. Elle se rassit au fond de son siège, croisa les jambes et prit enfin la tasse de café froid qu'elle sirota sans grimacer.

– Bienvenue sur le champ de bataille, Chancelière, susurra-t-elle.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Accordo publia un communiqué indiquant son soutien indéfectible à l'Empire de Niflheim. Les lucisiens encore présents sur l'archipel abandonnèrent tous l'île comme des rats fuyant un navire en train de couler. Les manifestations cessèrent, et la capitale retrouva un calme qui ressemblait à celui qui précédait la tempête.

Claustra resta rivée devant la fenêtre de son bureau, les yeux fixés sur le lourd vaisseau impérial dans lequel Aurum était remontée, et qui s'éloignait maintenant en direction du Lucis. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à les immobiliser. Elle était furieuse et terrorisée, humiliée et remplie de honte.

Elle avait perdu cette bataille.

Mais elle refusait de perdre la guerre.

OOO

Noctis leva les yeux quand Tellus jura. Malgré la situation, ça avait toujours quelque chose de choquant d'entendre une personne aussi raffinée que Tellus Scientia émettre un juron. Cor et Régis regardèrent leur ami qui pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone portable.

– Accordo vient de se ranger derrière Niflheim, révéla Tellus d'un ton dépité. Apparemment, la chancelière a reçu une visite de la princesse impériale.

– La princesse impériale a quitté Gralea ? questionna Régis en tamponnant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine droite.

Il ignora le regard insistant de son fils. Tellus hocha la tête.

– L'Empire a accepté d'envoyer des émissaires à Insomnia pour négocier. La princesse Aurum et le Chancelier Izunia font partie des… négociateurs.

Il grimaça en prononçant le dernier mot. C'était un rappel trop douloureux et trop évident que l'histoire s'écrivait sans eux. Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, et déversait maintenant sa lumière automnale dans la verrière de la coupole. Les murs blancs du Sanctuaire avaient viré à l'ocre, et même les débris des statues jonchant le sol avaient pris une teinte plus douce. L'endroit semblait terriblement paisible, hors du temps, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Noctis commençait à comprendre pourquoi Luna avait tant aimé se recueillir ici après le sac de Tenebrae. En fermant les yeux, en oubliant ses souvenirs, on pouvait croire que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

– Aurum a réussi à retourner Accordo contre nous, se désola Tellus.

– La chancelière doit penser que le roi est mort, marmonna Cor en croisant les bras. L'Empire aussi d'ailleurs. On peut peut-être tirer ça à notre avantage.

Régis secoua négativement la tête, mais Tellus et Nyx levèrent un regard intéressé vers le Maréchal. Même Clarus, replié près du corps de Gladio, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Cor se redressa en sentant qu'il avait capté l'attention générale.

– On pourrait faire sortir Noctis. En s'y prenant bien, il peut quitter Insomnia sans attirer l'attention, et rejoindre Cap Caem.

– Et après quoi ? s'irrita Tellus. L'ensemble du territoire est sous domination impériale, désormais ! Accordo vient de se ranger derrière la princesse Aurum. Lunafreya est à Tenebrae. Où veux-tu que Sa Majesté aille ?

– C'est toujours mieux que de rester là, à attendre qu'on nous trouve et qu'on nous égorge, s'impatienta Cor.

Noctis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ça lui faisait un choc qu'on parle de lui en disant « Sa Majesté » – le titre habituellement réservé à son père – mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était la proposition de Cor. L'idée de fuir le révulsait au plus profond de son être. Il était impossible de partir. Noctis, qui avait toujours rêvé d'une vie tranquille, d'une existence ordinaire, s'interdisait même à ce ne serait-ce que penser à cette option. Il ne portait aucune couronne, aucun ornement royal, mais déjà le poids de la royauté pesait lourd sur ses épaules comme sur sa conscience.

Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

– Je ne vais pas fuir. Je refuse de quitter Insomnia.

Sa voix était étrangement grave, rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Il se rendit compte, distraitement, que c'était les sanglots ravalés tout au long des heures précédentes qui épaississait sa voix. Il se racla la gorge, énervé, et lança un regard autour de lui. Son père, Cor, Tellus, Nyx et Clarus le fixaient gravement. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme ne voyait aucune trace d'impatience ou de compassion sur le visage de ses mentors. Ils le regardaient avec solennité, avec attention, exactement comme ils regardaient Régis lorsqu'il donnait un ordre, lorsqu'il prenait une décision.

– Que proposes-tu ? demanda justement son père.

Le cœur de Noctis se serra. Ses poings aussi. La réponse à cette question lui apparut, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Il inspira calmement, et regarda Régis droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

– Je vais sortir d'ici. Et je vais réclamer mon trône à ceux qui me l'ont pris.

Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre le jour où il allait devoir prononcer ces paroles. Elles résonnèrent étrangement en lui, lui pincèrent le cœur mais il n'y avait aucune douleur, aucun regret. Il ressentait quelque chose qui le secouait profondément sans lui faire mal, qui l'effrayait sans le faire douter. Il se sentait étrangement calme en dépit de l'anxiété qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et même s'il rêvait toujours de fuir – loin de ce pays et de ce monde, loin de cette destinée qu'il ne voulait toujours pas et qu'il n'acceptait pas – le poids de l'anneau du Lucii dans sa poche l'ancrait à la réalité.

Comme il s'y était attendu, son annonce reçut un accueil mitigé. Tellus ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans émettre un son, apparemment à court d'arguments. Nyx avait les sourcils froncés, mais il semblait plus perplexe que foncièrement opposé à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Clarus demeura impassible. Ce fut Cor qui réagit aussi violemment que s'il avait été du bois sec et Noctis un briquet.

– Tout ce que tu vas réussir à accomplir, c'est te faire tuer ! siffla le Maréchal en s'avançant vers son jeune roi.

– Parce qu'une tentative de fuite désespérée, c'est mieux ? rétorqua Noctis avec une répartie qu'il ne se serait pas soupçonné.

– Mieux que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, en tout cas. Tu crois que Drautos va t'épargner parce que tu es devenu roi ?

La voix du Maréchal était froide et cruelle. Noctis leva des yeux brillants de colère vers le visage sinistre au-dessus de lui.

– Je me fiche de Drautos et de sa clique ! Je veux récupérer Ignis et Argentum !

Cor haussa les sourcils, comme s'il avait momentanément oublié l'existence de son neveu. Puis son visage se rembrunit, et il recula d'un pas. Noctis regarda d'abord son père, puis Clarus, et enfin Tellus. Chacune des trois hommes arboraient une mine où se mêlaient douleur et colère. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçut la main de Clarus se refermer autour du poignet de Gladio.

Il savait qu'il venait de frapper une corde sensible. Il s'en servit sans vergogne, fixant Tellus droit dans les yeux.

– Si Ignis est encore en vie, il a dû être pris en otage, exactement comme Argentum, insista-il. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ni attendre qu'il se fasse tuer.

– Noctis…, soupira Tellus d'une voix brisée. Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Tu ne pourras pas libérer Ignis si tu te fais tuer.

– Vous parlez tous comme si j'allais être exécuté, gronda Noctis. C'est mon père qui a été renversé, pas moi !

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de lui répondre, il fit apparaître son épée dans un tourbillon d'étincelles bleues.

– Mon droit au trône est légitime ! Et j'ai toujours ma magie. Mais je ne vais pas laisser un autre de mes amis, un autre de mes vassaux, se faire tuer sans réagir.

Il regarda le corps sans vie de Gladio. Son cœur se serra. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien senti quand son Bouclier avait été tué. Rien, pas une seule sensation à travers la magie du Cristal. Furieux, il jeta un regard accusateur vers la statue de Bahamut. Il se sentait toujours plus trahi par l'Astral qui était censé être celui dont sa famille était le plus proche. Mais à quoi lui servait sa magie si elle ne lui permettait pas de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, ceux dont il avait la charge ?

Á voir l'expression décomposée de ses mentors, ses paroles n'avaient pas fait mouche. Noctis s'en fichait. Il tourna le dos à Cor et regard la porte du Sanctuaire sans pour autant faire un pas dans sa direction. Il se sentait seul, perdu, incompétent et déconcerté, mais incapable de revenir sur ses paroles. La mort de Gladio était un comme une marque au fer rouge dans son cœur, un réveil douloureux qui lui rappelait que même s'ils étaient protégés par la magie, ses vassaux n'étaient pas invulnérables. Il pouvait perdre chacun d'eux. Il pouvait perdre Luna. Il pouvait perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas la large silhouette qui apparut dans son dos. Une lourde main se posa sur son épaule. Clarus le dominait de toute sa taille. Son visage était aussi froid et inexpressif que du granit. Rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait, pourtant Noctis n'arriva pas à être surpris quand l'Amicitia s'agenouilla devant lui.

– Je te fais serment d'allégeance, annonça-t-il en fixant le jeune roi avec des yeux éteints.

Les mots sonnaient comme un ordre. Ce n'était pas une demande. Les larges doigts de Clarus s'étaient enroulés autour des poignets de Noctis, les enfermant dans une poigne de fer qui ne se libérerait pas tant que le jeune homme ne s'était pas plié à la demande de l'Amicitia. Noctis le regarda sans un mot.

– Partage ta magie avec moi, insista Clarus d'une voix rauque. Fais de moi ton vassal, et je deviendrais ton Bouclier.

– Clarus…

C'était la voix de Tellus, hésitante et choquée. Les mains du géant se serrèrent douloureusement autour des poignets de Noctis et il ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux tandis qu'il répliqua :

– Ne m'en empêchez pas ! Noctis est le roi, et le roi a besoin d'un Bouclier.

Noctis n'y croyait pas du tout, malgré la soudaine vague d'émotion qu'il ressentit en voyant Clarus agenouillé devant lui. Ce n'était pas par fidélité qu'il voulait faire serment d'allégeance à son jeune roi. Il voulait simplement récupérer la magie du Cristal, et retrouver ceux qui avaient tué Gladio. Où alors il voulait se lancer tête baissée dans une bataille, n'importe laquelle, en espérant mourir au combat parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer un futur sans son fils.

Honnêtement, Noctis avait envie de refuser. Clarus était noyé par sa douleur et sa rage. Il ne croyait plus aux Astraux, ne croyait plus en rien. Et pourtant, il était incapable de lui dire non. Quel droit avait-il pour refuser à Clarus de prendre la place de son fils ? Noctis aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible, il le savait. Son père n'était plus en mesure de l'aider, Nyx était blessé et lui aussi incapable de prendre les armes. Tellus allait devoir rester avec eux. Ne restaient plus que Cor, s'il voulait bien le suivre, et Clarus.

La gorge sèche, le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête très lentement. Il tenta d'ignorer l'étincelle de satisfaction enragée qui brilla dans les yeux ambrés de Clarus, et se tourna vers le Maréchal qui les observait, les traits déformés par un rictus furieux.

– Je vais récupérer mon trône, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Cor le fixa de longues secondes sans bouger, et Noctis crut un terrible moment qu'il allait refuser. Mais le Maréchal poussa un long soupir qui affaissa ses larges épaules. D'une démarche raide, il s'approcha de son jeune roi et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

– Tu veux risquer ta vie pour sauver Argentum, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu lui as rendu son bracelet avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il cache ?

Noctis cligna des yeux, ignorant d'abord de quoi lui parlait l'Immortel, avant de se souvenir du lourd bracelet d'argent de Prompto. Il était toujours dans son Arsenal Fantôme. Noctis l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le rendre à son homologue avant qu'ils tissent leur lien d'allégeance. Parce qu'il avait vu Prompto perdu et désemparé. Parce que lui-même s'était senti complètement perdu et trahi. Parce qu'il y avait eu plus important qu'un simple bracelet, et d'un quelconque secret qu'il pouvait cacher.

Cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Le regard de Cor était lourd de sous-entendus, porteurs de sombres nouvelles. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ce seul regard aurait suffit à mettre Noctis sur ses gardes, à se poser des questions. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se méfier, à douter de sa décision. Prompto était son vassal, son ami. Il avait choisi de faire une alliance avec lui plutôt qu'avec sa propre sœur. Alors peu importait ce que Cor savait.

– Je sais tout ce que je dois savoir sur Argentum, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Il défia l'aîné du regard, et fut honnêtement surpris lorsque Cor hocha la tête sans autre forme de procès, puis posa un genou à terre devant lui.

– Dans ce cas, je serais ton épée, déclara l'Immortel. Donne-moi ta magie, et je combattrai à tes côtés.

Noctis posa une main contre le front de Cor, l'autre contre celui de Clarus. Nyx, Régis et Tellus les observaient sans un mot depuis l'autre côté du Sanctuaire. Ils arboraient tous une mine sinistre et résignée. Comme s'ils étaient persuadés que leur nouveau roi courrait à sa mort, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Fuir, se répéta Noctis, mais fuir où ? Son avenir était ici, et maintenant.

Alors il partagea la magie du Cristal avec Clarus et Cor. Aucun des deux hommes ne saigna ni ne hurla pendant le rituel. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement une fois la cérémonie terminée. Noctis ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Pourquoi Prompto avait-il payé un si lourd tribut pour obtenir la magie du Cristal ?

Il secoua la tête et s'efforça d'ignorer ses interrogations. Le moment n'était pas à l'introspection, songea-t-il en regardant Clarus et Cor faire apparaître et disparaître leurs armes dans un tourbillon d'étincelles bleues, tous deux satisfaits de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de la magie.

– J'ose espérer, déclara soudainement Tellus, que vous avez ne serait-ce que le début d'un plan, et que vous ne comptez pas foncer tête baissée ?

Cor et Clarus se tournèrent vers leur jeune roi en haussant les sourcils, inquisiteurs. Noctis secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et d'impuissance. Foncer tête baissée, ça ressemblait déjà à un plan, non ? Tellus poussa un soupir dépité en voyant l'expression perdue se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais Régis se racla la gorge, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. L'ancien roi essuya le filet de sang de son nez avant de prendre la parole.

– J'ai peut-être une idée…

OOO

 _« – Comment oses-tu ? » gronda l'orage. Tu introduis les ténèbres dans la lumière, tu souilles notre Étoile !_

 _– Tu le refuse mais la pierre sacrée l'accepte, rétorqua la pluie. Qui es-tu pour décider qui peut porter la lumière et qui peut porter les ténèbres ?_

 _Prompto ouvrait grand les yeux, mais ne voyait rien. Il se sentait flotter dans de l'air épais, comme allongé dans une mer de coton. Une douleur lancinante le traversait des pieds à la tête, lui brûlait les veines et les poumons. Un crochet était accroché dans son corps et tirait. Il avait mal, il avait mal mais n'arrivait pas à crier ni à bouger. Quelque part au-dessus de lui, l'orage et la pluie se disputèrent encore._

 _– Il a été choisi par le Roi Élu, dit la pluie. Et il a choisi la lumière._

 _– Il n'est que ténèbres, répliqua l'orage. Et la lumière le détruira. »_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du prince et le secoua rudement. Prompto grogna, avant de s'éveiller dans un hoquet effrayé. Drautos le fixait d'un air sinistre. Derrière lui, la sénatrice Clélia le regardait avec de grands yeux désolés. Elle était accompagnée de Livius, qui semblait peiner à contenir sa joie. Tous trois étaient habillés de leur tenue officielle, et escorté par un impressionnant nombre de soldats lourdement armés.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, le rabroua le commandant lucisien en forçant son prisonnier à se relever. Votre sœur est en route.

– Quoi ? balbutia Prompto en écarquillant les yeux.

La simple mention de Stella chassa instantanément les dernières traces de sommeil sur son visage. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, c'était d'avoir été enfermé sans cérémonie dans une chambre après avoir tourné la vidéo destinée à sa famille. Il ignorait combien de temps avait pu se dérouler depuis le moment où il s'était écroulé de sommeil et son réveil. Clélia lui apporta quelques informations précieuses, prise de pitié pour le jeune homme.

– L'Empire a répondu à notre message, dit-elle. Il a accepté notre demande de cessez-le-feu et envoyé un émissaire à Insomnia pour entamer des négociations.

– Si on avait fait ça dès le départ, la guerre serait finie depuis longtemps, décréta Livius.

Une l'étincelle surexcitée brillait dans ses petits yeux noirs. Il était ravi d'être enfin en position de pouvoir, tout comme il était sûrement ravi que le roi ne soit plus là pour s'opposer à lui. Drautos arbora un sourire patibulaire.

– Je suppose que nous avions un argument de poids pour qu'il soit enclin à nous écouter ? susurra-t-il.

Il serra les poignets du jeune homme dans ses poings. Les bracelets rouges qu'il avait enfilés à Prompto avant le tournage de la vidéo étaient toujours en place. Le prince avait refusé de les enlever, refusé de voir son tatouage et encore moins de le montrer à ses ennemis. Il sentit la peur le ronger de l'intérieur à la simple pensée que Stella puisse découvrir sa véritable identité.

– Vous avez dit que ma sœur venait ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en regardant Clélia.

Elle avait beau s'être retournée contre Régis, elle était la seule figure un tant soit peu amicale dans l'entourage de Prompto. En dépit des circonstances, il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme une mauvaise personne. La sénatrice hocha doucement la tête.

– Elle fait partie des ambassadeurs envoyés à notre rencontre. Elle est accompagnée du Chancelier Izunia.

Les cheveux du prince se hérissèrent sur son crâne en entendant ce nom. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait plus côtoyé le Chancelier, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. C'était un individu de mauvais augure. Le fait qu'il avait été désigné comme ambassadeur ne présageait rien de bon. Les paroles que Wedge lui avait murmurées avant qu'ils soient interrompus lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Stella, Ravus et Aranea, liés par un étrange complot. Stella, fomentant un coup d'état contre Iedolas…

C'était tellement abracadabrantesque que Prompto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Stella s'élever contre son père. Elle le suivait aveuglément, elle croyait en lui, elle détestait le Lucis… Pourquoi vouloir renverser Iedolas alors qu'il menait une guerre contre le roi de l'Ouest ? Wedge avait affirmé que l'Empereur ne viendrait jamais à Insomnia. Qu'il y avait une raison derrière l'étrange silence de l'Empire depuis sa désertion.

– Mon beau-père..., murmura-t-il. Mon beau-père ne fait pas le déplacement ?

Livius ricana.

– Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il juge utile de quitter son trône. Quand on sait ce que vous êtes, on peut le comprendre.

La pique était grossière, mais pas moins cruelle. Prompto tenta d'ignorer la douleur sourde qu'il ressentit en entendit l'insulte et regarda Clélia. Elle parut sincèrement peinée pour lui.

– Je suis désolée, Altesse. Nous n'avons pas eu de communication directe avec lui. C'est le Chancelier Izunia qui a pris contact avec nous, au nom de l'Empereur.

Prompto déglutit. Ainsi, même le renversement de Régis n'avait pas réussi à sortir Iedolas de son mutisme. Que faisait l'Empereur depuis son départ de Gralea ? Prompto ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru que le silence de Niflheim n'était qu'un moyen détourné de gagner la guerre, que son beau-père espérait renverser Insomnia avant que Prompto n'ait pu faire de véritables dégâts. Peut-être que si le prince avait tout de suite révélé sa véritable identité à Régis et au reste du monde dès le début, il aurait mis fin à la guerre plus vite. La position de Iedolas et Stella aurait été contestée, l'équilibre impérial brisé, la lignée Aldercapt déchue.

Mais que serait-il arrivé à Stella ? Prompto n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à lui voler son héritage légitime. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'avoir un Magiteck pour frère. Elle n'avait pas choisi de perdre sa mère avant qu'elle puisse lui donner un héritier Argentum. Elle aurait vu l'Empire qu'elle s'était juré de protéger se déchirer de l'intérieur. Et Prompto n'aurait de toute façon jamais été capable de révéler par lui-même ses véritables origines au monde. Il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage.

Il se laissa menotter sans un mot par Drautos, puis fut de nouveau escorté jusqu'à la salle du trône. La Citadelle bourdonnait d'agitation. Glaives et sénateurs s'activaient pour préparer la venue imminente des émissaires impériaux. Tous levèrent la tête et lancèrent des regards incrédules ou remplis de dédain au prince impérial sur son passage. Ils oubliaient que c'était parce qu'il était encore là, bien en vie, que les canons de l'Empire ne faisaient pas feu sur Insomnia. Depuis la chute du Mur, et en l'absence d'un roi, Prompto était l'unique garantie de survie des lucisiens.

La salle du trône était grouillante de monde quand ils arrivèrent. Des Glaives armés se déployait pour former ce qui serait probablement le comité d'accueil le moins aimable que Prompto avait vu. Le trône vide dominait la pièce. Le prince impérial le regarda avec un cœur rempli de chagrin. Quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était présenté ici dans l'espoir de fonder une alliance, de mettre fin à la guerre, d'apporter la paix désirée par son peuple. Qu'avait-il réussi à accomplir en fin de compte ? Il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire otage à la solde des lucisiens.

Wedge était là, menotté comme son prince et escorté par Elshett. Son visage anxieux s'illumina en voyant Prompto.

– _Altesse !_ s'écria-t-il.

– Pas de graléen ! l'avertit aussitôt sa geôlière.

– Pas de graléen, confirma Drautos en serrant douloureusement le bras de Prompto. Ni avec votre subordonné ni avec votre sœur. Nous devons comprendre tout ce qu'il se dit.

Prompto hocha la tête. Au même moment, la radio d'Elshett crachota une voix qui déversa un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Tout le monde se tourna vers la rousse, qui leva un regard déterminé en direction de Drautos.

– Commandant, les émissaires envoyés par l'Empire sont arrivés aux portes de la ville. Le Chancelier Ardyn Izunia et de la Princesse Aurum en personne.

Prompto se sentit défaillir. Il se serait probablement tombé dans les pommes si Drautos ne le maintenait pas d'une poigne de fer sur ses pieds.

– Ils ont bien vérifié qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une doublure ? demanda-t-il d'un ton factuel.

– Affirmatif. Elle ressemble bien aux portraits officiels. Et elle porte le médaillon d'argent.

Celui du prince impérial sembla lui brûler sur la poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement et tambourina dans son corps jusqu'à lui en faire trembler les épaules. Drautos le secoua rudement par les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de vous évanouir, Argentum, gronda-t-il. Qu'on les fasse monter ici, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Elshett. Je veux qu'ils soient désarmés et escortés. Ils ont amené des gardes avec eux ?

– Ils ont laissé leurs soldats dans un campement à quelques kilomètres de la ville, répondit Elshettt après une brève conversation dans sa radio. Le Chancelier n'est pas armé. La princesse refuse de se séparer de son épée.

– Dites-lui qu'elle ne sera pas accueillie si elle ne se conforme pas à nos exigences ! intervint Livius dont la joie jubilatoire cédait déjà la place à une colère intempestive. Nous avons la vie de son frère entre nos mains !

Drautos ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut Clélia qui prit la parole. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une brusque rage.

– Elle sera encerclée de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Et la Citadelle grouille de soldats à tous les étages. Laissez-lui son arme, par Bahamut ! Que voulez-vous qu'elle puisse accomplir, même si elle tentait de nous attaquer ?

La sénatrice ne savait clairement pas avec qui elle allait bientôt avoir à faire. Stella était une guerrière accomplie, acharnée et surtout impitoyable. Peu importe que devant elle se dresse un ou mille hommes. Elle était capable d'attaquer n'importe qui, même en infériorité numérique, si tant est que sa colère était suffisamment échauffée. Et avec son frère comme otage, Prompto ne doutait pas que la rage de Stella devait être à son paroxysme.

Livius retrouva les lèvres comme un fauve, outré de la colère de sa consœur. Drautos paraissait en revanche partagé. Il inclina la tête avant de finalement trancher :

– Soit. Laissez-lui son arme.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Livius. Mais…

– Que craignez-vous, sénateur ? l'interrompit le commandant. Elle n'est qu'une seule femme contre une armée entière.

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme et dans ses yeux brillaient une lumière de défi. Il toisait Livius de toute sa hauteur, dominant le petit homme rond qu'était le sénateur de sa carrure d'ours, aux os épais et aux muscles développés. Livius rentra la tête dans les épaules et se tassa sur lui-même, tout autant intimidé par son interlocuteur qu'humilié par ses mots. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans un silence buté, ses petits yeux braqués sur les grandes portes de la salle du trône.

Prompto grimaça lorsque son geôlier le poussa rudement devant lui pour prendre place au bas des marches menant au trône, aux côtés de Livius et Clélia. Il se sentait affreusement inutile, incapable de se défendre ou de se dépêtrer de cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais voulue. Il avait déjà tenté de faire appel à la magie du Cristal, mais rien ne s'était produit. Ce qui avait parut tellement facile à Noctis et à Nyx relevait pour lui de l'impossible.

Comment invoquer la magie ? Comment faire apparaître une arme de nulle part ? Noctis lui avait déjà brièvement expliqué le principe de sa magie des semaines auparavant. Ses armes étaient stockées dans son Arsenal Fantôme, une poche à laquelle seuls lui et ses vassaux avaient accès. Prompto était devenu son vassal, mais le savoir lui échappait toujours. Il avait cru que la maîtrise de la magie serait innée une fois connecté à Noctis. Il se trompait lourdement, et le constata une fois encore tandis qu'il essaya de nouveau d'invoquer la magie des rois.

Drautos resserra étroitement les doigts autour de son épaule.

– Tenez-vous tranquille, murmura-t-il alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivés vers les portes. Et faites bonne impression.

Le jeune homme déglutit. Au même moment, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore. Une poignée de Glaives s'engouffra à l'intérieur, encadrant de très près deux individus qui détonnaient dans le décor, tant par leur démarche altière que par leur tenue, dont l'une était un uniforme blanc ceinturé de rouge. Le regard de Prompto se vissa aussitôt dans celui, glacé, de sa sœur.

Stella était là.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de l'avoir lu._**

 ** _Prenez soin de vous !_**


End file.
